Destino y juicio
by anabet
Summary: El destino es el poder sobrenatural ,inevitable e ineludible que, según se cree, guía la vida humana y la de cualquier ser a un fin no escogido, de forma necesaria y fatal, o tal vez no... Sasuke es un joven de 19 años, sin un interés por la vida, hasta que choca con una extraña chica ... ¿coincidencia... o destino?
1. Cuentos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

Bienvenida/o, es mi primera historia, y al fin me atreví a publicarla. Los comentarios y criticas son bienvenidos, solo no seas demasiado ruda/o , a veces soy sensible. Sin mas, disfruta y gracias por pasarte por aquí.

* * *

Capitulo I

 **Cuentos**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en la época de las primeras civilizaciones, el mundo se encontraba en un constante caos._

 _Guerras, muertes, llanto..._

 _Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba la tierra que habían creado, los soberanos del cielo decidieron intervenir, ellos bajarían, desaparecerían a toda la humanidad y destruirían la tierra, antes de que se destruyeran ellos mismos, de esa forma erradicarían el mal..._

 _Destruir y reconstruir..._

 _Sin embargo, una joven Diosa de corazón noble, se opuso a ello, ella tenia fe en los humanos, creía fervientemente que ellos podían cambiar y redimirse, que existía una solución a ese conflicto, ella creía en la paz..._

 _Y bajos esas creencias solicito una segunda oportunidad para ellos, tan insistente fue, que los dioses cedieron, le otorgarían una segunda oportunidad a la tierra._

 _La diosa con el permiso de los dioses, bajo a la tierra en forma de un humano, una princesa, "La princesa Kaguya", con la misión de solucionar el problema en dos años, si eso no sucedía los cielos llevarían a cabo su propia "solución"._

 _Ella logro su cometido, sin embargo, cometió un error..._

Patrañas, esa historia era tan surreal y aburrida, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

No entendía como es que al profesor Sarutobi le gustara a tal grado de pensar que era la leyenda mas maravillosa que podía existir, e incluso había dejado escribir un ensayo sobre esta, no lo pensaba hacer, después de todo su promedio era excelente, no le afectaría.

Sasuke tiro el delgado libro en medio de la calle, mientras se alejaba en su motocicleta. El libro cayo abierto dejando ver una parte de la lectura...

 _Un dios no puede bajar a la tierra a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, un dios no puede acercarse demasiado a los humanos, pero... sobretodo... un dios no puede enamorarse de un humano, terribles cosas podrían pasar..._

Unas botas se detuvieron cerca del libro, eran zapatos de mujer muy parecidos a los usados hace mas de un siglo atrás. La mujer recogió el libro de la calle y lo inspecciono, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron en una pulcra letra escrita con tinta negra en la parte inferior de la primera hoja del libro, dos palabras... **_Sasuke Uchiha._**

Y emprendió el camino en busca del dueño de ese nombre.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, se que es corto, pero por mas que lo medite, no pude dejar de pensar que así estaba bien y que no debía meter relleno xD.

¿Comentarios?


	2. Historias de terror

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

Hola! No aguante y decidí publicar el siguiente xD. Espero que lo disfruten y un comentario me haría muy feliz :D.

* * *

Capitulo II

 **Historias de terror**

Había llegado por fin a la universidad. Le molestaba de sobremanera llegar tarde, no era su estilo, pero para su mala suerte a medio camino la llanta de su motocicleta se averió y no tuvo otra opción mas que arrastrarla al taller mas cercano, solo para que le dijeran que tenia que dejarla y pasar por ella mañana. Así que camino cinco cuadras para llegar a la estación del metro, y encontrarse con que por tan solo un minuto, el que le tomo amarrarse sus agujetas, no alcanzo el metro. No le quedo de otra que esperar media hora para el siguiente y aun así el maldito había tardado lo que le pareció una eternidad, había llegado a la mitad de la jornada escolar, justo después del almuerzo.

Entro al salón casi vacío aun, e ignorando a todos a su alrededor, camino hasta los últimos asientos de la gran sala y se sentó ahí, no tenia ganas de ver y menos hablar con alguien, y para su fortuna tenia clase con el profesor Sarutobi, literatura, genial.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos y descansar un momento de su terrible mañana.

Sin embargo, sintió una presencia a su lado, no tenia que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba, el olor a _Ramen_ lo delataba. Suspiro, su día mejoraba por momentos, pensó con ironía. Decidió ignorarlo, haber si entendía la indirecta y se largaba.

- _Oye Sasuke_...

Grave error. Naruto no captaba las indirectas.

\- Hey! Teme...- El rubio le hablaba insistentemente con esa voz chillante, que tanto le irritaba, mientras le picaba el brazo con el dedo índice y sus ojos azul brillante lo miraban entrecerrados.

Sasuke se rindió. Eso no pararía hasta que le contestara o se fuera de ahí, y lo ultimo no era una buena idea.

-¿Que demonios quieres?- Contesto de mala gana, estaba molesto.

\- ¡Que grosero!- Se quejo ofendido- Solo quería saber si estabas bien, como no sueles llegar tarde y menos faltar a clases...- Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable por tratarlo mal- Pero esto es lo que gano por preocuparme por un amargado antisocial, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan horrible que ni tu mismo te aguantas. ¡Estúpido!- Chillo. Y todo rastro de culpa desapareció de Sasuke.

-Pero como sea, quiero contarte algo- Naruto se reponía con rapidez de los desplantes de Sasuke, los había vivido durante tanto tiempo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-No me interesan tus cuentos de vieja chismosa- Sasuke contesto secamente y le lanzo una mirada aburrida, Naruto se quejo al instante.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy chismoso!- Alego.- Solo me gusta estar informado- comento con despreocupación. Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-El asunto es que sucedió algo extraño...¿recuerdas el centro comercial que están construyendo, a las afueras de la ciudad?- Sasuke asintió con desgana.

\- Bueno, resulta que mientras estaban excavando, encontraron un cofre, del tamaño de un ataúd, era muy antiguo, y tenia adornos de flores hechos de plata, parecía valioso, o al menos eso dicen...- Naruto se rasco la nuca, y Sasuke lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando si era otra mas de sus historias fantasiosas, aunque secretamente tenia curiosidad por el resto de la historia.

\- Los dos trabajadores que lo encontraron lo sacaron, y era realmente pesado, pensaron que tal vez traería oro o alguna otra cosa valiosa, así que decidieron abrirlo, pero no había ninguna de esas cosas...- Naruto hizo una pausa para formar mas misterio, pero cuando vio que Sasuke no diría nada, decidió continuar- ...dentro de la caja había una muñeca...pero no era cualquier muñeca, _era del tamaño de una chica normal, con un vestido blanco muy llamativo, y de un raro cabello rosa, dicen que era realmente hermosa, que se veía tan real..._

Sasuke por primera vez se vía realmente interesado en la conversación, así que hizo una señal con la cabeza dándole a entender a Naruto que continuara, este solo sonrió y continuo.

-Se veía tan real, que temieron que fuera un cuerpo, así que decidieron tocarla, y estaba tibia, eso les extraño así que decidieron checar su pulso y... ¡ella respiraba!- grito lo ultimo, haciendo que todos voltearan a su dirección, la sala estaba llena. Sasuke lo golpeo por escandaloso, y todos regresaron a sus asuntos.- ¡Auch!

-¡No seas tan escandaloso!. Idiota- Lo reprimió Sasuke , evitando alzar demasiado la voz.

\- ¡Eres un salvaje!- Farfullo molesto Naruto, pero aun así continuo.- El caso es que ellos se espantaron por eso y decidieron avisarle a alguien mas, pero cuando regresaron con su superior, encontraron el cofre cerrado, y al abrirlo no había nadie, solo una pequeña muñeca, con el mismo vestido que la chica... ¿no te parece extraño?

\- Quizás solo haya sido imaginaciones suyas, y siempre haya sido una simple muñeca- Dijo Sasuke, rehusándose a creer tan fantasiosa historia- no es como que te encuentres una chica en un cofre y después se convierta en una muñeca, es absurdo- Concluyo.

-Puede ser...- Naruto torció los labios no muy convencido, _el si creía en esas historias_ \- aunque una imaginación colectiva, también suena irreal...  
Sasuke iba a contestar cuando, la asistente de la Rectora, la prefecta Shizune, entro por la puerta, pidiendo orden ya que iba a dar un comunicado importante.

-Buenos días, vengo a informales que el profesor Sarutobi, se va a ausentar un tiempo debido a un problema de salud- No tardaron los murmullos de sorpresa- ¡Silencio!- Todos se callaron y prestaron atención- Sin embargo, ya que solo falta un mes para el termino de curso, el profesor Sarutobi no cree necesario un remplazo puesto que el plan de estudio ya ha sido finalizado- Shizune hizo una pausa y tomo aire- Así que la ultima parte la calificara con el ensayo del libro que les dejo hace tres días- Las exclamaciones de festejo, fastidio y aburrimiento no se hicieron esperar- Así que trabajen duro en el, ya que vale el cincuenta por ciento de su calificación final, sin mas, me despido y pueden retirarse- Shizune estaba saliendo del aula, cuando recordó algo- Por cierto , la fecha de entrega es el siguiente lunes- Y salió por la puerta dejando atrás, un barullo de conmoción por parte de los alumnos.

Genial. Ahora estaba obligado a hacer el ensayo de esa ridicula historia. Entonces recordo algo y su humor empeoro. Tenia que hacer un ensayo con fecha de entrega dentro de cuatro dias,de una historia que no habia leido, cuyo libro tiro enmedio de la calle esa mañana. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

* * *

Se que este capitulo no dio mucha información y puede que la historia vaya un poco lenta, pero se va aclarando poco a poco sobre la chica misteriosa :v ( como si fuera tan difícil xD), espero tengan paciencia. Nos vemos!

 _Reviews?_


	3. Desconocido

Hola! He estado ocupada, así que, al fin actualizo. He decidido actualizar los domingos/lunes, aunque puede haber excepciones y ser antes. xD

No lo había comentado, pero esta idea surgió de un doujin que vi, y que me encanto.

Sin mas disfruten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

Capitulo III

 **Desconocido**

 **.**

Extraño. Esa era la definicion perfecta para el lugar en el que se encontraba. Llevaba cerca de medio día vagando por las calles de ese raro lugar, se sentía perdida, no reconocía nada, aunque... tampoco es que recordara mucho.

Solo recordaba haber despertado en una caja parecida a un ataúd, en medio de lo que parecía ser una construcción, no lo pensó demasiado, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo lejos de ese lugar y de la caja, algo le inquietaba con solo verla, como si algo malo hubiera pasado y estuviera relacionado con ella, prefirió no pensar demasiado en eso.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un parque.

Se sentó en una banca de metal cercana, y miro a dos niños jugar en una caja llena de arena, observo a su alrededor y noto cosas muy extrañas como un auto demasiado extraño, construcciones con un diseño bastante raro, y personas vestidas de forma rara.

Por curiosidad decidió explorar el lugar. Camino por las calles observando cada detalle y asombrándose de cada cosa que encontraba, aunque, después de un tiempo se sintió incomoda, demasiado, las personas la miraban raro como si tuviera dos cabezas, otras incluso reían y murmuraban cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Se sintió ansiosa, no sabia a donde ir, no tenia a quien buscar , no recordaba mas que su nombre y alguna que otra imagen difusa en su cabeza, estaba sola.

Comenzó a correr desesperadamente.

Hasta que lo encontró.

Un libro en medio de la calle, algo que si conocía , se acerco a el, lo inspecciono, hasta que encontró un nombre... **Sasuke Uchiha.**

No pudo evitar sonreír, puede que suene tonto, pero ese libro era lo mas real de ese desconocido lugar, así que decidió aferrarse a el y buscar al dueño de este, quizás lo haya perdido y lo este buscando, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía encontrarlo y pedirle ayuda, era raro, pero... ¿Qué en ese mundo no lo era?.

Y ahí estaba, buscando una persona de la que solo sabia su nombre, intento preguntando , pero fue inútil, muchos la ignoraban, se reían, y las personas amables que si le hacían caso, no sabían nada.

Se sentía frustrada, eso no estaba funcionando.

Entonces una idea apareció en su mente, la policía, si , ellos si podrían ayudarla y darle información. Así que, con energías renovadas, se dirigió en busca de la estación de policías o de algún oficial, lo que encontrara primero.

Pero, cuando estaba caminando, alguien la jalo fuertemente y la azoto violentamente en una pared de un oscuro callejón, fue en ese momento que se percato de dos cosas: **la primera** , era tarde y estaba a punto de anochecer, **la segunda** , estaba en peligro. Diablos.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas o te mueres aquí mismo! ¡Perra!- Exclamo amenazante el perpetrador, mientras que le apuntaba el cuello con una navaja de por lo menos diez centímetros de largo, reafirmando sus palabras. Un hombre alto, y robusto, no podía verle el rostro.

Se sintió atemorizada, cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, aferrándose al libro en sus manos, y recordó entonces, aun no lo devolvía. No podía morir, aun tenia algo que hacer.

 _Defiéndete..._

 _Debes aprender a hacerlo, aunque no te guste, debes aprender a luchar y defenderte, porque algún día podrías estar en peligro y..._

 _puede que yo no este cerca para defenderte... aunque espero que eso nunca suceda..._

 _¿Te iras a algún lado? lejos de nosotros..._

 _No, pero nunca se sabe..._

 _De acuerdo, enséñame..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no sabia que eran esas palabras, pero... _tenían razón_ , debía defenderse.

-¡Acaso estas sorda!- El tipo la miro furibundo- ¡En ese caso, será por las malas!

Y antes de que hiciera otro movimiento, ella le dio un pisotón con el tacón de sus zapatos y luego le dio un fuerte rodillazo en su entrepierna, el hombre se separo de ella bruscamente, provocándole un delgado corte en su hombro derecho. Ella salió corriendo mientras su atacante se doblaba del dolor, aprovechando la distracción.

Corría tan rápido, temiendo que el tipo la siguiera, que ni siquiera estaba mirando por donde iba, doblo una esquina y ...

Plaff!

Choco fuertemente con alguien, el libro que cargaba en su mano salió volando por el impacto y sintió el duro y frio concreto de la banqueta , había caído de sentón. Miro hacia el frente y observo a la persona con la que había chocado, también había caído al suelo, era un chico.

El rápidamente levanto la cabeza, la enfoco, y sus ojos negros la miraron con molestia.

Por alguna razón, esa mirada se le hacia familiar, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien, suspiro, ese chico estaba molesto, un escalofrió la recorrió, ella tenia la culpa.

* * *

Gracias por tu comentario **Guest, Brenda.** Me animan mucho a escribir :3.

En este capitulo, aparece la chica misteriosa! :v , pronto se sabrá mas de ella. Sin mas, espero les guste, y apreciaría mucho un comentario con su opinión.

Nos vemos! :D


	4. Encuentro

Hola! Tarde un poco editando el capitulo, hasta que me convenció el resultado decidí publicarlo. Intentare ser lo mas frecuente posible en cuanto a las actualizaciones.

Sin mas disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo IV

 **Encuentro**

 **.**

Llevaba caminando sin rumbo fijo cerca de media hora.

Cuando terminaron las clases, tomo la decisión de que se tragaría su orgullo e iría a ver si aun se encontraba tirado su libro en medio de la calle, gracias al cielo sabia donde lo había tirado. Si no lo encontraba tendría que buscar una copia en alguna librería, pero sabia de antemano que seria difícil encontrar una, era un libro muy antiguo, y pedir prestado el libro a alguien seria demasiado humillante para el...sobretodo si ese alguien era Naruto, se burlaría de él lo que resta de semestre, incluso mas.

Suspiro.

De cualquier forma su orgullo ya había sido pisoteado, pero intentaría primero encontrar el suyo o buscar uno por su cuenta, sin pedir ayuda.

Al salir de clases, tuvo que evadir a Naruto que insistentemente le pedía que lo acompañara a comer ramen, _como_ _siempre_ , incluso le ofreció llevarlo después a casa en su coche, sabiendo que el no tenia transporte.

Lo rechazo. Tenia que buscar el libro y quería estar solo.

Naruto obviamente se quejo y gritoneo cosas como: _"amargado", "antisocial", "teme" ,"te quedaras sin amigos",_ para después calmarse y preguntar " _¿Por que no quieres ir?",_ definitivamente era un chismoso.  
Solo le dijo _"Tengo algo que hacer"_ y desapareció antes de que lo detuviera.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la calle donde había tirado el libro, pero cuando llego... no había nada, se sorprendió, para luego molestarse, ¿Quién querría esa basura?... _**él**_.. se recordó.

Estuvo buscando en varias librerías, pero ninguno lo tenia, aumentando su molestia y frustración.  
Y ahora, ahí estaba caminando sin rumbo, pensando en que lugar podría encontrar uno sin necesidad de pedirle prestado el suyo a Naruto, o cualquier otro.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera prestaba atención al camino delante de el, por lo que solo sintió un golpe seco en su pecho y luego el frio asfalto de la banqueta, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cuando asimilo que algún tonto había tropezado con el, _o mejor dicho taclearlo_ , sintió una mirada encima de el, y rápidamente alzo la vista completamente molesto y listo para decirle a ese inútil lo que se merecía.

Sus insultos se atoraron en su garganta.

Lo primero que vio, fueron los ojos mas grandes y verdes que había visto. Luego se percato de un abundante y largo cabello rosa atado por detrás con una cinta roja formando un discreto moño, de manera que las hebras rosas caían y se esparcían por su espalda formando gruesos caireles en las puntas. Y ultimo, una blanca y lisa piel.

Era una chica, una muy linda chica, tenia que admitirlo.

Vestía un largo y esponjado vestido color rosa coral. La falda del vestido era simple con moños y encaje blanco formando holanes en la parte de abajo; de la cintura hacia arriba, era liso y ajustado, a la altura del busto contenía mas holanes con encaje, las mangas dejaban al descubierto los hombros y el pecho en un elegante escote tipo" v", era un hermoso vestido, muy parecido a los usados en la época victoriana.

-Yo... ¡lo siento mucho!- exclamo la chica un tanto ruborizada y mirándolo a los ojos con total arrepentimiento - es solo que... venia corriendo y no me percate de nada, ¡fue un accidente!- termino con total vergüenza.

\- Hump- contesto Sasuke secamente, no pudo evitar agregar fríamente y con mas enfado del que hubiera querido- La próxima vez trata de no ser tan despistada e inconsciente como para andar corriendo en las calles sin preocuparte por los demás, como una niña salvaje y tonta...

Ella rápidamente frunció el seño y todo rastro de pena se disolvió. Ahora estaba molesta. ¡Que se creía ese tipo!, ¡¿el dueño del lugar?! ¡ya había dicho que no fue su intención!

-Disculpa... pero tenia una razón importante para correr, y no es mi culpa que tu hayas tenido la mala fortuna de atravesarte en mi camino...- contesto con enojo y se guardo sus insultos, ella si tenia modales.

-Como sea..- Sasuke decidió irse de ahí, no le interesaba seguir discutiendo con una rarita con afición a vestirse de época, aunque fuera bonita, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Justo cuando pensaba levantarse , se percato de un libro tirado en el lado derecho de la chica con complejo de aristócrata del siglo XIX, _ese podría ser..._

Pero antes de acercarse a verificar, la chica lo tomo rápidamente, y Sasuke lo confirmo.

Ese era el libro de leyendas.

Su libro.

Ella lo había tomado y él tenia que recuperarlo.

Subió la vista para mirarla a la cara ,pero algo distrajo su atención, un pequeño rio de sangre que manchaba la piel descubierta del hombro derecho de la chica

\- ¿Se te perdió algo?- Dijo ella molesta. se la había quedado mirando fijamente. Sintió un calor en su cuello, y espero que la vergüenza no tiñera sus mejillas.

\- Si, ese libro- Respondió Sasuke rápidamente , olvidando la sangre y guardando la compostura , señalándolo con un gesto de cabeza hacia el libro entre sus manos.

Inesperadamente, ella sonrió. Desconcertándolo.

\- Entonces, tu eres Sasuke Uchiha- Afirmo, con una sonrisa mas grande. Sasuke asintió, extrañado por la felicidad y alivio que percibió en su rostro cuando lo confirmo.

-Te he estado buscando, encontré tu libro en la calle tirado, y pensé que tal vez lo necesitarías... No me equivoque- una risita se escapo de sus labios- así que decidí buscarte y devolvértelo. - concluyo, orgullosa de si misma.

\- Gracias.- Sasuke lo dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz- Ahora podrías dármelo- Comento impaciente al ver que ella no hacia ademan de devolverlo.

Ella sonrió de forma extraña, casi maligna, y el temió lo peor.

-Por supuesto- contesto alegre- pero antes...necesito que hagas algo por mi- termino con simpleza y una sonrisa para nada inocente.

Sasuke se molesto, pero necesitaba el libro, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se comporto y decidió seguir su juego, secretamente sentía curiosidad por lo que le pediría.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Llévame a tu casa- Contesto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke casi se atraganta con su saliva y estuvo a punto de exclamar un sonoro ¡¿Que?!, pero se mordió la lengua. Esa tipa estaba loca.

-De acuerdo.

Aunque, quizás el lo estaba mas.

* * *

Gracias, **Striker, Gato negro** , por sus comentarios ,me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, espero sus sensuales comentarios para este capitulo :p.

Como ven, ya sucedió el encuentro xD. Terminando en una inusual propuesta, ¿Qué creen que pase?. Poco a poco se irán revelando pasados, solo esperen ;) esto apenas inicia.

Me despido. Nos vemos en el siguiente!

¿Comentarios?


	5. Creeme

Hola! He demorado mucho con este, u.u , pero la reacción de Sasuke me costo (ya sabrán porque), a veces me gustaría que fuera menos emo xD. Además que la escuela me absorbe Dx. Escribir este capitulo me causo ciertas sensaciones por Sakura :´v. Bueno, ya no molesto mas. ¡Disfruten! :D

 ** _Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

Capitulo V

.

 **Créeme**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaban en un silencio bastante incomodo, mientras se dirigían a las casa de Sasuke.

Ella iba un paso detrás de él y observaba su espalda tensa, también esta incomodo... _o molesto_.

Mordió su labio inferior, arrepentida. No era su intención chantajearlo de esa manera, pero se sentía insegura afuera, y aun tenia cierto temor por lo que había vivido momentos atrás con el asaltante, además por mas loco que se oyera sentía una seguridad al estar ceca de el, sentía que podía confiar en el...

Y cuando noto su interés en recuperar ese libro no lo pensó mucho, decidió utilizarlo a su favor, por muy bajo que fuera , y ciertamente ese engreído se lo merecía, trato de consolarse.

Aunque a su parecer, resultaba extraño la gran importancia que le daba al libro , solo era un simple libro ,bastante aburrido a su parecer, si le preguntaban ella prefería los libros de romance, pero bueno, cada quien sus gustos.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

Sin embargo, era consiente que no debería tentar a su suerte, si no le devolvía el libro, se pondría furioso y obviamente la dejaría abandona en ese mundo tan...peculiar, ya se había percatado que Sasuke no era una persona con exactamente un buen humor.

Suspiro por enésima vez en ese día.

Tendría que jugar su ultima carta y seguir su instinto, confiaría en el y le diría todo lo que sabe, le pediría ayuda. Solo esperaba no apostar demasiado.

Diez minutos mas tarde llegaron a un edificio de por lo menos 10 pisos. Sasuke entro sin decir una palabra y ella asumió que debía seguirlo. Cruzaron la recepción vacía y caminaron hacia un ascensor , una vez dentro Sasuke presiono el botón con el numero 7.

Con sus ojos verdes, ella se dedico a observar todo a su alrededor, desde que pararon frente al edificio; la construcción era enorme, por fuera parecía un enorme espejo formado por otros miles de espejos mas pequeños, dentro parecía un palacio, altos techos, paredes de mármol completamente blancas adornadas con cuadros , plantas en masetas perfectamente cuidadas y un gran vestíbulo con sofás grisáceos que a simple vista se veían muy cómodos, arriba un elegante candelabro de cristal flotaba, la joven se lo quedo mirando, le producía cierta nostalgia, pero no duro demasiado como para reflexionar sobre aquello, ya que noto que Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado y que estaba entrando en un pequeño _¿cuarto...?_

Ella entro, y las puertas se cerraron , mientras le echaba un ultimo vistazo a la recepción.

Al salir del cuarto ese, se encontraron en otro lugar, acaso eso era _¿magia?,_ estuvo a punto de preguntárselo a Sasuke, pero declino cuando noto su ceño fruncido.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta la ultima puerta de este, del lado izquierdo del pasillo se encontraba una puerta de madera , con el numero 23 G arriba, y en la parte derecha de la puerta a la altura de los ojos se encontraba una placa con el nombre "Uchiha", y mas abajo de esta estaba un compartimiento donde Sasuke paso una tarjeta que saco de su cartera, abrió la puerta, y entro dejando la puerta abierta para que ella hiciera lo mismo, una vez dentro, ella se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor pero un fuerte portazo, que la estremeció, detuvo su tarea.

Al parecer estaba molesto.

-¿Y bien?-Sasuke pregunto con la impacienta pintando su voz.

-¿Qué cosa?- Ella lucho por que su voz no temblara, aparentando desentendimiento.

Su respuesta molesto mas a Sasuke que frunció el ceño y la miro con enojo.

-¿Para que querías estar en mi casa?

-Y-yo...- Inexplicablemente comenzó a tartamudear, esa mirada la atemorizaba.

-Olvídalo.- Sasuke la interrumpió- ya estas aquí, así que dame mi libro y lárgate- Lo dijo con toda la molestia que tenia guardada.

-Que poca hospitalidad..- Se recupero e intento sonar molesta pero le salió mal, así que se resigno. Era hora de apostar- yo... quiero que me escuches, necesito de tu ayuda, eres el único que puede hacerlo...por favor.

Sasuke se extraño al oír aquello. Seria demasiado tonto si confiaba en una extraña de gustos extravagantes, ya había sido demasiado estúpido como para llevarla a su casa, pero... algo en su interior le decía que no perdía nada con escucharla.

-Tienes cinco minutos- esperaba no arrepentirse.

Ella sonrió. El le hizo un ademan para que la acompañara por el pasillo hasta una sala de color blanca con un enorme sofá color negro de cuero, bastante elegante y otros dos mas pequeños a su lado, ubicados enfrente de un televisor de plasma bastante grande, pegado a la pared, un mueble lleno de libros debajo de ella, y una mesa de cristal, con libros perfectamente ordenados, al parecer Sasuke era un obsesionado con la limpieza y el orden.

Se sentaron frente a frente.

-Me gustaría un poco de...

-No.- Sasuke la interrumpió abruptamente, y ella desistió, no podía postergarlo mas, él era un hombre difícil.

-Yo.. mi nombre es...Sakura...

\- ¿Sakura?- Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que era un nombre bastante acertado, le iba bien tomando en cuenta su apariencia, sobre todo su cabello, rosa como las flores de _sakura´s._

-Si...Sakura solo Sakura- respondió ella con simpleza, no recordaba mucho, pero estaba segura que ese era su nombre.-Esto te sonara raro pero no se donde estamos, que es este lugar, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿en que año estamos?- pregunto aceleradamente.

Silencio.

-Di algo- Comento Sakura desesperada por su silencio, y su cara que no mostraba nada.

-¿Que tan ingenuo crees que soy?- Sasuke estaba molesto por el hecho de que ella pensara que era tan estúpido como para creer eso, aunque...

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-Exclamo Sakura desesperada.

Sasuke intento mantener la mente fría, quizá esa chica había perdido la memoria y estaba desorientada... _o loca_. Le seguiría la corriente por ahora.

-¿Porque dices que no sabes nada?

\- Yo... no recuerdo mucho de mi, solo mi nombre, lo demás es muy borroso, desperté dentro de una caja en medio de una construcción, inmediatamente entre en pánico y salí corriendo de ahí, llegue a un parque, todo era demasiado extraño, estaba confundida, seguí recorriendo el lugar hasta que tope con tu libro, lo tome, vi tu nombre y decidí que tenia que buscarte, y así lo hice. Le pregunte a personas, pero nadie me decía nada, me miraban como un bicho raro, e incluso algunos reían...- Agacho la mirada, abrazándose a si misma, intentando darse valor-...camine sin rumbo hasta que alguien me jalo en un callejón, era un ladrón, me apuntaba el cuello con una navaja, estaba paralizada de miedo, sin embargo, cuando creí todo perdido, pude reaccionar , lo golpee y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude , fue cuando choque contigo...lo demás ya lo sabes.- Hizo una pausa para recuperar aire, y levantando la cabeza , hablo mas decididamente.-No se que lugar es este, no se donde estamos, y tu eres la única persona que puede ayudarme...- Termino, a punto de llorar.

Esa historia...

Era tan parecida a la que Naruto le había contado en la mañana. Sasuke arrugo el cceño, una mueca de molestia, esa tipa se estaba burlando de él. Seguramente había escuchado esa historia tal como Naruto lo había hecho y decidió jugarle una broma al estúpido que cayera, pero se había equivocado, el era _Sasuke Uchiha_ , y no caería en algo tan infantil.

Comenzó a reír sin gracia. Sakura lo miro perpleja.

\- ¿Cómo voy a creer en una historia tan absurda?-Sasuke se levanto y la encaro, estaba muy molesto- ¿Te divierte hacerle bromas a la gente? ¿Ahora que harás? ...déjame decirte que te has equivocado de persona.

\- Yo no..- Sakura estaba asustada, ¡ella no mentía!. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que reprimió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si vas a hacer estas tonterías al menos hazlas bien, el vestido era blanco- se burlo.-¡Lárgate! loca...- Sasuke la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y llevo hasta la salida.

\- ¡Créeme! te estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor!- Ella comenzó a suplicar.

El la ignoro mientras la arrastraba por las muñecas hacia el pasillo de entrada.

A Sakura, un sentimiento de miedo la ataco profundamente, una sensación que se le hacia muy conocida, ya había vivido algo como eso.

 _¡Créame! Le estoy diciendo la verdad...Por favor... ¡créame!_

 _¡Cállate! ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! Se que fuiste tu , ¡eres una maldita ladrona!_

 _Una mano alzada que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su cara, ruidos, insultos...golpes..._

 _Ella era inocente..._

-¡No!-Sakura grito fuertemente - ¡ Por favor! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡ Créame!- Sakura dio un lastimero grito mientras lloraba, y forcejeaba para soltarse de Sasuke. El se detuvo, sorprendido, ella tenia miedo, estaba aterrada.

-¡Yo no lo hice!- Comenzó a defenderse con gritos.

Para ese entonces, Sasuke estaba confundido, se había detenido y ahora estaban parados en el pasillo, el aun sostenía sus muñecas y la miraba.

 _Golpes... muchos golpes..._

 _Eso te pasa por malagradecida ... ¡Ladrona!_

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ..- Sakura suplicaba, con la vista perdida, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, sola la miraba. Al parecer Sakura estaba en un trance, como si recordara algo doloroso, y pensara que lo estaba viviendo...de nuevo.

De repente se sintió culpable, el era el causante de que lo recordara, un sentimiento de culpa se instalo en su pecho, y soltó rápidamente sus muñecas. Ella cayo de rodillas al suelo al ser liberada.

 _¡A ver si con eso aprendes a respetar a aquellos te tienden la mano! ¡Mugrosa!_

 _Tirada en el suelo, encadenada por las muñecas a la pared, con su espalada sangrando, y lagrimas, muchas lagrimas que caían al sucio suelo de piedra de esa obscura habitación._

 _¡Te quedaras aquí encerrada! Como castigo para que entiendas que no debes desobedecerme..._

 _¡No! ¡Aquí no! ¡Por favor ! ¡No me deje Sola! ¡Se lo suplico!_

 _Escucho una pesada puerta cerrarse y todo era obscuridad..._

-no me dejes sola, te necesito, por favor, ¡eres lo único que tengo!- Lloraba ,aun en el suelo, mientras murmuraba, estaba desesperada y tenia miedo de que la dejara sola, estaba desconsolada.

Sasuke miro su rostro inundado en lagrimas, y con una expresión de miedo y ...soledad.

Le recordaba a alguien...

Le recordaba a é _l.._

-Por favor... _Sasuke...-_ Sakura no pudo mas y se desmayo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, hasta que la vio en el piso.

Rápidamente, se acerco y le tomo el puso. Estaba bien, solo estaba inconsciente.

No le quedo de otra, la cargo y se la llevo a su recamara.

 _Que vestido tan estorboso...,_ pensó una vez que la dejo en su cama.

Se permitió contemplarla un momento.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que, ese vestido le quedaba muy bien, e incluso combinaba con su cabello y ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y desecho ese pensamiento, que rayos estaba pensando.

Y se fue de la habitación.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones :´( , para saber en que he fallado T.T.

Agradecimientos a **sakura amateratsu** por tu hermoso review , llegaste a mi kokoro :3.

Sin mas, nos vemos! :*

Reviews?


	6. Nadie

Hola! Este capitulo ha sido el mas largo que he hecho, incluso podrían ser dos de los anteriores xD, pero era necesario, probablemente los siguientes sean así de largos. La historia a partir del siguiente comenzara a ser mas rápida y con muchos flashbacks. ;) O al menos eso tengo planeado, ya se vera.

Agradecimientos a las que me señalaron mi "desmallo" del capitulo anterior, ya lo corregí. :*

No las molesto mas, ¡disfruten!

Nos vemos abajo.

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.**

.

* * *

Capitulo VI

.

 **Nadie**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bruja..._

 _¡Es una bruja!..._

 _¡Mátenla!..._

 _¡Quémenla viva! antes de que nos maldiga..._

 _¡No! ¡por favor! ¡yo no soy una bruja! Solo los quise ayudar, solo eso, ¡yo nunca dañaría a nadie!_

 _¡Mientes!_

 _¡Quémenla! ¡quémenla!_

 _La hoguera se encendió a sus pies, no podía escapar estaba atada a un tronco, era su fin.._

 _Cerro sus ojos, el humo, la desesperación y el temor eran demasiado para ella, estaba perdiendo la conciencia._

 _Ruidos de armas chocando se escuchaban lejanamente, sintió a alguien cerca de ella, sus cuerdas dejaron de apretarle y unos brazos la sostuvieron, vio unos ojos violetas , y todo se volvió negro._

 _._

-No, por favor...¡No!..- Sakura despertó sobresaltada, respiraba erráticamente y sentía un sudor desagradable en su frente, había tenido un sueño horrible, una pesadilla.

Unas manos la tomaron por los hombros y Sakura volteo, para encontrarse con los obscuros ojos de Sasuke, estaban cara a cara, demasiado cerca.

-¿Estas bien?-Por un momento, a Sakura le pareció ver genuina preocupación en los ojos de Sasuke, pero no estaba segura.

No podía hablar, estaba muy confundida, el sueño fue tan horrible, tan real, un sentimiento desolador la invadió, que tal si era un recuerdo...

Al ver que no decía palabra, Sasuke se preocupo. Después de salir de la habitación, decidió dejarla descansar un momento, en vez de despertarla y echarla, no era un maldito desalmado para hacer algo como eso.

Durante ese tiempo se sentó a analizar la situación, la historia de Naruto, el modo en que la conoció, el libro perdido, la historia de Sakura...

Al final llego a la conclusión, de que podría estar experimentando perdida de memoria, o alguna confusión grave, lo mejor seria esperar a que Sakura despertara, y hablar mas calmadamente, aceptaba que se había alterado demasiado, así que esta vez guardaría la calma y trataría de ayudarla.

 _Quería ayudarle._

Una hora después fue a ver si ya había despertado. Cuando entro a la habitación, encontró a Sakura moviéndose, y murmurando cosas. Al acercarse noto que estaba sudando. Tenia fiebre, y probablemente alguna pesadilla.

Fue por agua fría y un paño y se encargo de cuidarla e intentar bajarle la fiebre colocándole compresas en la frente. Mientras lo hacia logro comprender algunas de las murmuraciones de Sakura.

 _Bruja... Fuego...Ayuda... Mama... Papa...Por favor...perdón_

Ella estaba sufriendo, sea lo que sea que estaba soñando o recordando, le causaba dolor.

Intento no sentirse culpable, y desecho ese pensamiento en lo profundo de su mente.

Se puso a sacar conjeturas, quizá Sakura haya sufrido un accidente en su niñez, un incendio, probablemente, tal vez en el perdió a sus padres, y por alguna razón ella se culpaba por ello.

-¿Que paso?- Sakura por fin pudo recuperar su voz y, aunque fuera un murmullo roto, pudo responder.

-Te desmayaste, así que te traje a mi habitación, después te dio fiebre, llevas inconsciente tres horas, dos de ellas con fiebre- Sasuke se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos y con un leve alivio pintando su rostro.

-Ya veo...siento hacerte pasar por esto.- Contesto Sakura con pena y bajando la cabeza.

-Hump- Sasuke suspiro, y soltó sus hombros, los cuales había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo- No importa.

Sakura levanto la mirada, y le dio una leve sonrisa cansada.

-Sasuke...gra...- Un sonido interrumpió a Sakura, era el timbre del celular de Sasuke.

Sasuke se alejo de ella cuando se enderezo, salió afuera de su habitación cerrando la puerta y saco su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, observo el nombre de Naruto en su pantalla.

Medito por unos segundos el contestar el teléfono, no estaba para hablar con el rubio escandaloso, pero lo pensó un poco mejor, considerando que si no lo hacia lo molestaría aun mas, oprimió contestar y poso el celular no muy cerca de su oído.

-¡Hasta que te dignas en contestar!-La estruendosa voz de Naruto lo recibió, lo bueno que había tomado medidas al respecto, aun no quería estar sordo.

-Deja de gritar dobe.

-Ah, Naruto, que gusto hablar contigo, ¿como estas? ,yo bien Sasuke y ¿tu?-Naruto comenzó una ridícula conversación consigo mismo, en tono sarcástico. Sasuke rodo los ojos y colgó.

El teléfono volvió a timbrar.

-¡¿Porque me colgaste?!-Un grito aun mas fuerte lo volvió a recibir.

-Me canse de escucharte decir tonterías, y estoy empezando a cansarme de tus gritos, así que dime de una buena vez lo que quieres.

-Y yo estoy empezando a cansarme de tu mal genio...

-Voy a colgar.

-¡Espera!- El teléfono seguía en línea, Naruto suspiro.-Necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante.- El tono de voz serio, difícil de escuchar en Naruto, hiso que Sasuke supiera que eso era realmente importante, al menos para el rubio.

-Te escucho.

-Es mejor en persona , te espero donde siempre.

-Esta bien, te veo ahí en 20 minutos.- No espero su respuesta y termino la llamada. Algo en su interior le decía que no fuera, pero ya le había dicho que ahí estaría.

 _En su asiento, frente a la barra del bar de ramen "Ichiraku", Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, mientras pedía un tazón de ramen con cerdo. Su plan había sido todo un éxito._

Sasuke entro a la habitación para hablar con Sakura. Se la encontró mirando una fotografía.

-Es muy hermosa.- Sakura sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pedazo de papel que contenía un árbol de cerezo a punto de florecer, atrás de este, se encontraba un lago que reflejaba un cielo azul libre de nubes.

Sasuke se acerco para mirar mas de cerca, era una foto que había tomado hace algunos años, siempre le gusto tomar fotos, era algo que lo relajaba, que lo hacia sentir vivo o al menos lo fue.. _hace mucho tiempo._

Se la quito de las manos y la guardo en el cajón de su cómoda, alejando sus recuerdos.

-Saldré por un momento-Sasuke dudo en decir que se quedara o sacarla de su vida de una vez, sabia cual era la respuesta mas razonable.-No tardaré mucho, así que...puedes quedarte aquí, quiero hablar contigo cuando regrese.

Sasuke no agrego nada mas, y se dirigió a su armario, para sacar una chaqueta color negra de piel. Había elegido esperar un poco para alejarse definitivamente de ella, su curiosidad había ganado esta vez.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias.- Sakura se sintió aliviada al escuchar aquello, su cabeza le daba vueltas, no estaba en las mejores condiciones, para enfrentarse a ese mundo. Sonrió levemente, al parecer Sasuke no era una mala persona.

Dudo un momento en despedirse, no tenia que hacerlo, pero los buenos modales lo ameritaban, Sakura se le adelanto.

-Que te valla bien.

-Ah,..volveré pronto.-Sasuke contesto suavemente, dudoso. Hace mucho tiempo que no se despedía antes de salir. Hace mucho tiempo que _no había nadie de quien despedirse._

Cerro la puerta del cuarto, para después escucharse la puerta del departamento.

Una vez se había ido Sasuke, Sakura respiro libremente, sentía un poco de tensión cuando estaba con el, aun no sabia que esperar ni como tomar el hecho de que no la corriera aun, quizá aun podía convencerlo de ayudarla. No, _tenia que convencerlo_ , sea como sea, ella necesitaba saber quien era.

Sintió ganas de ir al baño. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, para luego ponerse de pie, sintió un mareo, pero luego pudo estabilizarse. Observo su alrededor, y descarto la idea de que ahí se encontrara un sanitario, el cuarto de Sasuke si bien era espacio, dudaba que la puerta de doble hoja fuera un baño, mas si lo había visto sacar una prenda de el.

Se aventuro a salir y buscar uno. Pronto lo encontró, afuera solo había dos pasillos, el que se encontraba frente suyo, donde solo se podía ver una puerta a la izquierda y una al fondo, el baño, y el segundo, a su derecha, que daba a la sala y demás.

El baño era grande, con un piso blanco de mármol, paredes grises, al igual que la habitación de Sasuke, la ducha se encontraba de pared a pared frente a la puerta de entrada, siendo divida del resto por una mampara de cristal corrediza. El inodoro se situaba a la izquierda, quedando oculto por el mueble del lavabo de color madera obscuro, casi negro, en la parte de abajo.

Sakura en ese momento llego a la conclusión de que el hogar de Sasuke era grande, elegante, aburrido, que daba una sensación de melancolía y _tristeza._

Una vez terminada sus necesidades, y de haber peleado un rato con la palanca del inodoro, que resulto ser automatica, se dedico a observar su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía pálida, demacrada, con su cabello desordenado, ojeras oscuras debajo de sus cansados y apagados ojos jade, labios sin color, resecos. Se lavo la cara, intentando mejorar su aspecto cuando noto la sangre reseca en su hombro derecho, fue cuando recordó que se lo había hecho la navaja de su atacante cuando huyo, la limpio con un poco de papel higiénico con agua.

Y entonces...su expresión se congelo.

 _No había nada_ , su hombro estaba completamente liso, sin ninguna herida ni cicatriz como si nunca se hubiera lastimado y la sangre fuera de alguien mas...

Pero ella sabia que no era así, había sentido cuando la navaja le produjo el corte, no fue profundo, claro esta, pero aun así, no podía sanar tan rápido, y menos sin dejar al menos una seña de que estuvo ahí. Una sensación de vértigo la ataco, eso no era normal.

Presa del pánico, comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones del mueble de baño y las repisas, en busca de algo con lo que probar una idea que se instalo en su cabeza.

 _Nada, no había nada._

Salió disparada del baño, directo al lugar donde sabia que estaría lo que necesitaba. Llegó a la cocina, y ahí estaba lo que buscaba, lo tomo en sus temblorosas manos, corriendo de vuelta.

El cuchillo brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara del baño, Sakura trago saliva mientras se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada, su muñeca izquierda frente a sus ojos, su mano derecha sosteniendo el cuchillo a la misma altura, temblando.

Era ahora o nunca. No tenia nada que perder.

El frio y filoso metal atravesó la blanca piel de su muñeca, la sangre comenzó a gotear manchando el arma y su vestido. Ella sintió un ligero dolor, la herida no fue muy profunda, justo como la anterior, se sintió aliviada cuando noto que no sucedía nada mas, solo el fluir de las gotas de sangre que cada vez eran menos, lo normal.

Dejo salir el aire contenido, y se dirigió al lavabo para limpiar el arma y su muñeca, tendría que vendársela.

Su sangre se helo al ver la mitad del corte cicatrizado. El cuchillo resonó en el suelo de mármol al caerse, y ella miraba con horror como su herida desaparecía, nada, no había nada. Se desvaneció hasta que quedo de rodillas, sus piernas ya no la podían sostener, miro el filoso metal, lo tomo desesperadamente y comenzó a hacer cortes por todo su brazo izquierdo.

Grandes, chicos, superficiales, profundos.

Solo se podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada combinada con pequeños alaridos de dolor, y el sonido del metal cuando atravesaba y rompía su piel.

Su sangre y lagrimas manchaban su vestido, algunas lograron llegar al blanco piso.

 _"No puede ser" "No puede ser" " Esto no esta pasando" "Esto no es verdad" "No puede serlo"_

Comenzó a llorar mas profundamente cuando noto que los cortes mas superficiales ya no estaban.

 _¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿Que era ella?_

 _Un monstruo_

Esa palabra se repetía en su cabeza por distintas voces, muchas veces..

 _Monstruo, monstruo... monstruo.._

 _Bruja, bruja, bruja..._

-¡No!

-¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! ¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo!- Sakura se cubrió sus oídos y comenzó a gritarle a las voces en su cabeza, le dolía, la cabeza ,el pecho, _sus heridas..._

Y las voces no se detenían...

Libero sus oídos y volvió a tomar el cuchillo.

-¡Yo no soy un monstruo!- grito fuertemente, mientras repartía múltiples cortes por sus brazos, manos, dedos, hombros, rostro...-¿Lo ven? soy un humano, una persona normal, como ustedes...Sangro...-Extendió sus brazos heridos y sangrantes, mostrándolos a la nada mientras intentaba convencerlos de que era normal, o mejor dicho, auto convenciéndose.

 _Monstruo, Monstruo..._

-¡Que no! ¡No lo soy! ¡Soy una persona! ¡Un humano!-Comenzó a gritar, desesperadamente, su rostro bañado en lagrimas, su heridas comenzando a curarse, su vestido cada vez mas rojo.

Apretó mas fuertemente el cuchillo en su mano.

-¡No soy un monstruo!-Volvió a gritar a la nada, y poso el arma en su cuello.-No soy un monstruo y se los voy a demostrar... me cortare el cuello, moriré, ¡y todos ustedes aceptaran que soy una persona común!, ...moriré.

Sakura estaba enloqueciendo a causa de la presión y desesperación. Cerro sus orbes y presiono el cuchillo a punto de rebanar su cuello...

- _Detente._

Una voz la detuvo, Sakura abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscar a la persona dueña de esa voz.

 _Nada, no había nadie._

Recobro la cordura y lanzo el cuchillo ensangrentado. Observo sus brazos y su vestido lleno de sangre, recordando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, cubrió sus labios y comenzó a llorar, acallando sus sollozos.

-¿Que estuve a punto de hacer? ¿Qué soy?- Lloraba cada vez mas. Desolada.

 _-Vas a estar bien._

La voz de nuevo. Sakura busco a su alrededor.

-¿Quien es? ¿Dónde esta?-Sakura empezó a preguntar a la nada.

 _-No te preocupes..._

-¿Como puedes decirme eso? ¿Quién eres?

 _-Alguien que siempre ha estado contigo..._

La suave voz provenía de su cabeza.

-¿Quien?- Sakura pregunto. Quizás esa voz podría decirle quien era ella.

- _Aun es pronto para saberlo_ -Susurro- _digamos, que soy como tu conciencia...una guía...alguien que sabe todo...alguien que te conoce, que sabe quien eres..._

Justo en el blanco. La ultima frase era lo que ella quería saber.

-¿Me lo dirás? ¿Me dirás quien soy?- Sakura sentía desconfianza hacia esa voz.

- _No puedo.-_ La voz femenina volvió a susurrar.

-¿Por que?, ¿es algo malo?

 _-No exactamente._

Sakura perdió la paciencia y enfureció.

-¡Basta de rodeos! ¡¿Quien eres? ¿Y que es lo que quieres?!

La mujer comenzó a reírse.

- _Veo que no has perdido tu carácter_.-Volvió a soltar una risita- _Esto me trae recuerdos._

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- _Esta bien, esta bien, no pongas esa cara._

Sakura cambio su expresión y le extraño esa frase. No esperaba eso.

\- Tu...¿puedes verme?

-¡ _Claro!_

-¿Como? si estas dentro de mi cabeza.

- _No estoy dentro de tu cabeza-_ Se detuvo un momento a meditar su respuesta- _Digamos que por una razón tu puedes oírme, una conexión especial que tenemos, desde hace mucho tiempo._

-Entonces, es cierto eso que tu me conoces, si es así ,¿Dónde estas ahora?, ¿puedo ir contigo? necesito respuestas.- Sakura comenzó a preguntar esperanzada. Lamentablemente sus esperanzas se romperían.

- _No, no puedes, estoy en un lugar donde no puedes venir, donde nadie puede venir... aun._

-No lo entiendo.- Sakura se sentía frustrada y le dolía la cabeza.

- _Lo unico que debes saber ahora, es que voy a ayudarte._

-¿Como?... ¿con que?

- _Necesitas donde refugiarte, ¿recuerdas?-_ La voz recalco lo obvio y entonces Sakura recordó a Sasuke.- _te ayudare a convencer al moreno, para que te permita quedarte con el, tienes que quedarte con el...-_ A Sakura le pareció sospechoso el hecho de que insistiera en que debía quedarse con Sasuke, admitía que ella sentía lo mismo, pero aun así era raro, iba a preguntar sobre ello cuando la mujer la volvió a hablar- Q _uítate la ropa._

El rostro de Sakura se encendió. _¿Como?_

-¡¿Que!? ¡Estas loca si piensas que intentare convencer a Sasuke de esa manera!-Sakura se cubrió con sus brazos, con la sangre en su rostro, y sus orejas ardiendo.

La voz comenzó a carcajearse. Sakura se molesto.

-¿Que es tan divertido?

- _Tu...-_ Volvió a reír- _no me refería a eso...-_ volvió a reír, y Sakura se relajo poniendo un rostro de confusión- _me refería a que te quitaras el vestido ensangrentado, ¿Qué crees que pensaría Sasuke al verlo? al verte, mejor dicho.-_ Sakura se miro y supo que tenia razón, el probablemente se asustaría y la echaría de ahí, nadie _querría tener a alguien como ella a su lado_.- _Así que quítate el vestido , y lávalo en la ducha, debes limpiarte igual tu... y el piso también, Sasuke no debe saber lo que paso._

Sakura hizo todo lo que le dijo, lavo el cuchillo lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar, luego se encerró en el baño , se quito el vestido quedando en : _bloomers* , chemise*_ y medias, todo de color blanco adornado con muchos volados, encajes, bordados, cintas y lazos, prácticamente su ropa interior, al menos de la época que venia, lo metió a la ducha, abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua lo limpiara, limpio el piso y así misma, todo estaba devuelta a la normalidad.

Cerro la llave y observo su vestido mojado, _¿ahora que se pondría?._ No podía recibir a Sasuke en ropa interior, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. En su lugar observo, su reflejo en las puertas de la ducha, las heridas ya no estaban. En ese momento la puerta sonó.

Sasuke estaba de vuelta.

.

* * *

Bloomers*:Los bloomers eran la ropa interior en el siglo pasado, es básicamente una pantaloneta de seda, con encajes en cintura y piernas, y encauchado en las rodillas.

Chemise*:camisón o camisa interior. (La de Sakura era de tirantes, los cuales escondía en el vestido :v)

 **Agradezco a :**

 **Mariapaula:** Gracias por tu comentario, seguiré esforzándome ;).

 **AritaChoi:** Gracias por tu bello review :3 y lo se ¿Quién no ha querido ahorcar a Sasuke? xD, no te preocupes seguiré aquí, y hare lo posible por actualizar rápido.

 **Clandestina:** Muchas gracias, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener las personalidades originales n.n y no te preocupes conozco ese feo sentimiento :´v , por ello me prometí a mi misma no hacerlo y terminar mi historia.

 **Sakura amateratsu** :Gracias por comentar, es un gusto leerte de nuevo :*. Pronto se sabrá mas de ella, y si, Sasuke quedara atrapado por ella :)

Gracias por sus bellos reviews ,alertas y favoritos, me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Espero seguir leyéndolas :D y que me sigan apoyando.

Cuídense mucho, nos lee-vemos en el próximo cap. xD

 _ **Comentarios?**_


	7. Trato

Hola! Me he retrasado mucho :´( ,pero la escuela es muy agotadora Dx, apenas pude darme un respiro para actualizar :3.

Este es el capitulo al que quería llegar :D.

.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Capitulo VII

.

 **Trato**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la puerta abiendose y cerrándose rompió el silencio de aquella habitación.

Era Sasuke, había regresado.

Al entrar el moreno suspiro.

Debió a verle echo caso a su instinto y no perder el tiempo con Naruto, rápidamente se molesto de nuevo, su entrecejo se arrugo, denotando molestia.

 _Maldito Naruto._

Solo lo habia llamado "tan urgentemente", para pedirle la tarea de literatura.

 _"Vamos Sasuke, es de vida y muerte, sabes que estoy a punto de reprobar, se que tu ya lo haz hecho, eres un nerd, siempre haces todo antes y eso lo dejaron hace tres días"_

Eso le habia dicho, desgraciado, obviamente se negó, aun cuando Naruto lloriqueo y suplico, no cedió, él se lo había buscado, no le daría copia. Claro sin tomar en cuenta que el no lo había hecho.

 _No era ningún nerd._

Fue entonces que recordó, que no estaba solo, y que una de las razones de que aun no comenzaba con su ensayo, era precisamente la persona que se encontraba en su habitación.

Sasuke camino calmadamente hacia la recamara, aun tenia muchas preguntas que hacer y era hora de recibir respuestas, ya era hora de deshacerse de ese incidente y seguir con su vida.

Abrió la puerta, no estaba , se extraño, no pudo haberse ido, estaba seguro que había dejado la puerta cerrada.

Noto que su libro estaba en su cama, quizá si pudo haberse ido, mejor para el. Su vida volvía a la normalidad.

Camino hacia el baño, y cuando estuvo listo para abrir, no pudo, la puerta estaba cerrada.

No se habia ido. Suspiro.

-Sakura, ¿estas ahí? -Pregunto, tocando levemente la puerta, era mejor estar seguro.

-Amm, si, bienvenido de vuelta, perdona que no pueda recibirte como se debe...

-No importa, quiero hablar contigo cuando salgas, te espero en la sala- Sasuke giro, para dirigirse a la sala.

-N-no voy a poder ir ahora -Sasuke se detuvo al escucharla, se oía nerviosa.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Digamos que...digamos que surgió un inconveniente...- Susurro Sakura, aun mas nerviosa.

-¿Inconveniente? ¿como cual?

 _Como que descubrí algo horrible de mi, y que ahora estoy semidesnuda por llenar de sangre mi vestido._ Pensó internamente Sakura.

Recordó que la _voz_ le dijo que Sasuke no debía saber eso, y ella no podía estar mas de acuerdo, Sasuke no tenia porque saber que ella era un monstruo. Tenia que inventar algo, **_mentir_**. La palabra le sabio amarga, pero no tenia otra opción.

Era de lo peor.

-Bueno yo...tuve un accidente, caí en la...mmm...en la...-No tenia ni idea de como se llama esa cosa, _"regadera"_ escucho la voz en su cabeza-...si , en la regadera, y pues mi vestido se empapo, y umm, ahora... justo ahora...estoy en ropa interior- Se sonrojo fuertemente- Así que no puedo salir.

Sasuke escucho con atención, ella era realmente torpe.

-Ya veo...- decidió no seguir alargando mas esa ridícula situación.- Traeré algo para que te pongas, así podremos hablar.

-Gracias.

Sasuke se dirigio a su cuarto y tomo una de sus playeras, tomando en cuenta que Sakura no era precisamente alta, seguramente le serviría para cubrirse, especulaba que le llegaría a medio muslo. Volvió de vuelta al baño.

-Traje una de mis playeras, creo que te servirá.

-¿Una playera?-A Sakura no le parecía buena idea- ¿Qué tan larga es?

-Probablemente te llegue a medio muslo- Sasuke rodo los ojos- ¿acaso importa? solo es mientras se seca tu vestido.

-¡Al muslo!- Sakura grito, espantada- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es demasiado corto!

Sasuke suprimió las ganas de voltear los ojos, esa tipa era una loca exagerada, por dios, afuera había mujeres que usaban vestidos incluso mas cortos.

-Como quieras, por mi quédate en el baño.- Sasuke empezó a caminar.

-¡Espera!-Sasuke se detuvo.- Dámela.- Entreabrió la puerta y saco su mano.

El pelinegro le entrego la prenda y le dijo que la esperaría en la sala.

Sakura miraba la prenda sencilla color negra que sujetaba frente a ella, era demasiado corta, ¡incluso sus blúmer eran mas largos!, ahora que haría ,no podía salir así.

Fue entonces cuando vio una toalla colgada, se puso rápidamente la playera y se envolvió con la toalla cubriendo su parte inferior.

-Perfecto-Sakura sonrió y decidió salir. Camino lentamente, iba descalza, solo sus medias cubrían sus pies.

Al dar la vuelta al pasillo, prontamente vio la negra cabellera, Sasuke estaba de espaldas sentado en el sillón. Cerro sus puños y camino decididamente hacia el, era hora de la verdad.

Al escuchar sus pisadas, Sasuke volteo y la observo, arqueo una ceja por tan...extraña vestimenta, unas medias blancas largas de las cuales no podías saber donde terminaban , debido a la toalla blanca que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y la playera negra que sobresalía de la improvisada "falda" , la cual, efectivamente le llegaba a medio muslo.

Si le preguntaban, prefería el ostentoso vestido, intento no reírse, Sakura realmente se veía graciosa.

-¿A que se debe tan...ingeniosa vestimenta?-Pregunto en tono burlón.

-Te dije que la playera era corta-Sakura contesto a la defensiva, sentándose frente a el.

Sasuke lo medito un momento y prefirió no responder, había asuntos mas importantes que inmiscuirse aun mas con la rarita de cabello rosa.

-Y bien, me dirás ahora ¿Quién eres en realidad?-Sasuke se puso serio.

Sakura admiraba la forma en la cambiaba tan fácilmente de humor, trago saliva, esa era una pregunta difícil.

-Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Sakura

-No estoy hablando de eso,¿De donde vienes?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, yo no puedo recordar mas que mi nombre- le empezó a doler la cabeza, tanta pregunta la mareaba.

-No pedo crerte, debes saber algo...

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Yo no puedo recordar nada!...nada...- Sakura se exalto, reprimió las lagrimas, estaba cansada de eso.

-Digamos que te creo-Sakura estuvo apunto de replicar de nuevo, pero Sasuke se lo impidió-pero yo no puedo ayudarte, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es llevarte a la delegación de policías, ellos sabrán que hacer, y podrás volver a tu hogar.

Sakura sintio que su alma bajo a sus pies, ella no quería eso, no quería estar afuera, ella tenia que quedarse con Sasuke, _ella tenia que_.

-Yo no quiero eso, quiero quedarme aquí, por favor deja que me quede.

-No puedo hacer eso, eres una desconocida.

-No lo soy, para mi tu no lo eres-Sakura estaba decidida a convencerlo, sea como sea.

-Eso no es posible, tu y yo nunca nos hemos visto

-Eso es cierto pero yo se de ti,eso te hace alguien conocido para mi.

-¿que puedes saber _tu_ de mi? -Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Eso no importa, lo importante aquí, es que debes dejar que me quede, necesito ayuda, y esa solo me la puedes dar tu.

-¿Y porque yo? tu y yo no somos nada, así que es mejor que te vayas, si no quieres que te lleve a la policía, no puedo hacer mas por ti-Sasuke se levanto dispuesto a guiarla a la salida. La quería fuera de su vida.

Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a echarla, _de nuevo_. No tenia otra alternativa, debía usar _eso_.

-Tu no puedes echarme, porque yo se algo que tu no, se lo que te haz estado preguntando durante mucho tiempo, yo lo se.

Sasuke la miro directamente a los ojos, la mirada que le devolvía era una llena de decisión, la suya estaba llena de desconcierto. Afilo la mirada.

-¿Y eso que podría ser?- Pregunto de forma altanera.

-Algo que no te ha dejado dormir durante muchas noches.

Sasuke la miro, molesto. Ella no podía saber nada de el. Definitivamente estaba loca.

-No se de que me estas hablando y no quiero saberlo, ya tuve suficiente de tus demencias, ya no quiero saber nada mas de una loca como tu, así que será mejor que te vayas de mi casa y desaparezcas de mi vida.

Sakura se mordio el labio inferior, mientras miraba a Sasuke caminar hacia la puerta, su plan no estaba funcionando, Sasuke no quería saberlo, y estaba decidido a echarla. Lo alcanzo rápidamente, y lo tomo del brazo para que la mirara.

-Porfavor, deja que me quede hasta que recupere mis recuerdos, prometo no molestar, Sasuke, te necesito al igual que tu necesitas de mi- lo dijo con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Yo no necesito de una extraña- la miro fríamente e intento soltarse, pero Sakura solo lo sujeto mas fuerte.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero tu necesitas de compañía, al igual que yo, ambos estamos solos.

Se enfureció. ¿Ella que sabia de el?

 _Nada, no sabia nada._

-Yo no necesito de nadie, así que es mejor que te vayas, si no quieres que llame a seguridad para que te echen.-Se lo dijo mordaz y lentamente, mirándola a los ojos.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón, _como lo suponía._

Desde la primera vez que vio sus ojos, supo que Sasuke no era mas que un niño dolido, una persona que había sufrido mucho, lo único que podías ver en sus obscuros ojos era una profunda tristeza y soledad, ocultos tras una mirada fría y carente de sentimientos.

-Todos necesitamos de alguien...-Sakura estaba decidida a ayudarle.

-Pues yo no.-Sasuke estaba muy cerca de abrir la puerta.

-Vamos Sasuke, no digas eso, yo puedo ayuda-..

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Yo no necesito de nadie! ¡Déjame tranquilo!-Había perdido el control de si, le molestaba que insistiera tanto en que era alguien solo y que necesitaba compañía, el ya lo sabia, sabia mejor que nadie lo que era estar solo, no quería que se lo recordaran, no quería su compañía, la única compañía que necesitaba ya no estaba en ese mundo.

Solo quería que se fuera y dejara de remover recuerdos ya enterrados.

Sakura se había espantado por su repentino grito, tanto que estuvo a punto de soltarlo, pero reafirmo su agarre, no era momento de flaquear.

-Si necesitas de mi-Sakura lo decía con firmeza en su voz- tal vez no de mi compañía, pero necesitas de lo que yo se, necesitas saber, estas sediento de verdad, Sasuke yo se algo que probablemente te de paz.

-Ya te dije que no quiero saber, ¡solo déjame tranquilo!- Sasuke tenia una mano en la manija de la puerta, listo para abrirla.

 ** _Ahora_**

Cuando estuvo apunto de empujarla hacia afuera el grito de Sakura lo detuvo.

 **-¡Yo se** **quien asesino a tus padres!**

Sakura sintió su cuerpo impactar con la pared del pasillo, escucho un portazo, y el sonido de la mano de Sasuke al golpear la pared a la altura de su cabeza, su otro brazo, desde al codo a la muñeca echa puño, se encontraba en su cuello, reteniéndola en la pared. No tenia forma de escapar.

-¿Quien? ¡Dímelo!- Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, la miraba con odio, pero ese odio no era para ella.

-¡N-no! ¡No te lo voy a decir!

Sasuke presiono mas su cuello, asfixiándola.

-¡Que me lo digas! ¡Dime quien fue el desgraciado, que arruino mi vida!- Sus poros emanaban odio puro, estaba listo para matar a ese maldito infeliz con sus propias manos, había estado esperando por ello desde hace mucho tiempo. El quería venganza.

-N-no...- Ya no podía hablar, sentía su cuello arder, el oxigeno difícilmente pasaba por sus pulmones. Tomo con ambas manos el brazo de Sasuke en un intento por soltarse.

-¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio? -Sasuke la soltó, ella cayo al suelo de rodillas dando grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras el la miraba sin ningún sentimiento desde arriba.

-Ayúdame, y yo te ayudare...-Su voz salió rasposa y le lastimo la garganta, pero no podía dejarse intimidar, _ella debía ganar._

-¿Como puedo saber que lo que dices es cierto?-Sasuke la levanto del brazo para poder hablarle a la cara.

-Tendrás que confiar en mi- Sasuke la volvió a soltar, y dio vuelta hacia la puerta. Sakura al ver sus intenciones volvió a hablar- Si no lo haces podrías estar perdiendo tu única oportunidad de saber la verdad que tanto ansias.

Guardo silencio unos segundos, meditando.

-Solo quedarte ¿ah?- Sakura estuvo apunto de sonreír, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-Si

Sasuke dio media vuelta, con su rostro serio, carente de expresión alguna, la miro a los ojos y le tendió la mano, Sakura la tomo dudosa, sorprendida del gesto, y se puso de pie, levantando la cabeza para devolverle la mirada.

-Bien, a partir de ahora tenemos un trato, yo te ayudare si tu me ayudas a mi, ¿esta claro?

-Hasta que ya no necesitemos del otro.-Sakura le envió una mirada profunda.

-Hasta que ya no necesitemos del otro.

Y cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos.

Sakura estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sucia por usar tan baja artimaña, prácticamente lo había chantajeado, y lo peor de todo, ella no tenia idea de nada, solo le había dicho lo que _"la voz"_ , le dijo que usara si las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Sintió un desasosiego, ahora entendía por que Sasuke era así, había perdido a sus padres y de la peor forma, _se los habían arrebatado._

Ayudaría a Sasuke a conseguir paz, a que se hiciera justicia por sus padres.

Por alguna razón quería que Sasuke fuera feliz.

Después de soltarse, Sasuke le echo una mirada y camino pasando a su lado, para adentrarse al departamento, pero se detuvo tres pasos lejos de ella, dándole la espalda.

\- Tu habitacion sera la que esta mas cerca del baño, ya esta arreglada, así que ya puedes disponer de ella...-Sasuke dudo un momento-...Por cierto, ¿que es eso que llevas puesto?

Sakura puso una mueca de desconcierto, luego se miro, su rostro enrojeció cuando vio que la toalla se le había caído.

-¡No mires pervertido!-grito avergonzada al momento que se agachaba y estiraba mas la playera para cubrirse.

-Como si quisiera ver la ropa interior de mi abuela.

Y camino directo a su habitación, dejando atrás a una enfurecida y sonrojada peli rosa.

Ese día había sido eterno, pero al fin terminaba.

.

.

* * *

 **Yo de nuevo!** Como mencione , este capitulo es el que da el inicio a la historia principal (de Sasuke y Sakura), es al que mas ansiaba llegar, pero eran necesarios los otros, para dejar claro ciertas cosas, y como introducción xD, bueno así lo siento yo, a partir de ahora, comienza la historia que me imagine y fui creando en un principio :D. Sin mas, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo, para que esta historia pueda florecer (?)

Agradezco sus alertas, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo, en la forma en que venga xD, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y poner mi mayor esfuerzo en esta pequeña historia. Sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, correcciones etc., son bienvenidas, me ayudan a crecer como escritora u_U.

Besos :* 3 , y nos vemos en la próxima!

 ** _Reviews?_**


	8. Primera pieza

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, algo retrasada, pero con el nuevo capitulo :3.

Cuando estuve escribiendo este capitulo, realice varios cambios, creo que es la primera vez en la escribo un capitulo sin tener una idea muy clara de lo que quería poner, pero al final me gusto, aunque cuando me llego la inspiración, y estaba escribiendo cierta parte (espero noten cual T-T), tuve muchos sentimientos, e incluso quise llorar cuando me imaginaba esas escenas. Espero haber podido plasmar bien esas escenas, para poder transmitir esta sensación que tuve cuando lo imagine y escribí :´). Ya no digo mas por que no quiero hacer spoiler.

Sin mas disfruten!

Nos vemos abajo ;)

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **.**

Capitulo VIII

.

 **Primera Pieza**

.

El sonido que produce el metal al caer despertó a Sasuke.

El moreno abrió los ojos y presto atención para asegurarse que no fuese su imaginación, el sonido se repitió seguido de un "diablos" por una voz que ya conocía muy bien, al parecer Sakura ya estaba despierta.

Ladeo la cabeza a su derecha para ver el reloj despertador que descansaba en su cómoda, eran las 10:30 a.m.

De un jalón se libro de todas las sabanas que lo cubrían y salió de la cama. Camino hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas de par en par, la luz solar lo recibió de lleno y por reflejo cerro los ojos, el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Sasuke volvió a cerrar las cortinas, y su idea de que su reloj se había descompuesto se fue a la basura, ya era tarde para ir a la escuela.

Volvió a escuchar ruidos de trastes caer , y supo de donde provenían.

Con un suspiro ,Sasuke camino sigilosamente hacia la cocina. Lo primero que vio al entrar fueron cucharas, platos, ollas y vasos esparcidos por el suelo, algunos de estos rotos, al centro se encontraba Sakura sentada en el suelo con la cabeza metida en una olla de metal.

La imagen le parecería graciosa, si no fuera porque esa era su cocina.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

Sakura se sobresalto por la repentina pregunta, no había escuchado a Sasuke llegar, se quito la olla de metal de la cabeza y observo el rostro interrogante del pelinegro, se sintió muy avergonzada de que la encontrara en esa situación.

-Intentando preparar el desayuno , necesitaba una sartén la cual estaba en muy alto así que tuve que parame de putillas para alcanzarlo, pero resbale y las ollas cayeron encima de mi - Contesto Sakura con nerviosismo.

-Eso explica la cacerola en tu cabeza, ¿pero los platos y vasos?

-Bueno...- Sakura se sonrojo visiblemente- ...resulta que cuando intente levantarme me sujete del fregadero, pero al tener la cacerola cubriéndome la vista resbale de nuevo y tire varios platos y vasos que estaban ahí.- Sakura termino su relato con un fuerte sonrojo y evitando la mirada de Sasuke. Se sentía realmente estúpida y torpe.

-Ah.- Sasuke miro el desorden y a la pelirosa cáusate de este ,quien evitaba su mirada por la vergüenza. Soltó un largo suspiro, seria muy difícil para el vivir con alguien tan torpe, solo esperaba que no fuera por mucho adentro por completo a la cocina y saco un recogedor y una escoba del almacén a lado del refrigerador. Sakura lo miro con los ojos abiertos cuando Sasuke le tendió los utensilios de limpieza- Limpia tu desorden.

Ella los tomo, y comenzó a recoger los vidrios rotos, mientras veía a Sasuke cocinar unos huevos fritos, una vez terminado, ambos se sentaron en la mesa de vidrio al centro de la cocina.

Sasuke comenzó a comer en silencio, sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada, Sakura se sintió ignorada e incluso despreciada por el, esperaba que solo fuera que estaba molesto por el desorden que había causado y no por todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y la forma en la que había irrumpido en su vida.

Un sentimiento amargo la invadió y Sakura supo que si había una razón por la que Sasuke debía estar molesto , era precisamente eso. Siendo ella una extraña que se entrometió en su vida, revolviendo recuerdos dolorosos e íntimos , era el colmo del descaro esperar a que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa , la actitud de Sasuke para con ella era por mas, fundamentada y lógica, esa era la actitud que se esperaría de cualquier persona normal, mas si esa persona era Sasuke.

Sakura escucho el chirrido que produce la silla al ser empujada, levanto la vista y vio como Sasuke recogía su plato para llevarlo al fregadero, ella se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Sasuke había terminado, en cambio el plato enfrente de ella se encontraba intacto y frio.

-Si no vas a comer, recoge la mesa y tira la comida en el deposito -Sasuke se lo dijo de forma seca, apuntando a un compartimiento que se encontraba debajo del fregadero. Acto seguido, puso el lavavajillas y salió de la cocina, para dirigirse a su habitación.

Sakura se quedo sola en la mesa observando su plato, su apetito había desaparecido, _aunque en realidad nunca lo tuvo_ , solo quería sorprender a Sasuke con el desayuno cuando despertara, de esa forma charlarían y el notaria que en realidad no seria tan malo vivir con ella, pero lo había arruinado todo con su torpeza.

Se levanto con desanimo de la mesa, recogió todo, tiro su desayuno y lavo sus trastes, no quizo tocar el lavavajillas por miedo a estropearlo, ya que no tenia idea de que era eso.

Una vez acabado, la pelirosa se quedo un momento contemplando su espacio, no sabia que hacer, Sasuke se había encerrado en su habitación y ella no quería tocar nada por miedo a romper algo, decidió que lo mejor para todos era que se encerrara en su cuarto también. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso, Sasuke salió con un maletín en su mano y el libro de leyendas en otro, vio como el azabache se sentaba en un escritorio de madera negra situado en un rincón de la sala, en el lugar mas iluminado de toda la habitación.

Su curiosidad le gano, y con paso calmado se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke , tal vez aun tenia oportunidad de arreglarlo todo y hacer las pases.

-¿Que haces? -Canturreo Sakura suavemente, parada frente a el, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Leo

-¿Y te parece interesante? porque cuando le eche un vistazo a ese libro me pareció muy aburrido...

Mientras hablaba sin parar, Sasuke pensó si la pelirosa tendría algún tipo de sentido común como para entender que estaba leyendo y no quería ser interrumpido o simplemente se dedicaría a molestarlo, eso le recordó al gritón que tenia como amigo, si Sakura conociera a Naruto, definitivamente se llevarían bien. Una imagen cruzo por su cabeza, y sintió la necesidad de ocultar a Sakura , era extraño, pero no quería que nadie mas la conociera.

Sacudio la cabeza, por tan absurdo pensamiento, miro al frente y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Sakura.

-¿Te encuentras bien? estuviste callado mucho tiempo.- Sasuke sintió algo raro en su interior al notar su preocupación por el, tenia mucho tiempo sin importarle realmente a alguien, aparte de Naruto y su familia.

-Solo pensaba.- Sakura cambio su expresión y lo miro interesada, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-¿En que?- Sasuke rodo los ojos, veía venir esa pregunta, pero realmente esperaba que no la hiciera, a su parecer la de ojos verdes era como una niña de seis años, igual de desastrosa, torpe y preguntona.

-En que eres muy molesta- Sakura hizo un puchero muy infantil ante su respuesta y Sasuke comprobó su teoría de que era como una niña pequeña.

Cuando Sakura estuvo lista de responderle ingeniosamente, algo llamo su atención en el librero situado a un metro a la derecha del escritorio donde estaba Sasuke, se dirigió a el y saco un libro.

Era un libro grande y grueso, con pasta de cuero color marrón, en la pasta delantera relucía el titulo _**"Konoha en el tiempo"** _ con letras doradas, por su apariencia se sabia que era un libro con bastantes años, sus hojas ya estaban amarillentas.

Se lo mostro a Sasuke pidiéndole permiso para ojearlo, el asintió, para luego darle la espalda y concentrarse en su tarea.

Sakura se sentó en el otro extremo del escritorio, frente al moreno, y empezó a ojear el libro.

Desde el momento en que vio el libro Sasuke supo cual era, _jamás lo olvidaría._

El libro que tenia Sakura en sus manos, no era un libro, era un álbum de fotos.

Le habia pertenecido a su abuelo.

Su abuelo fue un famoso fotógrafo, la mayoría de sus obras eran fotos a paisajes y edificios, rara vez le tomaba fotos a personas.

Ese álbum fue el mas famoso que publico, era una recopilación de fotos de Konoha desde hace casi 100 años atrás.

Para su abuelo, Konoha era muy importante, siempre amo esa pequeña ciudad en las orillas de Japón, su madre le contaba que él siempre decía que era un lugar mágico que guardaba una historia muy profunda y un secreto demasiado grande.

El nunca conoció a su abuelo.

Cuando era pequeño, siempre disfruto de ver sus fotografías mientras su madre le contaba historias de el y de como había tomado todas esas fotos, eran sus momentos favoritos. Le encantaba escuchar historias de su abuelo.

El llego a admirar tanto a su abuelo, que deseo ser un fotógrafo tan famoso como el, viajar por todo el mundo y retratar todos los lugares hermosos que este podía ofrecer. Era su sueño mas grande.

Recordaba que su madre sonreía dulcemente cuando lo veía tomar fotografías a cada cosa que se encontraba en su camino con la vieja cámara de su abuelo. Ella siempre lo felicitaba por sus fotos y las colgaba en la pared de su habitación, _siempre alentándolo a perseguir su sueño._

En su septimo cumpleaños, ella le regalo ese álbum , _"Crece y se un gran fotógrafo Sasuke-chan, llena estas paginas de lugares hermosos"_ le había dicho. El le prometió que tomaría todas esas fotos, que viajaría con ella y juntos descubrirán la belleza que ocultaba este mundo, como ella lo había hecho con su abuelo años atrás, y que la primera foto que pondría en el álbum seria una de ella. Amaba a su madre.

Sin embargo tres meses después, todo su mundo fue hecho pedazos.

Mikoto Uchiha había muerto.

* * *

.

Habían pasado las ultimas tres horas en silencio, Sasuke haciendo su ensayo para enviárselo al profesor Sarutobi, y Sakura observando el gran álbum de fotos.

En ocasiones, Sasuke miraba a la pelirosa de reojo, en todo ese tiempo no había dicho ni una sola palabra, en algunas de esas veces veía como Sakura sonreía y acaricia las fotos, _como si extrañara algo._

Sakura estuvo viendo las fotos con mucho detenimiento, le encantaba ver ese lugar, le parecía muy hermoso, Konoha era un lugar que le producía un sentimiento cálido por dentro.

Ya estaba por terminar el álbum, solo le falta una foto, era de 1950.

La demas paginas estaban en blanco.

La ultima fotografía era de una enorme casa, con altos muros alrededor, y de un portón obscuro que no te dejaba ver el interior, pero sobre estos se alzaba como un castillo, era una hermosa construcción, en la descripción abajo de la foto con letra manuscrita hecha a mano decía: _" Mansión SandRed , 28 de Marzo de 1950_ "

Sakura observo detenidamente la foto, algo se encendió en su interior y le comenzó a doler la cabeza, cerro los ojos y vio miles de imágenes agolpándose en su cerebro junto con voces y frases que apenas podía comprender.

.

 _._

 _Sakura..._

 _¿Te gusta?, Sera nuestro nuevo hogar ahora..._

 _Es muy hermosa, ...¡Me encanta!, este pueblo es muy hermoso ¿no crees? apuesto que a la abuela le hubiera gustado..._

 _Si... así habría sido._

 _¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?_

 _Un regalo para ti_

 _¿Para mi? ¿Qué es?_

 _Es una sorpresa._

 _Feliz cumpleaños Sakura._

 _Gracias,... es muy hermosa._

 _No tanto como tu..._

 _¿Por que me haces esto? Me prometiste que no me harías daño ¡Le juraste a la abuela que me cuidarías!_

 _Cambie de planes..._

 _¿Qué paso contigo? ¡Jamás pensé que me traicionarías! ¡Tu no! Tu no..._

 _Sakura...yo..._

 _¡No te me acerques!_

 _Adiós, Sakura._

 _._

Sakura comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza, le dolía, pero no sabia distinguir que le dolía mas, la cabeza o _el corazón..._

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Al ver su estado Sasuke se acerco.

-M-me duele la cabeza- Gimió Sakura, sujetándose la cabeza mas fuertemente.

Sasuke no sabia como actuar, solo veia el rostro de Sakura que mostraba sufrimiento, al borde de las lagrimas, sintió una punzada y en un impulso, _la abrazo._

La abrazo apoyando la cabeza de la pelirosa en su torso, y rodeando todo su cuerpo con un brazo, el otro brazo lo apoyaba en su nuca.

Poco a poco, Sakura fue calmándose, duraron abrazados en silencio varios minutos.

Sasuke olía a menta con algo que no podía identificar, un olor que se le hacia tan familiar.

Sus fuertes brazos y su fresco aroma, lograron calmarla.

En los brazos de Sasuke se sentía segura. Sentía que nadie la podría dañar estando ahí _, ni si quiera sus recuerdos._

Una vez seguro que Sakura estaba bien, se separo de ella, e intento no mirarla, sentía un poco de vergüenza, esa no era una actitud propia de él. Mientras tanto Sakura se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, pensando en las frases que escucho en su cabeza, no cabía duda, esos _también eran recuerdos_ , el dolor en su pecho lo confirmaba, todas y cada una de las voces e imágenes que habían aparecido en su mente lo eran.

-Dime Sasuke...- La voz de Sakura fue un susurro.- Este lugar, ¿Cómo se llama?

Sasuke se extraño mas por su tono de voz serio, que por su pregunta.-Konoha, estamos en Konoha.

- _Konoha...-_ Repitió Sakura- ¿Cuál es la fecha de hoy?...- En su interior Sakura no quería escuchar la respuesta.

-03 _de Noviembre de...del 2017..._

Las sospechas de Sakura se confirmaron, ahora todo cobraba sentido.

-Sasuke tengo que decirte algo importante.-Los ojos jade brillaban de determinación, Sasuke solo la miro, dándole a entender que la escuchaba.- Ya se quien soy...yo... vengo del pasado.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Yo no pertenezco a esta época, vengo, no, mas bien, soy del pasado.

-No digas tonterías, ¿Cómo podría ser?

-No lo se, pero piénsalo, yo despertando en una caja, en un lugar totalmente diferente con cosas que jamás en mi vida he visto, vestida con algo que ya no se usa, desorientada, sin memoria, todo a punta a que yo no pertenezco aquí.

-No puedo creer algo como eso.

-Es cierto, solo piénsalo.- Sakura estaba segura que esa _era la primera pieza del rompecabezas que era su vida._

En cambio, Sasuke estaba renuente a creer algo como eso, nunca se había visto algo así, desafiaba toda ley existente.

Pero, si lo pensaba detenidamente, de una manera absurda todo encajaba con la historia y la forma en la que ella había aparecido.

 _¿Seria él capaz de creer en algo tan fantasioso como eso?_

Tal vez

.

* * *

 **Yo de nuevo!**

Quiero agradecerles por pasarse por mi historia, por sus alertas, sus favoritos, y sobretodo a aquellas personitas que toman un poco mas de su tiempo para escribir un comentario, aunque sea pequeño, yo de verdad lo aprecio mucho, por que me da a entender que _algo estoy haciendo bien :3._

 _Y hacen que me siga esforzando en esta historia._

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios :**_ **Erisassi** ( me esforzare en mejorar, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra oír que te guste y que pude transmitir algunos sentimientos de los personajes, yo a veces también me pongo sensible cuando escribo algunas partes :-/ ) , **shuran** (gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes la seguiré hasta el final, aunque a veces me tarde en actualizar :p ) , **Clandestina (** Es un gusto leerte de de nuevo :D, gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho saber que te esta gustando, confieso que a veces siento que me falto algo en algunos capítulos, da gusto saber que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal como creía xD )

Gracias a todas, ya saben comentarios, criticas, quejas, felicitaciones, :v. etc. son bienvenidos me ayudan a mejorar y me animan seguir con esta idea.

 **PD:** Comienzan las verdades, los recuerdos y se rebelan pasados, ¿Qué creen que ocurra de ahora en adelante? Me gustaría saber sus teorías, sobre ¿quien es o que es Sakura? :3 ¿Alguien mas sintió tristeza por Sasuke o solo fui yo ? T-T (¡Mikoto! ToT)

 **PD2** : Alguien vio ¿Itachi Shinden? :p, a mi me gusto el capitulo, los sueños estuvieron geniales, ¡Fugaku tiene sentimientos! ya lo quiero , me encanto el momento familiar, oficialmente los Uchiha son una de mis familias favoritas. ¡Ame a Mikoto!, se ha convertido en mi segunda favorita 3. ¿Qué piensan de Izumi? Yo me la imaginaba mas bonita xD , pero bueno ya veremos como sigue esto en el siguiente capitulo, ¡mis jueves de Naruto han vuelto!

Sin mas, nos vemos en el siguiente, cuídense y besos :* !

 **Reviews?**


	9. Convivencia

Hola! He traído el siguiente capitulo. Retrasada de nuevo :´v, esto de la puntualidad no es lo mío xD.

¡Disfruten!. Nos vemos abajo ;).

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

.

Capitulo IX

.

 **Convivencia**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, Sasuke la mira desde el escritorio.

No habían hablado mas del asunto del origen de Sakura.

El pelinegro solo le dijo que pensaría en ello, Sakura quiso explicarle y preguntarle por esa Mansión en la foto, ella estaba segura de que conocía ese lugar, investigar sobre esa casa podría darle una pista, pero Sasuke había guardado el álbum y no quiso hablar mas y la peli rosa no insistió, era mejor darle su espacio, para que pudiera meditar sobre lo que le había dicho.

Ahora se encontraban en esa situación.

Durante ese tiempo, el pelinegro se dedico ha terminar con su ensayo, solo faltaba enviárselo por correo al profesor Sarutobi.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, el libro no resulto ser tan malo como creía. _"Destino y juicio",_ era una recopilación de mitos y leyendas de Konoha, estas historias se enfocaban mas en sucesos sobrenaturales y Dioses. Se creía que Konoha era una ciudad bendecida por los cielos, eso cualquier residente lo sabia, sin embargo, muy pocos sabían realmente por que, la razón se había quedado atrás con el tiempo y simplemente se tomo eso como un hecho, _una costumbre_.

Y eso era precisamente lo que el libro trataba de explicar. El origen de Konoha.

Dos historias fueron las que realmente lograron captar la atención de Sasuke.

.

 _"Castigo divino"_

Hablaba sobre una princesa, _"Kaguya",_ que en realidad era una diosa, ella bajo a la tierra con la intención de detener las guerras que causaban dolor en los mortales.

Con su amabilidad y gran capacidad para amar, la princesa se gano los corazones de todos, y logro traer paz al mundo de nuevo.

Ella estuvo tan fascinada por la tierra que termino enamorándose de un mortal, rompiendo las leyes del cielo y olvidando el tiempo limite que se le impuso, dos años.

Su amor trajo frutos y dio a luz a dos pequeños. Los soberanos del cielo al ver que tardaba tanto en regresar, mandaron a dos de sus ciervos a investigar, descubriendo así el pecado que la diosa había cometido.

Un dios no puede bajar a la tierra a menos que sea absolutamente necesario,

un dios no puede acercarse demasiado a los humanos, pero... sobretodo... un dios no puede enamorarse de un humano, terribles cosas podrían pasar...

Furiosos, bajaron ellos mismos, para borrar el pecado cometido, matando al amor de su vida, Kaguya enloqueció de dolor y lucho contra ellos, pero al ser tantos, perdió, siendo encerrada en los confines del cielo, _donde el tiempo no giraba._

Borrándole la memoria, y quitándole su titulo como diosa del cielo, condenaron a Kaguya a una eternidad encerrada.

 _Olvidando al par de bebes nacidos del pecado de la diosa._

 _._

Sasuke oprimió enviar, ya había terminado con su trabajo.

Tuvo el suficiente tiempo para pensar. Miro a Sakura de nuevo, sentada en el sillón frente a el, solo podía ver su largo cabello caer como cascada por su espalda, hasta ocultarse dentro del sofá, también podía ver parte de la piel blanca de uno de sus hombros, a causa de la playera que le quedaba grande, _su playera._

En ese momento, fue cuando Sasuke recordó el rostro de Sakura, sus lagrimas, su dolor, el miedo que había mostrado el día anterior, el rostro de Sakura reflejaba una soledad que lastimaba, una desesperación por ser escuchada... porque le creyeran, una expresión que el había conocido años, _muchos años atrás._

Supo entonces, que ella no estaba mintiendo, decía la verdad.

Sasuke tomo una decisión, le creería, por mas tonto que fuera, creería esa historia de fantasía, ayudaría a Sakura a descubrir quien era, de donde venia, él creería todo lo que ella le dijera, todo fuera por saber el nombre del asesino de sus padres, después de todo ellos tenían un trato.

 _Hasta que ya no necesitara de ella._

Con una nueva resolución, se levanto de su asiento y camino directo a ella.

-Te creo.- Fue lo que Sakura escucho, con la voz firme y seria de Sasuke. Ella se sorprendió pero también sintió una felicidad embargarla, Sasuke la ayudaría.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

-Hump-El moreno se sorprendió por el repentino sufijo y la voz tan dulce con la que lo había dicho, pero no lo demostró.

-Ahora... ¿por que no comemos algo para celebrar nuestra nueva relación?, ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto la peli rosa saltando del sillón al suelo alfombrado- Te cocinare algo rico.-Sonrió.

-¿Tu sabes cocinar? ¿Estas segura de ello?- Pregunto Sasuke de forma altanera, con una ceja enarcada.

-¡Por supuesto!- Se defendió Sakura.- _Las mujeres somos seres hechos para sobrevivir, cocinar debe ser uno de nuestros menores problemas..._ o al menos eso era lo que siempre decía...-callo abruptamente, poniendo cara de desconcierto- o al menos eso siempre decía...decía...¿Quién decía eso?.- Sakura sintió una frustración apoderarse de ella, no lograba recordar a la persona que le enseño eso. Su rostro reflejaba la lucha interna en la que se encontraba por recordar el nombre de esa persona.

Una tristeza la invadió y el ambiente se sintió incomodo y pesado, Sasuke solo veía su rostro decaído y la tensión apoderarse del ambiente.

Carraspeo.- Creo que será mejor pedir que nos traigan comida, tengo mucha hambre, ya cocinaras después.- Sakura levanto la cabeza y miro a Sasuke hablar por teléfono.

Sonrió.

Sasuke verdaderamente era una buena persona.

.

* * *

.

Se había pasado la semana encerrado en su departamento, con Sakura.

En los últimos siete días se dio cuenta que vivir con alguien, o mas específicamente, vivir con Sakura, no era tan malo, incluso resultaba acogedor.

Con la peli rosa revoloteando por todos lados, su casa ya no se sentía tan grande, ya no habían silencios asfixiantes, ya no sentía ese frio que caracterizaba a su departamento, por primera vez lo sentía como un verdadero hogar, _como el que tuvo cuando era niño._

Ya no se sentía tan solo. Y temía acostumbrarse a ello, sabia que no debía, eso solo era temporal, pero por una vez, quiso simplemente disfrutar de esos momentos.

No hacían gran cosa, a veces veían televisión juntos hasta altas horas de la noche, o leían algún libro en silencio, algunas veces, como el martes, se la había pasado explicándole cosas a Sakura, sobre como era la vida en ese tiempo, y como se llamaban y usaban los aparatos que tenia o que veía en televisión, la peli rosa siempre se sorprendía de cada pequeña cosa que le decía, como si todos los secretos del mundo estuvieran en su cabeza.

También hacían la limpieza y cocinaban juntos, descubrió que Sakura en realidad era una pésima cocinera, confundía las especias y siempre quemaba algo, por lo que le prohibió acercarse a la estufa y cocinar algo sin que el estuviera presente, Sakura se molesto por ello, y empezaron a discutir, al final termino permitiendo que ella le ayudara con algunas cosas, otra cosa que había descubierto, era que Sakura era demasiado necia, no se dejaba ganar fácilmente. Y se sorprendió a si mismo que en vez de molestarle, lo encontró por demás, fascinante.

Otras veces, como hoy, solo se dedicaba a ver a Sakura regar las descuidadas plantas de su terraza, las cuales ya comenzaban a revivir, como todo su departamento.

Por las noches, veían la cuidad en el balcón, a Sakura le parecía hermosa con todas sus luces.

-¿No crees que se parece al cielo nocturno? todas esas luces son como las estrellas.-le dijo el viernes, mientras miraban el atardecer, el cielo oscurecerse y la ciudad encenderse.

Su celular lo mantuvo apagado. Ni siquiera le importo faltar a clases, estar en su casa le parecía mas cómodo ahora.

Era sábado a medio día, y solo estaban viendo la televisión, Sakura ya había terminado de regar las plantas.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y fue por una bebida al refrigerador, al abrirlo se dio cuenta que estaba casi vacío, hace una semana que no hacia la despensa, chasqueo la lengua y supo que era hora de volver a la realidad, tenia que salir al mundo exterior.

-Voy a salir un rato.-Aviso a Sakura mientras se dirigía a su habitación por su chaqueta y dinero.

-¿Tardaras mucho?¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto la peli rosa cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada.

-No, solo iré por algo de comer, y otras cosas que hacen falta.-No quería que ella saliera.

-Oh, entonces cuídate y buen viaje.- Sakura le mostro una sonrisa.

-Ah.- Y cerro la puerta.

Sakura estaba sola ahora. Regreso con paso calmado al sofá, y seguir viendo la película de terror que estaban viendo.

Una hora mas tarde, Sakura estaba aburrida. Sasuke estaba tardando, decidió ir a su habitación para acomodarla y matar el tiempo, se quito el vestido, que volvió a usar después de que Sasuke lo lavara en la lavadora, y se puso una de las playeras que Sasuke le presto para dormir, así se sentía mas cómoda para hacer limpieza, empezó acomodando la cama, en realidad el cuarto estaba impecable, por lo que solo tenia que tender la cama, mientras lo hacia, algo la molesto y comenzó a rebuscar bajo el colchón, unas revistas cayeron al suelo y ella dejo su tarea para verlas.

Tomo una de ellas.

En la portada se encontraban mujeres en trajes de baño, Sakura comenzó a ojearla, la mayoría de las fotos mostradas eran de mujeres semidesnudas, Sakura comenzaba a escandalizarse, ¿eso era lo que vestían las mujeres ahora?¿ella tendría que vestirse así?, siguió ojeando las demás revistas, ¿por que Sasuke tenia esas cosas? ¿ acaso le gustaban las mujeres como esas?, se toco los pechos, ella no tenia un cuerpo como aquellas mujeres en las fotografías, movió la cabeza, no le tenia que importar que clase de mujer le gustaba a Sasuke, siguió viendo y se detuvo en un articulo de una revista del corazón, _"Como ser la mujer ideal",_ era el titulo de este.

Lo leyo, segun el articulo a los hombres le gustaban las mujeres con cabello corto, era lo que estaba de moda, se toco sus largos cabellos, ella quería encajar en esa época, se levanto, fue por unas tijeras y un espejo, regreso y busco entre las fotografías, hasta que encontró un corte que le gusto, era hasta los hombros con el flequillo de lado, ella ya tenia flequillo, solo tenia que peinárselo de lado, para descubrir un poco su frente. Comenzó a cortar y sus largos mechones rosas caían al piso.

Cuando termino se miro al espejo y se peino, se veía totalmente diferente, ahora el rombo en su frente quedaba al descubierto, paso su dedo índice por el, preguntándose porque tenia eso.

-¿Que has hecho?- Sakura volteo sorprendida, no escucho el sonido de la puerta cuando Sasuke llego.

-Solo me corte el cabello como se usa ahora.- Respondió un poco cohibida.

Sasuke observo los mechones rosa esparcidos por el suelo, alrededor de Sakura, hasta que sus mirada recayó en las revistas frente a ella. ¡¿Que hacia Sakura con revistas para adultos?!

Se acerco y las recogió del suelo.

-¿De donde sacaste esto?-Pregunto irritado.

-Estaban debajo del colchón, ¿son tuyas no?.-Contesto Sakura desconcertada, para luego agregar, indignada-No creí que te gustara ver ese tipo de cosas.

-No son mias.-Refuto Sasuke, en su vida las había visto, en ese momento algo en su mente hizo clic. Ya sabia a quien le pertenecía, _a Naruto_ , el pervertido las dejo ahí la ultima vez que se había quedado a dormir en su casa por miedo a que su madre le diera una paliza por haber reprobado.

-Si claro,ya decía yo que eras un pervertido.-Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- Dime Sasuke, ¿acaso ahora todas se visten así?, ¿también yo tengo que hacerlo?- Pregunto escandalizada.

-No soy ningún pervertido, ya te dije que no son mias, y no, no tienes que hacer eso, esto es solo para enfermos.-Contesto Sasuke molesto y tirando las revistas a la basura.

 _Naruto se las pagaría por esto._

-De acuerdo, te creeré.- Sakura comenzó a recoger su desorden. Cuando estuvo a punto de tirar su cabello, Sasuke la detuvo, poniéndose entre el bote de basura y ella.

-No tenias porque hacerlo.- Dijo tocando las puntas de su cabello con una de sus manos. Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder, Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca, casi sentía su aliento en su nariz.

Los ojos de Sasuke subieron a su frente y lo desconcertó ver un rombo azul en ella, la imagen se le hacia familiar, con dos de sus dedos toco la superficie.

-¿Por que tienes esto?¿Que significa?

-Yo...no lo se.-Susurro.

Sasuke la miro, estaban muy cerca, un paso mas y terminarían completamente pegados, desde donde estaba, podía ver el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas, podría incluso contar las pecas de Sakura, si tuviera alguna, su piel era tan lisa y blanca, como si ella estuviera hecha de porcelana.

Se separo rápidamente, se estaba acercando mas de los debido. Dio un paso mas y camino a la salida, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

-Traje comida, ven cuando termines de limpiar- Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura sin poder responder.

Sakura soltó el aire contenido, eso fue muy extraño.

.

* * *

Yo de nuevo!

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡Me hacen muy feliz! . También pido disculpas por mi impuntualidad, es un mal que tengo :´v.

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **Erisassi** **:** ¡Hola es un gusto leerte de nuevo!, gracias por tu comentario :3. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, pues si, el libro tiene mucho que ver en ello, es como una de las piezas principales para conocer "el inicio de todo", y ya no digo mas :p. Las fotografías también lo son. En cuanto a lo otro...lo dejare en suspenso xD. Te estas acercando mi shava :v, es hora de cambiar mis movimientos :p, me gustaría seguir leyendo tus teorías, me hace feliz ver que si se toman en cuentan los pequeños detalles :3. Saludos!3

 **JulianaMB:** ¡Hola! bienvenida, gracias por tu comentario :3, que bueno que te esta gustando :D. Intentare ser mas puntual de ahora en adelante, u.u. Espero verte seguido por aquí. Saludos! :3

 **Os-Ho-Na** : ¡Hola, bienvenida! Gracias por tu comentario :3. He de admitir que me sonroje un poco xD, que linda eres! :3. Seguiré esforzándome, espero leerte seguido. Saludos! :*

¡Gracias a todas son muy lindas! :3. Los comentarios, observaciones, criticas, quejas, felicitaciones :v, etc., son bienvenidos, me ayudan a crecer como escritora :D.

Notas del capitulo:

-En realidad eran dos capítulos separados, pero después pensé que lo mejor era juntarlos, para ya no alargar los días tanto xD. Se muestra mas la convivencia entre los dos, y el como será su relación. :3

-No lo había dicho, pero Sakura tenia el flequillo cubriéndole la frente, ahora tiene el peinado de The last, el cambio es para darle una apariencia mas moderna :p.

-Naruto es un loquillo xD, aquí sus padres están vivos, pronto mostrare mas de el, el es importante ;).

-Ahora se sabe mas del libro misterioso, también este tiene su relevancia. :3.

-Los sentimientos que surgen en Sasuke, ¿serán de amor/atracción, o conveniencia?

Sin mas, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. Besos! :*

¿Comentarios?


	10. Te encontre

¡Hola! Les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Siento como si al fin hubiera sido mas puntual xD.

Sin mas, ¡disfruten!

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

.

Capitulo X

.

 **Te encontré**

.

.

.

 _Veía como un pequeño niño caminaba solitariamente. Su ropa color negro resaltaba en ese lugar completamente blanco, no había nada a su alrededor. Camino lentamente atrás de el, no podía ver su rostro, solo su cabello azabache._

 _El niño comenzó a correr, rápido, muy rápido, instintivamente comenzó a correr también, siguiéndolo._

 _Mientras corría desvío sus ojos a los lados. No había nada. Todo estaba en blanco, volvió a fijarse al frente, el niño ya no estaba, se detuvo, miro a todos lados, nada. Volteo hacia atrás, el niño estaba parado justo frente a el, observándolo. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio su rostro._

 _No era cualquier niño, era él, a sus siete años, el niño también abrió los ojos, imitando su expresión , y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un espejo._

 _Imposible._

 _Se miro a si mismo. Tenía unos pequeños pies, con sus pequeñas manos se toco el rostro, era real, era el a sus siete años, asustado comenzó a ver a todas direcciones y lo que vio lo dejo helado. Sus padres, ellos caminaban lentamente dándole la espalda, con su corazón latiendo estrepitosamente comenzó a correr detrás de ellos, eran sus padres, estaban vivos._

 _-¡Madre! ¡Padre!- Escucho su infantil voz cuando comenzó a gritar. Sus padres ni siquiera se inmutaron, siguieron caminando._

 _-¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Soy yo, Sasuke! ¡Papa! ¡Deténganse! ¡Espérenme!- Por mas fuerte que gritara sus padres no lo escuchaban, por mas rápido que corriera no lograba alcanzarlos._

 _-Sasuke...- Se detuvo, paralizado, conocía perfectamente esa voz, era su hermano. Volteo lentamente hasta encontrarse con la espalda de su hermano mayor..._ Itachi.

 _-Sasuke, ¿Dónde estas?, es hora de irnos, padre esta esperando.- Volvió a escuchar la pasiva voz de su hermano._

 _-Itachi...-Su propia voz fue un murmullo- ¡Nii-san!- Comenzó a correr tras el- ¡Estoy aquí Nii-san! ¡voltea!- Logro llegar hasta su hermano, tomo su mano y tiro de el para que lo mirara._

 _Itachi volteo, pero su rostro no era amable como el que recordaba, era un rostro frio._

 _Itachi al verlo compuso una mueca de asco, llena de desdén._

 _-Estúpido hermano menor, no eres mas que un estorbo para mi, ojala hubieras muerto como todos los demás. -Escupió Itachi mirándolo con odio. El lo soltó, paralizado e Itachi desapareció convirtiéndose en cuervos que lo empezaron a atacar. Él los golpeaba para espantarlos, defendiéndose._

 _Sentía como los cuervos lo arañaban con sus garras, con su pico tiraban de su ropa y cabello. Pronto comenzó a sentir la cálida sangre que se escurría de sus heridas manchando el blanco piso._

 _Gritaba y pedía ayuda, pero nadie venia, en un momento pudo ver como sus padres y hermano se alejaban de el, abandonándolo._

 _._

Despertó sobresaltado por el sonido del despertador que lo trajo a la realidad, anunciando un nuevo día. Lo apago.

Sasuke se quedo en su cama, observan el blanco techo, su corazón estaba agitado. Odiaba las pesadillas. Ellas habían sido su compañera desde hace 7 años, robándole el sueño y las ganas de vivir, consumiéndolo.

Ya le parecía raro haber dormido tanto tiempo sin tener una, en su interior la estaba esperando, ellas nunca se iban, siempre estaban ahí acechándolo, los fantasmas de su familia nunca se iban, y el se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlos que ya no quería que se fueran, los extrañaba.

Ojala pudiera tenerlos de vuelta.

Harto de pensar en cosas del pasado, se levanto y fue al baño. Al pasar por el pasillo que va a la cocina y sala, percibió el olor a café recién hecho mezclado con el olor de huevos fritos, hot cakes, y otras cosas. Un poco alarmado camino a la cocina.

Cuando llego ahí, se quedo en la entrada, incapaz de entrar, solo veía como Sakura tarareaba una canción que no podía oír bien, mientras servía dos platos con diferentes frutas picadas.

- _Buenos días_ , _Sasuke-kun_.-Canturreo Sakura felizmente mientras colocaba el desayuno en la mesa y le dirigía una mirada fugaz.

-Tu... ¿hiciste todo esto?- En vez de saludar, Sasuke pregunto un tanto incrédulo, le sorprendía ver su cocina intacta y la comida con buen aspecto.

-¿Quien mas podría ser?- Contrataco, intentando no sentirse ofendida por su desconfianza en sus habilidades culinarias.

Sasuke en cambio, no dijo nada. Y ella no espero una respuesta de su parte, ni una disculpa. Sasuke no era así.

Desayunaron en silencio, ya que todo estuvo cocinado y puesto en la mesa.

El resto del día se la pasaron leyendo y viendo televisión.

* * *

.

Había pasado otra semana mas. Llevaba dos semanas sin ir a clases.

Y como la anterior, estuvo con Sakura en todo momento. Su interacción mejoro, como la cocina de Sakura.

No hablaban mucho, pero los silencios no eran incomodos, ni el ambiente era pesado, simplemente encajaban bien.

Durante ese tiempo ella habia recordado pequeñas cosas.

Como que, vivió en Europa, lo cual explicaba su vestimenta. La pregunta era, _¿Cómo llego a Konoha?,_ una pequeña ciudad a las orillas de Japón, y además dentro de una caja, agregando que fue enterrada viva, otra de las interrogantes que le molestaba era, _¿Cómo habia sobrevivido?_ Todo eso era muy extraño. Y el aun seguía un tanto escéptico.

Otra de las cosas que recordó, fue que vivió con dos personas, seguramente su familia. No recordaba sus rostros.

Le habia dicho que recordaba que uno de ellos era un niño pequeño que siempre estaba sentado solo en un enorme jardín, construyendo algo.

.

-¡Una muñeca!

-¿Que?

-Recuerdo una muñeca, vestida de blanco, tenia el cabello del mismo color que el mío, _era yo._

-Una muñeca parecida a ti...¿Para que querrías algo así?

-Fue un regalo- Susurro Sakura ensimismada.- Si, eso fue, un regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿De quien?

Una imagen cruzo por la mente de Sakura- Del niño, me la regalo el niño que juega solo en el jardín. _El mismo la hiso._

Sasuke miro su perfil y la sonrisa nostálgica de Sakura, ella estaba mirando el cielo. Estaban en el balcón viendo la cuidad. Era medio día.

-¿Recuerdas su nombre?

-No...ni siquiera puedo recordar su rostro.- Vio como los nudillos de las manos de Sakura se pusieron blancos, al sujetar mas fuerte el barandal, una clara muestra de su frustración.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Sakura volteo sorprendida con la propuesta, encontrándose con la mirada obscura de Sasuke, tenia su rostro inexpresivo, pero sin ser hostil. Durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos Sasuke habia dejado de mostrarse tan desconfiado con ella.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- Ella estaba feliz por la propuesta, quería salir y ver de cerca la colorida ciudad que le causa tanta curiosidad desde el balcón.

-Si tu quieres. Necesitamos comprar cosas, como comida, solo será al centro comercial.-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Si, me gustaría.- La peli rosa sonrió brillantemente. Sasuke solo asintió, adentrándose al departamento hacia su habitación. Un minuto después, regreso con una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Pregunto Sakura al verlo de vuelta.

-¿Piensas irte así?- Le dijo el pelinegro, señalado su ropa.

-Si.- Ella se echo un vistazo.-¿que hay de malo con mi vestido?

-Es muy ostentoso, resaltaras demasiado.-Su mirada se dirigió a su cabello.- Aunque creo que de todos modos lo harás.- Susurro.

Sakura ignoro lo ultimo- Entonces que me...-Se interrumpió, cuando vio a Sasuke extenderle la bolsa que tenia en sus manos.

-Ponte eso, va mas de acuerdo con esta época. Puede que no te quede muy bien, adivine la talla.- Comento con desinterés.

La peli rosa saco el contenido de la bolsa. Era un vestido color verde menta, cuello tipo "V" ,con mangas cortas, holgado, sin ningún adorno, dentro de la bolsa también habían unos zapatos bajos color blanco. Sakura sonrió, a pesar de ser simple, el conjunto era muy bonito.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, es muy bonito. ¡Me lo pondré enseguida!- Y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Sasuke llevaba esperando diez minutos sentado en el sofá, no lograba pensar que le llevaba tanto tiempo, estaba seguro que ponerse un vestido no era la gran cosa. Suspiro, susurrando un _"mujeres"._

-Estoy lista.- La voz se Sakura a sus espaldas hizo que volteara, y la vio, por un momento quedo inmóvil reconociendo a la chica frente a el.

Sabia de sobra que Sakura era bonita, pero en ese momento, se veía mas bonita que el día en que la conoció. -El vestido me quedo perfecto, eres bueno adivinando las tallas.-Le dijo dándole una amplia sonrisa que lo trajo a la realidad, el ladeo el rostro recobrando la compostura, levantándose del sillón y yendo a la salida. No la miro otra vez.

-Vámonos.-Su voz sonó autoritaria.

-Si.

Ambos salieron por la puerta.

.

.

-Wow.- Fue lo que salió de los labios de la peli rosa al llegar al centro comercial.

-Deberías dejar de decir eso, llevas haciéndolo todo el camino. Es molesto.

-Pero...Sasuke-kun, todo es sorprendente. Recuerda que nunca habia visto algo como esto. - Menciono Sakura extendiendo los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Hump, al menos disimula un poco, o creerán que eres demasiado extraña.

-Eres tan amargado.-Sakura hizo un puchero.- Pero tienes razón, quiero que me vean como alguien normal.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada fugaz y siguió caminando.-Vamos, hay que entrar.

-¡Si! - La peli rosa se posiciono animadamente a su lado, entrando al establecimiento.

 _-¿Sasuke-kun?-_ Unos ojos los observan desde la lejanía.- ¿Acaso era Sasuke-kun con una chica?- La mujer camino hacia ellos, apunto de gritar el nombre del pelinegro, pero se detuvo al chocar con alguien.

-Auh.- Dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo, encontrándose con un niño.

-¡Fíjese por donde camina vieja!.- Exclamo el niño.

Una venita afloro en la frente de la mujer, y sus cabellos rojos le dieron una apariencia de estar en llamas. Eso la habia hecho enojar.- ¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS VIEJA, MOCOSO!- Grito mirándolo con los ojos en blanco.

-Di-disculpe, señorita.- El niño salió corriendo aterrado.

-¡Jump!.- La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha al verlo correr, luego giro de nuevo su vista a la puerta del centro comercial, ya no estaban.- Tsk.

* * *

.

Dos semanas. Tenia dos semanas que no sabia nada de Sasuke, no contestaba su celular y no se habia presentado a clases. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba preocupado.

A veces el mismo se sorprendía del aprecio tan grande que le tenia. No era mas que un amargado, asocial, grosero, con un ego y orgullo tan grande que ni el enorme edificio donde vivía seria suficiente para resguardarlo. Pero, al final, era su mejor amigo... _su hermano._

La primera semana de su desaparición, estuvo a punto de ir a tirar su puerta si era necesario con tal de saber que estaba bien. Le conto a su padre sobre la preocupación que tenia, el le aconsejo que lo mejor seria darle su espacio, y le hizo caso, el podía comprenderlo, a si que dejo que estuviera solo.

Después de todo, esas eran fechas difíciles para Sasuke.

Noviembre, aunque Sasuke no lo demostrara o intentara fingir que no le afectaba. El podía ver como sufría cada vez que pasaba un año mas de la muerte de sus padres, por eso el intentaba animarlo, invitándolo a salir, o a cenar a su casa, no quería dejarlo solo por miedo a que hiciera una tontería.

Pero, ¡joder!, ya habían pasado dos semanas y ni sus luces, estaba perdiendo la cabeza pensando en que la próxima vez que lo vería seria en una caja.

Estaba desesperado, ¿Qué le diría ahora a...?

-Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun debe estar bien, el no es de los que se suicidarían- Escucho la voz de su padre desde el sillón frente a el, seguro se dio cuenta de su debate mental, siempre tan observador.

-Lo se, es solo que...solo que... _me preocupa_ \- Susurro lo ultimo ladeando la cabeza, le avergonzaba de cierta forma mostrar su preocupación.

Escucho pasos, sintió a su padre a su lado, se volteo y la mano de Minato se poso en su cabeza.

-Eres un muy buen amigo, Naruto. Todo estará bien.- Y vio la sonrisa amable y llena de confianza de su padre, e inmediatamente supo que todo estaría bien.

-Papa...Gra...

-Oh, pero que bonita escena tenemos aquí.- La voz de su madre lo interrumpió, ambos rubios se voltearon en dirección a la puerta, Kushina acaba de entrar cargando bolsas de supermercado.

-Kushina, bienvenida. Solo hablábamos de Sasuke-kun, Naruto esta preocupado porque no ha sabido de el en dos semanas.- Comento Minato, mientras recogía las bolsas y las llevaba a la cocina.

-¡Papa! ¡Solo no quiero que se suicide! ¡No es que este preocupado! -Reclamo con un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Kushina, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Minato.- El esta bien. Lo acabo de ver en el centro comercial, con una chica.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Que!?- Grito Naruto impactado- ¡¿Con un chica?! ¡¿Estas segura, mama?!

-Si, lo vi entrando con ella al centro comercial, lo iba a saludar pero choque con alguien- Dijo lo ultimo con molestia al recordar el suceso.- Y Cuando voltee de nuevo ya no estaban.

-¡Maldito emo! ¡Yo aquí preocupado por el, y el desgraciado divirtiéndose con chicas! ¡Al menos hubiera avisado que esta bien! ¡O invitado! ¡Pero va a ver!- Comenzó a gritar el rubio, lleno de cólera, para después salir de su casa como un rayo.

-¿Eso que fue?- Pregunto Kushina.

Minato suspiro mientras pensaba. _Pobre Sasuke-kun_.

-Sera mejor que no nos metamos.

Kushina asintió no muy convencida, y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

* * *

.

Caminaban hacia la parada de taxis de regreso al departamento de Sasuke, ambos cargaban con varias bolsas de compras.

Habían tardado mas de la cuenta, estaba por anochecer.

-No debiste comprar tantas cosas para mi. -Comento Sakura mirando las bolsas en sus manos y luego las que estaban en las manos de Sasuke.

El habia insistido en que necesitaba ropa, argumentando en que no iba estar siempre usando sus playeras, y que eso le serviría para "adaptarse". Después de eso, ella no supo como negarse.

La peli rosa sentía que se estaba aprovechando de Sasuke. No solo le mentía, sino que ahora también le hacia comprar todas esas cosas, se preguntaba como reaccionaria al saber que ella en realidad no sabia nada del asesino de sus padres, y que todo fue un engaño para poder quedarse en su casa. Seguro la odiaría.

Su corazón se estrujo. Pensar en Sasuke odiándola hacia que su corazón doliera.

Sasuke observo su rostro que tenia una expresión de culpa.- No es para tanto.

-Pero...

-Solo di gracias y ya. No es la gran cosa.-Dijo, mirando al frente.

-Gracias.- Sakura le sonrió y sorpresivamente Sasuke volteo devolviéndole una leve sonrisa. Ella abrió los ojos, nunca habia visto a Sasuke sonreír.

-Acaso estas...

-Un taxi, vamos.- No pudo terminar la frase, al ver como Sasuke levantaba la mano y apresuraba el paso en dirección al coche color amarillo que habia aparcado junto a la acera.

Ella casi corrió detrás de el, rozando y chocando con algunas personas en el acto, pero sin detenerse a disculparse.

Una de ellas volteo en su dirección, cuando la peli rosa rozo con el y su cabello voló cerca su rostro por el viento, esparciendo el olor a cerezas que desprendía. Los ojos del extraño vieron como llegaba a lado del pelinegro y subía al taxi con el.

-Sempai...¿Sucede algo?.- Escucho a su acompañante, quien se detuvo al notar que ya no lo seguía.

-No es nada.- Susurro comenzando a andar.

Su acompañante volteo una vez mas en la misma dirección, para después encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando.

En su rostro se formo una sonrisa.

Era ella, no cabía duda.

 _"Te encontré...Sakura"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Yo de nuevo!_

 _ **Erissasi:**_ Gracias por tu comentario :3. Jajaja, si se veía así xD, pero el beso lo dejare para un momento mas especial, ya lo tengo planeado ;). Pronto daré a conocer ese detalle, y habrá mas de Kaguya. Seria genial leerlas, las esperare entonces. Saludos! :* 3

¿Que les pareció?

 _Me gustaría leer sus opiniones, criticas, quejas, teorías, etc. Me animan mucho a seguir con esta pequeña historia._ :3

PD: ¡Aparecen nuevos personajes! ¿Qué piensan de ellos, amigos o enemigos?

 **¿Quién creen que sea la persona que reconoció a Sakura?**

Confieso que este fue uno de mis capítulos mas complicados, no sabia como empezar, ni como introducir al personaje del final, solo sabia su frase final xD. También me costo un poco el orden, escribí el capitulo por partes, después las uní al editarlas, ni se nota ¿no? :v.

 _Y con este capitulo se acaban las semanas de encierro, es hora de comenzar el drama :D._

Sin mas, nos vemos a la próxima!

 ** _Comentarios?_**


	11. Diario

**Hola! Yo de nuevo!**

A partir de este capitulo empezare con narraciones fuera de contexto, algo así como recuerdos,conversaciones o textos al inicio o al final del capitulo, también puede ser entre, si se da la ocasión.

 **Notas:**

 _"Pensamientos"_

 _Narración en otro tiempo o fuera de contexto, también para resaltar cosas._

Narración normal.

Sin mas, **_¡Disfruten!_**

Nos vemos abajo ;).

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es totalmente mía.** _

_._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Capitulo XI

.

 **Diario**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Octubre,1905**

.

 _Unos soldados me salvaron de ser "asesinada" por un grupo de delincuentes que me tenían secuestrada junto con mas mujeres. Uno de estos soldados, de abundante cabello rojo, fue el que me rescato y llevo a su campamento. Era la única sobreviviente._

 _Me encontraba en un pequeño pueblo de América, donde se estaban realizando pequeñas revueltas entre los nativos y extranjeros Europeos, se presentía una gran guerra. Para mi mala fortuna termine en medio y me secuestraron con mas mujeres, pensando que podrían utilizarme de rehén._

 _El medico que me atendió era una mujer, casualmente la esposa del soldado que me salvo, era el mejor medico de toda la división, por ello termino dándose cuenta de mi situación. Yo no soy normal._

 _No se como sucedió exactamente, pero termine refugiándome con ellos, sirviendo de apoyo medico en el campamento militar de la Unión Británica. El joven matrimonio me dijo que era lo mejor para mi, que si el gobierno descubría mis "habilidades", no importaba de que país fuera, terminaría encerrada en un laboratorio, los últimos meses se han propagado rumores sobre experimentos a humanos. Y entendí que yo seria la perfecta rata de laboratorio._

 _Ellos son realmente amables, me han tratado como de su familia, he llegado a apreciarlos demasiado. Tienen un hijo, lo extrañan, pero es su deber como ciudadanos defender su patria. Me han contado que su pequeño hijo sufre de un cuerpo débil y enfermizo, a pesar de ser grandes médicos no han hallado una forma de que su hijo pueda sanar. Me pidieron mi ayuda, ellos creen que puedo salvarlo._

.

 **Mayo, 1907.**

 **.**

 _Murieron._

 _Ellos murieron salvándome, no era necesario, pero aun así lo hicieron, ellos lo sabían. Se sacrificaron...por mi._

 _Nos encontrábamos en medio de un ataque del bando enemigo, nos tomaron desprevenidos, atacaron el cuerpo medico primero, muy astuto. Estuvieron a punto de asesinarnos a mi y a la doctora, pero su esposo nos salvo. Escapamos los tres juntos del campo de batalla, su prioridad era ocultarme. Sin embargo, en el camino nos encontramos con enemigos, ellos se interpusieron, cubriéndome, ambos resultaron heridos de muerte, no pude salvarlos._

 _Por mas que intente...YO NO PUDE SALVARLOS._

 _Me sentía devastada y desesperada por que dejaran de sangrar pero no lo hacían, solo veía como la sangre corría mezclándose con la tierra y como la vida se escapaba de sus ojos, aun así ellos no se veían asustados, incluso me calmaron diciéndome que no me preocupara, qué no era mi culpa, que ya no había nada mas que hacer. Yo solo podía ver mis manos manchadas de sangre, su sangre._

 _Como ultima voluntad me pidieron llevarle un mensaje a su hijo: "Te amamos". Que los disculpara por haberlo dejado solo._

 _También me dieron una carta y un anillo. Dijeron que el sabría el significado._

 _Yo les prometí que salvaría a su hijo, yo lo curare, por ellos. No pude salvarlos a ellos, pero aun puedo salvar a su hijo._

 _Ellos murieron sonriéndome._

 _Hui de allí, como siempre._

 _ **.**_

 **Julio,1907.**

 _Ahora me encuentro en un barco camino a Inglaterra._

 _Pronto conoceré al pequeño, ahora debe tener cerca de once años. Cumpliré mi promesa, yo lo salvare._

 _Voy a Londres a cumplir la ultima voluntad del matrimonio Akasuna._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Por fin llegamos!.- Exclamo Sakura cuando cruzo la puerta del departamento, dejando las bolsas en el suelo y estirándose.- Sera mejor que me de un baño.- Dijo mirando su vestido, en el camino había derramado jugo en el, cuando el taxi cruzo un bache.

Sasuke solo la miro, y paso de ella directo a la cocina, para guardar lo comestible en su lugar. Sakura hizo lo mismo tomando sus cosas y yendo a su habitación. Posteriormente se escucho la puerta del baño, señalando que ella ya se estaba duchando.

Cinco minutos después, Sasuke ya había terminado de guardar todo. Justo cuando pensaba ir a su habitación, el timbre sonó, seguido de unos golpes.

-¡SASUKE! ¡MALDITO TEME! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHI! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

Sasuke rápidamente enfureció ante el escandalo del rubio, pensó en la posibilidad de dejarlo y fingir que no había nadie, pero declino sabiendo que Naruto era capaz de tirar la puerta. A su parecer, el cabeza hueca se había tardado en aparecer, dos semanas sin acosarlo, debía ser un nuevo record.

-¡Que demonios te pasa, descerebrado! ¡¿Porque vienes a gritarme a mi casa?!- Sasuke abrió la puerta recibiéndolo mordazmente, el rubio callo de bruces al suelo al ya no tener un punto de apoyo.

-¡Aqui el único descerebrado eres tu! ¡¿Como te atreves a desaparecer sin siquiera avisarme?! ¡He estado preocupado por ti estas ultimas dos semanas, pensando en que probablemente te suicidaste! ¡Pero tu maldito desconsiderado te las haz pasado de lo lindo divirtiéndote con chicas!

-¿De que demonios estas hablando dobe? ¿Por qué me suicidaría? ¿Acaso se te frio el poco cerebro que tenias?.-Sasuke mas calmado debido al desconcierto comenzo a interrogarlo.- Y se supone que el punto de desaparecer, es que nadie sepas donde estas. Además ¿de que chicas estas hablando?

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Mi madre te vio hoy con una chica en el centro comercial! .-Naruto lo apunto acusatoriamente.- ¡Y yo pensando que probablemente te habías matado por la tristeza de pasar un año mas sin tus padres, siempre te pones melancólico en estas fechas!

 _"Así que era eso"_ el moreno suspiro, sinceramente había olvidado que justamente en esas semanas se habían cumplido doce años de la muerte de sus padres. Tenia que agradecerle a Sakura por haberle echo olvidar aunque sea un momento ese acontecimiento.

 _" Por eso era la pesadilla"_

\- No soy estúpido como para suicidarme, es la manera mas patética de morir.

-Si claro, lo dice el emo.-El rubio puso una cara graciosa.-¡Necesito ir al baño!

Naruto salió corriendo sin pedir permiso, directo al sanitario.

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos. _"Nunca cambiara". ¡¿Espera que?!, ¡Al baño!_

-¡Espera Naruto!

-¡Hablamos en un momento, necesito ir!

-¡Demonios! Espera, no puedes esta..-Sasuke comenzó a correr para detener al rubio.

-¡Kyaa!- _Demasiado tarde._

El grito de Sakura interrumpió a Sasuke que estaba a escasos pasos de llegar al cruce del pasillo, apresuro el paso y al llegar vio a Naruto paralizado viendo a Sakura que se cubría pobremente con sus manos.

\- ¡Largo de aquí degenerado!- El grito de la peli rosa trajo de nuevo a la realidad al rubio, quien se convirtió en un farol rojo brillante.

-Lo sie...

-¡Pervertido!-Sakura le lanzo el bote de Shampoo, que cayo en la cabeza del rubio haciendo que cayera al suelo, Sasuke reacciono, y antes de ser la siguiente victima, cerro la puerta del baño y recogió a su amigo inconsciente.

.

.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que paso?!

-Eres un idiota, te dije que esperaras y no entraras al baño.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que había una chica desnuda ahí dentro?!.-Se quejo Naruto, para después adquirir un tono pervertido.-¿De donde la sacaste? ¡Es toda una belleza!, ¿viste sus piernas y trasero?, aunque no tiene muchos pechos...¡Auch!..¿por que me golpeas?

-Porque eres un maldito degenerado.-A Sasuke se le asomaba una venita de enojo en la frente.

-Dirás que tu no viste nada, ¡si estabas igual de embobado que yo!

-Yo no soy un enfermo como tu, por su puesto que no vi nada.-" _Si, si lo hice".-_ Eso me recuerda, ¡Porque dejaste esas revistas en mi casa! - Reclamo Sasuke cambiando de tema y volviendo a golpear a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con ellas?!

-Las tire a la basura, por supuesto.

-¡No! ¡Eran de edición limitada!

-Eres un degenerado.

-¡Ambos lo son!.- El grito de Sakura hizo que voltearan a sus espaldas encontrándola vestida con una pijama, con una pantufla en su mano y con el rostro mas atemorizante que Sasuke le haya visto. Naruto para sus adentros, por un momento recordó a su madre.

-Lo siento mucho yo no sabia...

-¡Cierra la boca!- Sakura le lanzo la pantufla que dio de lleno en la cara del rubio. Sasuke solo vio como cayo hacia atrás dejando la marca de la suela en su cara.

-¡Y tu! ¡¿Que fue lo que viste?!

-Nada que no haya visto antes.-Contesto Sasuke altaneramente, tragando en seco internamente, su orgullo ante todo.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Sabia que eras un enfermo!- Sakura se estaba quitando su otra pantufla, cuando rápidamente Sasuke llego a ella y sostuvo sus manos impidiendo su movimiento.

-No lo soy, deja de llamarme así. No he visto nada y tampoco es que quisiera ver algo.- Siseo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Suéltame!

-No lo hare hasta que te calmes.

Sakura suspiro y conto internamente hasta diez.-Esta bien, solo déjame... te creo.

Sasuke la soltó lentamente.

-Eso dolió.-Ambos voltearon para ver la cabellera dorada que se asomada por el sofá.

-¡Eso te ganas por mirón!

-Ya dije que fue un accidente. Lo siento.- Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, para después voltear el rostro hacia un lado.- A todo esto... ¿Quién eres?

Sasuke y Sakura se tensaron al instante al escuchar la pregunta. ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Cómo justificarían la presencia de Sakura ahí?...¿Quién era Sakura?

Sakura miro a Sasuke, esperando su respuesta, pero él no decía nada. Un poco insegura, decidió responder ella misma.

-Soy Sakura y soy...y-yo soy...

-Mi novia, vive conmigo.-Sakura sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho al escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke, con su voz tan firme y segura.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Estas hablando enserio?.-Naruto los miraba anonadado. Le sorprendía en demasía la respuesta de Sasuke, siempre pensó que Sasuke creía que ninguna chica era lo suficientemente buena para el.

Nunca supo de ninguna novia, o alguien que le llamara la atención, a pesar que el siempre estaba rodeado de chicas que harían lo que fuera que el dijera. Llego un momento en el que incluso pensó que Sasuke era guey, le aliviaba que no lo fuera, ahora ya podía dejar descartada la idea de que probablemente Sasuke estuviera enamorado de el. Un escalofrió lo recorrió, pensar en eso le causaba pesadillas.

Sasuke solo asintió. Pensó en muchas posibles respuestas que podrían calmar la curiosidad del rubio, pensó en decirle que era un familiar lejano, pero al instante descarto la idea al recordar que Naruto conocía a toda su familia. También pensó en decir que era una vieja amiga, pero el nunca le creería y haría mas preguntas, cosa que quería evitar, y obviamente decirle la verdad seria aun mas complicado de explicar, así que se fue por la opción mas viable y con menos embrollos.

Fingir que Sakura era su novia.

-Vaya...¡Felicidades!...aunque me es difícil de asimilar viniendo de ti, pero puedo entenderlo.- Dijo echándole una mirada rápida a Sakura.- Me siento un poco aliviado...ahora puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que no eres guey y que no estas enamorado de mi.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y una venita se asomo en su frente. Naruto no sabia mantenerse callado. Su orgullo y hombría se sintieron un poco ofendidos ante la sospecha del rubio, y en dado caso de que fuera homosexual, cosa que no era, nunca se fijaría en alguien tan desagradable e idiota como el Uzumaki.

-Eres tan estúpido.- Sasuke le propino un buen coscorrón que lanzo su cabeza hacia abajo.

-¡Maldito teme...eres un..!

-Dejen de pelear.- Sakura los detuvo antes de que iniciaran otra discusión sin sentido. Ya se había recuperado del shock anterior.

.

.

-Ella...en realidad no es tu novia ¿cierto?.- Sasuke solo le envió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a enfocar la vista al frente. Naruto continuo.- Lo sabia...digo, ustedes no se ven enamorados.-El rubio espero a ver su reacción, al ver que Sasuke no diría nada, siguió en un tono mas serio y bajo.- Respeto tu decisión de no contarme la verdadera razón de porque vive contigo. Entiendo que ella debe significar algo importante como para que permitieras que se quede contigo. En lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en que me mientas.

Se encontraban sentados en los escalones de la entrada del edificio donde vive Sasuke.

\- Lo siento por eso, creí que era lo mejor.-El pelinegro vio a los autos pasar rápidamente frente a el.- Es algo complicado, algún día te lo contare...cuando yo mismo pueda entenderlo.

-Sasuke, sabes que somos amigos y siempre contaras conmigo ¿verdad?.-El pelinegro miro los azules ojos de su amigo que le devolvían una mirada sincera, asintió.- Bien, solo no te metas en demasiados problemas.-Naruto sonrió y cruzo sus brazos detras de su cabeza echándose para atrás despreocupadamente.-¡Ah! Confieso que por un momento creí tu mentira, después reaccione, ¿Quién querría estar con un amargado como tu?, seguramente esa pobre chica no tiene opción por eso se esta quedando contigo, si viviera solo la llevaría conmigo, creo que tendré que venir a visitarla para que no se sienta tan sola en ese frio lugar, así no se amargara igual que tu.- Naruto asintió frenéticamente dándole razón a sus palabras.-¡Esta decidido, vendré a visitarla diario!

Sasuke solo sentía como una venita se hinchaba en su frente.-No, no lo harás.

-Me alegra que estés bien Sasuke.-Naruto se puso de pie ignorando sus palabras.- Es hora de que me vaya, ya es tarde. Ven mañana a la escuela, ya te haz ausentado demasiado, las chicas están como locas.-El rubio puso cara de miedo al recordar sus interrogatorios sobre el paradero de Sasuke.

-Espera.

-¿Hum?¿Que pasa?

-La historia...la que me contaste hace dos semanas, ¿Qué sucedió con el ataúd y la muñeca?

-Así que si te intereso al final ¿eh?-Naruto lo miro con complicidad.- Bueno, yo me entere de ella por Kiba, el es amigo de uno de los constructores, así que esa mañana paso a saludar y el se lo conto, luego Kiba lo conto a todo el grupo en la primera clase, tu no te enteraste porque llegaste después del descanso.

-El asunto es que se armo un gran revuelo en Internet a casusa de esa historia, incluso se volvió algo viral a nivel mundial. Mi padre como primer ministro, ordeno inspeccionar la caja, encontraron en ella la muñeca y un diario, los analizaron y los datos arrojaron que tenían cerca de cien años, el diario incluso mas. Le sugirieron a mi padre ponerlo en el museo, el acepto. La noticia corrió por toda la internet, incluso salió en las noticias, en la universidad no se hablaba mas que de ir al museo el día de su presentación, ¿en serio no te enteraste?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza impaciente.

Naruto suspiro.-Eres tu después de todo. El caso es que un día antes de su demostración, entraron al museo y lo robaron, ¡absolutamente todo!, el cofre, la muñeca y el diario. Eso paso hace dos días, ¿de verdad que no supiste?

-Ya te dije que no.-El pelinegro suspiro por su falta de atención a su alrededor.- ¿Qué sucedió con el diario, lo leyeron antes de su robo?

-No, habían planeado abrirlo y leerlo el día de su presentación en el museo, para crear expectativa por parte del publico, y para "guardar el misterio". Algo tonto en mi opinión.

Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con Naruto, gracias a ello había perdido información valiosa para saber sobre Sakura. Ahora solo había disipado ciertas dudas y creado mas preguntas, ¿Qué decía el diario? y ¿Quién lo había robado y para que? ¿Acaso había alguien allá fuera que sabia de Sakura, que la conocía?

Solo estaba seguro de dos cosas: La primera, Sakura decía la verdad, su historia era cierta. La segunda, ella tenia mas de cien años de vida.

-En fin, si no tienes mas preguntas me voy o si no mi madre me matara por no estar en la cena. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Despídeme de Sakura-chan!

El pelinegro se quedo sentado viendo como su amigo cruzaba la calle y corría hacia un autobús que lo llevaría a casa.

 _-Amigos...¿ah?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

-Parece buena persona, tu amigo, un poco idiota tal vez.- Escucho a Sakura decir cuando entro a su departamento, ella se encontraba sentada en su escritorio leyendo un libro.

-Si, lo es.

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?

-Hump.-Sasuke contesto desde la cocina, se encontraba buscando algo de beber.

-¿Eso que significa? ¿Un si o un no?.-La peli rosa había dejado de lado su libro, prestándole toda su atención a los movimientos de Sasuke.

-Quien sabe.

-No eres muy hablador ¿cierto?

-El hecho de que tu hables mucho no significa que yo hable poco, esa es solo tu perspectiva.

-En ese caso, también es tu perspectiva el hecho de que hablo mucho, ¿no es así?

 _Touché._

Sakura comenzó a reír, rompiendo el silencio.-Eres alguien interesante Sasuke-kun, me pregunto que hay detrás de esa mascara de frialdad que cargas, ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos? ¿Cuál es el verdadero Sasuke-kun? Haces que quiera encontrarte.

-Antes de buscar quien soy, deberías buscar quien eres tu. De entre nosotros dos, tu eres la mas perdida.

Sasuke salió de la cocina a su habitación inexplicablemente molesto.

-Me pregunto si eso es cierto...¿Quién esta mas perdido? ¿La persona que no recuerda quien es o la que olvido quien era? Aquella que incluso sabiendo quien es, y esta perdida.-Susurro Sakura.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Abril, 1817**

 **.**

 _He decidido escribir un diario. Bueno...pues es este._

 _La razón. He vivido demasiado tiempo. He vivido tanto que he empezado a olvidar quien soy, de donde soy. Tanto tiempo fingiendo ser alguien mas, escapando, ocultándome. No importa que lugar sea, los residentes siempre desconfían de mi y resultan algo hostiles._

 _Al verme deducen que no pertenezco ahí, a veces odio mi cabello rosa, siento que por el no puedo pertenecer a ningún lugar, siempre me miran con desconfianza o extrañeza, eso y que, ciertamente soy una extraña. Desde que tengo memoria siempre lo he sido._

 _No tengo conocidos, ni familia. Todos están muertos, siempre mueren._

 _Durante este tiempo he estado vagando de país en país, de continente en continente, nunca me he quedado el suficiente tiempo como para hacer amigos, si lo hiciera me descubrirían, se darían cuenta que soy diferente al ver que yo no envejezco, ya no quiero ser considerada una bruja, aunque lo sea._

 _A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué vivo? ¿Por qué no muero como los demás? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Acaso es un castigo?_

 _Yo lo veo como una maldición. Solo he visto a las personas que amo caer una tras otra._

 _Siempre mueren, todos mueren._

 _Y yo me quedo sola, viendo como avanza este mundo, como las personas mueren y nacen, como ríen y lloran. Como sufren y hacen sufrir._

 _¿Por qué los humanos se hacen daño entre si? ¿Por qué los humanos luchan tanto por vivir? ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo a la muerte? ¿Por qué siempre buscan vivir y ser felices? ¿Qué es ser feliz?_

 _Me he_ _quedado estancada viendo como el mundo avanza, como las personas crecen, como las personas temen, como le temen a algo que yo anhelo. Yo también quiero vivir para ser feliz, y morir para que alguien mas este triste._

 _Si,...al final yo también soy un humano._

 _Yo también quiero ser feliz._

 ** _Sakura._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cerró el diario y lo coloco en la mesa.

Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás viendo la lámpara que iluminaba su cuarto. Puso su mano izquierda entre la luz que irradiaba y su rostro, la luz había comenzado a molestar sus ojos marrones. El anillo en su pulgar resplandeció mostrando su color jade.

Sonrió al recordar unos ojos verdes. _Sus preciados ojos verdes_.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla derecha.

-¿Cuánto ha soportado tu corazón Sakura, y cuánto mas soportara?...Antes de que te rompas.

.

* * *

.

 **Yo!**

Respuestas a comentarios :

 **tatutu** :Hola! Bienvenida!. Gracias por tu comentario, me encanto tu reaccion xD, me da gusto que te este gustando :p . Gracias, me esfuerzo por escribir lo mas impecable posible :3. Aqui tienes la continuacion ;).

 **Erisassi** :Hola! Me da gusto leerte de nuevo 3. Gracias por comentar siempre :*. Jajaja, le atinaste xD, eres buena deduciendo. Si, ya no tarda mucho en llegar ese beso ;). Esperare tu siguiente teoria :3. ¿Ya tienes una idea de quien es este personaje?

 **Notas del capitulo:**

-El texto con fecha son paginas del diario, lo esta leyendo el personaje misterioso.

-Él tambien es el que robo la caja con la muñeca y el diario, es el mismo con el que choco Sakura.

-Este personaje es el mismo del recuerdo de Sakura del capitulo XVIII (8).

-No iba aqui pero, la muñeca que menciona Sakura en el capitulo anterior, es la misma que aparecio en la caja. Por lo tanto, este personaje aun no revelado :v, es el que se la regalo.

 ** _PD:¿Alguna idea de quien es este personaje? Me gustaría leer sus teorías._ **

Probablemente en el siguiente capitulo revele su nombre.;) Igual siento que ya di varias pistas con este capitulo xD.

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, ya sean quejas,criticas constructivas, felicitaciones :v...etc. Me animan a seguir escribiendo y me ayudan a mejorar como escritora. :3

 _Nos lee-vemos en el siguiente. Saludos!_

 ** _Reviews?_**


	12. Revelaciones

¡Hola!

Traigo el nuevo capitulo, en este capitulo como su nombre lo dice, revelaran cosas xD.

Como el nombre del personaje misterioso :v.

 _"Pensamientos"_

 _Texto fuera de contexto y para resaltar_

Texto normal

Sin mas ¡disfruten!

Nos vemos abajo.

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

.

Capitulo XII

.

 **Revelaciones**

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!

Como todos los días desde que regreso a clases, Sakura lo saludo desde la cocina, con el desayuno listo. Llevaba una semana haciéndolo, y el ya se había acostumbrado a la comida casera por las mañanas. La comida de Sakura cada vez sabia mejor.

Una parte de su ser, cuando veía como la peli rosa revoloteaba por la cocina preparando los alimentos, se sentía nostálgico y recordaba a su madre.

A veces se sentía como de siete años otra vez, pero luego la imagen de su madre muerta hacia que volviera a caer en la realidad. Ya no tenia siete años, y tampoco ya no tenia madre, ni familia. Estaban muertos. Todos estaban muertos.

-Ah.- Y como siempre el solo daba una escueta respuesta y se sentaba a desayunar para después irse.

-¡Que tengas un buen día!

-Me voy. -El solo respondía eso, a veces no lo hacia. Le costaba acostumbrarse a ello. No. _El no quería acostumbrarse_.

.

.

 _-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!_

 _-¡Hola Sasuke-kun!_

 _-Sasuke-kun._

Se escuchaban los melosos saludos con las voces fingidamente dulces de las chicas desde que aparco su motocicleta en el estacionamiento. Desde que regreso a la escuela las chicas estaban mas melosas y ensimosas que nunca. El solo las ignoro,como siempre, y camino a su facultad. En la entrada se encontró con su rubio amigo que lo saludo animadamente. Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

.

Un pelirrojo lo observaba desde la ventana del edificio de artes.

-¿A quien miras sempai?- Los ojos azules de su compañero se dirigieron a la misma dirección que los suyos.-Oh, miras a _Uchiha._

-¿Uchiha?-Sus ojos marrones se volvieron interesados hacia su interlocutor.

-Si, _Uchiha Sasuke_. Un engreído alumno de primer año, esta en la facultad de Economía, estudia Finanzas. El mejor en su grado, obtuvo primer lugar en los resultados de los exámenes del semestre pasado, y parece que también lo hará en este, todo un nerd. Según las chicas, es el chico mas atractivo de la Universidad, pero nunca le ha hecho caso a alguna, creo que es guey- El rubio rio.- No tiene muchos amigos...hum...en realidad no tiene, salvo el rubio idiota hijo del Ministro. No es mas que un arrogante ricachón, su familia es dueña del _centro de investigación y desarrollo tecnológico dedicado a la creación de nuevas tecnologías y armas para Japón y algunas veces para el resto del mundo_. **_La corporación Sharingan._**

" _Interesante"-_ Hablas como si no te agradara, Deidara.

-No lo hace. Es igual a _él_...-las manos del rubio se convirtieron en puños.-Siempre mirándote como si no valieras la pena, con su rostro inmutable, creyéndose superior, me enferma. _Todos los Uchiha son iguales_. No son mas que ególatras presumidos.

-Parece que no has tenido buenas experiencias con los Uchiha.

-Algo así. Fui compañero en secundaria de su hermano mayor... _Itachi Uchiha_.-Deidara dijo el nombre como si le costara trabajo mencionarlo.- Era el mejor de la clase, no, era el mejor de todo el primer año, siempre robaba la atención de todas las chicas.- Deidara miro a la nada.- pero el ni siquiera lo notaba, o no le importaba. Nunca hablaba con nadie, siempre estaba solo, era un chico raro.-Sonrió con cierta nostalgia.-Admito que sentí una admiración por el cuando lo conocí, pero después su actitud me pareció demasiado irritante, nunca contestaba cuando le hablaba, al final termine detestándolo.

-Ya veo. Así que por eso no te agrada Sasuke...¿Y su familia?

-Hum. Ese es un tema... _delicado_.

-¿Delicado?

-Si, poco después de entrar a segundo año, sus padres murieron. Su madre fue secuestrada y a la semana de su desaparición su cuerpo fue encontrado a las orillas del rio que pasa por el bosque, al parecer la torturaron hasta matarla y lanzaron su cuerpo por el, su padre se suicido dos semanas después, se lanzo desde su oficina en el decimo piso de su empresa. Ellos quedaron huérfanos. En el funeral de su padre, Itachi acuso a su tío de haber asesinado a su padre, nadie le creyó. Ellos quedaron al cuidado de su tío abuelo, el profesor Sarutobi.

Itachi no volvió a ser el mismo, casi no acudía a clases y se comportaba mas apático que antes, en preparatoria se comenzaron rumores de que consumía drogas, cosa que se comprobó después. Una noche destruyo gran parte de su casa y saco a su hermano, que entonces tendría como doce años, lo llevo hasta una casa abandona y lo encerró allí, según la policía intentaba deshacerse de el.

-Vaya, no suena como una historia familiar muy bonita. Siento un poco de pena por Sasuke.

-Si, supongo. No es una historia muy bonita de contar o recordar. Aunque sea un arrogante realmente siento pena por el pequeño Uchiha...hum...mejor dicho por ambos, no han tenido una vida muy fácil o feliz que digamos, a pesar de ser quienes son.

- _No siempre la vida es bondadosa contigo_.-Los ojos marrones se volvieron nostálgicos.

-Sem...

-¿Que sucedió con Itachi?

-Ah... el ahora esta...

-Bien tomen sus asientos es hora de comenzar la clase- El de ojos azules fue interrumpido, antes de terminar su frase.

Ambos se fueron a su asiento.

 _"Así que Uchiha Sasuke...Uchiha...se que he oído ese apellido antes, pero ¿donde?"_

 _._

 _._

-Dime sempai, ¿Qué te hizo venir a Konoha?

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por la acera camino a sus hogares.

-Umm... _vine a buscar algo que perdí._

-Suena misterioso, ¿Qué fue? , ¿Acaso eres de Konoha?

El pelirrojo se puso tenso y lo miro de soslayo.- No, nunca había venido a Konoha antes, a lo que me refiero es que vine buscando inspiración, hace mucho que perdí las ganas de crear algo nuevo, así que pensé que viniendo a este lugar de vistas hermosas podría volver a crear algo de arte. Además Konoha es un lugar conocido no solo por su belleza y gran desarrollo tecnológico, si no también por sus leyendas, es un lugar muy misterioso, pienso que eso podría servirme . Por eso elegí venir aquí.

-Ya veo, creí que venias por la caja que fue encontrada en la construcción, como todos los turistas que aparecieron.-Los ojos azules lo miraron perspicaces.

 _"No es tan idiota como creí"-_ Bueno...confieso que en algo tuvo que ver, me llamo la atención esa historia cuando la vi por internet, supongo que también quise comprobarlo por mis propios ojos.

-Lo sabia.- El rubio sonrió.- Lastima que no pudiste verla, la robaron antes de que la presentaran al publico. Era muy hermosa, toda una obra de arte.

-Si, una pena...¿Tu lograste verla?

-Si, mi padre dirige el museo por lo que tuve acceso a ella.

-¿Abriste la caja?.-El de ojos marrones lo miro ansioso.

-No, no me permitieron tocarla. Aunque...algo verdaderamente llamo mi atención. En la parte trasera de la caja cerca de la tapa, estaba tallado un escorpión.

-Oh...un escorpión- El pelirrojo desvió su mirada a un lado, un poco aliviado.

-Escorpión...hum...¡Es como tu sempai!

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo yo?

-¡Si!- Respondió Deidara enérgicamente.- Después de todo tu nombre significa _escorpión._

-Tienes razón.- El pelirrojo miro el cielo, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse convirtiendo su alredor en una combinación de colores anaranjados, rosas, amarillos y rojos.- _Akasuna no Sasori_... Sasori...escorpión.-Susurro.

-¿Sucede algo Sempai?

-Deberías dejar de llamarme sempai, vamos en el mismo curso, me hace sentir raro.

-Lo siento, pero te admiro, tienes mas conocimientos en arte que yo además de que estuviste en varias de las escuelas mas famosas de artes de todo el mundo.

-Aun así, al menos llámame por mi nombre.

-Esta bien Sasori-sempai.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro.

.

.

 **Noviembre,1909**

 _Hoy es el día, hemos estado investigando durante dos años, experimentando con tratamientos, medicinas y demás. Hoy definitivamente Chiyo-sama y yo curaremos a Sasori._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Fue un éxito!_

 _La operación fue un éxito, hemos sanado el corazón de Sasori, ahora solo necesita recuperarse para que su cuerpo sane por completo y pueda llevar una vida normal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento. Al fin pudo librarse de Naruto, la ultima semana había venido diariamente a visitar a Sakura, tal como se lo había dicho. Pero esta vez logro escabullirse ya que no compartían las ultimas clases. Un poco de paz, lejos del amante del ramen y sus _dattebayo´s._

Su victoria no duro mucho al escuchar las risas provenientes del interior, entro por completo y se encontró a Sakura y Naruto riéndose sentados en el gran sofá negro de la sala, uno a lado del otro y cara a cara.

-¿Que haces aquí dobe?.- El azabache no pudo evitar su tono mordaz.

-Ah, hola Sasuke, no te oí llegar.

-Bienvenido Sasuke-kun.-Sakura le sonrió limpiándose una lagrima por tanto reírse.

Sasuke la ignoro.-No haz contestado mi pregunta.

-¡Vamos!.-Exclamo Naruto rodando los ojos.-Solo vine a visitar a Sakura-chan, como siempre no se por que te molestas.

-Hump.-El moreno se fue a su habitación sin mirarlos nuevamente. En el camino escucho a Naruto susurrar un _"amargado_ ", seguido de una risita baja por parte de Sakura.

.

Dos horas. Eso era lo que Sasuke había contado que llevaban Sakura y Naruto platicando y riendo. Ahora el se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua mientras miraba como la peli rosa reír por algo que el rubio le dijo.

 _"Tontos"_

En su interior Sasuke se sentía un tanto... _excluido_. Durante esa semana esos dos se habían vuelto cercanos, siempre riendo por alguna estupidez que Naruto contaba, la mayoría del tiempo solo platicaban ellos dos, ignorándolo.

Comprobó su teoría de que ellos se llevarían bien si se conocieran, demasiado bien para su gusto. Un sentimiento de enojo lo invadió, como cada vez que los veía reír juntos, ella nunca se mostraba así de feliz cuando estaba con el.

 _"Tonterias",_ alejo esos pensamientos absurdos, que le importaba como se llevaran, debía agradecer que ya no tenia a ninguno de los dos molestándolo.

Mira la mesa de vidrio en medio de la sala, con vasos de té y dangos. Cortesía de Naruto.

El rubio siempre traía regalos, como chocolates, comida o algún postre, a Sakura le encantaban los dulces. En su opinión demasiados atenciones para con ella.

-Hoy te ves muy bonita Sakura-chan.

El pelinegro casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando al escuchar aquello, su molestia creció al ver como la peli rosa se sonrojaba.

-Gr-gracias.

 _"Ridículos"_

Dejo su vaso de agua y camino a la puerta. Tomando su chaqueta del perchero de la entrada.

-¿Saldrás Sasuke-kun? Esta por oscurecer.-Se escucho decir a Sakura.

Dudo un momento en si responder o no.- Necesito comprar algo.

-Sasuke si quieres te acom-

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse corto a Naruto. Una vena se ancho en su frente.

-¡Ahg! ¡¿Ahora que le pasa a ese emo?!

-No deberías molestar tanto a Sasuke-kun.-Replico la peli rosa.

Naruto la miro con sospecha, " _Así que ella...",_ sacudió la cabeza y suspiro.-Entiendo, entiendo.

-Naruto,¿ puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Tu dirás.-El rubio la miro atento.

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a Sasuke kun, que son amigos?

Naruto puso una cara pensante.- Si pero no.-Sakura alzo una ceja interrogante, el rubio continuo.

\- Veras, mi mama y Mikoto-san, la madre de Sasuke, eran muy buenas amigas, ellas se conocieron en la universidad en Inglaterra.- " _Inglaterra"_ , la peli rosa presto mas atención.-mi madre es extranjera, su lugar natal es un pequeño pueblo en Inglaterra, ambas estuvieron juntas estudiando en una Universidad de Londres, se hicieron mejores amigas, ahí también conoció a mi padre cuando el estuvo de intercambio un año, se enamoraron y cuando mi padre regreso a Konoha le prometió a mi madre que volvería por ella, dos años después ellos se casaron,...umm... el punto es que Mikoto-san se fue de Londres antes de terminar su carrera ya que su padre, un fotógrafo famoso, necesitaba viajar, ellos siempre estaban viajando y mi madre también se fue de Londres tiempo después y vino a Konoha, por lo que perdieron el contacto.

Cuando yo tenia cinco años, ellas se reencontraron en el centro comercial, los Uchiha se acababan de mudar aquí, ya que Fugaku-san había tomado el mando de la empresa familiar. Mi madre y Mikoto-san, comenzaron a verse mas seguido, por lo que se reunían en casa de alguna, y al ser Sasuke y yo demasiado pequeños siempre nos llevaban con ellas.-Naruto sonrió nostálgico.-Cuando conocí a Sasuke realmente lo odie, al principio me pareció muy genial y quería que fuéramos amigos, pero el siempre se la pasaba jugando con su hermano mayor, _Itachi_ , y siempre me ignoraba, al final las reuniones terminaban por nuestras peleas.

Un día Itachi nos obligo a trabajar juntos, cuando nos propuso un juego donde teníamos que pelear contra el y su primo Shisui, para encontrar un tesoro. Ganamos y nos dimos cuenta de que hacíamos un gran equipo, después de eso ya no peleábamos tanto y comenzamos a jugar juntos, nos metimos en muchos problemas.-Los ojos azules de Naruto comenzaron a brillar de alegría y el empezó a reír. Sakura lo miro enternecida imaginándose a dos niños, uno rubio y otro azabache siendo regañados por sus madres al descubrirles alguna travesura.- _Fueron buenos tiempos_ , desde ese momento considere a Sasuke mi mejor amigo,...pero después todo cambio.-El rubio oscureció su semblante y la sonrisa desapareció, la peli rosa instantáneamente supo porque.-

-¿Tu sabes que los padres de Sasuke están muertos verdad?- Pregunto Naruto serio.

-Si...

Naruto asintió mas seguro y continuo.

-Los padres de Sasuke murieron tres meses después de que el cumpliera siete años, primero fue su madre, el doce de Noviembre la encontraron muerta a la orilla del rio que atraviesa el bosque con signos de tortura, había sido secuestrada, dos semanas después su padre murió al lanzarse del decimo piso de su edificio, lo determinaron como suicidio...aunque yo no me lo creo.-El rubio apretó los puños.

Sasuke entro en depresión y dejo de hablarme, mi madre dijo que le diera tiempo, su hermano y el terminaron al cuidado de su tío abuelo Hiruzen Sarutobi, gracias a Itachi, Sasuke supero la muerte de sus padres y todo volvió a ser como antes, bueno mas o menos, ahora era un poco mas serio, pero volvimos a ser amigos.

-¿Que paso con el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi?

Al escuchar la pregunta Naruto se tenso y desvió su mirada.

-No se si sea correcto que te lo diga si Sasuke aun no lo ha hecho. A el no le gusta hablar de su hermano

-¿Por que? Es su hermano.

-Sasuke lo odia.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la impresión, Naruto solo la miro.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que lo haga, pero es difícil hacer entender a Sasuke, ¡Es tan necio!..-Exclamo molesto.-Aunque puedo comprenderlo, Itachi le causo un gran daño a Sasuke, pero es ¡Tan injusto!

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Umm... bueno te lo diré, pero promete que no se lo dirás al teme, a el no le gusta escuchar hablar de su hermano, me matara si se entera que te dije algo.

-No diré nada.

-Bueno, cuando tenia doce años, se empezaron a correr rumores acerca de Itachi, sobre que anda metido en asuntos ilegales y que consumía drogas, el empezó a alejarse de Sasuke, incluso desaparecía por días. Después de la muerte de su mejor amigo Shisui, Itachi fue acusado de haberlo asesinado, entro a juicio pero al no encontrar suficientes pruebas que lo incriminaran, fue dejado libre, yo por supuesto no creo que lo haya hecho, Sasuke tampoco lo cree, alguien trato de inculparlo.

El asunto es que una noche, se escucharon muchos ruidos por la casa del profesor Sarutobi, sus vecinos alarmados llamaron a la policía, cuando la policía llego encontraron la casa destrozada y sin ningún rastro de los hermanos, el profesor Sarutobi se alarmo y mando a la policía a buscarlo pensando que podría ser un secuestro.

Al dia siguiente encontraron a Sasuke encerrado en una habitación de una vieja mansión a punto de deshacerse, estaba inconsciente, con algunas heridas en sus brazos, piernas y rostro, nada grave. A Itachi lo encontraron sentado frente a la puerta totalmente drogado, cuando intentaron acercársele el comenzó a atacar a la policía y a decir incoherencias. Encerraron a Itachi, cuando estuvo mas en si le preguntaron porque encerró a Sasuke, el dijo.-" _Porque quería deshacerme de el, no es mas que un estorbo, le estaba haciendo un favor al fin podría ver a mama y papa de nuevo."_

Al ver eso, el tío de Sasuke, Madara, exigió la custodia de sus sobrinos, argumentando la incompetencia del profesor Sarutobi por haber permitido aquello, el juez se la dio y Sasuke e Itachi pasaron a manos de su tío. Se llevo a Sasuke con el a Inglaterra, Sasuke estuvo viviendo en Londres durante siete años, regreso a Konoha cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Cuando el regreso era mas serio y frio que antes, me costo mucho el que volviera a hablarme.-Naruto puso cara seria.- Sasuke nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de lo de Itachi, cambio mucho mientras estuvo en Londres con su tío.

-¿Donde esta ahora Itachi?

-El esta...

.

* * *

.

El sonido de unos pasos se escuchaban afuera, en el pasillo, el sabia quien era, ya eran las 9:30 p.m., hora de "descansar". Se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama viendo hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

La puerta blanca, como todo el cuarto, se abrió produciendo un sutil chirrido, seguido de unos pasos y la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

El ni siquiera volteo, siguió mirando el obscuro cielo.

-Es hora de su medicina, Itachi-san.-La enfermera de cabellos dorados, le sonrió amablemente y lo miro expectante con sus verdes ojos, tendiéndole un vaso de agua y unas pastillas de colores en un recipiente.

-No me apetece tomármelas hoy.-Respondió el de cabellos negros, con voz suave.

-Sabe que eso no es posible, son por su bien Itachi-san, podrá dormir mejor.-Comento la enfermera persuasivamente, acercándose a el.

Itachi suspiro.- Supongo que si, solo quería ver si hoy podía convencerte, parece que es un no de nuevo.- Comento derrotado y tomando las pastillas.

La enfermera rio.-Sabe que no lo lograra.

- _Lo se_.-Susurro viendo las estrellas y devolviéndole el vaso de agua y el recipiente vacio.

-Buenas noches Itachi-san..-La enfermera dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

-Buenas noches...-Susurro.

Acto seguido escupió las pastillas en una de sus manos, rebusco debajo de su colchón hasta que encontró un pequeño frasco, vacio ahí las pastillas, el frasco estaba lleno de ellas y volvió a colocar el frasco en su lugar.

Su vista volvió a dirigirse al cielo lleno de estrellas.

 _-Ya falta poco._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¡Yo!_

 **Tatutu:¡** Hola! gracias por tu comentario :3, jajaja si Sasuki es todo un misterio :v, pronto daré mas detalles de la vida de Sakura, ;). Si era el que sospechabas el personaje misterioso? :v. Saludos! y espero recibir un comentario tuyo para este capitulo :3.

 **Notas:**

Este capitulo fue mas para conocer un poco sobre Sasuke. Aparece Itachi, me imagino que ya se dieron una idea de donde esta :D.

Bueno el personaje misterioso resulto ser Sasori, ¿alguien ya lo sospechaba? :v

Me gustaría leer sus opiniones para este capitulo :3.

Sin mas, nos vemos en el siguiente :3

 **¿Comentarios?**


	13. Corazon

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo :3.

Este capitulo es el que tiene mas recuerdos hasta ahora, y es uno de los que mas me han gustado escribir, ya que agregue muchos recuerdos que ya tenia escritos :3, siento que voy avanzando. Ahora la historia ira mas rápida, contrastando con el empiezo tan lento de seis capítulos por un día :v. Ya tenia este capitulo escrito desde la semana pasada, pero no lo publique por una razón que ya comentare, además de que lo estuve cambiando a lo largo de la semana, detallitos xD.

Otra cosa que quisiera decir para este capitulo, es que todo lo de este capitulo sucede en un mismo día, y que los recuerdos son de diferentes tiempos, aunque creo que es muy obvio xD, aun así quisiera recalcar ese detalle :p.

 **También quisiera dar un aviso importante:**

Es muy probable (casi un hecho), que no publique la siguiente semana, y tal vez el resto del mes de Abril. Estoy preparándome para mi examen de Admisión de la Universidad, por lo que necesito enfocar todas mis energías en estudiar, mi examen es el 23 de Abril, (el día de mi cumpleaños T-T, no se si sentirme feliz o triste por eso, aun tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto, solo espero que ese hecho me traiga mas suerte :v), por lo que reanudaría las publicaciones en Mayo o la ultima semana de Abril.

Intente adelantarme y ya escribir los capítulos para irlos subiendo, pero no siempre me llega la inspiración, :´v. Por lo que es casi seguro que sea hasta después de mi examen, aunque lo dejo en casi, ya que cabe la posibilidad, aunque pequeña, que publique antes o durante esos días, depende de como me sienta, mis tiempos, y claro de la inspiración :p.

De ante mano, gracias por su comprensión. :3

Y no se preocupen que no dejare esta historia, es solo por este momento de presión en mi vida :(.

Prometo recompensarlas con capitulo doble cuando esto termine ;).

Sin mas, nos vemos abajo :*

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

.

.

Capitulo XIII

.

 **Corazón**

.

.

.

 _Veía como un niño jugaba solo sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, su cabellera roja siendo movida suavemente por el viento, se acerco a el._

 _._  
 _-¿Que estas haciendo?- Hablo suavemente a sus espaldas inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante._

 _El niño volteo sorprendido.-¿Tu quien eres?_

 _-Me llamo Sakura, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-Contesto con una sonrisa._

 _-Sasori-Contesto, volviendo a su tarea. Un minuto después volvió a hablar.- Estoy haciendo dos marionetas._

 _-Oh, son muy bonitas ¿Quiénes son?.-Pregunto Sakura tomando asiento a su lado._

 _-Papa y mama.- Susurro Sasori con un tono triste. La peli rosa sintió su corazón romperse._

 _-Sabes, yo conocí a tu padre y tu madre, fueron muy buenas personas._

 _-Los extraño._

 _-No deberías estar triste por ellos, o si no ellos también estarán tristes por ti. Sabes, lo que mas deseaban en este mundo es que tu fueras feliz, ellos me dijeron que te dijera que te aman, por eso estoy yo aquí, para lograr que tu seas feliz. -Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amable intentando animarlo._

 _-¿Tu harás que yo sea feliz? ¿Como?.- El pelirrojo le presto toda su atención._

 _-Mmm, es un secreto...-Exclamo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y guiñándole un ojo.- Pero te traigo un regalo de tus padres. Toma.- La ojiverde le extendió una pequeña caja que cargaba, junto con una carta._

 _El niño la tomo y abrió la caja ansiosamente._

 _-¡Es el anillo jade! ¡Es real!_

 _Ella lo miro curiosa por su entusiasmo y luego desvió la mirada al anillo de plata con una gema verde en el centro que sostenía en sus pequeñas manos._

 _-¿Y que significa?_

 _-Significa que solo me falta juntar el collar y el mapa, y podre abrir las puertas del cielo y rescatar a la princesa._

 _-¿Una princesa?_

 _-Si, mi padre me conto que en el cielo se encuentra encerrada una princesa, ella llora, y busca que alguien la rescate, necesitas este anillo, un collar de cristal, y el mapa para abrir las puertas del cielo._

 _-¿Y donde se encuentran esas puertas?_

 _-En Konoha, es de donde madre es._

.

* * *

.

.  
Una voz retumbaba por los pasillos vacíos. Emitía una suave y triste tonada. Una canción.

-¿Escuchaste eso?  
-¿Umm?  
Presto mas atención a su alrededor.-Oh, es eso. No le tomes demasiada importancia, a esta hora siempre se escucha esa canción.

-¿Quien la canta?.- Pegunto la chica de largo cabello plateado.

-La prisionera.- Contesto seriamente la joven de cabello color sol.

-¿Que prisionera?

-La que se encuentra en esta torre.- Contesto mirando al fondo del oscuro pasillo.- ¿Conoces la historia de tu predecesora? _Hablo de Kaguya._

-Un poco, ella rompió una regla divina y fue castigada por los dioses.- Relato.-¿Estas diciendo que ella se encuentra aquí?

-Así es, en la ultima habitación de la torre de este castillo, en la cárcel del tiempo. Donde el tiempo nunca corre.

-¿Cual fue su pecado?

-Se enamoro de un humano.

Los ojos azules de la peli plata se abrieron desmesuradamente.-Eso no es posible, los dioses no pueden desarrollar sentimientos humanos, no tenemos un corazón que nos permita hacerlo.

-Eso es lo que siempre nos dicen, pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar del porque existen las reglas divinas?.- La de ojos azules negó.- _Porque es posible romperlas._

-Pero eso..

-Nosotros los dioses fuimos creados a semejanza de los humanos, puede que no podamos hacer ni necesitemos todo lo que ellos si, pero sin duda nos parecemos, algunos de nosotros han alcanzado a parecerse mas de la cuenta, nuestra hermana Kaguya no es la única que ha desarrollado sentimientos por un humano, como ella han habido mas y como ella han sido castigados, solo que ninguno ha llegado tan lejos. Nosotros somos propensos a caer en ese abismo que son los sentimientos, por ello los altos mandos han creado esa regla, para evitar que enloquezcamos por amor.- Hablo con sus ojos rojos dirigidos al suelo, donde se podía apreciar la tierra.

- _Amaterasu...-_ Susurro, viendo en su misma dirección, donde dos chicos caminaban, uno de ellos rubio, pero los ojos de la diosa del sol no iban dirigidos a el, sino a su acompañante _.-"Tu también caíste en ese abismo"_

-Vamos, es hora de volver, _Tsukuyomi_.- Dijo la diosa dándose la vuelta, directo a la salida de esa torre.

Tsukuyomi miro por un segundo mas al joven que estaba mirando con tanta tristeza Amaterasu.- Si, hermana.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke volteo repentinamente. Había estado sintiendo una mirada sobre el desde hace un tiempo. Dio un rápido recorrido con sus ojos a todas las personas que venían caminando detrás, eran demasiadas y la mayoría estaban ocupadas con sus celulares o platicando con alguien, suspiro. Nada sospechoso.

-¿Pasa algo?.- Naruto se detuvo también.

Ambos iban hacia la casa de Sasuke.

-No.- Sasuke volvió a caminar.

-Si tu lo dices.- El rubio se encogió de hombros.- ¿Tu crees que le guste el pastel de chocolate a Sakura-chan?.- Pregunto entusiasmado.

-No se.

-Eres de mucha ayuda.- Naruto lo miro mal.- Pero seguro le encantara el ramen especial de Ichiraku que traigo.- Sonrió.

-¿Por que te importa tanto lo que piense Sakura? ¿Por que siempre le llevas regalos?.- Pregunto Sasuke aparentemente desinteresado, viendo fijamente a Naruto.

El de ojos azules adquirió un fuerte color rojo y comenzó a tartamudear.

-B-bueno, solo yo, umm, ya sabes... s-solo quiero que no se sienta tan mal estando ahí sola, y mas si esta viviendo con alguien como tu...-Sasuke lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados sin creerle una palabra.- ¡De veras!

-Como sea.- _"Así que te gusta Sakura"_ , el pelinegro desvió sus ojos negros al piso, pensado en la respuesta de Naruto e ignorando el sentimiento extraño que se apodero de el.

El rubio suspiro, calmándose.

.

.

Sasuke abrió su puerta y Naruto entro corriendo animado.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! ¡Tu príncipe azul esta de vuelta! .-Grito. El pelinegro rodo los ojos y cerro la puerta. Unos minutos pasaron y la peli rosa no aparecía.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Sakura-chan?- Pregunto consternado, ella siempre los recibía cuando llegaban. Sasuke también se pregunto lo mismo.- ¡Oy! ¡Sakura-chan!.- Nada.

El pelinegro se extraño aun mas, y comenzó a recorrer la sala. No había nada que mostrara que alguien había entrado y la puerta estaba cerrada. Su mirada recayó en un papel doblado debajo de un libro en el escritorio. Se acerco a el mientras Naruto revisaba los cuartos y seguía gritando.

Lo desdoblo, era una nota de Sakura:

 _ **Queridos Sasuke-kun y Naruto.**_

 _ **Salí un momento a la biblioteca, como probablemente no estaré cuando ustedes regresen, les dejo esta nota para que no se preocupen. Volveré temprano.**_

 _ **Los quiere, Sakura.**_

.

-Oye parece que no esta, hay que llamar a la...- Naruto salió hablando del pasillo, pero se detuvo al ver a Sasuke con el papel en su mano.- ¿Es de ella?

-Si, parece que fue a la biblioteca.- Frunció las cejas, pensando.- Ella no conoce Konoha.

-A es eso. No te preocupes.- Naruto sonrió aliviado, el moreno lo miro con una ceja en alto.- Hace unos días Sakura-chan me pregunto donde podría encontrar una biblioteca, porque ya leyó todos los libros que tienes, lo cual me parece demasiado...-Susurro.- Así que le hable de la biblioteca a unas cuadras de aquí, ella me dijo que probablemente iría pronto.

-Hump.

-Bueno, deberíamos comer el ramen ahora antes de que se enfrié, ya después le traeré mas a Sakura-chan.- Comento Naruto abriendo el envase, Sasuke solo lo miro.

.

* * *

.  
Decidió esa mañana ir a la biblioteca de la que le hablo Naruto, ya estaba aburrida de ver la televisión siempre, además tuvo un sueño donde platicaba con un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos llamado Sasori, el pensar en su nombre le producía un gran dolor, el mismo que sintió cuando vio la ultima foto del álbum de Sasuke, y con eso confirmo que no se trataba de un simple sueño, era un recuerdo. Necesitaba saber mas sobre aquel niño y su conexión con la _mansión Sandred_ , sin olvidar claro, la leyenda que mencionaba Sasori en su sueño.

Tardo un poco en encontrarla y se perdió una que otra vez. Pero al fin la encontró. Era un edificio blanco de dos pisos, con grandes ventanales y una enorme puerta de dos hojas hecha de vidrio. Tenias que subir diez escalones para llegar a la entrada.

Cuando entro no encontró a nadie en la recepción. _" Que extraño"_

-¿Hay alguien?

Después de unos minutos y al ver que no había nadie, su curiosidad le gano y se introdujo por los pasillos de estantes llenos de libros.  
Después de divagar un tiempo, un libro de tapa color roja, bastante conocido, le llamo la atención, se encontraba arriba de ella, tuvo que estirarse un poco para bajarlo. Cuando leyó el titulo, efectivamente era el que creía.

- ** _Konoha en el tiempo_** , excelente elección.

Sakura dio un pequeño brinco por el susto, al escuchar al hombre hablar a sus espaldas, dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Oh, perdón por asustarla señorita.- Se disculpo con una sonrisa fingidamente avergonzada el hombre de blanca cabellera y un cubre bocas que solo dejaba ver sus ojos.- Soy Hatake Kakashi, el encargado de esta biblioteca. -Se presento extendiéndole la mano.

Sakura lo miro rencorosamente, sospechaba que lo había hecho apropósito. Aun así tomo su mano, devolviendo el saludo.- Soy Sakura.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, ¿Le gusta la fotografía?

-No realmente, solo quería ver algo.

-En ese caso tómese su tiempo, hay mesas mas al fondo para que se ponga mas cómoda, si necesita algo estaré por allí.- Menciono apuntando a la recepción.

-Gracias.

Y como apareció, volvió a desaparecer por los pasillos, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Sakura se sentó en una mesa y abrió el álbum. En la primera hoja se encontraba una dedicatoria:

.

 _ **Para mi querida hija y mis nietos.**_

 _ **Porque yo siempre cuidare y velare por ustedes. Porque los amo incluso mas que a esta bella ciudad.**_

 _ **Espero que los que vean este álbum también sean atrapados por el misterio y belleza que envuelve a Konoha. Juntos descubramos este secreto que mantiene oculto a las puertas del cielo, donde el tiempo gira y donde no.**_

 _ **S.S**_

.

-¿Secreto?.- Sakura volvió a releer la dedicatoria extrañándose aun mas por los últimos renglones. Decidió no perder mas el tiempo en ello y comenzó a ojear el álbum una vez mas.

Conforme pasaba las paginas se confundía mas, había mas fotos de las que recordaba, la ultima foto era de 1998. Era el mismo árbol de cerezo cerca del lago que había visto en una foto el día que estuvo en la habitación de Sasuke, la diferencia era que esa foto fue tomada en un día lluvioso.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler y el mismo sentimiento de calidez que la embargo el día que vio ese árbol en la foto de Sasuke la invadió. Sin dudas conocía ese lugar. Comenzó a marearse, voces comenzaron a hacer eco en su cabeza e imágenes pasaron frente a ella cuando cerro los ojos, tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza por el dolor que la golpeo repentinamente. Estaba recordando algo.

.

 _Los pétalos de sakura caían como una ligera lluvia color rosa al rededor del gran árbol de cerezo, algunos de ellos eran arrastrados por el viento hacia el lago, o por las ventiscas producidas por la espada del guerrero._

 _Si que te gusta entrenar, Indra-chan._

 _Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, incluso ahora soy mas alto que tu._

 _No tienes que recordármelo, Ashura y tu ya me dejaron atrás._

 _¡Eso nunca pasara Sakura-onechan!_  
 _._

 _._

 _¡Defiéndete!_

 _Sabes que no me gusta pelear, no quiero hacerlo._

 _Debes aprender a hacerlo, aunque no te guste, debes aprender a luchar y defenderte, porque algún día podrías estar en peligro y... puede que yo no este cerca para defenderte... aunque espero que eso nunca suceda._

 _¿Te iras a algún lado? lejos de nosotros..._

 _No, pero nunca se sabe._

 _De acuerdo, enséñame._

 _Bien ¡ponte en guardia!_

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué pasa Indra? Te he notado muy preocupado últimamente._

 _No es nada._

 _No creo que nada te tenga así, sabes que pue-_

 _Doce años..._

 _¿Huh? ¿De que hablas?_

 _Han pasado doce años desde que te conocí..._

 _Tienes razón... van pasando doce años desde que vivo aquí con ustedes y Hagoromo-sama. Recuerdo cuando los conocí, Ashura y tu eran unos pequeños niños asustadizos escondidos atrás de su padre, y ahora son pequeños hombrecitos de_ _diecisiete y dieciséis años_ _. El tiempo pasa muy rápido..._

 _Sakura, ¿tu siempre estarás conmigo verdad? no importa lo que yo haga, promete que siempre estarás a mi lado._

 _Indra...no tengo que prometerlo, yo te quiero mucho a ti y a tu hermano, mientras viva no me alejare de ustedes, después de todo son mi familia. Nunca dejaría solos a mis queridos hermanos menores._

 _Hermanos..._

 _._

 _._

 _El agua caia como lagrimas del cielo, convirtiendo la tierra en lodo, llenando cada vez mas los ríos, haciendo que las hojas de los arboles se agitasen por el viento y que los pequeños animales se ocultaran. En esa parte del bosque , el sonido de la lluvia fue interrumpido por los pasos apresurados y los gritos femeninos._

 _¡Indra! ¡Indra! ¡¿Donde vas?! ¡No te vayas! ¡No nos dejes!_

 _El joven detuvo sus pasos, justo debajo de un gran árbol sin flores._

 _Lo siento Sakura, ya no puedo seguir jugando a ser tu hermanito menor._

 _Pero...¡ Indra yo te quiero! ¡Ashura también te quiere! ¡Yo los quiero a ambos! no quiero verlos pelear ni separados... ¡Por favor Indra detente! ¡Hagoromo-sama nunca hubiera querido que algo como esto pasara!_

 _Si tanto quieres que permanezca a tu lado, ven conmigo._

 _Pero..._

 _Ven conmigo Sakura, seremos felices juntos..._

 _¡No! ¡Tu no lo entiendes, yo no quiero sepárame de ninguno de los dos!_

 _¡¿Entonces prefieres al idiota de mi hermano?! ¡Claro! ¡Siempre fue tu amado Ashura! ¡No eres mas que una mentirosa! ¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo, pero a la primera oportunidad lo haces! ¡No eres mas que una vil y sucia mentirosa!_

 _El sonido de una cachetada resonó por el bosque._

 _¡No te atrevas a seguir diciendo eso!_

 _¡Pues eso es lo que eres, una mentirosa!_

 _¡No vuelvas a insultar a Sakura!_

 _Oh, que tenemos aquí, a tu salvador,... ya te habías tardado Ashura._

 _Indra ,eres mi hermano, pero no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a Sakura._

 _¿Por que hermano? ¿acaso la amas?_

 _Si, y es algo que nunca podrás entender._

 _Ashura..._

 _Así que ya haz elegido Sakura._

 _Indra..._

 _._

 _._

-Indra...- Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, seguida por muchas mas.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? tome un pañuelo.- Kakashi le extendía un pañuelo de papel. No noto cuando llego. Lo acepto y limpio sus lagrimas.

-Gracias.

-Nunca había visto a alguien llorar por un álbum, debe traerle muchos recuerdos esa fotografía.

-Si, algunos.

-Disculpa mi intromisión, pero ¿no eres de aquí cierto?, nunca te había visto.

-Lo fui... _hace mucho tiempo._

-Ya veo.- Musito pensativo.- me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿Ah alguien?

-Si, a una muñeca...-Sakura se tenso.- mas específicamente a la muñeca que apareció hace casi un mes.

-O-oh, debe ser por mi cabello...

El bibliotecario la miro, inspeccionándola.- Si puede ser. Aunque también podría ser porque también te vez como alguien sin vida.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-A lo que me refiero, es que pareces una persona que no sabe quien es, una persona triste.

-Si tiene razón, yo no recuerdo quien soy, estoy perdida. Por eso vine aquí, con la esperanza de que tal vez los libros me ayudarían a saber mas de mi pasado.

-Ya veo.- El hombre miro todos los estantes de libros frente a el.-¿Por que quieres saber tu pasado?

-¿Por que?, porque quiero saber quien soy. Necesito saberlo.

-¿Te hará feliz?

-¿Como dijo?

-Dije, ¿te hará feliz saber la verdad?

-Yo... no lo se, pero quiere saber que persona era.

-¿Y si no eras lo que esperabas?¿Que tal que eras una mala persona? ¿Te gustaría descubrir algo como eso?

-No, pero quiero saber de una vez por todas quien soy, quien fui. Ya no quiero seguir teniendo recuerdos confusos y rotos en mi cabeza.- Se abrazo a ella misma.- Solo quiero saber la verdad, aunque me destroce, quiero recordar a todas estas personas que molestan mi mente.

-En ese caso no hay mucho que hacer, solo el tiempo te dará las respuestas que buscas, Sakura. Cuando necesites de alguien puedes contar conmigo.- Sonrió.

-Gracias, Kakashi-san.-Sakura sonrió mas calmada y...segura..-¡Oh!... ¿le puedo preguntar algo Kakashi-san?

-Claro.

-¿Sabe algo de las puertas del cielo?...

.

* * *

.

 _-¿Por que siempre estas construyendo algo aquí afuera?.-Se escucho la suave voz de Sakura.- Desde que llegue siempre te he visto solo debajo de este árbol, tu abuela me dijo que desde hace meses es lo único que haces.-Ella se sentó a su lado sobre el verde pasto perfectamente cortado.- ¿Por qué siempre construyes juguetes?_

 _-Porque quiero que sean perfectos.-Contesto el pequeño niño, siguiendo con su tarea de pulir la madera._

 _-Perfectos...-Susurro pensativa.- ¿Por que?_

 _-Porque no quiero que sean como yo, un juguete roto.-Contesto el de cabellos rojos con voz triste y apretando fuertemente la lija en una de sus manos, lastimándose en el proceso._

 _-Tu no estas roto.-Replico Sakura alejando la lija de su pequeña mano, la sangre había comenzado a brotar de sus heridas._

 _-Si lo estoy, yo no puedo hacer nada de los que lo demás hacen, y eso es por que estoy dañado, mi cuerpo esta roto.-Alego mirándola con enojo e intentando zafar su mano._

 _-No te preocupes, yo te arreglare. Te lo prometo.-Contesto regalándole una gran sonrisa y comenzando a limpiar la sangre._

 _-Nadie ha podido hacerlo, ni siquiera mi abuela._

 _-Bueno yo soy diferente.-La peli rosa poso su mano encima de las heridas de Sasori, emitiendo una luz verde. Las heridas comenzaron a cicatrizarse, para después desaparecer.- ¿Ves? como nueva._

 _Los ojos marrones se abrieron desmesuradamente, observando muy de cerca su mano.- ¡¿Como lo hiciste?!_

 _-¿No te lo dije? yo soy diferente.-Sonrió.-Definitivamente te curare, ¿ahora me crees?_  
 _-¡Si!_

 _._  
 _-¡Abuela, Sakura! Gracias, ahora ya no estoy roto.-Grito Sasori alegre._

 _-Ves, te dije que te arreglaría._

 _-Gracias Sakura. Por darme un nuevo corazón.-Le sonrió. Era la primera vez que Sasori sonreía desde que lo conoció._

 _-No, yo solo arregle la parte que no funcionaba, tu corazón sigue siendo el mismo._

 _-Entonces eso significa que tu eres la mitad de mi corazón._

 _._

Sasoria abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque. Después de despedirse de Deidara, se encontró a Uchiha con su amigo, no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a seguirlo para saber donde estaba ocultando a Sakura. Sin embargo, Sasuke lo noto, era mas precavido de lo que pensó, así que decidió dejar aquello por ese día, no quería que lo descubriera antes de tiempo. Si eso sucedía probablemente se lo diría a Sakura, y eso claramente seria un problema. Necesitaba encontrarla antes que siquiera ella sospechara que seguía vivo y estaba ahí.

Miro al cielo lleno de estrellas.

- _Sakura...tu eres mi corazón entero, gracias a ti sigo vivo, por ti ahora soy perfecto_...-Susurro posando la mano en donde debería estar su corazón.- Y por eso no puedo dejarte ir, aunque tenga que amarrarte y encerrarte, tu volverás a mi lado.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Yo aquí de nuevo!**

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, se han ganado mi corazón 3 . Leerlas siempre me anima mucho, espero seguir sintiendo y recibiendo su apoyo. Gracias por hacer que esta historia florezca :3.

 **nani28:** Hola! Yo también amo a Sasori :3 xD. Si Itachi es importante, Sasori igual, poco a poco iré agregando a mas personajes ;). Solo espéralo, ;) xD. Gracias por tu comentario, aquí te dejo el capitulo 13. Saludos!

 **Mariana989:** Hola! Gracias por comentar. Respecto a Itachi...no se, quien sabe :v, no quisiera spoilearte, pero todo puede pasar xD, por algo lo dicen .-. . Si lo se, soy cruel con Sasuke, pero es necesario (?). Muchas gracias, aquí tienes la conti :*. Saludos!

 **tatutu** : Hola! jajaja me dio mucha risa tu comentario xD, ¡en el loquero! :´D, la verdad es que si pensaba decirlo en el siguiente xD, pero luego lo pensé mejor y decidí no darle tantas vueltas :v, así ya me enfoco en otros asuntos que siguen, y ya no atraso mas la historia :v. Si T-T Mikoto /3. Si ese Sasuke, siempre que leía un fanfic pensaba que si yo escribiera uno, haría sufrir un poco a Sasuki , para vengar a Sakura :v. ¡Eres toda una rebelde! xD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo !

 **Anahi :** Hola bienvenida! :*. Gracias por tu comentario 3. Y aquí tienes la conti ;). Saludos!

 _ **Notas de capitulo:**_

-Los recuerdos, el primero y el ultimo, se conectan con las notas del diario del capitulo anterior y del capitulo XVI. También ciertos detalles del capitulo XVII y X, respecto a Sasori se conectan con este ;). ¿Qué opinan de Sasori?

-Este capitulo, también esta muy vinculado con el recuerdo del capitulo III, de hecho lo retome. Se muestra mas del pasado de Sakura y aquellas personas que menciona en su diario, las que perdió :(. Mostrando nuevos personajes de los cuales pronto mostrare mas :D. Indra y Ashura. ¿Qué papel creen que jueguen acá?

-El ultimo recuerdo, es de Sasori, por lo tanto es el único que lo sabe. Ya daré un recuento sobre todo lo que ya sabe Sakura de su pasado hasta ahora. :3

-¡Aparecen dos personajes nuevas!, las diosas _Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu,_ que creen que sean _¿amigas o enemigas? xD,_ con ellas aprenderemos mas sobre los dioses, sobre la historia de Kaguya y todo lo que pase en el cielo xD. _Parece que alguien mas rompió una regla divina... ¬3¬_

 _-_ Se integra Kakashi, claro que el no podía faltar xD. El nos dará clases de historia :v

Me gustaría leer sus opiniones sobre el capitulo, historia y el papel de cada personaje :3. Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, me animan mucho a seguir y mejorar esta historia.

Creo que es todo por ahora xD.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! ¡Saludos y besos :* !

Una vez mas espero su comprensión por la situación, :-/.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	14. 13,5 -Capitulo Especial

**¡He vuelto!**

Antes que nada, les pido una gran disculpa por haber demorado tanto, creo que me tome demasiado enserio esto de "descansar y concentrarme" xD

 **¡Disculpen!**

Segundo, quiero agradecerles su comprensión y las buenas vibras que me mandaron :´).

 **¡Gracias!** :* 3

.

 _ **Y aquí les traigo capitulo nuevo.**_

Quiero decirles que no es la continuación del capitulo anterior, es mas bien un "especial".

Es sobre la vida de Sakura con Sasori. Lo he hecho con la intención de que se entienda mejor como fue la relación de Sasori y Sakura.

Son notas del diario y algunos fragmentos de conversaciones y sucesos ocurridos a lo largo del tiempo en que vivió Sakura con el pelirrojo.

Otra cosa que me gustaría decir, es que es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, (¿Cuenta como doble? xD).

Mas explicaciones abajo.

Sin mas, ¡Disfruten!

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masashi kishimoto.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Capitulo 13.5

.

 **Memorias perdidas**

.  
 _"En la arena roja del tiempo yace un escorpión"_

.

.

.

 _ **20 de Diciembre, 1909**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chiyo-sama dará una fiesta de navidad en su casa, quiere que todos sepan de la recuperación de Sasori, invitara a las personas mas importantes de toda Europa, la familia de Sasori, en especial su abuela, es muy influyente e importante en Europa y parte de Japón, " **una fiesta solo para los mejores, la alta alcurnia de la sociedad, la aristocracia",** en palabras de ella._

 _No recuerdo si ya lo había mencionado, pero Chiyo-sama es considerada la mejor medico de toda Europa, en realidad, la familia de Sasori no es completamente británica, es mayormente Japonesa, el esposo de Chiyo-sama era ingles, por lo que desde su matrimonio ella ha vivido en Londres, al casarse con un Marques, se gano una buena posición social, aunque... desde siempre fue de familia influyente. Al morir su esposo ella se alejo un poco de ese mundo refugiándose en la medicina, ganándose la fama que ahora tiene por sus grandes hazañas medicas._

 _Por su personalidad Chiyo-sama nunca lo aceptaría pero, se que ella en ocasiones se siente triste y demasiado cansada, a veces la veo mirar el horizonte mientras sostiene una foto de su esposo e hijo, los extraña, pero por Sasori sigue viva, ahora mas que nunca ya que sabe que su nieto sobrevivirá y tendrá una buena vida, siempre la atormento el futuro de su dulce nieto._

 _La vida no ha sido muy amable con ella, se llevo a sus padres cuando ella apenas tenia quince años dejándola sola con su hermano mayor, los habían asesinado, a ella también la iban a matar tiempo después por oponerse a apoyar al daimyo, la misma razón por la que asesinaron a sus padres, pero un soldado ingles que estaba de viaje en Japón la salvo, su futuro esposo. Tiempo después se casaron y ella se mudo con el._

 _A Chiyo-sama le gusta que hablemos en japonés con ella por eso yo le digo Chiyo-sama._

 _Es una persona muy amable, aunque a veces resulta un poco pesada y arrogante, es una muy buena persona._

 _Me alegra a ver podido traerle un poco de alegría._

.

 ** _24 de Diciembre, 1909_**

.  
 _Sasori esta muy emocionado por la fiesta de mañana, me dijo que quiere que juegue con el en la nieve, debido a su condición el nunca pudo jugar afuera en invierno como todos los demás niños, siempre caía enfermo en estas fechas... me hace muy feliz verlo sonreír de esa manera._

 _Sera la primera fiesta de Navidad para el... y la mía también._

 _Yo también estoy emocionada_.

.

.

-Es una sorpresa Lady Chiyo, la recuperación de su nieto.- Comento el hombre mirando al pelirrojo.

-¿Por que lo dice?

-Según escuche era un caso delicado, casi sin remedio, es todo un milagro que haya sanado, la felicito, ha demostrado porque es la mejor medico de toda Europa.

-Si, un milagro, pero no toda la gloria es para mi, recibí ayuda.

-Mmm, es toda una sorpresa escuchar eso, ¿Quién podría ser tan prodigioso como para que se le atribuyese tal hazaña?-Exclamo Danzo interesado.

-Sakura, ella hizo posible este milagro.-Dijo sonriendo

-¿La jovencita? ¡Vaya! eso si que no lo esperaba.

-A pesar de ser tan joven, ella es una gran medico, incluso podría ser mejor que yo.-Exclamo orgullosa.

-Si alguien como usted lo dice, debe ser cierto.- Danzo miro a la peli rosa que acomodaba una esfera del árbol de navidad, a lado de ella se encontraba Sasori.

.

.  
 _La fiesta fue muy agradable, todas las personas le regalaron obsequios y felicitaciones a Sasori, fue lindo verlo sonrojado durante casi toda la velada, muchas de ellas también me felicitaron a mi y a Chiyo-sama por nuestro gran hallazgo, me sentí un poco avergonzada también, hace mucho que no recibía tantos halagos._

 _Sasori me regalo un pequeño cofre que hizo el mismo, es hermoso, tiene talladas flores de Sakura por toda la tapa, cuando le pregunte porque me lo regalaba, se encogió de hombros diciendo que era lo que se hacia en navidad, argumentando que era para darme las gracias por curarlo, después susurro tan bajo que por poco no escuchaba..." **porque siempre le das regalos a las personas que te importan".**_

 _Escucharlo me hizo muy feliz. Tengo el cofre en mi tocador, es algo muy preciado para mi, ahí guardo este diario._

 _Recordatorio: Darle pronto un regalo a Sasori_.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Noviembre 8, 1910.**_

.

 _Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasori, cumple trece años._

 _Su abuela le ha preparado una gran fiesta. Sasori insiste en que no es necesario, pero Chiyo-sama simplemente lo ignora, es gracioso verlos discutir, se que en el fondo Sasori se encuentra feliz. Ha invitado un amigo, Komushi, es el primer amigo de Sasori, un niño que conoció en un concurso de arte en primavera._

 _Sasori concurso con una marioneta movible a la que llamo Hiroku, el gano el primer premio, Komushi se impresiono tanto que al termino de la ceremonia de premiación le hablo, Sasori se mostro un tanto distante pero al pequeño pareció no importarle, la abuela aprovechando la situación lo invito a festejar con nosotros, poco a poco se hicieron amigos, ahora son bastantes cercanos._

 _Le regalare a Sasori un escorpión, a el le encantan._

.  
 _ **Enero, 1911.**_

 _Chiyo-sama me ha contado la leyenda de **"las puertas del cielo",** historia que Sasori menciono hace varios años atrás. En ella relata que hay una princesa encerrada en una torre en el cielo, para llegar a ese lugar necesitas encontrar tres objetos:_

 _Un mapa que te llevara a la cascada, donde están las puertas..._

 _Un collar de cristal, que abrirá las puertas..._

 _Y un anillo de jade, que liberara a la princesa._

 _Ella en agradecimiento te concederá un deseo, cualquier cosa, no importa lo que desees ella te lo cumplirá._

 _Los objetos se encuentran repartidos por el mundo._

 _Esta historia es originaria de Konoha, lugar de nacimiento de la madre de Sasori, esta leyenda se fue extendiendo por todo el mundo a lo largo de los siglos, no se sabe exactamente desde cuando surgió._

 _Chiyo-sama me ha dicho que su esposo, el día que lo conoció, se encontraba investigando sobre esa leyenda._

 _Tiempo después se la relato a su hijo, el padre de Sasori , le fascino tanto esa historia que al igual que su padre, en su juventud fue a Konoha buscando las puertas, así conoció a la que seria su futura esposa. Tiempo después nació Sasori._

 _Pero el resulto tener un cuerpo débil y enfermizo._

 _Cuando Sasori enfermaba sus padres siempre le contaban esa historia diciéndole que encontrarían dichos objetos, salvarían a la princesa y pedirían que el sanara. A Sasori también termino creyendo dicha leyenda._

 _El Marqués murió durante su búsqueda, el iba detrás del anillo en América, ahí lo mataron unos nativos. No pudo hallarlo, pero le dijo a su hijo su ubicación._

 _Los padres de Sasori murieron tiempo después de encontrarlo,... por mi culpa._

 _Ahora Sasori posee el anillo._

 _Chiyo-sama desea encontrar las demás piezas, aunque a Sasori ya no le interese. Me confeso que si es cierta, le gustaría revivir a los padres de Sasori, su confesión me dolió ya que si no fuera por mi, su hijo y su nuera seguirían vivos._

 _También me gustaría que fuera cierta._

 _Así pediría nunca haber existido, de esa manera, Mito-sama, Hashirama-sama, Hagoromo-sama, Ashura, Indra, los padres de Sasori, ninguno de ellos estaría muerto._

 _De esa manera no cargaría con este dolor y culpa._

.

.  
 _ **Mayo, 1911**_

 _Hoy salí de paseo con Sasori, fuimos a visitar la tumba de sus padres._

 _Internamente les pedí disculpas por haber sido tan inútil al intentar salvarlos, se que no me debería sentir así, Chiyo-sama me lo dijo, incluso ellos lo hicieron, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sin embargo, ahora me siento mas tranquila sabiendo que pude salvar a su hijo, se que ellos estarán felices._

 _Mientras colocábamos las flores en su lugar Sasori me dijo algo..._

 _Me dijo que hizo el cofre que me regalo porque su madre le dijo una vez, cuando tenia seis años y pregunto porque tenia un pequeño cofre de plata en su tocador, que los cofres servían para guardar y proteger las cosas que mas amas, entonces ella le enseño que tenia en el suyo...dentro de su cofre estaba una foto de él y su padre, su anillo de bodas y una pequeña muñeca que él le regalo._

 _Cuando termino de contarme eso me dio una pequeña llave, la que abría el cofre, hace poco me lo pidió para arreglarle la cerradura, " **Disculpa por tardarme tanto con esto, guarda ahí cosas importantes"** , me dijo, después me enseño una llave idéntica a la que me dio **"que en el mío te guardare a ti junto con mi corazón".**_

 _Yo no supe que decir después de eso, pero ahora dentro del cofre guardo mi diario y una foto de Sasori._

 _._

 _._  
 ** _28 de Marzo, 1912._**

.

 _Hoy celebramos mi cumpleaños, aunque en realidad no se cuando nací._

 _Un día como hoy conocí a Mito-sama, ella me salvo de morir, así que fue como volver a nacer, desde entonces digo que hoy es mi cumpleaños._

 _Fue algo modesto, yo no quería una gran fiesta como las que acostumbra Chiyo-sama, así que siempre solo pasamos el día nosotros tres._

 _Chiyo-sama me regalo un gran libro de plantas medicinales, ella sabe cuanto me gusta realizar medicinas._

 _Sasori me regalo un hermoso prendedor con forma de una flor, hecha de cristal color verde, era de su madre._  
 _La guarde en mi cofre, la usare solo en momentos extremadamente especiales, junto a los pendientes que me regalo el año pasado._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Septiembre, 1912**

 **.**

-Hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace mucho tiempo.-Musito Sasori.- ¿De donde eres, Sakura?

La pelirrosa lo volteo a ver, Sasori estaba de perfil, sus ojos marrones fijos en el cielo nocturno. Ambos se encontraban recostados en el jardín viendo las estrellas. Ella volvió su mirada al cielo, perdiéndose en el brillo de la luna.

-De todos y de ningún lugar...

-¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?- El pelirrojo la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura suspiro, y miro directo a los ojos marrones.- No me gusta recordarlo, no es una historia feliz.

Sasori asintió.- Esta bien. Entiendo. A mi tampoco me gustan las historias tristes.- Volvió su vista al cielo, Sakura comprendió que se refería a el.

-¿Algún día me lo dirás?

-Algún día será..

Ambos miraron el cielo en silencio.

-Sakura...

-¿Hum?

-¿Por que tienes esos...ummm...poderes?- Dudo.

-No lo se.- Hizo una mueca.- Un día simplemente...aparecieron.

-¿Me contaras como fue?.-Poso su mirada sobre ella.

-Tal vez.- Sakura le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo pícaramente.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

.

.

 ** _Junio, 1913._**

 ** _._**

 _Con tan solo quince años Sasori fue reclutado al Centro de Investigaciones de Londres, el mas importante de Europa._

 _Debido a las amenazas de una posible guerra el ejercito se esta preparando con antelación._

 _Sasori es considerado un genio, su habilidad para la fabricación de armas que parecen marionetas es algo en lo que el ejercito ha mostrado interés, pero no es exactamente por eso por lo que lo han reclutado, mas bien es por su especial habilidad en la fabricación de venenos y antídotos, habilidad también heredada de su abuela y padres, el tiene una habilidad nata para la medicina._

 _Sasori acepto, su abuela esta orgullosa de el, y yo también lo estoy._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Febrero, 1914.**

 **.**

-¿Hay algo que desees?- Pregunto repentinamente el pelirrojo mientras miraba a través de un microscopio y anotaba en su libeta lo que observaba. Sakura dejo su tarea de cortar plantas, para mirarlo. Estaban realizando un antídoto.

-¿Como que?

-No se.- Se encogió de hombros.- Cualquier cosa.

La pelirrosa se quedo pensativa por un momento.- Me gustaría ser normal.

Sasori dejo su tarea para mirarla con una ceja en alto.- ¿Normal? ¿Eso que significa?

-Ya sabes, ser como un humano normal...poder lastimarme y...poder morir.

-Sakura, la vida no es solo morir.

-Lo se, es solo que... si tuviera un deseo, pediría ser como cualquier ser humano, nunca haber sido inmortal, no tener estos poderes.- Dijo con expresión triste señalando su sello en la frente.-No me gusta ser así.

-Me gusta como eres.- Sasori le dio la espalda volviendo a su trabajo, un pequeño sonrojo comenzó a notarse en sus mejillas.- Yo no creo que tus poderes sean malos, si no los tuvieras yo jamás te hubiera conocido, es mas, ni siquiera seguiría vivo...me gustaría ser perfecto como tu...-Susurro lo ultimo.

-Esa es la parte buena, pero si tu los tuvieras entenderías de lo que hablo.- Sakura acaricio una flor que tenia en sus manos.- _Es muy doloroso ver a tus seres queridos morir sin que tu puedas ir con ellos._

Sasori guardo silencio por un momento, pensativo. Volteo para encararla- Buscare una forma- La peli rosa lo miro extrañada.- Encontrare una cura, te ayudare a cumplir tu deseo de ser normal.

Sakura se sorprendió por la forma tan seria en que lo dijo.

 _" A pesar de tu personalidad, tu siempre intentas hacerme feliz"._ Sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias, Sasori.- Le regalo una amplia sonrisa.

-Te curare, Sakura.

.

.  
 **Abril, 1914**

.  
Sakura salió corriendo de la casa hasta situarse debajo del árbol en el jardín, cargaba en sus manos una jaula color dorada, en ella se encontraba una pequeña ave, un azulejo color azul, sonrió hacia el ave, su agonía había terminado.

-Por fin serás libre, pequeño amiguito.- Musito hacia este.

-A la abuela no le gustara esto...Sakura.- Se escucho detrás de ella, la peli rosa volteo encontrándose con la cara seria de Sasori, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno, pues al ave tampoco le gusta estar encerrada en esta jaula.- Expreso molesta.

-¿Sabes que esta fue un regalo de la reina verdad?

-No me interesa si se la regalo la reina o el vendedor de la esquina, las aves tienen alas para volar, no para estar encerradas en jaulas colgadas en casas de ancianas.- Termino frunciendo el ceño y posando una de sus manos en su cadera.

-Nunca cambiaras.- Suspiro resignado.- Hazlo, la abuela no tarda en llegar.

Sakura le dio una amplia sonrisa, apresurándose a abrir la jaula, saco al ave y tiro la jaula.

-¡Ahora eres libre! ¡Vuela alto! ¡Cruza este muro!.- Grito emocionada al ver volar al ave por encima del muro que rodeaba la casa, elevándose cada vez mas en el cielo.

A veces ella también se sentía enjaulada en esa casa.

-Ahí va la cuarta ave de lo que va del año...- Susurro el pelirrojo.

-¿No es hermoso? - Pregunto Sakura mientras veía al ave alejarse.- Las aves son tan afortunadas, pueden volar hacia cualquier parte...son tan libres, me gustaría ser un ave y así poder cruzar estos muros también, poder volar lejos hacia cualquier parte del mundo, sin voltear hacia atrás nunca...

-Puedes hacerlo, nadie te retiene aquí.- La interrumpió Sasori con voz monótona.

-¿Bromeas? - Volteo y se acerco a él.- ¿Cómo podría dejarte solo?, No me iré a ningún lado, me gustaría tener alas y volar como las aves...pero te conocí a ti y a Chiyo-sama, no podría dejarlos, los quiero demasiado, es solo que...- Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo.-envidio un poco la libertad de las aves, me hubiera gustado ser una... poder ser realmente libre sin necesidad de esconderme...- Susurro lo ultimo, pero Sasori la escucho.- Aunque siempre están presentes aquellos que no les importan la vida de los demás y las encierran.- Termino cerrando su puño, en signo de molestia.

-Sakura, ¿sabes por que enjaulan a las aves?.- Hablo de repente Sasori, la peli rosa lo miro interesada- _Porque son hermosas._

Ella iba a replicar, pero el pelirrojo dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la gran casa.- Es hora de entrar.

Lo siguió, echando una ultima ojeada hacia el cielo, viendo a un ave volar, sonrió y siguió su camino.

 _Para Sasori, ella era una de esas aves._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Diciembre, 1914._**

 _._

 _Llevo siete años viviendo con la familia Akasuna._

 _Me siento un poco preocupada, talvez este siendo paranoica pero siento que en cualquier momento me descubrirán, a veces creo que las mucamas comienzan a notar que no envejezco. Me siento un poco insegura estando aquí a pesar de que no salgo mucho, no puedo evitar la sensación de miedo a que me descubran._

 _.-_

 _Hoy hable con la abuela Chiyo sobre mi temor, me aconsejo que usara maquillaje para aparentar mas edad. Le hice caso. Sasori se extraño por eso y me dijo que estaba exagerando y que me veía mejor sin el._

 _Ahora uso menos._

 _.-_

 _Las mucamas me preguntaron hoy cuantos años tenia, me puse un poco nerviosa, pero al final pude contestar que veintiséis, muchas se sorprendieron y me preguntaron el porque aun no me casaba. Si supieran..._

 _Yo no puedo unir mi vida con la de alguien._

 _¿Te confieso algo? Me gustaría casarme y tener hijos, quisiera probar un poco de esa felicidad, pero se que en mi caso seria imposible._

 _.-_

 _Hoy escuche a las mucamas decir que Chiyo-sama planea casarme con Sasori, esto me hizo molestar. Chiyo-sama nunca haría eso._

 _Algunas de ellas suspiraron emocionadas mientras que otras dijeron que les gustaría ser yo, para casarse con Sasori. Al parecer a las mas jóvenes les gusta Sasori._

 _.-_

 _._

 _Le conté a Chiyo-sama sobre lo que había oído el otro día. Ella simplemente se rio, lo que me pareció horas._

 _Una vez calmada dijo, que si eso sucediera ella seria muy feliz, eso me sorprendió mucho, nunca espere esa respuesta._

 ** _"Eres la única a la que le confiaría a mi nieto, si tu te casaras con el, yo me iría tranquila a la tumba, después de todo eres la única que lo hace feliz"_**

 _Eso hizo que una sensación cálida apareciera en mi pecho, no tenia idea de cuanto significo para Chiyo-sama y Sasori. Sonreí._

 _ **" Tendría bisnietos tan lindos"** agrego volviendo a reír. Esto me hizo sonrojar, a veces Chiyo-sama es demasiado molesta._

 _Durante toda la tarde no pare de imaginarme a pequeños niños de cabello rojo, Sasori me miro extrañado cuando hui de su mirada durante toda la cena. No podía mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza._

 _.-..._

 _._

 _Hoy le dije a Chiyo-sama que lo mejor era que me fuera antes de ocasionarles problemas, si me descubren no se que podría pasarles a ellos, no quiero verlos sufrir. Ella se negó, me dijo que no me preocupe, que a ellos no les pasara nada y mucho menos a mi. Chiyo-sama me dijo que ellos se encargarían de mi seguridad, "yo nunca dejare que algo malo le pase a mi familia" , me dijo. Casi lloro cuando me dijo que me consideraba como una nieta o hija. La familia_ _Akasuna es tan buena._

 _Durante la cena, la abuela Chiyo le pidió a Sasori que cuidara de mi incluso si ella faltaba. Eso me sorprendió y entristeció por igual, yo no quería que Chiyo-sama pensara en la muerte._

 _Sasori le juro que me protegería siempre._

 _Y_ _o le creí. No me separare de Sasori._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Enero de 1915**

 **.**

El sonido del timbre rompio la calma de aquel hogar. La mucama corrio para abrir la puerta.

-Muy buenas tardes Lord.-Saludo, inclinándose levemente frente al hombre vestido con un pulcro traje negro parado en el porche con rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Se encuentra su señora en casa?.- Respondió con voz seca, mirando directamente con su único ojo visible a la mujer frente a el.

-S-si.-Musito nerviosamente la joven, intimidada por la presencia de aquel hombre mayor de rostro duro.-Si gusta pasar a la sala.-Exclamo haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole el paso, el hombre entro siguiendo a la muchacha por la casa hasta llegar a una sala color azul cielo, adornada con cuadros de pintores famosos y retratos familiares, con el piso completamente alfombrado, un librero de madera en una pared, y una pequeña mesa de madera en medio de los tres sillones que ocupaban la habitación.

-Póngase cómodo por favor, iré a avisar a la señora. ¿Gusta tomar algo mientras espera?

El hombre se sentó en el ostentoso sofá de caoba revestido de terciopelo color rojo, acomodando su bastón a un lado junto a su sombrero color negro.

-Un té estaría bien.

-Enseguida. Con su permiso.- Exclamo la joven haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

Minutos mas tarde llego la dueña de aquel recinto.

-Cuando me dijeron que tenia visita no pensé que fuera usted, general.

-La vida esta llena de sorpresas. Es un gusto verla de nuevo Lady Chiyo.- El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo, estoy segura que su visita no significa buenas noticias.- Ella correspondió el saludo y ambos se sentaron.

-Lamento importunarla, pero me temo que tiene razón. Lo que me trajo aquí no fueron precisamente buenas noticias.- Le dio la razón y en un tono mas serio, agrego- Vengo a proponerle algo, Lady.

-¿Una proposición? ¿De que se trata?- Pregunto intrigada.

-Como sabrá, el ejercito enemigo se ha estado movilizando, las pequeñas batallas se han iniciado como un anuncio de una aun peor. Nuestro ejercito esta bien entrenado, no solo por que yo lo diga. Aun así, nuestros recursos médicos son escasos y usted como la mejor medico de Europa es uno de nuestros mayores recursos, no solo hablo de sus conocimientos médicos, en el campo de los venenos seria muy útil su ayuda para nuestro ejercito.

-Soy muy vieja para esto, las guerras solo traen problemas, nada bueno.

-Concuerdo con usted en que las guerras no traen mas que desgracias, por eso le pido su apoyo, para evitar que esta sea aun peor y si es posible...también me gustaría la colaboración de su protegida, la señorita Sakura.

-No creo que a ella le agrade la idea.- Exclamo Chiyo haciendo una mueca, a Sakura no le gustaban los conflictos.

-Su ayuda es prioritaria, usted mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que es la unidad medica en una guerra.- La anciana desvió su mirada al suelo.-No solo se lo pido como Marques y representante militar de Britania, también como compañero de batallas.  
Chiyo suspiro derrotada.

-Lo pensare.

Danzo sonrió.

.

.  
 _ **Agosto, 1915.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El amigo de Sasori murió._

 _Koshumi era un soldado de apoyo en la división francesa encargada de una ofensiva frente al ejercito alemán, era uno de los mejores soldados, pero al tratar de salvar a sus compañeros tuvo que sacrificarse, lograron rescatarlo los refuerzos pero estaba muy malherido, Sasori llego justo cuando murió._

 _Ahora Sasori, se encuentra encerrado en el laboratorio de la unidad medica, no ha salido de ahí en días, aunque actué como si no le importara, se que le ha afectado mucho perder a su único y mejor amigo, me gustaría poder ayudarlo._

 _Las consecuencias de la guerra se han empezado a manifestar. Nuestro ejercito esta recibiendo grandes bajas, fracaso tras fracaso, comienza a desmoronarse. Francia ha sido la mas afectada hasta ahora, y nuestro apoyo militar no ha generado un gran cambio._

 _._

 _Chiyo-sama, al ver los resultados que se han obtenido y tras la incursión de Italia a nuestro frente, ha decido participar en la guerra, yo también acepte._

 _Ambas queremos ayudar, aunque aun tengo mis dudas. Mañana iremos a ver al General Danzo._

.

.

-Me alegra mucho, que hayan decidido colaborar en la defensa de nuestro amado país.-Exclamo Danzo mirando a las mujeres frente a el.

-Aun sigo dudosa de esto..-Susurro Sakura.

-Es nuestro deber después de todo, no me sentiría bien viendo como mi nieto se esfuerza por ayudar y yo sin hacer nada.-Comento Chiyo con una sonrisa altanera.

-Tiene razón, el pequeño hace un gran trabajo en el laboratorio de investigación, es todo un prodigio en el arte de venenos, ha podido encontrar el antídoto a todos los venenos de nuestros contrincantes, gracias a el nuestras bajas han sido menores a lo esperado.

-Es mi nieto después de todo.-Chiyo compuso una sonrisa orgullosa, a su lado Sakura también sonrió.

-Bien, les mostrare su unidad.- Corto Danzo, comenzando a caminar entre los pasillos del edificio.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a una enorme sala de paredes blancas, llenas de anaqueles con instrumentos médicos y grandes mesas de metal alineadas en medio de esta, con mas instrumentos de laboratorio.

-Este será su laboratorio, su trabajo será instruir enfermeras, a lado de esta sala se encuentra un pasillo que conduce a un quirófano y cuartos con camillas para los internos, otra de las cosas con la que me gustaría que ayudaran, especialmente usted, Lady Chiyo, es en la fabricación de venenos y antídotos, para el campo de batalla.- Chiyo asintió, su mirada recayó en la peli rosa.- En cuanto a usted, señorita Sakura, me gustaría que se enfocaran en la investigación de enfermedades que podrían contraer nuestros soldados y que nos podrían traer complicaciones, también se hará cargo de los chequeos para asegurar la salud de estos. ¿Están de acuerdo? - Termino mirándolas fijamente.

-Me parece bien.-Respondió Chiyo firmemente, Sakura asintió, observando su alrededor.

-Entonces lo dejo en sus manos, tengo asuntos de vital importancia que debo resolver, cualquier duda pueden consultarla con el doctor Orochimaru, el esta a cargo del Centro de Investigaciones, sabrá responder todos sus cuestionamientos.

-Bien, hasta luego, General Danzo.- Se despidió la anciana inexpresivamente.

-Con su permiso- El Marques salió por la puerta, ellas permanecieron en silencio hasta que el sonido de sus pisadas junto con el bastón desapareció por completo de los pasillos.

Sakura suspiro.-Ese hombre realmente me pone nerviosa.-Comento cubriéndose los brazos como su tuviera escalofríos.- Da un poco de miedo.-Concluyo en un susurro.

-Es un militar después de todo, su especialidad es intimidar, y claro su rostro no le ayuda.- Bromeo Chiyo.

-Tiene razón, abuela. Mmm ,¿me pregunto que le sucedió para terminar así?.- Curioseó Sakura mientras se tapa un ojo, imitando a Danzo.

-El es uno de los mas reconocidos militares de nuestra nación, ha participado en constantes batallas donde ha salido victorioso, pero no siempre en una pieza, hace años durante la guerra contra Francia, el logro infiltrarse en el bando enemigo dando una gran ventaja a nuestro batallón, sin embargo, perdió su ojo derecho, yo era la encargada de la unidad medica en ese entonces, por lo que me toco curarlo, así fue como lo conocí, tiempo después en la ultima batalla con la que lidio termino con un disparo en la pierna izquierda que lo dejo incapacitado, por eso el bastón, tuvo que dejar el campo de batalla. A cambio, por sus grandes proezas recibió el titulo de Marques y fue ascendido a la unidad estratégica, como líder de todo el ejercito británico, no le fue tan mal al final.

-No creí que fuera alguien tan valeroso.- Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Hump. - Chiyo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sus proezas son indiscutibles, dignas de respeto por su valentía e intelecto, pero su actitud y acciones, no son muy...nobles.

-¿Eso que significa?

-Es conocido por su frialdad en el campo de batalla, su mayor prioridad es ganar, proteger al país, lo cual no esta mal, pero sus métodos son los inmorales. A el no le importa su escuadrón o compañeros, si sacrificar a un subordinado significa la victoria, el no dudaría en hacerlo, para el todos son simples peones, cosas remplazables. El dice que para conseguir la paz se necesitan sacrificios ya sean grandes o pequeños, no le importa la vida de los demás, pero si la paz y seguridad del país.

-¿Como podría importarte la paz y seguridad del país si no te importa la vida de tus compañeros? No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo, solo se que esa es su mentalidad, así funciona el.- La anciana compuso una expresión seria.-Es n hombre peligroso, que no dudaría en sacrificar incluso a su propio hijo si eso significa lograr sus metas. Lo mejor es que mantengamos nuestras distancias con el.

-Si.- Acepto Sakura.

-Bien tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, hace mucho que no estaba en una situación así, me hace sentir vieja.

-No digas eso abuela Chiyo.

.

* * *

.  
 ** _Mayo, 1916_**

.

 _La abuela Chiyo y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas. Organizar las tropas medicas es un trabajo extenuante, no hemos podido dormir por noches._

 _Cada vez el numero de muertos aumenta, el campo de batalla se ha vuelto un mar de sangre con condiciones inhumanas._

 _Secretamente he curado a los casos mas críticos con mis "poderes", Chiyo-sama me ha prohibido usarlos, teme que me descubran y me utilicen en experimentos, pero no puedo quedarme a ver como mueren sabiendo que podría salvarlos._

 _Hasta ahora nuestro ejercito ha tenido muchas bajas, pero nuestro oponente no esta en mejores condiciones, nuestro lado a logrado contener en varios frentes a las potencias centrales, la ayuda de Japón, Italia y la inminente incursión de Estados Unidos a nuestra alianza contra los imperios centrales han levantado la moral de nuestros soldados._

 _¿Sabes? cada vez que veo mi alrededor, me convenzo mas que esta guerra es inútil, la mires como la mires, las perdidas son las mismas en ambos lados, no hay mas que sangre, dolor y lagrimas._

 _No he visto a Sasori últimamente, el tiene una gran responsabilidad también, su investigación es muy importante, o al menos eso ha dicho el General Danzo, no se exactamente de que se trata, pero Sasori se esfuerza mucho en ella._

 _Me siento muy orgullosa, el se ha vuelto alguien muy reconocido, entre los grandes dirigentes de esta guerra._

 _Te confieso que a veces me siento sola... me gustaría que todo volviera a la normalidad, y que no tuviéramos que estar en medio de una sangrienta guerra._

 _._

 _._  
Terribles alaridos de dolor se filtraban por los pasillos de ese departamento subterráneo, provenían de la única habitación iluminada. Era el laboratorio secreto del Centro de Investigaciones.

-Mas.- Ordeno son voz fría.

-Si aumentamos las descargas, en sus condiciones es posible que muera. Nos podría servir aun para mas pruebas.- Objeto su único acompañante.

-Necesitamos estos datos. Tenemos mas personas con las que experimentar, este no es necesario.- Expreso mientras aumentaba las descargas, el hombre en la silla con múltiples cables en la cabeza, profirió un ultimo grito antes de morir.-¿Fue demasiado? - Susurro, mientras anotaba en su libreta.

Orochimaru se maravilló de la falta de humanidad de su joven compañero pelirrojo.

-¿Como van los antídotos?

-Como esperábamos.

Sasori asintió, garabateando algo en su libreta.

-¿Traigo al siguiente para comenzar con las pruebas de los venenos nuevos?.- Comento sonriente el mayor.

-Si.

El trabajo de la unidad de investigación dirigida por Danzo era probar la resistencia humana. Ese era el trabajo de Orochimaru y Sasori.

.

.-...

.

-Me he estado preguntando, _Sasori-kun.-_ El pelirrojo se estremeció, odiaba cuando lo llamaba _Sasori-kun_.

-¿Que cosa?.- Siseo. Estaba molesto.

-¿Que significa ese anillo que cargas en tu pulgar?

Sasori instintivamente toco la gema verde del anillo.- Fue un regalo de mi padre. No significa nada en especial.

-Ya veo.

Orochimaru miro el anillo con curiosidad.

.

.

.  
 _ **Julio, 1916**_

 _._

 _Ocurrió algo muy extraño hoy._

 _Por la mañana llegaron muchos soldados heridos. Éramos pocas enfermeras en el hospital por lo que tuve que interferir también._

 _Uno de los soldados que examine, tenia una grave enfermedad, a parte de sus múltiples heridas. Le dije que todo estaría bien, pensaba curarlo con mis poderes, sin embargo me detuvo._

 _ **" No me salves, si lo haces solo me condenaras",** dijo completamente aterrado. No entendí por que lo hacia así que simplemente seguí insistiendo en que no se preocupara. Pero el repentinamente me tomo del brazo fuertemente, y susurro:_

 ** _"No quiero ir al sótano"_**

 ** _"¿El sótano? ¿A que se refiere?"_**

 ** _" Al Centro de Investigaciones, así le llaman, ahí mandan a todos los soldados como yo, sin familia y caídos en batalla"_**

 ** _" Lo se, es para encontrar una cura a sus enfermedades, no se preocupe, un amigo mío trabaja en esa unidad, estará bien"_**

 _ **" Tu no lo entiendes,** el hombre tosió, **nunca nadie regre...sa"**_

 _El soldado murió, yo me quede en shock. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, Sasori no podría estar haciendo experimentos indebidos._

 _Necesito urgentemente saber de que se trata su investigación_.

.

.

Sakura entro a la cafetería del hospital estaba tomándose un descanso. Le sorprendió encontrarse a Sasori bebiendo té sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana, no lo había visto en días . Era su oportunidad de preguntarle del verdadero objetivo de su investigación.

-Buenas días Sasori- Saludo tomando asiento frente a el.- Tiempo sin vernos.

-Han sido tiempos ajetreados últimamente, la guerra cada vez se vuelve mas sangrienta.- Comento mirándola fugazmente. Tenia un semblante cansado y distante.

-Si...- Concordó la peli rosa. Jugueteo sus dedos nerviosamente armándose de valor.- He estado escuchando ciertos rumores últimamente sobre tu unidad...- Comenzó en tono bajo. El pelirrojo la miro.- ¿De que se trata exactamente tu investigación?

Sasori se sorprendió por su tono desconfiado. Cuando estuvo apunto de contestar, un recién llegado lo hizo por el.

-Eso es de carácter confidencial, ya se lo había dicho, señorita Sakura.- Exclamo serio Danzo. Sakura se sorprendió por su repentina llegada.- Lamento la interrupción, pero tengo asuntos que arreglar con el joven Sasori, precisamente de los resultados de su investigación.

El aludido asintió.- Lo estaba esperando.

-Pero...

-No se preocupe Lady Sakura.-La corto.- Nuestra investigación solo busca el bienestar de nuestros ciudadanos, los rumores que circulan, son solo eso, simples rumores, no tiene que afligirse por ello.

Sakura solo lo miro.

-Debemos irnos joven Sasori, hay asuntos importantes que resolver. Con su permiso, Lady. -Danzo camino hasta la puerta de salida, Sasori lo siguió.

-Sasori...- Al ver la expresión de preocupación de Sakura, el pelirrojo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Nuestra investigación se encarga de encontrar la cura de las enfermedades que aquejan a nuestros soldados, también de crear venenos y sus antídotos, no tienes que preocuparte Sakura, no esta pasando nada malo. -Le sonrió.

Sakura se sintió aliviada al ver el rostro sereno del pelirrojo, le devolvió la sonrisa. El pelirrojo asintió saliendo de la cafetería.

Sakura le había creído.

.

.

.

Se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café, era su momento de descanso, la abuela Chiyo la había mandado a tomarse un respiro, debido a que se mostraba demasiado agotada. Habían estado curando a los sobrevivientes de un escuadrón y ella ya no podía, había estado utilizado sus habilidades secretamente... _de nuevo._

A pesar de sus "poderes", ella era como cualquier ser humano normal, se agotaba de igual manera. Y en ese momento a penas podía estar de pie.

-¿Como se ha sentido últimamente, lady Sakura?

La voz del general Danzo la sobresalto, levanto su cabeza y lo encontró de pie frente a ella, con su inmaculado traje de militar.

-Bien, algo agotada pero nada de que preocuparse...- Comento mientras bebía mas café, Danzo la miro.- ¿gusta un poco?

-Si no es mucha molestia.- Expreso mientras se sentaba en la mesa que ocupaba, ella se dispuso a traerle una taza de café.

-¿Como se encuentra el frente, general?

-Seguimos en la misma posición, pero junto con los dirigentes de Francia, Rusia e Italia , estamos ideando una ofensiva, que pueda debilitar al ejercito Alemán que es el que mas problemas causa.

-Ya veo, espero que de buenos resultados...- Dijo Sakura sinceramente mientras se dirigía con la taza de café, sin embargo tropezó, haciendo que la taza cayera y su contenido se vertiera en su mano, rápidamente se agacho a recoger los vidrios rotos, Danzo fue a socorrerla.- Disculpe mi torpeza, enseguida le traeré otra.

El apresurarse provoco que se hiciera un corte en su mano, la sangre pronto comenzó a brotar.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿necesita ayuda?.- Musito Danzo tomando su mano envolviéndola en un pañuelo.

-No se preocupe por algo tan insignificante, soy medico, se que hacer.- Dijo nerviosamente mientras zafaba su mano de su agarre, estaba segura que su cortada ya había comenzado a sanar.

-De acuerdo.

Ella fue rápidamente a lavarse la mano, sin embargo no pudo evitar que Danzo viera que mientras se la secaba la herida ya no estaba.

Eso provoco que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Por años escucho de una persona que rondaba por el mundo con ciertas cualidades de sanación, sospecho por un tiempo de ella por la repentina curación del pequeño Akasuna, ahora años después lo confirmaba.

Ahora solo quedaba asegurarse y si resultaba cierto, le traería grandes beneficios.

-Aquí tiene su café, General.

-Gracias.

Sonrió.

.

.

 ** _Septiembre, 1916_**

.

 _Ayer tuve un accidente._

 _Un asaltante me estuvo persiguiendo desde que salí del hospital, Chiyo-sama me envió a descansar, por lo que iba sola._

 _Estuvo a punto de alcanzarme, sin embargo cruce la calle corriendo sin fijarme realmente, el pánico no me permitió percatarme de la situación... hasta que sentí al auto golpearme, me atropellaron._

 _A mi perseguidor también lo arrollaron, me lastime las costillas y me rompí una pierna, la sangre broto de mi boca debido a mis heridas internas, de mi cabeza que también recibió daño y de mi piel que fue rasguñada por el asfalto, el auto se desvió y choco contra un poste de luz, fue un horrible accidente, todos murieron...menos yo, por supuesto._

 _Me arrastre hasta la banqueta mientras mis heridas se curaban por si solas, era muy pasada la noche por lo que las personas tardaron en aparecer, tuve que escapar de ahí antes de que alguien me viera, no podía dejar que me encontraran. Me escondí detrás de unos botes de basura en un callejón esperando a que mis heridas sanaran por completo, una vez esto paso, corrí evitando que alguien me viera cubierta totalmente de sangre._

 _Cuando llegue a casa me bañe, y tire la ropa al incinerador de basura, nadie debía saberlo. Me sentí sucia. Las heridas que recibí era suficiente para matar a una persona normal, pero una vez mas recordé que yo no lo era._

 _En el periódico de hoy mostraron el accidente, como dije todos murieron, nadie supo que yo estuve ahí, aunque en la nota decía que era extraño que hubiera tanta sangre esparcida, sospechaban de otro herido, pero al no haber informes simplemente lo dejaron pasar._

 _Me sentí sucia de nuevo._

.

.

Dejo el periódico en su escritorio.

No cabía duda, Sakura era ese ser del que se rumoreaba. El mando a atacarla para probar su habilidad de sanación, lo que no espero es que resultara ser inmortal. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, había encontrado algo que podría resultar un arma muy poderosa.

Si lograban encontrar la razón de su inmortalidad, podrían crear a base de ella soldados con la misma habilidad de regeneración. No solo ganarían la guerra sino que se harían poseedores de un poder magnifico, y el por supuesto, sacaría ventaja de ello, después de todo el fue quien lo descubrió.

Su único inconveniente por ahora era utilizar a Sakura sin armar un revuelo, no quería que lo descubrieran antes de tener algo útil para el. Esa investigación tenia que ser altamente confidencial, no podía arriesgarse que los enemigos se enterasen, arruinarían su plan.

Por ahora necesitaba a alguien capaz de hacer semejantes experimentos, sin que incluso Sakura lo notara.

Y conocía a la persona perfecta para encargarle ese trabajo.

Danzo tomo su sombrero y abrigo. Tenia una vista que dar en el Centro de Investigaciones.

 _¿Quién diría que la perdición de Sakura estaría tan cerca de ella?_

.

.

.  
-¿Para que son esas muestras?

-Son muestras de sangre de los médicos, ellos también necesitan ser checados para verificar que no han contraído alguna enfermedad, eso podría afectar a nuestros soldados.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Se ofreció el pelirrojo.

-Estoy bien por ahora.-Sonrió Orochimaru mientras miraba por el microscopio una muestra de sangre.

Sasori lo miro sospechosamente por la macabra sonrisa que tenia en el rostro, se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, Orochimaru era un científico loco amante del sufrimiento humano después de todo.

.

.-

-Últimamente te diviertes mucho con esa muestra.- Observo Sasori.- ¿Hay algo tan interesante en esa sangre?

-Digamos que es única en su tipo...- _" por ahora"-_ ...así que me gusta probar ciertas cosas.

Orochimaru se relamió los labios. A Sasori le pareció asqueroso.- Como digas.

.

.

-Orochimaru, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.- Danzo poseía un rostro inexpresivo sentado detrás del escritorio en su oficina.

Estaban en la casa del general. Danzo había citado ahí a Orochimaru.

-Tu dirás.- El pálido hombre tomo asiento frente a el. Danzo se molesto por su insolencia.

-Abortaremos la investigación sobre Sakura.- El pelinegro abrió sus ojos sorprendido.- Los altos cargos creen que nuestra unidad es una perdida de dinero y han ordenado el cierre de esta. Por consecuente, yo también tengo que detener la investigación de la inmortalidad, al menos hasta que el consejo deje de tener sus ojos sobre nosotros.

Orochimaru se levanto.- Yo no pienso dejar de investigar.

-No tienes otra opción, eres mi subordinado y esta es una orden.- Exclamo molesto Danzo.

El pelinegro comenzó a reír y en un rápido movimiento se acerco a el, tomándolo del brazo.

\- Siempre supe que no eras mas que un inútil, desde hace mucho tiempo previne esto.- Siseo.- Ya no me sirves.- Lo soltó.

-¡Como te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto maldita serpiente!.- Grito colérico.- Hare que te encierren en un calabozo y utilicen tu cuerpo como objeto de prue...- Inesperadamente a Danzo comenzó a faltarle el aire, puso su mano sobre su corazón.- ¿Qué... me hiciste?

-¿Haz escuchado del cloruro de potasio?, es un haluro metálico compuesto de potasio y cloro. El cloruro de potasio es utilizado en medicina, aplicaciones científicas, procesamiento de alimentos y en ejecuciones... - Orochimaru sonrió mostrándole a Danzo una pequeña aguja de cual goteaba un liquido blanco.- Si se aplica intravenosamente en altas dosis, despolariza el músculo cardíaco provocando un paro cardíaco y... la muerte. ¡Lo mejor de todo es que no deja ningún rastro! -Festejo.

-Yo...te...mal..di...go.- Danzo cayo muerto sobre su escritorio.

-Vaya..- Orochimaru negó.- Creí que duraría mas el show.- Se acerco hasta la oreja del general.- _Hasta nunca viejo decrepito._

.

.

.

 ** _Agosto, 1916._**

.

 _El general Danzo ha muerto._

 _Los resultados de la autopsia arrojaron muerte natural por un paro cardiaco. No fue difícil de creer siendo que ya era un hombre mayor._

 _La unidad de investigación que dirigía fue desintegrada. Ahora Sasori trabaja solo con el doctor Orochimaru. El doctor quiere continuar con su investigación de forma independiente, Sasori acepto ayudarlo._

 _El hermano de Danzo, Hanzo, ha tomado su lugar en el control del ejercito británico._

 _Chiyo-sama y yo, hemos decidido dejar la guerra._

 _._

.

.  
-No lo hare.

-Piénsalo, Sasori-kun.- Siseo la serpiente.- Si logramos encontrar la razón de su inmortalidad, podríamos salvar muchas vidas y no solo eso...- Se acerco a su oído _.-...también podríamos ser inmortales_.- Susurro.- e incluso podríamos revivir a los muertos... como a tus padres.- Concluyo volviendo a alejarse.

-Eso no es posible.

-La ciencia todo lo puede.

-Es ridículo.

-Ven Sasori, únete a mi...juntos encontraremos la inmortalidad. ¿Qué dices?- Insistió.

\- No. Danzo ha muerto. Ya no hay nada que me interese en esta investigación, me largo.- Exclamo molesto dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de abrir.- Ni se te ocurra acercártele a Sakura.- Y salió dando un portazo.

-Ya volverás Sasori-kun...y _tu mismo me la traerás_.- Susurro.

.

.

 ** _Septiembre, 1916_**

 ** _._**

 _Chiyo-sama ha muerto._

 _Murió por un paro cardiaco, se encontraba comprando flores para la tumba de su hijo, ahí le dio el ataque, murió instantáneamente._

 _Me siento terriblemente triste, se que Sasori se siente igual. No derramo ni una sola lagrima cuando nos enteramos, solo se quedo ahí parado consolándome._

 _Es alguien muy fuerte._

 _Mañana la sepultaremos._

.

.

Los sollozos de Sakura eran incontrolables mientras veía el ataúd de su abuela bajar por la fosa. Sus lagrimas aumentaron cuando empezaron a cubrirlo con tierra. Sasori estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo en silencio, con rostro ausente.

-Descanse en paz, nuestra querida hermana.- Termino el cura, dando un ultimo rezo.

Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse dejando a los jóvenes solos. Lanzándoles miradas de pena y algunas palabras de aliento.

La peli rosa se arrodillo frente a la tumba dejando una rosa blanca, encima.

-Te extrañare mucho... _abuela_.- Sus lagrimas brotaron nuevamente.

Sasori la miro mientras lloraba, dirigió su vista al cielo, estaba nublado, como si el cielo estuviera de acuerdo con la ocasión.

Apretó los puños, ya había tomado una decisión.

" _Adiós Abuela_ ". Coloco una rosa roja en su tumba.

-Sakura, esta por llover, volvamos a casa.- La peli rosa se limpio las lagrimas y se puso de pie.

-Si...

.

.

-¿Adonde vas?.- Pregunto Sakura, al ver a Sasori en la puerta.

-Necesito arreglar algo, no tardare.

-Esta bien, que tengas un buen viaje.- Simulo una sonrisa, el pelirrojo solo asintió y salió.

Camino por las calles de Londres hasta llegar frente a un enorme portón color negro, en la cerradura estaba tallada una serpiente. Toco tres veces y las puertas se abrieron, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Sabia que volverías, Sasori-kun.- Lo recibió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Sabia que tomarías la mejor decisión.

-Orochimaru.- Musito sin expresión alguna.- Empecemos.

El pelinegro sonrió caminando hacia el interior de su casa, el pelirrojo lo siguió.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había tomado una decisión.

 _"Lo siento Sakura"_

El portón se cerro.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Enero, 1917._**

.

 _Últimamente Sasori ha estado fuera de casa._

 _A finales del año pasado, me dijo si recordaba la promesa que me hizo. La recuerdo._

 _Sasori esta buscando la "cura" para mi situación._

 _Me ha hecho múltiples exámenes y siempre se lleva una muestra de sangre._

 _En los últimos meses ha estado trabajando muy duro junto con el doctor Orochimaru para cumplir mi deseo. No deja que lo ayude, dice que quiere cumplir mi deseo por si mismo._

 _Yo también trabajare duro para cumplir mi promesa de que lo haría feliz._

 _Aunque lo vea seguido, lo siento cada vez mas distante._

 _Desearía volver a los días en que paseábamos juntos y veíamos las estrellas recostados en el jardín._

 _Extraño esos días._

 _._

 _._

Recorría un largo pasillo alfombrado, con cuadros y lámparas en las paredes. Se detuvo con una sonrisa en la ultima puerta dispuesta abrirla, pero una voz en el interior le indico que había alguien dentro. Prefirió no interrumpir pero la mención de su nombre la detuvo, haciendo que espiara la conversación de los dos hombres.

-Debes convencer a Sakura, no podemos detenernos ahora.- Escucho una voz ronca, casi serpenteante.

-Lo se...

-Y si se niega, siempre puedes recurrir al plan B.- Sonrió maliciosamente.- Nuestros experimentos van justo como queríamos.- _"¿Experimentos_?"- Pronto conseguiremos la inmortalidad, algo que ningún humano a logrado y con lo que ha deseado, un cuerpo perfecto.

-Si...

\- Ahora solo queda realizar las ultimas pruebas, probar su inmortalidad.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-La traeremos aquí y probaremos los venenos mas potentes que existan, la intentaremos matar, veremos cuanto puede resistir su cuerpo.- Se relamió los labios. -Debes traerla cuanto antes, Sasori.

Sakura gimió, cubriéndose la boca, habían estado experimentando con ella. Gruesas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

El pelirrojo desvió su vista a la puerta.

-Claro...

El hombre de largo cabello negro, se dirigió a una mesa, mientras tomaba una pequeña botella llena de sangre.

-Pronto saborearemos la inmortalidad, no habrá nada que no podamos hacer cuando ese momento llegue.

Sakura se retiro asqueada de ese lugar.

.

.  
Estaba empacando sus cosas, tenia que huir de ahí.

No podía asimilar el hecho de que Sasori la hubiera utilizado y traicionado de esa manera. Había sido tan estúpida, siempre sintió una sospecha por todo eso, pero lo ignoro tontamente solo por su cariño hacia el pelirrojo.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, espantándola, volteo. Era Sasori.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-¿Que no ves? ¡Me voy!.- Grito enojada, apunto de derramar lagrimas.-¡Lo escuche todo!

-Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones.

-¡No me vengas con moralidades ahora! ¡Si tu lo único que haz hecho es mentirme ,utilizarme!

-Yo solo hice lo que era mejor para todos.- Objeto con simpleza.

-¡¿Para todos?! ¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡querrás decir solo para ti y Orochimaro! ¡Son asquerosos!

-Tu no sabes nada.- El pelirrojo desvió su mirada a la puerta.

-¡Los escuche! ¡Todo este tiempo solo han estado experimentando conmigo! ¡No seas sínico y aceptalo!

-Tienes razón.-Sonrió .-Todo este tiempo solo te he utilizado.

\- ¿Por que me haces esto? Me prometiste que no me harías daño ¡Le juraste a la abuela que me cuidarías!

-Cambie de planes...

-¿Como puedes decirlo así, tan fácil? ¿Ya no significo nada para ti? ¿Tan poco valgo? ¡¿Acaso para ti no soy mas que un conejillo de indias?! ¡Alguien a quien usar!

-No digas eso..-Se acerco a ella.-... hago esto por que me di cuenta que vales mucho para mi, nunca serias una simple rata de laboratorio.- Le acaricio el rostro.

Sakura lo alejo de un empujón con su rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-¿Qué paso contigo? ¡Jamás pensé que me traicionarías! ¡Tu no! Tu no...

-Sakura...yo...-Sasori hizo ademan de acercarse.

-¡No te me acerques!.- Grito.

El pelirrojo se detuvo. Luego sonrió altaneramente.

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué te amara?¡No esperes que le tenga compasión y cariño a la persona que dejo morir a mis padres!.-Grito con rencor. Sakura quedo en shock.

-¿C-como..?

-¿Sorprendida? Acaso creíste que nunca lo descubriría, ¡Que nunca descubriría al culpable de que mis padres estén muertos y que yo me quedara solo!

-¡Yo nunca quise que ellos murieran!

-¡No seas hipócrita, si eso fuera cierto nunca te hubieras quedado con ellos, nunca hubieras dejado que fueran contigo! ¡No eres mas que una mentirosa, por tu culpa mis padres están muertos, todo esto es tu culpa!.- La acuso perdiendo completamente la calma.

-¡Yo nunca los obligue a nada! Hice todo por que ellos vivieran...yo no quería que ellos murieran, ya no quería cargar con mas muertes...- La peli rosa cayo de rodillas, destrozada.

-No eres mas que una bruja maldita, solo traes muerte, ¿creíste que con salvarme tu pecado se limpiaría? Ese fue tu gran error, si no hubieras venido, tendrías mas esperanzas de seguir viva. ¡No me importa nada de ti! ¡No sabes cuanto te desprecio!, yo mismo te destruiré y vengare a mis padres.- Confeso cruelmente.

-Sasori yo...

La puerta se abrió, alertándolos. El recién llegado esbozo una sonrisa macabra comenzando a aplaudir.

-Magnifico.

-Orochimaru...- Susurro Sasori, esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

Sin previo aviso el pelirrojo inyecto un liquido morado en el brazo de Sakura. Ella comenzó a sentirse mareada y cayo al suelo.

-Es hora de que pagues.

Fue lo que pudo oír de Sasori, todo era tan lejano.

Cayo inconsciente.

.

* * *

 **¡Yo!**

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**_

Este capitulo lo hice con el fin de dar a conocer la historia de Sasori y Sakura, pienso hacer mas como estos de los pasados de Indra, Ashura, Kaguya, Sasuke, etc. ¿Les gustaría?. No es relleno :v. Lo dicho aquí servirá para el futuro. :p.

 _ **Datos:**_

-Utilice algunos datos reales al escribir sobre la guerra, me base en la primera guerra mundial.

-Algunos notas de este capitulo se conectan con los recuerdos ya mostrados.

-Sasori esta por cumplir 20 años. Utilice su fecha de nacimiento real.

-Aparecen personajes nuevos. Son unos de los que me caen mal :´v (Danzo, Orochimaru ¬¬)

-En el siguiente episodio continuaremos con la historia principal.

Agradecimientos:

 **tatutu:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras 3, y por tu comentario, claro :3. *o* que bueno que te gusten, hago las notas con el fin de que no se escape nada y ayuden a entender mejor, me alegra saber que si estén sirviendo :D. Tienes razón el sufrimiento a Sasuki es bueno para su alma (?), jajaja, en fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y aquí tienes...este capitulo especial :v. Saludos!

 **Mariana989:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, y por tu apoyo 3. De hecho son como hermanas xD, no diré mas... :p. Si ¡kakashi rules! :v. De hecho esa escena de Indra yéndose fue inspirada en la ida de Sasuke :´(. Disculpa por enredarte :-/. Jajaja Sasori, es todo xD, a mi también me encanta ¬3¬. Aquí tienes... un capitulo especial de Sasori xD, pronto traeré la continuación ;). Gracias, y ¡Saludos!

Sin mas, las veo en el siguiente capitulo. Espero no me hayan abandonado Dx. Bye, Bye.

 **¿Comentarios?**

.


	15. Descubierta

**_¡Hola!_**

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Este si es continuación :v.

Disculpen la demora :p.

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

PD: Se me empieza a hacer habito esto de escribir capítulos largos :D.

 _Sin mas, nos vemos abajo._

 _¡Disfruten!_

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

.

.

Capitulo XIV

.

 **Descubierta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No se sabe cuando, porque, ni tampoco quien. Pero desde hace algunos cientos de años se ha estado esparciendo una leyenda por el resto del mundo._

 _Según esta, a las afueras de la ciudad de Konoha, en la montaña mas alta se encuentra una cascada, si tu la atraviesas encontraras una cueva, si sigues por ella llegaras a un claro dentro de la montaña, un lugar hermoso, ese lugar tiene un yacimiento de agua que simula ser un pequeño lago en medio de este claro, en este lugar nunca deja de ser primavera, es un lugar mágico._

 _Según la historia, atravesando el claro encontraras una puerta de piedra escondida al fondo, en ella hay dos aberturas una con la figura del collar, la otra con la figura del anillo, tienes que introducir los respectivos objetos para que la puerta se abra._

 _Detrás de esa puerta se encuentra una princesa encerrada, la persona que sea capaz de rescatarla conseguirá todo lo que desea, mas oro del que pueda contar, el amor incondicional, poder, magia, la inmortalidad, incluso será capaz de revivir a los muertos, o al menos eso dicen._

 _Muchas personas a lo largo de la historia han intentado conseguir dichos objetos o llegar a las puertas, pero ninguno lo ha logrado, todo el que intenta cruzar el bosque y llegar a la cascada se pierde. Necesitas del mapa para acceder a esta._

 _Durante la primera guerra mundial esta historia se hizo muy popular de ahí a que fuera conocida por todo el mundo, muchos intentaron encontrarla para desear que la guerra acabara o que su ejercito ganara, nadie pudo encontrar las puertas o los objetos, al final la historia fue poco a poco olvidada. Muy pocos la conocen hoy en día,... ha sido olvidada como muchas historias que envuelven a Konoha._

 _._

- _Una princesa...-_ Susurro Sakura acostada en la cama viendo el blanco techo de su habitación.

Era sábado por la mañana, mas de las diez y ella aun seguía recostada. La historia que le conto Kakashi logro inquietar su mente lo suficiente como para no dejarla dormir.

Ahora muchas piezas encajaba y con ellas podía reconstruir parte de sus memorias.

Ordenando todos sus recuerdos hasta ahora, sabia que:

-Fue objeto de abusos y maltratos, lo sabia por el recuerdo que tuvo, donde la golpeaban y encerraban en un horrible cuarto.

-Fue acusada de ser una bruja, y fue salvada por alguien de ser quemada viva por las personas que creían que lo era.

-No recordaba como conoció a Indra y Ashura, tampoco al padre de estos. Por lo poco que pudo ver en sus recuerdos, ella conoció y vivió con ellos en Konoha antes de conocer al pequeño Sasori, no tenia claro en que año exactamente, pero por la vestimenta que observo supo que fue hace ya demasiado tiempo.

-Cuando conoció a Sasori fueron muchos años después, por la vestimenta que utilizaba cuando salió de la caja lo supo, además de que vivió en Europa durante ese tiempo, probablemente por los años de la primera guerra mundial, tomando en cuenta lo que le dijo Kakashi-san sobre la leyenda que Sasori menciono.

-No sabia cuanto tiempo exactamente vivió con Sasori y su abuela, pero debió haber sido mucho ya que durante ese tiempo regreso a Konoha a vivir a la mansión _Sandred_ con el, donde termino encerrándola en esa caja y enterrándola viva, sospechaba que fue Sasori, ya que la otra persona que recordaba debió a ver sido su abuela quien, según sus recuerdos, ya habia muerto cuando llegaron a Konoha.

\- Por sus recuerdos y los sentimientos que despertaban en ella cuando unía las piezas en su cabeza podía decir que Sasori era peligroso y que por alguna razón le hizo mucho daño, al grado de enterrarla viva.

-Otra cosa también que tenia que agregar era que Sasori le regalo la muñeca que estaba con ella en el cofre.

Todo eso le creaba muchas preguntas.

En sus recuerdos con ellos, ella tenia la edad que aparentaba ahora. Entonces, ¿que habia sucedido antes de conocerlos?. ¿Cómo llego a conocer a Indra y Ashura? ¿En que época exactamente fue eso? ¿Cómo llego a lado de Sasori y su abuela? ¿Por que Sasori termino odiándola, como para enterrarla viva? ¿Quién era en realidad y a que lugar pertenecía, tomando en cuenta de que ni Indra, Ashura, Sasori, eran de su familia? ¿Cuántos años tenia realmente?

Sabia que no era normal, lo comprobó cuando se intento matar en el baño y la voz le hablo. Ella era especial, por así decirlo, sus heridas se sanaban rápidamente, sobrevivió a estar enterrada viva por aparentemente muchos años, no envejecía. Tenia muchos años de vida eso también lo podía asegurar. No entendía como pero así era. Ahora necesitaba saber quienes eran Indra, Ashura, Sasori, Hagoromo y que significaron para ella, donde estaban, aunque podría asegurar que ellos ya no estaban en ese mundo, otra cosa importante que averiguar era por que no envejecía, ni moría , ¿Qué era? ¿y si en realidad era una bruja?.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Ya no quería seguir atormentándose con ello, debía tomar en cuenta las palabras de Kakashi-san. EL tiempo le dará las respuestas cuando sea necesario.

Sus conjeturas se vieron interrumpidas por el llamado en la puerta.

-Sakura, ¿estas ahí?- Escucho la voz de Sasuke atrás de la puerta. Ella rápidamente se incorporo y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Si, solo no pude dormir bien. Gracias por preocuparte.-Le sonrió.

-No lo malentiendas, no estaba preocupado, solo se me hacia raro que aun no estuviera el desayuno listo.-Comento secamente.

La peli rosa solo lo miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Mmm...en ese caso, supongo que ya debería hacerlo.-Paso a su lado para ir a la cocina.

-No es necesario.

-Oh, ¿entonces ya lo hiciste?.-Se detuvo y lo miro.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que podemos ir a comer fuera. Ya se nos ha acabado la comida, tenemos que comprar mas.

.

.

Se encontraban en el centro comercial, en un restaurante.

Estaban esperando su orden, sentados uno frente al otro, ambos en un profundo silencio. Sakura miraba su alrededor, el establecimiento, las personas, algunas meseras y chicas que observaban fijamente a Sasuke, el cual solo miraba hacia la ventana a su lado aburridamente, a veces ambos aprovechaban el descuido del otro para observarse. Llevaban esperando poco mas de diez minutos.

Una mesera se acerco alegremente cargando la charola con los alimentos. Al llegar a la mesa miro fijamente a Sasuke mientras ponía los pedidos sobre la mesa, acercándose mas de lo debido y de forma provocativa hacia el pelinegro.

Sakura la miro de arriba a abajo aprovechando la evidente falta de interés hacia ella, la chica castaña de ojos azules, tenia la falda negra mas arriba de lo que recordaba al tomar su orden, su blusa blanca con un botón mas desabrochado mostrando un pronunciado escote, ella era ligeramente mas alta que la peli rosa, y mas voluptuosa.

-Su orden.-Anuncio al terminar de acomodar los platos.-¿Desea algo mas?

Claramente solo se dirigía a Sasuke, mas por la sonrisa insinuante que le dirigía. El moreno ni siquiera se inmuto, ni la volteo a ver desde que llego.

-No.

-¿Esta seguro?.-Insistió.

-Si, puede irse.-Contesto bruscamente, mandándole una mirada fastidiada.

-Con su permiso.-La mesera se marcho de ahí molesta y decepcionada.

La pelirrosa la vio hasta perderse por la cocina.

-Eres popular con las chicas por lo que veo.-Comento mientras encajaba una fresa de su coctel en su tenedor y se lo dirigía a la boca.

-Hump.

.

.

-¿Te gustan mucho los tomates cierto?.- Se burlo Sakura mientras veía como Sasuke escogia los tomates y los depositaba al carrito de compras.

-Hump.

-En ese caso, deberías compras mas, ¡te cocinare una rica sopa de tomate!

-No deberías desperdiciar así los tomates.

-¡Oye! ¡Por supuesto que no se desperdiciaran, será la cosa mas deliciosa que comerás en tu vida, pequeño amargado!

-Tsk. Soy mas alto que tu, la que parece una niña eres tu.

-Pff.-Bufo.- Tengo mas años de vida que tu.

-Como digas momia.- Rodo los ojos.- Aun así pareces de mi edad...aunque...- Se acerco a ella e inspecciono su rostro, Sakura contuvo el aliento por su cercanía, intentando no sonrojarse.-...tienes razón, te ves un poco mas vieja.- Concluyo alejándose.

-¡Grosero!

.

.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Hump

-Tengo algo que decirte

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada, dando a entender que la escuchaba.

-Me he estado preguntando...¿De donde sacas el dinero para comprar todas tus cosas?

El pelinegro se quedo pensativo un momento.- Es mi herencia.-Contesto con simpleza.

-Oh, asi que perteneces a una familia acaudala.-Indago.

-Se podria decir.

-Tu...-Dudo un momento, Sasuke la miro de soslayo.- ¿Tienes mas familia?

Agacho la cabeza después de preguntar, a la expectativa de la reacción de Sasuke, para su sorpresa el contesto normalmente.

-Si... tíos, primos, la familia Uchiha es grande, aunque la mayoría no tienen relación sanguínea mas que el apellido, también tengo familiares lejanos por parte de mi madre.

-Oh...

-¿Por que estas tan interesada de repente en mi?.-Le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.

-E-eso es...-Tartamuedo nerviosa.-es..por que no conozco a nadie cercano a ti mas que Naruto, creí que tal vez no tenias mas familia, ya sabes que estabas completamente solo..

-Lo estoy.

-Si, pero aun tienes familiares, no estas completamente solo.

-Tal vez.

Sakura miro su expresión seria, y pudo distinguir en su mirada un poco de soledad y tristeza. Ella solo habia preguntado eso para confirmar la historia de Naruto, Sasuke en ningún momento menciono que tenia un hermano y estaba segura que la mirada que tenia en su rostro en ese momento era precisamente por el.

Tomo una decisión y con una expresión decidida se poso frente a el, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sasuke paro su andar sorprendido por su repentina actitud, podía observar en los verdes ojos un brillo de determinación.

-Yo...-Comenzó, para luego levantar una mano y apuntarlo con su dedo índice.- ¡Definitivamente te hare feliz!.- Concluyo regalándole una gran sonrisa. El moreno abrió los ojos por la abrupta confesión, sintió su corazón latir agitadamente.

-Me gustaria ver eso.-Esbozo una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, no tenia idea de por que lo hacia pero no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Ya veras! No importa como, yo te hare sonreír de verdad, alejare toda esa tristeza que cargas.

-Yo no estoy triste.

-Claro...-Sakura rodo los ojos. El moreno la miro mal.

-¿Sabes que me haría feliz?.- Comento enigmático, la peli rosa lo miro atenta.- Dime quien asesino a mis padres.

Ella sintió su alma desprenderse de su cuerpo.

-No puedo hacer eso, no antes de saber quien soy, ¿tenemos un trato recuerdas?

-Nunca dije que lo rompería, aunque me lo dijeras.-Ella desvió su vista.- ¿No confías en mi?

Ella lo miro dispuesta a contestar, pero luego volvió a cerrar la boca.

-Muy lista.-Susurro, comenzando a andar.

-¡No es eso!- Se defendió.-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun...-Comenzó a seguirlo.-Espera Sasuke...-Lo tomo del brazo, deteniéndolo.-Espera,... yo confió en ti Sasuke.

-No intentes arreglarlo, esta bien que no confíes en mi, serias demasiado estúpida si confiaras en un desconocido como yo, haces bien.- Dijo secamente.-Yo tampoco confió en ti.

Sakura ignoro el sentimiento que le provoco esa revelación.- Sasuke-kun, yo te confiaría mi vida.

Sasuke se impresiono por su confesión, esa chica era demasiado extraña, aun así sintió cierta calidez recorrerlo al ver su mirada sincera.

-Eres...demasiado molesta..

-También estúpida, después de todo confió en ti.-Comento en una sonrisa, que Sasuke le devolvió en una media sonrisa.

-Deberíamos...¿Te gustaría conocer Konoha?

-¡Si!

.

Sakura se encontraba jugando con dos niños en el parque, ella los ayudaba a volar una cometa, Sasuke la miraba desde su asiento debajo de un gran árbol.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Es muy bonito! ¡Vuela alto!.- Festejo Sakura mientras reía junto a los niños al ver en lo alto el ave azul hecha de papel, volando en el cielo. - _Es hermoso...-_ Susurro.

 _"Sakura, ¿sabes por que enjaulan a las aves?"... "Porque son hermosas"_

Escucho en su mente.

 _-¡Gracias onee-chan!-_ Agradeció uno de los niños, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-De nada.- Sonrió.- Ahora diviértanse con el.

-¡Si!.- Los niños le sonrieron ampliamente.

Ella se despidió, y fue donde estaba el moreno.

-Si que te gustan los niños, deber ser porque eres igual de infantil que ellos.- La recibió con un comentario burlón Sasuke.

-Lo dice el llorón que no dejo que tocara sus tomates.-Contrataco.

Sasuke desvío la vista.

Sakura sonrió triunfante, volteo su rostro y observo la calle al otro lado del parque. Muchas personas iban y venían, el sol ya se habia ocultado, y no faltaba mucho para que el cielo oscureciera por completo.

De un momento a otro su mirada recayó en un joven de cabellos rojos, estaba de espaldas, sintió un mareo y una gran sensación de terror y pánico invadirla.

- _¿Por que me haces esto? Me prometiste que no me harías daño ¡Le juraste a la abuela que me cuidarías!_

 _-Cambie de planes..._

 _-¿Como puedes decirlo así, tan fácil? ¿Ya no significo nada para ti? ¿Tan poco valgo? ¡¿Acaso para ti no soy mas que un conejillo de indias?! ¡Alguien a quien usar!_

 _-No digas eso, hago esto por que me di cuenta que vales mucho para mi, nunca serias una simple rata de laboratorio._

 _-¿Qué paso contigo? ¡Jamás pensé que me traicionarías! ¡Tu no! Tu no..._

 _-¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¿Qué te amara? No me hagas reír, ¡yo nunca amaría a una maldita bruja como tu!_

 _-Sasori..._

 _-¡Todo este tiempo te he estado utilizando, no me importa nada de ti! ¡No eres mas que una asesina! ¡No sabes como te desprecio!_

 _-¡No fue mi culpa!_

 _-Es hora de que pagues._

-Sasori...

 _-Adiós Sakura._

 _Una despedida y oscuridad..._

 _._

-¡No!- El grito lleno de pánico de Sakura alarmo a Sasuke e hizo que la mirada de los presentes recayera en ellos.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto alterado mientras la sujetaba de los hombros haciendo que lo mirara.

-No dejes que me haga daño...por favor Sasuke.-Suplico.

-¿Quien? ¿De que hablas?.-Pregunto aturdido el pelinegro.

-¡No quiero terminar en esa caja!

De un momento a otro Sakura salió corriendo por el parque, Sasuke la siguió alcanzándola en el desnivel del terreno donde se formaba una pequeña pendiente. La sujeto entre sus brazos para que no escapase.

-¡No! ¡Dejame! ¡Suéltame!.- La peli rosa comenzó a forcejear.

-Sakura, calmate, nada te pasara, soy yo, Sasuke...-Le susurraba el pelinegro mientras la retenía en sus brazos.

-¡Dejame! ¡No me toques!.- Grito intentando escaparse.

-Vamos Sakura, estas haciendo un show...-Le dijo Sasuke molesto por las miradas en ellos.

-¡Que me dejes!-Sakura lo empujo provocando que ambos trastabillaran cayendo al suelo y rodaran por la pequeña pendiente en la que estaban.

Como pudo Sasuke la abrazo fuerte, haciendo que él recibiera la mayor parte del impacto de la caída. Sakura termino arriba de Sasuke al terminar de rodar.

-Tks.-Se quejo Sasuke. Le dolia la espalda y sentía algunos raspones en sus piernas y brazos. La peli rosa reacciono y levanto la cabeza, mirándolo. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos al sentir su mirada sobre el. Se miraron directamente a los ojos e inesperadamente...Sakura comenzó a llorar.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!.- Comenzó a disculparse.- Siempre termino haciendo esto...-lloriqueo. Sasuke se sintió completamente confundido.

-No importa...-Susurro.

-¡Si importa!.- Alego.- Solo te causo problemas y te hago molestar, no soy mas que una molestia para ti...

-Tienes razón...pero así eres tu...-La miro.- Molesta, gritona, infantil...solo causas problemas...-Sakura lloro aun mas.- pero si no fueras así...entonces no serias Sakura...-Ella lo miro sin entender.- Todo eso te convierte en lo que eres y...creo que como eres esta bien...no es tan malo después de todo, a mi...me agrada esa Sakura...- la abrazo recostando su cabeza en su pecho. Sakura comenzó a calmarse, sonriendo levemente, un sonrojo coloreando sus pálidas mejillas.-¿Estas mejor?

-Si...

-En ese caso...¿Podrías levantarte?... esto duele..

Sakura se quito de encima completamente avergonzada, Sasuke se sentó. Ambos quedaron sentados en el pasto uno a lado del otro. Ya habia comenzado a oscurecer y las lámparas de las calles comenzaban a encenderse.

-¿Que fue lo que recordaste?- Pregunto el pelinegro en un susurro.

-Recordé cuando me encerraron en esa caja, ¿recuerdas al niño?.- El asintió.- fue el...Sasori me encerró en esa caja.

-¿Por que lo hizo?

-No se, el dijo que yo no era una simple rata de laboratorio, luego me acuso de ser una...-Callo. No quería que Sasuke supiera que al parecer era una asesina.

-¿Una que?- Ella desvió la vista.- ¿Una que, Sakura?

-No se...lo olvide.

-Estas mintiendo.- La acuso.- ¿hasta ahí llega tu confianza Sakura?-Reprocho amargamente . La peli rosa lo miro y apretó los puños.-Ya veo.

Sasuke se levanto. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡El me acuso de ser una bruja!- Grito bajando la cabeza, se dio asco, no era mas que una mentirosa. Todo por no querer que Sasuke desconfiara mas de ella, tal vez tenia razón Sasori y si era una bruja manipuladora. Si podía mentir de esa forma ¿porque no podría matar?. Apretó sus puños mas fuerte.

Sasuke por su lado la miro fijamente. Ahora entendía porque no le quería decir, debía ser doloroso para ella recordar que la llamaran bruja tomando en cuenta su situación. Se sintió un tanto culpable, el también habia creído lo mismo de ella.

El pelinegro le tendió la mano. Sakura levanto la vista cuando vio su mano frente a ella.

\- Volvamos a casa, ya es tarde.- Le dijo Sasuke con rostro afable. Al verlo se sintió aun mas culpable y asqueada por ser una mentirosa. Levanto la mano dudosa, el gesto de Sasuke significaba que le creía, no se sentía merecedora de su confianza.

Sin previo aviso Sasuke sujeto su mano levantandola del suelo, ya se habia cansado de verla tan dubitativa, lo hacia sentirse mas culpable por dudar de la confianza que le tenia.

-Nos vamos.

Ambos caminaron hasta la banca ignorando las miradas de algunas personas, recogieron sus cosas y regresaron a casa. En ningún momento, hasta que subieron a un taxi, se soltaron las manos.

.

-¿Como te sientes?.- Pregunto Sakura una vez dentro del departamento.

-Bien, no fue nada.

-¿Estas seguro?.-Dudo.- Tu recibiste la mayor parte de la caída.

-No fue nada.- Comento seco.- ¿Tu estas bien?

-Si, no me paso nada.- Simulo una sonrisa. Aunque se haya lastimado, ahora mismo ya debería estar como nueva, era una ventaja que tenia respecto a su "poder". Miro a Sasuke. El no contaba con esa habilidad, y sabia que se habia lastimado, lo vio hacer una mueca cuando subió al taxi. Tenia que obligarlo a dejar que lo cheque.

-Hump.- Musito.- Iré a darme un baño.

Sakura vio como se dirigia a su cuarto y luego a la regadera. Chasqueo los dedos. Tenia un plan para que Sasuke dejara que curara sus heridas.

.

Sasuke salió del baño. Como habia imaginado tenia unos cuantos raspones en las piernas y algunos moretones comenzaban a notarse por sus brazos y espalda.

Entro a su cuarto dispuesto a ponerse algo de ropa y dormir. Solo tenia una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Al abrir su puerta no espero encontrarse a Sakura sentada en su cama con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando noto su presencia y lo miro parado en la puerta, el rostro de la peli rosa se volvió completamente rojo.

-¿Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Y-yo...¡Quieres cubrirte por favor!.- Grito ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

-Aun no me contestas...¿Qué haces en mi habitación?.- Pregunto nuevamente. Le divertía verla completamente avergonzada.

-Vine a checar tus heridas...

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada.- Refuto irritado, la diversión se habia esfumado.

-¡Estas mintiendo!.- Lo enfrento, al verlo, nuevamente se cubrió el rostro.- Te quejaste cuando entramos en el taxi y acabo de ver moretones en tus brazos.

-¿Así que me has estado observando bien, eh?- Bromeo con tono altanero.

-¡Quieres callarte!.- Alego completamente sonrojada.- ¡No soy una pervertida como tu! ¡Solo deja que te revise! - Termino mirándolo a los ojos.

-No es necesario.

-Por favor, Sasuke.- Pidió bajando la cabeza.- Al menos deja que te cure, no puedo dejarte así sabiendo que yo fui la culpable de que te lastimaras, incluso me protegiste de la caída.- Lo miro directo a los ojos.- Permíteme hacer algo por ti.

El moreno quedo en silencio un momento.

-Esta bien.- Acepto.- solo deja que me ponga algo.

\- Si.-Sonrió, cubriéndose los ojos. Sasuke suspiro al ver que no pensaba salirse. Camino a su closet, y se puso un bóxer y unos pantalones para dormir. Una vez vestido le indico a Sakura que ya podía dejar de cubrirse los ojos.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

La peli rosa destapo sus ojos y lo encontró con solo un pantalón. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía que Sasuke gustaba de ejercitarse. Respiro profundo.

-Acercate, comenzare con los moretones en tu espalda.- Le indico un lugar en la orilla de la cama. El pelinegro se sentó dándole la espalda.

Sakura aplico un ungüento en los moretones y raspones, no tenia muchos. Paso su mano por sus heridas, cerro sus ojos y deseo poder curarlo como se curaba ella. Deseo poder tener moretones y cicatrices también. Una leve luz comenzó a salir de su mano y las heridas de Sasuke comenzaron a mejorar, sin que ninguno lo notara.

-Sakura, ¿terminaste?.- Llamo Sasuke, se impaciento al ver que no hacia nada, ella abrió los ojos avergonzada, y la luz se apago.

-Si, ahora revisare tus brazos.- No volvió a mirar su espalda, donde los moretones de Sasuke desaparecieron.

El moreno la miro mientras ella aplicaba pomada en sus moretones y rasguños, dando leves masajes. Tenia una expresión tranquila en el rostro, como si le gustara mucho hacerlo.

-¡Listo!.- Anuncio sonriendo la peli rosa.- ¿Tienes mas heridas?

-No.-Mintió.

-Bien, si descubres otras, te dejo esta pomada para que tu mismo te la apliques, descansa bien.- Le dijo dándole un frasco.

-Hump.

-Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun.- Se despidió y lo dejo solo.

El pelinegro se acosto e instantaneamente se durmio.

.

El domingo en la mañana mientras se vestía Sasuke se percato que sus heridas en la espalda ya no estaban y que los rasguños en sus brazos comenzaban a desaparecer.

-Que buena pomada.- Susurro.

-¡Buenas días Sasuke kun!- Lo recibió animadamente, como siempre, Sakura cuando entro a la cocina. El desayuno listo, como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días...- Saludo en voz baja. Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo corresponder su saludo, desde que habia llegado, nunca antes lo habia hecho. Sonrió aun mas feliz.

.

.

-¿Que haces Sasuke-kun?.-Pregunto la peli rosa al verlo concentrado en unos papeles.

-Reviso un proyecto que tengo que entregar mañana.

-Suena muy importante.

-Lo es.- Sasuke suspiro.- Parece que no hay ningún problema.- Guardo todo en una carpeta negra de cuero y lo dejo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Terminaste?

-Hump.

Sakura sonrió.- ¡Entonces veamos una película!, pronto comenzara, ya hice las palomitas.- Lo jalo entusiasmada hasta el sofá frente al televisor.

El resto del domingo se la pasaron viendo películas. Aunque la ultima le pareció extremadamente aburrida, Sasuke no pudo irse a su cuarto a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Le gustaba ver los gestos de Sakura cuando algo emocionante o sorpresivo pasaba en la película. Le parecía...linda.

.

* * *

.

Una chica se encontraba sentada en una roca a la orilla de un lago jugando con una pequeña flor roja, la cristalina agua reflejaba su pálido rostro con sus flameantes ojos rojos perdidos, su largo cabello dorado flotaba al compas de la brisa nocturna.

 _-Bajo los rayos del sol los botones florecerán ...- Se escuchaba la vos de una mujer cantando._

 _-¿No te cansas de esa canción, Kaguya?.- La interrumpió la chica de ojos rojos, recostada en la puerta de aquella cárcel._

 _La diosa dentro callo un momento y después volvió a cantar. Amaterasu chasqueo la lengua._

 _-Me he estado preguntando, hermanita...- Comenzó secamente.- ...todos los dioses que han roto alguna regla divina han sido castigados con la muerte u obligados a rencarnar, ¿por que tu no?_

 _Nadie le contesto._

 _-¿Que es lo que sabes Kaguya?- Siseo.- Se que sabes algo importante, por eso padre no te ejecuto como todos los demás, y no creo que haya sido simplemente por amor a su hija._

 _Silencio._

 _-Es inútil.- suspiro.- Estas loca después de todo._

 _Amaterasu camino dispuesta a salir de esa torre, habia perdido su tiempo después de todo. Sin embargo, la voz de su hermana la detuvo._

 _-Suenas desesperada.- Musito Kaguya.- ¿Acaso mi dulce hermana ha roto una regla divina?.-Se burlo.- ¿Cuál de las tres ha sido, Amaterasu?_

 _-Te equivocas Kaguya. Yo no soy como tu.- Hablo con renco la rubia._

 _Y camino directo a la salida._

 _-Por eso nunca seras feliz..._

Amaterasu destruyo la flor en sus manos.

-Yo no soy como tu, yo no terminare como tu... _Onee-sama..._

-¿Que haces aquí hermana?- Escucho a Tsukuyomi a sus espaldas. Amaterasu guardo la calma.

-Solo miro las estrellas.-Susurro.

La peli plateada se sentó a su lado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo hermana?- La rubia asintió.- Soy nueva aquí, así que hay muchas cosas que no se, pero he estado investigando...¿Por que padre creo las leyes divinas?

Amaterasu la volteo a ver, miro las estrellas y suspiro.

-Nuestro padre, "El soberano", hace mucho tiempo, tuvo una esposa. Ella era una humana.- Los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la revelación, pero no dijo nada.- Muy pocos lo saben, solo los trece principales dioses lo saben, así que siendo una de nosotros esta bien que lo sepas.-Amaterasu le dedico una sonrisa ladeada.

-En fin, padre se enamoro de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, todos los días la veía desde su trono en el cielo, al ser el un dios no podía bajar a verla a la tierra, así que la subió al cielo, sin embargo ella tenia un amado, padre muerto de celos le borro la memoria, y se caso con ella. La doncella siempre se veía triste, nunca fue feliz, entonces al ver su sufrimiento el la dejo libre, la devolvió a la tierra dejándola en un bosque. Cuando ella regreso a la tierra fue asesinada por su amado, este habia creído que era un enemigo. Su muerte lo destrozo y termino suicidándose. Padre lleno de furia convoco a los siete dioses de la fortuna y otros tres dioses mas, creando al consejo de dioses. La muerte de su esposa le afecto tanto que dejo a cargo al consejo y se encerró en su templo.

Ahí creo a sus dos hijas a semejanza de su difunta esposa, las creo a partir de sus ojos, cabello y corazón, sin embargo con el fin de que no se repitiera la historia les quito y sello el corazón. Con la ayuda de los soberanos del cielo hizo lo mismo con el corazón de todos los dioses y volvió a refugiarse en su templo. Esas niñas éramos Kaguya y yo.

El no estaba seguro si el sello funciono, por lo que creo tres leyes y las escribió en el templo sagrado de Takamanohara*, anunciando la desgracia para cualquier dios que se atreviera a romper alguna de ellas:

Un dios no puede bajar a la tierra a menos que sea absolutamente necesario...

Un dios tiene absolutamente prohibido enamorarse de un humano...

Y un dios no puede salvara un humano...

-¿Salvar?

-Si, a nosotros los dioses no nos es permitido interferir con la muerte de un humano, sea esta justa o no. No podemos revivir ni salvar a un humano de la muerte, estaríamos interfiriendo con el destino, y eso traería grandes consecuencias, desequilibraría el orden natural de las cosas.

-Ya veo, ahora entiendo por que no revivió a su amada.

-El podia hacerlo, pero decidio no interferir con el destino...-La diosa apretó los puños.-... que tonto, siendo dioses capaces de hacer todo lo que nos plazca y sin poder hacerlo.

-Hermana...-Tsukuyomi la miro.- ¿Alguna vez has roto alguna de esas reglas?

La rubia la volteo a mirar fríamente.-¿Por que lo dices?

-Yo fui creada luego de la condena de nuestra hermana Kaguya.- La joven acaricio una flor de la orilla del lago.- Fui creada a semejanza de padre, no tengo un corazón así que no puedo sentir amor , y me es difícil entender las emociones..., sin embargo...-Poso sus ojos azules en los rojos.- Puedo sentir tu sufrimiento, Amaterasu...¿tu porque sufres?

La rubia mostro sorpresa por su pregunta, pero un segundo después volvió a su rostro inexpresivo.

-Yo no sufro.

-¿Acaso tu también...

-Ya estoy cansada así que regresare a mi habitación, pronto saldrá el sol y quiero descansar antes de tener que trabajar...- La peli plata fue interrumpida. Amaterasu se levanto y camino hacia el templo.

Tsukuyomi la miro con pena mientras se iba.

-Hermana, me gustaria apagar tu sufrimiento... _¿por que te enamoraste de ese humano?_

.

* * *

.

Sasuke despertó. Era lunes y tenia que regresar a la escuela. Se baño, vistió y camino a la cocina donde sabia lo estaba esperando Sakura con un desayuno.

Como siempre, al entrar encontró a Sakura sirviendo el desayuno.

 _-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!-_ Lo recibió con el saludo de todas las mañanas y una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- Sonrió levemente. Eso ya se habia hecho rutina, Sakura recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa, un buenos días y un desayuno casero por las mañanas.

El ya estaba acostumbrándose a que siempre seria así.

Cuando estuvo listo para darle una mordida a su tostada, todavía con la sensación de felicidad por tener a alguien a su lado. Recordó a su familia.

La tostada se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ser devorada.

No siempre seria así, recordó. Su familia estaba muerta y el estaba solo. Sakura solo era alguien de paso, una extraña que habia entrado a su vida por accidente. Solo existía un trato que los mantenía unidos, no eran familia, no eran amigos, eran simplemente dos extraños viviendo juntos porque eso les beneficiaba a ambos. _Solo era conveniencia._

Dejo caer su tostada en el plato, completamente molesto.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿hay algo mal en al comida?.- Pregunto Sakura preocupada por su ceño fruncido.

Sasuke la ignoro levantándose de la mesa y tomando su maletín dispuesto a irse, estaba muy molesto consigo mismo. El no debía acostumbrarse. No debía encariñarse. Porque cuando te acostumbras y encariñas con alguien hasta el punto de que no esperas una vida sin esa persona, se va, te deja y cuando menos te des cuenta estas completamente solo.

No queria encariñarse porque sabia que Sakura al igual que su familia se iría, y lo dejaría solo. Y el ya no quería vivir eso de nuevo.

-Sasuke...-Susurro Sakura, alcanzándolo con una taza de café en su mano.- Sasuke-kun, al menos toma algo antes de irte.- Lo sostuvo del brazo y le extendió la taza.

Sasuke miro sus ojos completamente enfurecido. Ella se iría como todos.

De un manotazo lanzo la taza a un lado haciendo que se estrellara en una pared, convirtiéndose en añicos y regando su contenido por todo el piso de la cocina. Sakura se cubrió la cara con sus brazos por el sorpresivo movimiento.

\- Sasuke-kun...

El pelinegro la miro fríamente por encima del hombro y salió dando un portazo.

Sakura quedo aturdida y callo de rodillas al suelo viendo la taza destrozada en el suelo. No entendía que le habia hecho a Sasuke como para que se molestara así.

.

* * *

.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!- Canturreo una pelirroja colgándose de su cuello en el instante en que llego al salón de clases.

-Alejate de mi, Karin.- Hablo secamente Sasuke, lanzándole una mirada de molestia. Karin se sintió cohibida por su mirada, así que le hizo caso.

Karin era una alumna de intercambio que habia llegado de Inglaterra durante el tiempo en el que estuvo ausente de clases. Exactamente una semana después de que se encontró con Sakura. Desde que lo conoció se convirtió en una mas de sus fangirls, solo que se controlaba cuando alguien mas estaba cerca.

Durante el inicio de la primera clase, en el momento en que saco un cuaderno de su maletín, se dio cuenta que no llevaba consigo su carpeta con su proyecto.

No tenia ganas de regresar a su departamento, por que se encontraría a Sakura. Maldijo, ese no era su día.

.

.

Sakura una vez acabado de limpiar el desastre de la mañana se dedico a limpiar toda la casa, sin embargo una carpeta color negra atrajo su atención. Sasuke habia olvidado su trabajo.

Guardo la carpeta en una de sus bolsas y salió. Tenia que entregárselo a Sasuke.

.

Tuvo que hacer una parada en la biblioteca, no tenia idea de como llegar a la universidad, así que fue a preguntarle a Kakashi-san.

-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo Sakura!- Exclamo feliz el bibliotecario.

-Buenos días Kakashi-san.-Saludo.

-¿Que libro leerás hoy?

-No vine por eso Kakashi-san,... quisiera pedirle una favor.- Comento tímidamente.

-¿De que se trata?

-Necesito ir a la universidad a entregar algo pero no se como llegar.

-Mmmm, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-Con que me diga como llegar estaría bien.

-No me sentiría tranquilo enviando a una chica como tu por una ciudad que apenas conoce, así que te llevare en mi auto.- Se ofreció.- Pero tendrá que ser rápido, no puedo cerrar en horas de trabajo la biblioteca.

-Con que me deje ahí esta bien.-Le sonrió.

-De acuerdo vamos.

.

La peli rosa abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la gran edificación que se alzaba frente a ella. Sasuke debía estar muy complacido de estudiar en un lugar como ese.

-Llegamos.-Anuncio Kakashi estacionando su auto.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-san.- Agradeció saliendo del auto.

-No es nada, ¿estas segura de que no quieres que te espere?.- Pregunto.

-Si, no quiero causarle mas molestias. Es mejor que se apure a volver a la biblioteca, ya me las arreglare para volver a mi hogar.

-Esta bien.-Acepto.- Te vere luego Sakura.

Kakashi arranco el auto. La pelirrosa se dirigio a la entrada.

Era un lugar enorme, pronto se vio perdida en ese lugar, intento pedir indicaciones, pero todos parecían estar muy apurados como para detenerse a hablar. Se sentó en una banca que encontró con expresión frustrada. No podía encontrar a Sasuke.

El pelinegro se dirigía con paso rápido a sala de profesores en busca de Kakuzu-sensei, su profesor de economía, iba a pedirle un plazo para entregar su trabajo el día de mañana. Cuando iba pasando por el pasillo con vista al patio, una cabellera familiarmente rosa atrajo su atención. Se acerco y efectivamente era Sakura sentada en una banca con expresión cansada. Dudo en acercarse a ella, pero sabia que habia ido hasta allí por el, así que con toda la seguridad y seriedad que lo caracterizaba camino hasta ella con paso firme.

La peli rosa al escuchar unos pasos acercándosele enfoco su mirada buscando a la persona que los producía, encontrándose a Sasuke caminando con expresión seria hacia ella. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se acerco a el.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto bruscamente el moreno cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Vine a traerte esto...-Sakura saco de su bolsa la carpeta y se la entrego.-Pensé que podrías necesitarla.

Sasuke la recibió. Nunca espero que ella haría eso por el, en ese momento recordó lo sucedido en la mañana, y se sintió... _arrepentido_. Ahora no sabia que decir. Miro fijamente la carpeta como si tuviera la respuesta a su dilema, luego a través de sus pestañas observo a Sakura, la cual veia a un punto en la lejanía igual de incomoda que el.

.

-¿Ese es Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto una chica observando al pelinegro desde la ventana del segundo piso.

-¿Donde?-Contesto emocionada otra siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de la primera.

-¡Si es el!- Confirmo otra.-¿Acaso esta hablando con una chica?

-¡Imposible!- Grito alarmada otra.-¡¿Quién demonios es esa?!

-No lo se, jamás la habia visto...

-¿Y si es su novia?

-No puede ser, Sasuke-kun no andaría con alguien tan...tan llamativa.

-¿Y que tal si por eso la eligió?

-¡No digas tonterías Sasuke-kun no puede tener novia!

Un alboroto de chicas se habia formado en el segundo piso, todas miraban a los dos jóvenes en el patio, deduciendo la relación que tenían. Una pelirroja que iba pasando por ahí se detuvo con curiosidad para ver por que tanto alboroto, escuchando todo lo que decían.

Poso sus ojos carmín observando a través del cristal de sus lentes al par que hablaba afuera ignorante de la situación. Su mirada se volvió desdeñosa al ver al pelinegro caminar indicándole a la chica que lo siguiera, miro a la extraña joven de cabello rosa analíticamente. Sus ojos se entornaron al distinguir su rostro. Siguió viéndolos hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud.

Se volteo caminando a un lugar solitario, marco un numero en su celular y espero con rostro serio a que contestaran.

Una voz masculina respondió del otro lado de la línea.

-La encontré.- Anuncio a su interlocutor.- Cabello rosa, una marca de un diamante en la frente, es ella. Esta aquí en Konoha, tal como dijo.

- _Muy bien. Encargate de vigilarla, Karin._

-Como ordene, _Orochimaru-sama._

La llamada se corto.

Un hombre de largo cabello negro sonrió tras colgar el teléfono.

-Así que es cierto.- Susurro.- Todo este tiempo la tuviste oculta en Konoha.- Compuso una sonrisa de diversión.- Enterrarla viva...demasiado cruel incluso para ti... _Sasori-kun._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Yo!_**

Bueno en este capitulo vemos la continuación del capitulo 13. Conocemos un poco mas de las hermanas y las leyes divinas.¡Aparecen nuevos personajes! y parecen que no traen buenas intenciones...¿Que creen que suceda de ahora en adelante? .Sasuke fase emo vuelve ¬¬

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:**

 _ **tatutu** : ¡Hola! Perdona por eso, creo que mereces saber que aun no muestro las verdaderas torturas a Sakura, vendrá sufrimiento para ella :(. _

_De hecho si investigue algo , es una de las razones por las que me tarde xD. Yo igual amo ver a Danzo sufrir :D, pero como dices, cuando vi su muerte en el anime y sus intenciones, no se, me dio cosa, tengo sentimientos encontrados con el. Pero aun así me cae mal :v. Me dio risa tu relleno de Sasori xD. Gracias por tu comentario y aquí te traigo la continuación. Saludos!_

 ** _Mariana989:_** _¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario._ _Sasori es una ternurita de niño, lo se :3. Siempre intento que todo se una xD, nada queda suelto al azar :v. Jajaja ok, no te preocupes me gustan tus comentarios xD, este me hizo reír :p. Me hace feliz saber tus reacciones n.n. Pronto mostrare todos esos pasados, habrá mas especiales, solo esperalos ;). Sin mas, aquí esta la continuación, espero tus reacciones xD. Saludos!_

 _ **Ivette Uchiha:** ¡Hola, bienvenida!. Woow, me dejaste impactada con tus deducciones, haz acertado en muchas cosas xD, como por ejemplo en lo de Indra y Ashura, la verdadera historia es muy parecida a lo que planteaste, respecto a Mito...algunas cosas son como dijiste especialmente en que la salvo, mmm, mejor no te spoileo xD, en el siguiente capitulo mostrare eso. Tienes razón en lo de Sasori, el la encerró por razones misteriosas :v. Gracias por tu comentario :3, aquí tienes la continuación, me gustaría saber de tus siguientes deducciones. Saludos! _

_**nani28:** ¡Hola!. Bueno seria mas como que no se acuerda que alguna vez lo quiso xD. Actualmente le tiene miedo (con lo que recuerda, quien no :v). Gracias *o*. Aquí tienes la continuación y gracias a ti por tu comentario. Saludos! _

_**Andrea:** ¡Hola bienvenida!. Gracias por tu comentario, eres muy linda :3. Espero alcanzar las expectativas de tus sospechas xD. Respecto al Sasusaku, ira lento xD, pero pronto empezaran las escenas románticas, comenzare a enfocarme mas en ellos, los he tenido abandonados :v. Muchas gracias, por tus buenas vibras *o*. Aquí tienes la continuación, esperare tu comentario. Saludos!_

 _._

 ** _Datos:_**

-La leyenda de las puertas del cielo por fin ha sido completamente revelada xD.

-La conversación de Amaterasu con Kaguya es un recuerdo de ese mismo día. Cuando Amaterasu le dijo que estaba loca, era por que durante mucho tiempo desde que la encerraron ella se la pasaba llorando. Como ya mencione anteriormente al encerrarla su "padre" le borro la memoria por ello, ella solo lloraba pero no sabia por que, o quien. Haciendo que todos los dioses la vieran como una demente, hasta ahora. Pronto revelare su historia completa :´v.

-Se menciona el origen de las diosas. Tsukuyomi no es como los demás dioses, ella definitivamente no tiene un corazón xD, pero desea tener uno para poder ayudar a su hermana. Ella sospecha que Amaterasu se enamoro de un humano. Lo cual es...cierto. ¿Quién será? xD. En el capitulo 13 di indicios :v.

-Conocemos las reglas divinas, las cuales son solo tres leyes. ¿Cuáles creen que han sido rotas y por quien? :v

-Aparece Karin, y no viene sola...¡Orochimaru esta vivo! xD. Huelo problemas ¿para quien creen que sean? :p

-Sasuke conoce a Sakura un 2 de Noviembre de ese año (2017). Actualmente llevan viviendo juntos casi un mes, por lo que seria un lunes 28. Lo digo porque Sasori llego a Konoha el 11 de Noviembre, Karin llego un 13 de Noviembre y el cofre fue robado por Sasori el 16 de Noviembre. Sasuke regreso a la escuela un 20 de noviembre. Son solo datos xD.

 _Seria todo por ahora. Pronto daré mas datos y pistas._

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo! Me animan mucho a continuar.**

 _¡Sin mas, nos vemos en el siguiente!_

 _ **Reviews?**_


	16. 14,5-Capitulo Especial

**¡He vuelto!**

Antes que nada, una gran, gran disculpa.

 **¡Perdón por demorar tanto!**

Me siento muy apenada, de verdad. :(

Les pido su comprensión, pero este ultimo mes ha sido muy ajetreado para mi, con eso los trabajos finales, exámenes, graduación :´v. No tuve tiempo de nada. Ya tenia la base de este capitulo, y parte del siguiente, pero con todo esto no encontraba un momento para sentarme a trabajar en el.

Hasta ahora que ya soy libre :).

Así que después de darme un merecido descanso :p, me he puesto a trabajar.

Y aquí esta con todo mi amor, este capitulo :D.

 _Una ves mas, les pido disculpas._

Ya que estoy de vacaciones les prometo que hare todo de mi parte para traerles el siguiente lo mas rápido posible y volver a las actualizaciones semanales :D.

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

No las molesto mas, y dejo que lean tranquilas.

Nos vemos abajo ;).

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

.

.

Capitulo 14.5

.

.  
 **Pecado y Castigo**

.

.  
 _"De noche y de día... solo el sol y la luna pueden ver el pasar de los días"_

.

.

.

-Bienvenidas... _Amaterasu, Kaguya_.-Profirió el imponente hombre de larga cabellera negra y duras facciones, de pie a las dos niñas pequeñas que abrían los ojos frente a él.

Primero lo miro un par de ojos rojos como las puntas de las llamas, y luego un par de ojos blancos como la nieve.

\- _Yo soy su padre y ustedes son diosas, Amaterasu, tu serás el sol_...-Poso su gran mano derecha en la cabellera rubia de una de las niñas.- _Cálida y brillante igual que_ _ella...iluminaras el cielo de día_.-La pequeña asintió.- _Kaguya tu serás la luna_...-poso su otra mano en la pequeña de cabello blanco.- ... _tan hermosa y misteriosa, tu iluminaras el cielo de noche. A partir de ahora, como hermanas cuidaran del cielo por mi_.

Las dos niñas se miraron y sonrieron sujetándose las manos.

.

.

-¡Mira una mariposa!, es azul, muy hermosa.

Dos niñas corrían, y reían , detrás de una mariposa por un gran jardín repleto de todas las flores imaginables y de el pasto mas verde que pudiera existir. Ambas vestidas con un sencillo vestido blanco, una de ellas de corto cabello rubio y otra de cabello blanco hasta media espalda.

-Rasu- chan, ten cuidado.

-Estoy bien, one-sama.

.

.

-¡Onee-sama! ¡Onee-sama!-Gritaba alegre una niña de aparentes siete años corriendo hacia su hermana, sus ojos rojos refulgían de felicidad.

-¿Que pasa Rasu-chan?- Sonrió Kaguya recibiendo a la niña con un abrazo.

-¡Padre me ha dicho que hoy al atardecer nos enseñara a usar nuestros poderes para cambiar el día y la noche en la tierra!

-¡Esa es una gran noticia!

-¿Verdad?- La rubia amplio su sonrisa.

.

Un destello de luz comenzó a brillar, y ráfagas de viento helado se comenzaron a sentir en ese lugar del bosque, un segundo después la luz se apago dejando ver el cielo completamente oscurecido, ya era de noche y la luna comenzaba a ascender al cielo para iluminarlo. Kaguya habia terminado de mostrar sus habilidades frente a su padre.

- _Kaguya onee-sama, es impresionante...-_ Pensó asombrada Amaterasu.

-Buen trabajo, Kaguya.- La gruesa voz de su padre se alzo en el silencio con palabras llenas de aprobación y orgullo.

-Gracias, padre.- La albina hizo una reverencia.

-Es hora de irnos, el entrenamiento ya ha acabado.- El hombre dio vuelta en dirección al camino que los llevaría al templo. Kaguya lo siguió de cerca.

La niña de dorada cabellera miro la luna con expresión desanimada.

-Hoy tampoco...- _Hoy tampoco fue un "buen trabajo Amaterasu"_

 _._

Las risas de dos niñas se escuchaban como cantos por todo el jardín. Ambas vestidas de blanco y pies descalzos, jugueteaban entre las flores.

-¡Te tengo! Kaguya-oneesama.- Anuncio la de ojos color sangre sujetando la mano de su hermana.

-De acuerdo, me has atrapado.- Sonrió- Descansemos, Rasu-chan. -La pequeña de blanco cabello se sentó en el verde pasto, la otra la imito.

Ambas quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo.

-Onee-sama...

-¿Hum?

-¿Tu crees que yo soy...necesaria?

Kaguya se giro a verla rápidamente-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?

-Yo...-La joven diosa del sol comenzó a juguetear con una pequeña flor amarilla a su lado.- ...a veces siento que padre no me presta atención, Kaguya-oneesama, es genial, muy poderosa, todos lo dicen, eres verdaderamente sorprendente, en cambio yo...

-Tu eres mucho mejor.- La de ojos color perla la corto.- Amaterasu, tu eres mil veces mejor que yo, sin ti no veríamos este cielo azul, estas flores no florecerían, la tierra no estaría viva, sin ti hermana, la luna no brillaría. Eres sorprendente Amaterasu, eres realmente fuerte, mucho mejor que yo.-Termino sonriéndole.

-¿Mejor que tu?.. ¿Enserio lo crees? - La rubia levanto la cabeza para mirarla con ojos brillantes.

-Claro, solo te falta pulir tus habilidades un poco mas.-La albina hizo un gesto con su dedo índice y pulgar, dejando un pequeño espacio de separación, enfatizando sus palabras-Necesitas creer en ti y así los demás lo harán también.-Le sonrió.- ¿Qué te parece si practicamos un poco?

-¡Si!.-Amaterasu, recobro sus ánimos, y le dio una amplia sonrisa.

.

-Wow. ¡Kaguya-oneesama, eso fue sorprendente!- Alabo Amaterasu impresionada por la demostración de su hermana.

-Eres muy buena manejando el agua, Kaguya.

Su padre, el soberano celestial, se mostraba con un rostro inexpresivo parado firmemente con los brazos cruzados frente a ambas. Sin embargo en su mirada y tono de voz relucía la aprobación y orgullo.

-Gracias padre.- Kaguya hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras ocultaba su gran sonrisa al haber obtenido un alago de su parte.

-Ahora tu Amaterasu.

La diosa del sol asintió. Era momento de demostrarle a su padre que ella también merecía su orgullo.

Se paro frente al lago del campo donde se encontraban, su imagen se reflejaba en la cristalina agua. Cerro sus ojos, concentrándose y junto ambas palmas de sus manos a la altura de su pecho, tardo en esa posición un par de minutos. Abrió sus ojos y sus palmas, de las cuales salió una pequeña bola de fuego que dejo flotar libre en el aire, para después hacer que creciera mas y se dividiera en tres. Las hizo girar y comenzó a crear un gran remolino de fuego en medio del lago, para después súbitamente en un rápido movimiento extinguirlo por completo.

-Eres increíble manejando el fuego.- Menciono sorprendida la albina. Estaba orgullosa de su hermana, realmente habia mejorado muchísimo.

Amaterasu miro a su padre, esperando su comentario.

-Ustedes se complementan.-La rubia se sintió decepcionada, sin embargo su semblante cambio al escuchar las siguientes palabras de su padre.- Buen trabajo, Amaterasu, has demostrado ser digna de tu nombre.

.

.

-One-sama.

-Dime.

Ambas hermanas susurraban recostadas en el jardín. Era de noche y miraban las estrellas.

-Nosotros somos la luna y el sol, pero en el cielo ellas nunca se juntan...¿nosotras siempre lo haremos? ¿Siempre estaremos juntas?

Kaguya se sorprendio por su pregunta y el tono preocupado de Amaterasu. Sonrió con dulzura y ladeo la cabeza en su dirección para mirarla.

-Si, porque somos hermanas.

La rubia la miro complacida y sonrió.

.

.

Dos niñas que aparentaban la edad de doce años se encontraban de paseo en un bosque.

-¡Rápido Amaterasu, apresurate!.- Grito Kaguya desde la cima de una pequeña colina.

-¡Puedes dejar de gritar One-sama!, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo..- Expreso molesta la rubia niña mientras escalaba la colina.

-Pues no puedes mucho.-Replico.- ¡Solo date prisa, te estaré esperando sentada aquí!-Señalo el suelo donde estaba.

Amaterasu la miro mal y siguió caminando hasta llegar a ella.

-¿Que era lo que me querías mostrar?

-Aun falta un poco, se encuentra detrás de esos arboles.-Señalo frente a ella.- Vamos.

Kaguya tomo la mano de Amaterasu y la arrastro hasta cruzar el bosque.

-¡Llegamos!

-No tenias que jalarme sabes, puedo caminar sola.- Alego la rubia mientras sacudía su blanco vestido, igual al de su hermana, y su dorada cabellera. Algunas pequeñas ramas y hojas habían terminado en ella.

-¡Mira Amaterasu, esto es lo que te quería mostrar!- Grito Kaguya ignorando su comentario y acercándose a la orilla de un precipicio.

-¿Hum?-La de ojos rojos se acerco, cuando vio lo que miraba Kaguya sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.- Es la tierra...

Frente a ellas se encontraba un gran precipicio. Al mirar por el se podía ver una aldea de la tierra, como si fuera un lago y la imagen de la tierra fuera su fondo.

-¡Así es!.- Afirmó emocionada.- Encontré este lugar un día que estaba de paseo mientras tu entrenabas con padre. Padre dijo que solo cuando controláramos bien nuestros poderes divinos podríamos ser capaces de ver la tierra, ¡pero mira esto! ¿No es increíble?- Comento mirando por el abismo.

-Es un portal..

-Ujum.

-Según los libros, los portales son puertas que nos permiten visitar la tierra...-La rubia se sentó a la orilla viendo fijamente a los humanos que hacían sus actividades ajenos a ellas.- ...en todo el cielo y tierra, solo existen tres, dos de ellos en el cielo y uno en la tierra. Este es un portal de tierra.

-¿De tierra?

-Así es, existen portales de tierra y agua, este portal es un abismo de roca, el de agua puede ser una fuente o laguna. Muy pocos dioses saben su ubicación, pero claro, no es algo que les interese mucho, ya que no cualquier ser humano puede entrar al cielo, no, ningún humano vivo es capaz de hacerlo, y los dioses experimentados pueden viajar a cualquier parte ya que son capaces de abrir portales con sus poderes, así que estos no los necesitan.

-Los portales funcionan como espejos o ventanas que nos permiten ver la tierra.-La albina extendió su brazo derecho hacia el abismo intentando tocar a un humano, era imposible, aun así no lo bajo- Cuando eres capaz de manejar uno puedes ver cualquier parte que quieras, cuando quieras...-Susurro bajando su brazo hasta su pecho, mirando a una mujer llenar con agua del rio un cántaro.- Cuando seamos capaces de controlar todos nuestros poderes, seremos capaces de ver la tierra con solo ver el suelo que pisamos.-En su rostro se formo una sonrisa.

-Por lo pronto solo podemos conformarnos con esto.-Suspiro Amaterasu mirando el fondo.

.

.

- _Eres muy buena con las plantas Ane-sama_

 _-Debe ser porque soy el sol._

 _-Si, pero eres muy cálida, eso en verdad ayuda._

 _._

 _-Vayamos a ver la tierra otra vez._

 _._

 _-¿No te parece increíble Amaterasu?-_ Canturreo la chica de largo cabello blanco, recostada a la orilla de un acantilado donde veían la tierra _.- Los humanos son tan interesantes..._

-¿Que pueden tener de interesantes?- Cuestiono la joven de ojos rojos, levantando una rubia ceja.- Todos son iguales.

-Eso no es cierto.- Negó.- Cada uno es diferente, en como caminan, en como hablan, en como se visten, en como actúan...- Enumero emocionada.- ¡Los humanos son tan misteriosos!

-Si tu lo dices Onee-sama.- Concedió mirando a dos niños jugar con un cachorro en el bosque. Ambas se encontraban mirando un pequeño pueblo de la tierra.

.

-Me gustaría poder bajar a la tierra.

-Eso esta prohibido Onee-sama.- Amaterasu la miro espantada.

-Lo se... es solo que me gustaría conocer la tierra por mi misma, poder saber mas de los humanos...

-Puedes verlos siempre que quieras y cuando quieras, no tienes que bajar para ello.

-Pero quiero poder sentir el aroma de sus alimentos, el sabor del agua que beben sentir la tierra por la que caminan...-Susurro.

-Eres un poco extraña Kaguya-oneesama.- La rubia la miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

.

.

-¿Donde esta tu hermana?-Cuestiono imponente el hombre frente ella.

-Kaguya-oneesama esta practicando en el jardín sagrado - Respondió bajando la mirada Amaterasu.

-Dije estrictamente que las quería a las dos aquí.-El dios golpeo el suelo con el extremo de su lanza. Amaterasu dio un salto, su padre se habia enfadado.

-Lo siento mucho padre, no volverá a suceder.-Se disculpo dando una reverencia.

-Eso espero... vamos tengo algo que mostrarte- El hombre le dio la espalda y camino adentrándose a la biblioteca del templo.

.

-¡Por dios Kaguya!, ¿Dónde estabas? padre estaba furioso y ¿adivina quien recibió todos sus regaños?- Profirió molesta Amaterasu a la chica frente a ella- ¡Si, yo!, ¡¿podrías ser mas considerada la próxima vez y asistir?!- Termino, poniendo sus manos en la cadera con expresión de enfado.

-Claro...-Concedió Kaguya mirando el fondo de un precipicio.

-¿Acaso me estas escuchando?-La rubia se puso roja de la molestia por la falta de interés de su hermana.

-Lo hago-La albina la miro- Perdoname hermana, es solo que..-Desvió sus ojos al precipicio. Amaterasu siguió su mirada.

-Otra ves mirando la tierra...- Suspiro la diosa del sol, relajándose.

-Si, me gustaría poder visitar y ver todo de cerca.-Comento emocionada

-Sabes que no podemos, esta prohibido.-Expreso con preocupación Amaterasu. Su hermana se entusiasmaba cada vez mas con la tierra y eso le preocupaba.

-Lo se.-Suspiro.-Si solo hubiera una oportunidad...

.

-Kaguya-sama es muy talentosa...

-A pesar de su corta edad ha demostrado su gran potencial.

-Lo mismo va para Amaterasu-sama.

-Si, también es una buena chica, pero aun no se le puede comparar a su hermana.

-Estoy seguro que Izanagui-sama convertirá a Kaguya-sama en miembro del concejo celestial.

-Es la decisión mas sabia, todos lo sabemos.

-Así es.

Detrás de un pilar del templo Amaterasu apretaba los puños con enojo al escuchar la conversación de los dioses. Amaba a su hermana, pero odiaba que hablaran así de ella, como si no fuera nada... Y, muy dentro de ella, sabia que tenían razón, y era exactamente eso la que le molestaba y dolía mas.

.

El fuego iluminaba repentinamente el follaje de los arboles. Amaterasu se encontraba entrenando su manejo del fuego. Últimamente se habia enfocado a entrenar arduamente tanto sus poderes divinos como su mente. Quería superar a su hermana. No. Necesitaba demostrarles tanto a su hermana, a su padre y todos los dioses que ella podía ser igual o mejor que su hermana mayor. Tenia que hacerlo.

Siguió entrenando hasta que fue momento de que ocultara el sol.

-Buen trabajo.

La rubio giro detrás de ella encontrándose a su hermana sonriéndole, ahora que ya habia terminado su tarea de traer el atardecer a la tierra se habia sentado a descansar.

-Gracias.

Kaguya se sentó a su lado.

-Has estado trabajando muy duro últimamente.

-Es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Onee-sama.

-Lo se. Se que eres muy fuerte.-Kaguya la miro de soslayo.-Pero creo que no deberías forzarte demasiado por lo que digan los demás dioses.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Yo no se..

-También he escuchado como hablan. Tu eres muy buena, mejor que ellos. No deberías darle tanta importancia.

-Lo se, aun así no tiene nada de malo mejorar.

-Tienes razón. Solo no te preocupes demasiado ¿esta bien?- Los ojos aperlados la miraron con preocupación.

-Si.

-Bueno...-La de cabellera blanca se puso de pie.- Es hora de que la luna haga su aparición. No vemos luego, Rasu-chan.

-Si, que tengas suerte.- La rubia le dio una sonrisa.

-Siempre.

Kaguya sonrió y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Amaterasu sonrió viendo el lugar por donde se fue su hermana.- Tienes razón Onee-sama. No debería afectarme lo que dicen, después de todo somos hermanas.

.

.

-¡Kaguya! ¡Kaguya!-Gritaba Amaterasu con preocupación corriendo hacia ella.- Los del consejo intentar destruir la tierra otra vez para poder salvar a los humanos.- Anuncio rápidamente.

-¿Que?-Exclamo Kaguya completamente sorprendida.

-Es su forma de detener la guerra...

-Esa no puede ser una solución..-Dijo recuperada Kaguya.- Debe haber algo mas que podamos hacer- Susurro posando su mano en la cabeza.- Intentare convencerlos.

-Te meterás en problemas.-La rubia la sujeto de los hombros.

-¡No me importa!-La albina tiro de los brazos de su hermana, librándose y caminando hacia el templo donde estaba el consejo de dioses y su padre.- Si puedo salvarlos, lo hare. ¡Definitivamente lo hare!

-Onee-sama...

Amaterasu la siguió.

.

-¡Yo intercedo por ellos!- Grito Kaguya al entrar a la sala de reuniones de los dioses. Miro a cada uno de los dioses sentados alrededor de la mesa circular de la blanca sala iluminada por velas, hasta que sus ojos recayeron en su padre. Trago saliva dándose valor, desvió su mirada y con la cabeza en alto continuo.-¡Como una de los trece principales dioses yo me opongo a la destrucción y reconstrucción de la tierra!

-¡Kaguya que significa esto!-Su padre se levanto de su trono, la ira comenzaba a rebullir en el.

-Padre esta no es la solución , debe haber algo mas...-Hablaba Kaguya mientras caminaba hacia el.- Ya lo hiciste una vez y uno funciono, todo se volvió a repetir, intentemos otra cosa.

-¿Y que propones?- Pregunto con diversión una voz. Provenía de una diosa de piel bronceada de corto cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, facciones delicadas y cuerpo escultural vestida con un traje de piel de oso, un gran arco y flecha de plata reposaba a un lado de ella. Era una diosa de la fortuna, la diosa de la guerra.

Kaguya la miro sin expresión por un segundo, era claro que se estaba burlando de ella. Volvió su vista al frente, mirando a todos los presentes.

-Me ofrezco a bajar a la tierra y traer paz.

La diosa de la guerra borro su sonrisa. Los demás dioses comenzaron a alterarse.

-¡Imposible, es una ley!-Grito uno de ellos mirando al Dios celestial. Todos dirigieron su mirada al mismo lugar. Este solo mantenía su rostro inexpresivo.

-Si tu me das tu permiso no estaría rompiendo ninguna ley.- Comento desesperada la peliblanca a su padre.

El dios solo la miro fríamente.

-Por favor padre, se que puedo hacerlo.-Suplico.

-¿Que podría hacer una joven como tu?-Pregunto uno de los ancianos del consejo.

-Tengo dos mil años, ¡se hacer mucho mas que tu!-Replico molesta.

-Kaguya...-Musito Amaterasu, que se habia mantenido en silencio desde que llego.

-Amaterasu, sal de aquí.-Ordeno su padre al verla.

-Pero...

-¡Es una orden!  
Amaterasu frunció los labios y dio una reverencia.-Como ordene, padre.- Y salió dándole una ultima mirada a Kaguya.

.

.

La diosa del sol se encontraba dando vueltas en el jardín. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que sea que estuviera pasando dentro de la sala con los dioses y su hermana. Maldecía el hecho que su padre no le haya permitido quedarse, ahora estaba ahí esperando a que su hermana saliera y le contara lo que habia sucedido, solo esperaba que no la castigaran por entrometida.

-¡Lo logre! ¡Amaterasu, lo logre!.- Llego festejando la diosa hasta donde se encontraba la de dorada cabellera.

La rubia se volteo instantáneamente cuando escucho su voz.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si! ¡Logre que me dejaran salvar la tierra!

-¿Cuando te vas?.- Cuestiono Amaterasu sonriendo.

-Mañana por la noche bajare a la tierra.

-¡Felicidades hermana!

Ambas hermanas se dieron un gran abrazo.

.

.

-Mi nombre es Kaguya, y vengo a detener esta guerra.

La diosa, vestida con un elegante kimono color blanco , anuncio a todos los presentes que cuestionaban su repentina presencia en su aldea. Al escucharla muchos se sorprendieron. Por su divina apariencia, poco a poco fue considerada una princesa, incluso se extendieron rumores que la describían como un ángel mandado del cielo para detener la desgracia de los pueblos.

Con el paso de los meses, la noticia de que una princesa de nombre Kaguya, la cual profesaba paz, se extendió por todas las aldeas de la tierra. Durante ese tiempo, ella misma viajaba de aldea en aldea, para detener los conflictos y arreglarlos, cumpliendo su misión. En poco tiempo ella habia erradicado por completo el odio y rencores entre los humanos.

-Kaguya-sama. Gracias a usted muchas de las guerras han cesado, ¿por que ha decidido quedarse aquí si ha visitado otros lugares?- Cuestiono una joven, de largo cabello negro hasta la cintura, de rostro amable y ojos color miel que se encargaba de cuidarla, su nombre era Naho. La diosa compuso una pequeña sonrisa y miro por la ventana de aquella gran casa de madera donde se resguardaba, en esa parte podía ver gran parte de la aldea que se encontraba a los pies de la pequeña colina donde se encontraba construida.

- _Porque este es el lugar donde siempre soñé estar._

La joven se sorprendió por su respuesta y sonrió. Habían sido bendecidos con la llegada de la princesa, y se sentía muy feliz de que el líder de la aldea le hubiera permitido que se quedara a vivir ahí, e incluso le construyera una mansión. Pero de lo que estaba aun mas feliz era que ella fuera su cuidadora.

.

.

-Disculpe mi interrupción Kaguya-sama, pero no debería quedarse aquí afuera, podría enfermar.-La calmada voz de un hombre se escucho a las espaladas de la se acerco y le puso su capa color blanca sobre sus hombros para cubrirla del frio.

Kaguya se giro a verlo, era un joven de largo cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta baja quedando dos mechones de cabello a cada lado de su rostro enmarcándolo y haciendo que las facciones de su rostro lucieran mas finos, su piel era de color canela, producto de las horas de entrenamiento en el sol, el era un guerrero que se encargaba de su seguridad, su guardaespaldas. El joven le sonrió y sus ojos grises brillaron bajo la luz de la luna y estrellas. Era un joven apuesto, mucho.

Estaban en el jardín de la mansión. Kaguya se encontraba sentada en una roca mirando el cielo, como todas las noches desde que llego a la tierra.

-Gracias, Tenji.

El castaño se sentó a un lado de ella, mirando el cielo como ella lo hacia, la diosa solo lo miro por un segundo y volvió a la misma posición en la que estaba.

-¿Por que siempre mira el cielo, hay algo interesante ahí?

-Solo recuerdo a las personas que deje.

-En el cielo...- Murmuro pensativo.

-Si...-Kaguya lo miro pensando en si decirle o no la verdad, después de todo solo tenia dos semanas de conocer a Tenji, sin embargo habia algo en él que le daba calma, asi que al final decidió hacerlo.-Yo soy una diosa, y mi padre y hermana esta allá arriba junto con otros dioses.

-Así que en realidad si existe el reino de los cielos.- Comento sin dejar de mirar el cielo. En su rostro no se reflejaba ninguna señal de sorpresa, seguía igual de calmado que siempre.

-Takamanohara*, así se llama.- Confirmo sin dejar de mirarlo.- No pareces muy sorprendido.

Tenji la miro.

-Siempre sospeche que no pertenecía a la tierra.- Kaguya levanto una blanca ceja en señal de confusión, el castaño continuo un poco nervioso por la forma en que ella lo miraba.-Lo que quiero decir es que no se ve como una humana normal, mmm, bueno ,nunca he visto a alguien tan hermosa...-Kaguya abrió los ojos sorprendida y Tenji se lamento por haber dicho algo tan vergonzoso.- Mmm, no , quiero decir, umm... olvídelo por favor.- Termino en voz baja completamente sonrojado y oculto su rostro lo mas posible de ella.

Kaguya se sonrojo también y sonrió enternecida de su actitud.

-Si.

En la oscuridad de la noche, escondida entre las sombras, unos ojos color miel los miraba desde una venta.

.

.

.

-Gracias por cuidarme, Tenji.

La diosa y el se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Es mi deber, Kaguya-sama, he sido asignado como su guerrero. Usted es una princesa que ha venido a traer paz a este mundo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Kaguya sintió un poco de decepción por su respuesta, aunque no sabia muy bien porque. Miro al frente y se animo a si misma.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que desee estoy a su servicio, Kaguya-sama.

-Deja de llamarme así. Quiero que seamos amigos y siento que eso sea un impedimento.

Los ojos grises del castaño se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Usted...quiere ser amigo de alguien como yo?

-Si, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-Pero no es correcto, yo soy un simple guerrero sin talento, no tengo nada especial, solo tuve la suerte de ser su guardián por que creen que así no creare problemas.

-No digas eso.

-Es que no lo entiendo, usted es una princesa, no, es una diosa, ¿por que estaría interesada en ser amiga de alguien como yo? Solo fui asignado como su protector porque era un estorbo en el campo de batalla.

Kaguya frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

-Yo no creo que seas un guerrero sin talento, nunca habia visto a alguien manejar el arco y flecha también como tu, eres el mejor en ello. No deberías menospreciarte de esa manera.

Tenji guardo silencio, un sentimiento cálido comenzó a envolver su pecho.

-En verdad quiero que seamos amigos, o ¿acaso tu no quieres?.- Pregunto con rostro triste.

-No es eso.- Negó rápidamente.- Es solo que estoy un poco sorprendido.

-¿Sorprendido?

-Si, nunca hubiera imagina poder ser amigo de una diosa tan bella como usted, Kaguya sama.- Tenji se sujeto el pecho con una gran sonrisa.- Me hace muy feliz, yo realmente quiero...ser tu amigo.

Kaguya sonrió.-Bien, a partir de ahora somos amigos, así que quiero que me muestres cada detalle de la tierra. Quiero conocer todo sobre la vida de aquí. Quiero sentirme parte de ella, ¿me ayudarías? ¿me ayudarías a ser una habitante de aquí?

-Cuenta con ello, yo te enseñare a ser una humana.

.

-Veo que se lleva muy bien con Tenji-kun, Kaguya-sama.- Comento Naho mientras cepillaba el cabello de la princesa.

-¿Te parece?

-Si, parecen muy cercanos, siempre pasean juntos. Cada ves que los veo juntos están sonriendo.

Kaguya se sonrojo levemente, la pelinegra lo noto.

-Bueno, el me esta enseñando todo sobre la tierra, y ahora somos amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-Si, así como tu y yo.-Kaguya giro su cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Usted me considera...su amiga?

-Si, ¿ por que no debería hacerlo?-Pregunto confundida.

-Bueno, es que yo solo soy una simple sirviente, no creo que este bien que...

-A mi no me importa, Naho, yo confió en ti, así que quiero que dejes de llamarme Kaguya-sama y que comencemos a tratarnos como amigas, ¿Qué dices?- Sonrió.

-No puedo. Es decir, esta bien, me hace muy feliz poder ser su amiga, pero no creo que pueda dejar de llamarla Kaguya-sama.

-Umm, ¿pero seriamos amigas?

-Si.- La castaña le dio una gran sonrisa.

.

-¡Hola Tenji-kun!

Saludo una pelinegra al guerrero que se encontraba bebiendo agua de una cantimplora debajo de un árbol, estaba refrescándose de un entrenamiento bajo el sol.

-Hola, Naho. ¿Qué te trae al bosque?

-Vine a recolectar algunas yerbas que necesitaba para unos remedios.- La chica le mostro la cesta en sus manos.

-Umm, ¿encontraste todo lo que buscabas?

-Si. ¿Ya terminaste tu entrenamiento?

-Así es, solo descansaba un rato, estaba a punto de volver a la mansión.

-En ese caso ¿ por que no volvemos juntos?.- Propuso sonriente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Me parece bien, solo recojo mi arco y nos vamos.

Tenji levanto su arco y fleca que reposaban en un troco y ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la mansión donde vivían con la diosa.

-Tenji-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Hablo en un todo nervioso Naho.

-Claro.

-¿Que sientes por Kaguya-sama?

El castaño se detuvo abruptamente, nunca espero que le preguntara algo como eso, su rostro comenzó a colorearse y sintió como sus palmas comenzaban a sudar. Naho veía toda su reacción en silencio, lo estaba estudiando.

-¿A qu-que viene esa pregunta?-Tartamudeo.- No siento na-nada por ella, bueno, quiero decir, nada especial. Siento lo mismo que sienten todos por ella, gratitud y admiración. Yo no siento nada mas por ella, yo... _no debería sentir nada mas por ella._

La pelinegra se sujeto el pecho, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Tenji estaba enamorado de la princesa Kaguya. Observo un poco mas el rostro desanimado de Tenji al decir la ultima oración, y sintió aun mas tristeza.

Desde siempre estuvo enamorada del castaño, pero nunca pudo confesarle sus sentimientos, Tenji nunca mostro un interés en ninguna chica y eso le servía de consuelo aunque ella también estuviera en ese grupo. Pero ahora que confirmaba que el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de una princesa, tenia que aceptar que todo estaba perdido y eso la destrozaba, por que ella sabia que no podía contra la princesa Kaguya y por que ella también le tenia aprecio a la princesa. No podía hacer nada.

Miro una vez mas a Tenji, que miraba el cielo completamente ido.

Ella habia perdido el amor, pero el castaño habia descubierto uno, un amor que creía imposible. La expresión de Tenji la entristecía y le causaba incluso mas dolor del que sentía en ese momento, amaba a Tenji con todo su corazón, y por ese amor prefería verlo feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, que verlo poner ese rostro por un amor que él creía que no podía ser.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos.

-Ya veo.- Dio media vuelta comenzando a andar. El castaño regreso a la realidad y se mostro confundido por su actitud. La pelinegra sonrió.-¿Pero sabes algo?- Se detuvo de nuevo.- Yo creo que Kaguya-sama y tu harían una linda pareja.-Naho levanto su mano libre y se seco discretamente las lagrimas.- Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Tenji.- La pelinegra le mostro una gran sonrisa sobre sus hombros y tras unos segundos volvió su vista al frente comenzando a andar, dejando a un sorprendido castaño detrás de ella.

- _Gracias, Naho._

La pelinegra camino de regreso a la mansión con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

.

.

-Este es mi lugar especial.

Tenji señalo la cascada frente a el.

-¿Tu lugar especial?.-Repitió confundida Kaguya.

-Si, mira.

El castaño sujeto su muñeca y la guia detrás de la cascada, donde un hermoso claro escondido se mostro ante ambos.

Era completamente verde y tenia un pequeño yacimiento de agua que formada un pequeño estanque en medio, flores de brillantes colores que desprendían dulces perfumes crecían por todo el lugar y una tenue luz iluminaba el lugar gracias a los rayos de sol que se filtraban de algún lugar. Kaguya miraba el lugar embelesada, era un hermoso lugar, ni siquiera el jardín celestial le habia parecido tan hermoso.

-Nunca imagine que hubiera un lugar tan hermoso detrás de esta cascada.

-Así es, es un claro. Como siempre hay agua nunca dejar de estar verde, aquí es una eterna primavera, es mi lugar secreto.

-¿Porque me lo muestras si es tan especial para ti?

-Porque siempre quise mostrárselo a alguien especial, y solo encontré a esa persona contigo...- Confeso sin mirarla, estaba completamente avergonzado y temía que si la miraba se pusiera mas nervioso.

-Tenji...- Susurro sonrojada.

-Sera nuestro secreto ahora.- La miro fijamente dejando de lado su nerviosismo.- Si estas de acuerdo.

-Si.- La diosa le sonrió.

.

.

-Me encanta el aire de este lugar, ¿no crees que verán extraño que siempre desaparezcamos?

-Bueno, no creo que lo noten mucho.

.

-Naho, puedo preguntarte algo.

-Lo que quiera, Kaguya-sama.

-Me he sentido rara últimamente.- Kaguya se sonrojo.- Cada vez que veo a Tenji siento que mi corazón se acelera y cuando esta cerca de mi siento como si me faltara el aire y a veces siento mis mejillas arder cuando se me acerca demasiado. ¿Crees que este enfermando?- Pregunto preocupada.

La pelinegra comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.-La albina la miro con el ceño fruncido.

La de ojos miel comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-Vera, Kaguya-sama. No creo que este enferma, _aunque no se aleja mucho de la realidad...-_ Susurro lo ultimo pensativa.- Lo que quiero decir, es que lo que usted esta sintiendo, es algo mas.

-¿Algo mas? ¿Cómo que?

Naho, sonrió.

-Amor.

-¿Amor?

-Ujum.- La pelinegra asintió triunfante.- Usted esta enamorada de Tenji.- Afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Enamorada...de Tenji?.-La princesa la miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- ¿Qué es estar enamorada? ¿Qué es el amor?

Naho la miro con expresión descolocada, no podía creer sus preguntas. Tomo un poco de aire y relajo su semblante.

-Mmm.- Se coloco un dedo en su barbilla con expresión pensante.- Bueno, el amor es...

.

-¿Por que hemos venido tan tarde?- Cuestiono Kaguya con un sonrojo, mientras Tenji le sujetaba las manos ayudándola a cruzar sobre las piedras del rio para llegar al claro detrás de la cascada.

-Es de noche y aquí la luna se ve muy hermosa.-Se explico un tanto nervioso.- Quería que lo vieras.

-Mmm.- Kaguya miro su rostro, el castaño miraba hacia el suelo asegurando el camino por donde pasaría.

Cuando entraron al claro, la albina miro maravillada el centro del claro, decenas de luciérnagas volaban bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba, parecían estrellas flotando por todo el lugar, nunca habría creído que ese lugar podría ser mas hermoso.

-Es increíble, gracias por traerme.

Tenji se la quedo mirando ignorando el espectáculo frente a el. Le encantaba ver sonreír a la peliblanca de esa manera. Con timidez sujeto su mano, esperando que ella lo mirara, lo cual hizo en el instante que sintió su tacto, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada. El castaño sonrió recordando la razón por la que la habia llevado ahí. Era el momento.

-Kaguya te amo.

La princesa abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la confesión. Sintió sus mejillas arder y un revoloteo en su estomago. Subió su mano libre hasta su acelerado corazón y las palabras de Naho revolotearon en su cabeza.

 _El amor es como las flores, no todas son iguales y no todas florecen en el mismo tiempo. Algunas lo hacen y otras no...solo se quedan como botones._

 _Y como toda flor, nace de una semilla que debe ser cuidada y regada hasta que florezca y entonces cuando eso suceda, llegara alguien y al verla dirá que es hermosa, así que se sentara a cuidarla._

 _El amor es cuando tu quieres demasiado algo y lo cuidas no importa que, por eso creo que el amor es como las flores, necesita de tiempo y paciencia, algunos tienen espinas y pueden llegar a lastimar, pero no porque los tallos tengan espinas las flores dejan de ser hermosas._

 _Para mi usted es una flor y Tenji es el sol cálido de primavera que logra que florezca._

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo también.

Con una gran felicidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, el castaño sujeto su rostro con su mano libre y le dio un tierno beso. Ambos se besaron demostrándose su gran amor debajo de la luz de la luna, en ese claro secreto, rodeados de luciérnagas y flores de suave perfume.

Cuando se separaron, Tenji mantuvo la cercanía juntando sus frentes y abrazándola por la cintura con la mano que tenia en su rostro, en ningún momento se soltaron las manos. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos con sus respiraciones agitadas, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- _Juro por la luna que es nuestro testigo, que te amare toda mi vida incluso una eternidad mas_.- Susurro, estaban tan cerca que al hablar sus labios se rozaban.

- _Y yo juro ante la luna y las estrellas, que te amare por toda la eternidad._

Y cerraron el pacto con un gran beso.

-Te amo, Kaguya.

-Y yo a ti, Tenji.

.

.

-¡Tenji!

Kaguya llego corriendo hacia donde el practicaba su tiro con arco. El castaño volteo y la recibió gustoso cuando ella se abalanzo a sus brazos.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan entusiasta?

-Te tengo una noticia.- Anuncio con una gran sonrisa incapaz de disminuir su emoción.

-¿Cual?

-¡Estoy esperando un bebe!

Tenji quedo en silencio un momento asimilando la idea, un minuto después la levanto por los aires con una gran sonrisa y comenzaron a girar entre risas.

-¿Es eso posible? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Cuestiono una vez que la regreso al suelo.

-Naho me lo dijo, yo tampoco sabia que eso fuera posible, ¡pero lo es! ¡Vamos a tener un bebe!

-¡Seré papa!-Grito alegre.

-¡Si!

-Gracias Kaguya, siempre me haces muy feliz.-Tenji la beso.

-Y tu a mi.

.

.

-Todo estará bien, ya veras.-Intento calmar Naho al preocupado e inquieto Tenji que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Kaguya habia comenzado con la labor de parto y el estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.- Solo calmate, y dejalo todo en mis manos.

-Si.

Pasados unas horas, el llanto de un bebe se hizo presente, Tenji, que esperaba fuera de la habitación, sonrió sin poder creérselo. Minutos mas tarde Naho apareció son rostro cansado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Felicidades, han tenido dos fuertes y saludables niños.

-¿Dos?

-Si, han sido dos.- Confirmo.- Puedes pasar a verlos. Kaguya-sama los esta alimentando en este momento.

Sin perder tiempo Tenji se adentro a la habitación, Naho se fue para dejarlos solos. Al ver a Kaguya recostada con un niño en cada brazo, no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas asomaran por sus ojos. Aun no podía creerlo. al notarlo, su esposa levanto la mirada y le sonrió para que se acercara.

El se acerco con paso lento.

-Te presento a nuestros hijos.- La albina los inclino para que los viera mejor, revelando dos bebes durmiendo profundamente y de rostro sonrosado. El castaño los miro embelesado y acaricio con uno de sus dedos la piel suave y delicada de sus rostros.

-¿Como los llamaremos?

Kaguya quedo pensativa un momento.

-El será Hagoromo.-Acaricio el rostro del bebe de piel mas bronceada y de cabello castaño.

-Y el será Hamura.- Tenji acaricio al pequeño de piel y cabello tan blancos como los de su madre.

Ambos sonrieron a los bebes contentos.

.

.

-Cada vez crecen mas grandes.- Observo el hombre de grises ojos mirando a los bebes dormir.

-Así de grandes y fuertes como tu.

-No, mejor aun.-Tenji miro a Kaguya.- Serán los mejores guerreros que hayan pisado esta tierra. Tan fuertes y amables como tu.

-Si, eso suena bien.-La diosa sonrió.

Se dieron un bezo fugaz y siguieron mirando a los bebes dormir.

.

Amaterasu miraba por el acantilado. Esperaba poder ver a su hermana, quería saber como estaba. Los dos años se habían cumplido y podía notar que las cosas en la tierra estaban mas tranquilas, sin embargo aun no sabían nada de Kaguya.

Su padre y los demás dioses comenzaban a impacientarse. A pesar de que estaban satisfechos con los resultados en la tierra, aun les molestaba el hecho de que su hermana siguiera abajo con los humanos cuando ya debería haber vuelto.

Su tiempo habia termina y los dioses reclamaban su regreso.

-El mes que le dimos de mas a Kaguya se ha terminado, y ella aun no regresa. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?.- Un dios de avanzada edad hablo.

Todos los principales dioses se encontraban reunidos en el templo sagrado.

-Sabia que no era buena idea dejarla ir.- Se hizo presente la voz de la diosa de la guerra, quien estaba observando sus uñas con desinterés.

-Creo que es momento que haga algo, Izanagui-sama.

Todos los presentes miraron hacia el imponente hombre de larga cabellera negra y de expresión imperturbable que lideraba el consejo. El cual se mantenía en silencio con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Susano´o.- El soberano llamo a uno de los dioses presentes, el dios del viento y la tormenta.

-Si, Izanagui-sama.- Respondió el joven dios de blanca piel,corto cabello negro, rasgos finos, pero masculinos, y ojos azul eléctrico, vestido con una armadura de plata.

-Quiero que averigües donde esta Kaguya y porque no ha regresado.

-Como ordene.

Susano´o se levanto de su asiento y camino a la salida.

-Como veo que no hay nada mas que hacer aquí, me voy.- Un dios desapareció y pronto todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Esperamos noticias su majestad. -Se escucho finalmente y la sala quedo en silencio.

El joven dios con ayuda del viento localizo a Kaguya y abrió un portal en su dirección. Lo que vio lo dejo perplejo y prontamente regreso al templo para informarle al Soberano Celestial.

Habia visto a un dios besarse con un humano. Una regla divina se habia roto.

.

Los gritos y las campanas sonaban por todo Takamanohara*, el caos reinaba en el cielo.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto alterada la diosa del sol. Uno de los dioses se detuvo a contestarle.

-Kaguya-sama ha roto una de las reglas divinas y vuestro padre ha convocado a todos los dioses del templo para juzgarle.-Amaterasu abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Donde esta padre ahora?- Pregunto ansiosa.

-Ya ha bajado.- La rubia se cubrio los labios y el dios siguio su camino.

 _-¿Que has hecho One-sama?-_ Susurro.

Ella también salió corriendo a la tierra, dispuesta a salvar a su hermana.

Kaguya y Tenji regresaban tomados de las manos y felices de su escondite secreto. Habían dejado a los bebes al cuidado de Naho. Ya era de noche.

Cuando salieron del bosque les sorprendió ver fuego en lo alto de la colina, gran parte de la estaba destrozada. Espantados, corrieron hacia su casa en busca de sus hijos. En el trayecto ambos se horrorizaron al ver los cadáveres de habitantes de la aldea regados por el camino.

Al llegar a su hogar lo encontraron todo en llamas y los que fueron sus sirvientes convertidos en cadáveres. La diosa se cubrió los labios horrorizada, Tenji solo desvió la vista igual de dolido y abrazo a Kaguya escondiendo su rostro para que dejara de ver aquel infierno.

-¿Qui-quien pudo haber hecho esto?- Susurro.

-¡Kaguya!

Un grito se escucho a lo lejos.

-¡Hemos venido por ti!- Otro grito se escucho.

Ambos se voltearon en dirección a las voces, donde vieron a varios dioses flotar en el aire con sus armas listas para atacar.

- _Padre.._

-Haz roto tu palabra.-Dictaminó el Soberano celestial que se encontraba al centro de todos.

-No padre, no es así.- Replico Kaguya intentando explicarse.

-Nunca volviste.- Rugió una diosa, Vaisravana, la diosa de la guerra.

-Lo siento padre sucedieron cosas.

El gran dios solo la miraba fríamente.

-No nos vengas con excusas, sabemos lo que hiciste, y porque lo hiciste.-Rugió Susano´o.

-¡Haz roto las reglas!

-¡Y te castigaremos por ello!

Todos los dioses preparan sus armas listos para retener a Kaguya.

-¡No! Escuchame padre, por favor, no lo hagas.-Suplico, sin embargo su padre seguía igual de estoico.

-Estas condenada-Sentencio al fin y como si de una señal fuera todos los dioses se acercaron a ella listos para atacar.

Amaterasu llego justo en el instante en que su padre pronuncio esas palabras, habia tardado demasiado.

-¡No!- Profirió Kaguya parándose frente a Tenji y creando un escudo invisible contra las flechas que se dirigían a ellos.

-¡Padre no lo hagas!- Amaterasu protesto llegando hasta su padre.

-Amaterasu, apartate.-Ordeno.

-Pero padre ella...

-Ha roto una regla y debe ser castigada.- Intervino uno de los siete dioses de la fortuna.

-Pero _...-¿Por que Onee-sama? ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¡¿Por que?!_

-¡Tenji, corre escapa!- Kaguya empujo al castaño para corriera mientras ella lo cubría.

-Pero tu...

-Por favor Tenji- Lo corto.- No te preocupes por mi, yo no puedo morir, soy una diosa ¿recuerdas?- Recalco.- Por favor Tenji encuentra a nuestros hijos y protegelos- Pidió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Amaterasu presenció todo con asombro y decepción en su mirada.

Ante eso el castaño no pudo replicar, asintió y se dispuso a correr lejos, en busca de sus pequeños bebes.

-Demasiado lento.- Un dios apareció ante el cuando apenas se habia alejado un par de metros. De un rápido movimiento el dios le clavo una lanza en el pecho, pronto la sangre comenzó a brotar manchando el blanco traje del guerrero.

-¡Nooo!- Kaguya grito al verlo caer de rodillas, aparto al dios lanzándole una ventisca y corrió hasta arrodillarse junto a su esposo.

-Tenji, resiste, por favor, voy a curarte.-La albina suplicaba mientras lo sostenía.

-Adios, kaguya.- Se despidió en un murmullo, levantando su mano hasta su rostro cubierto de lagrimas.- Gracias por todo. Te...amo...

Tenji murió instantáneamente dándole su ultima sonrisa.

-Tenji...Tenji...¡Tenji!- Kaguya daba pequeños golpecitos al rostro del castaño para que reaccionara, poso su mano en su corazón y sus ojos se llenaron mas de lagrimas al notar que ya no latia.- ¡No!

-Ahora es tu turno.-Hablo el dios que habia matado a Tenji.

Kaguya lo miro completamente enfurecida.

-¡Esta muerto, lo asesinaste!

El dios la ignoro y siguió acercándose amenazante.

-¡No te dejar acercarte!- Kaguya completamente enfurecida le lanzo un ataque que viento que lo partió en dos. Dejo el cuerpo de Tenji en el suelo y se puso de pie.-¡No lo harás! ¡Nadie lo hará!

-¡Se ha revelado! ¡Ataquen!

Todos los dioses se acercaron a ella, listos para atacarla.

-No crean que será tan fácil.- Murmuro componiendo una sonrisa macabra y los miro enfurecida hasta el punto de que las venas alrededor de sus ojos se habían saltado. En un santiamén, como si de un campo de fuerza se tratara detuvo todas las armas que se acercaban a ella y las dirigió a ellos con mas velocidad y fuerza. Los dioses al ver esto detuvieron su marcha y se protegieron.

Kaguya comenzó a atacar al consejo de dioses y a su padre.

-¡Detente Kaguya-onesama, no trates de hacerlo mas difícil para ti!- Le grito Amaterasu desde la lejanía donde uno de los guardias de su padre la retenía sujetándole un brazo.

-¡El único que sufrirá aquí eres tu, padre!- Rugió ignorando a su hermana.

-¡Callate!- Intervino colérica Vaisravana.

-¡Conozco tu secreto! ¡¿Tu también lo hiciste no?!- Kaguya ignoro a todos y siguió gritándole a su padre.- ¡También te enamoraste! ¡Y aun así haces esto! ¡Eres un hipócrita!

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- El Soberano Celestial estaba harto ya del espectáculo.

-¡En ese caso, ven y dímelo!- Le reto.

- _Onee-sama..._

-¡Yo conozco el secreto mas grande de un dios! ¡Te pudrirás padre!

El dios celestial irguió su lanza y dio tres golpecitos al aire con el extremo expuesto a la cuchilla.

- _Por el poder que me otorgan los cielos. Te condeno a una eternidad, en la prisión del tiempo...-_ Declaro con voz firme.

-No me detendrás con eso.

-Te borraré todos tus recuerdos, olvidaras que alguna ves estuviste en la tierra y dejaras de ser un dios.

Dios dioses sujetaron a Kaguya mientras su padre se acercaba.

-¡Suéltenme!- Kaguya los alejo con su campo de gravedad y se alejo de su padre protegiéndose con un escudo invisible.

-¡Te arrepentirás!

-¡Ahh!- Un gran quejido salió de Kaguya al ser ataca por la lanza de los cielos, la cual atravesó su corazón.

-¡One-sama!

Amaterasu presenciaba todo con lagrimas en los ojos. Sentía, decepción, dolor, furia...impotencia.

 _-¡Por el poder de los cielos yo sello tus poderes y te condeno a pasar una eternidad en la cárcel del tiempo!-_ Sentencio el soberano celestial.

Con sus ultimas fuerzas Kaguya intento librarse de la lanza, al ver que era imposible ya que comenzaba a perder su fuerza, sello lo ultimo de sus poderes en la piedra de un collar que llevaba, regalo de Tenji, y se lo arranco del cuello dejándolo caer en la tierra.

-¡No lo harás!- Gruño una vez mas la diosa, sin embargo comenzó a sentirse mas débil. Sentía como todos sus recuerdos comenzaban a desaparecer.- Te arrepentirás...- Y cayo inconsciente.

Dos dioses la sujetaron antes de que cayera al suelo. El Soberano Celestial abrió un portal y todos los dioses regresaron al cielo.

-Izanagui-sama, ¿Qué hará con los humanos de esta aldea que aun viven y presenciaron todo?- Cuestiono uno de los dioses.

-Eliminen esta aldea, hasta las cenizas.-Ordeno y cruzo el portal sin mirar atrás.

El dios encargado sonrió.- Como ordene.

.

.

Naho corría con todo lo que sus piernas podían por el bosque, llevaba entre sus brazos dos bultos.

Habia logrado escapar cuando vio que comenzaban a incendiar la aldea.

Con lagrimas en los ojos presencio en la distancia como mataban a su amado y condenaban a su princesa. Ella ya sabia que era una diosa pero no podía creer el horror que se habia cometido.

Abrazo con mas fuerza a los bebes, ella los cuidaría por el amor que le tenia a su padre y por Kaguya-sama.

.

.

-One-sama.

-No puede acercarse.- Dos guardias que custodiaban la celda de Kaguya le impidieron el paso a Amaterasu.

-¡Pero es mi hermana!- Replico.

-¡Son ordenes de su padre!- Alego uno de ellos.- Si no esta de acuerdo vaya con el.

La diosa del sol apretó los puños y salió de la torre.

.

-¿Hermana por que lo hiciste?

Amaterasu habia logrado infiltrarse y entrar a la celda. Solo alguien externo, un dios poderoso, podía abrir esa cerradura y ella era una de ellos. La rubia camino hasta quedar frente a su hermana, que solo estaba recostada en una banca de piedra, susurrando una canción completamente ida.

-¿Por que lo hiciste hermana?- Extendió una mano hacia ella y justo antes de tocarla de un manotazo Kaguya la alejo. Amaterasu apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

-Amabas tanto a los humanos que incluso ¡me abandonaste a mi y traicionaste los cielos!- Le reclamo dolida.

De un rápido movimiento Kaguya tomo su cuello y la ahorco.

-Amaterasu- Gruño.

-One-e-sama...

-¡Suéltala!- Un guardia llego y Kaguya la soltó. La rubia cayo al suelo sujetándose el cuello.  
-No debería estar aquí, salga.- El guardia la saco mientras veía como su hermana volvía a sentarse en la banca.

.

-Amaterasu.

-Padre.- Hizo una reverencia. Su padre la habia citado a su templo.

-¿Que estabas haciendo en la cárcel del tiempo? Deje muy en claro que esta prohibido acercarse a ella.

-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero.- Izanagui la miro.- Pero esa no es la razón por la que estas aquí, he decidido que te conviertas en parte del consejo celestial.

-Eso es...-Amaterasu abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creérselo.

-Mañana te presentare ante todos. Ya puedes irte.

-Gracias, padre.- La rubia dio una reverencia y se marcho con una sonrisa.

.

* * *

 _Takamanohara*_ **:** Cielo (Según wikipedia :v, yo tenia entendido que era _reino de los cielos_ , así lo utilice en este y en el anterior, por lo que lo dejare así por que suena mas bonito y pro :´v)

 **¡Yo!**

Pido disculpas de nuevo, porque a pesar de que tarde tanto, regrese descaradamente con un capitulo especial :p.

Perdón por esto, pero creo que es el momento indicado para saber el pasado de Kaguya. Vendrán cosas relacionadas mas adelante con este capitulo. Así que es bueno que ya este la referencia para evitar confusiones. Y creo que algunas cosas han quedado mas claras con este capitulo también, bueno, eso espero. :´v.

 _ **Una ves mas, mis disculpas. T-T.**_

 **Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo, y por haber llegado hasta aquí. Muchas gracias. Enserio me hacen muy feliz.** ToT.

 _ **Mariana989:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Un disculpa por ser tan incumplida :´v, sobre todo por que haz sido una excelente lectora y aprecio mucho tus comentarios :´D. Gracias 3. Ahora respondiendo: Si, sasuke-emo vuelve, lo siento, no pude contenerlo demasiado :´v, pero ya en el siguiente lo arreglare ;). _Sasori_...este lindo chico es un misterio :v, debo decirte que estas muy cerca de la verdad, pero no diré mas :-T, pronto todo saldrá a la luz :p. Estas en lo correcto, esas tres son hermanas :3 y si, Amaterasu rompió esa regla y mas...(spoiler :v) sobre el culpable...no te lo niego, pero tampoco te lo afirmo ;), tendrás que esperar para confirmarlo u.u. Jajaja, esta parte me dio mucha risa xD, te doy la razón sobre todo lo que dijiste de Orochimaru y Karin xD, no te preocupes Jugo y Suigetsu ( adoro a ese tipo 3) estarán presentes. Lamentablemente, se viene el drama u-u para Saku, las torturas llegaran junto con las verdades :-/. Bueno, te traigo la conti, y espero tu comentario a ver que te pareció :D. Sin mas, ¡saludos! y gracias. Nos vemos en el próximo. Besitos :*.

 ** _tatutu:_** ¡Hola! No te preocupes 3, te agradezco mucho tu comentario y te pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto (T-T soy una decepción, te he fallado Dx). Te entiendo, me ha pasado, es que hay fanfics tan buenos 3, y es horrible cuando no están terminados y la ultima actualización fue hace años T-T :´v ( Lo siento, trauma personal, aun sigo esperando a que los terminen :c). Me alegra mucho saber que mis palabras te ayuden y alegren :D, para eso estoy xD. Tus comentarios también me hacen muy feliz :* :3. No te desanimes, sigue trabajando duro, solo es una racha :D, no dejes que te afecte. ¡Esfuérzate! Como dijera una amiga mía. _La vida sigue y viene mejor :D_ ¡Animo! 3 :*

Jajaja, me hizo mucha gracia lo de Orochimaru xD, si esta bien zafado :p, y pues sigue vivo, ya revelare como ;). Sasuki-emo vuelve! con Sakura permisiva incluida :v, lo siento, aunque tiene sus momentos tiernos por eso lo amamos 3, ya arreglare esto y aplacare de nuevo a Sasuemo :p. Jajaja, me gustaría ver tus rellenos ¬3¬ xD. Aunque yo sea del asco para el fan service xD. Me alegra saber que te gusto, aquí te entrego la conti. Espero tu comentario para este :3. Muchas gracias 3 y nos vemos en el próximo. Besitos :*.

 **Ivette Uchiha:** ¡Hola! Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto :(. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!. Y bueno, me has dejado perpleja con tus deducciones O_O. Ok, empecemos :p, Sasori, ciertamente tiene una forma rara de amar :p, si, porque si la ama, mmm, bueno, no se que decir, mes estas tentando xD, al leer todo el desarrollo que escribiste me dieron ganas de cambiar parte de lo que tengo pensado y agregar lo que dices xD, ni siquiera se me habia pasado por la cabeza, es muy bueno :D, pero me mantendré firme en mi idea, aun así me siento tentada a escribir un especial alterno con ese desarrollo :p. (ya veré). Dejando de lado eso, has acertado en muchas cosas, y, por tus deducciones tan completas te diré cuales ;).

 _1°Sasori:_ Si, tiene ese amor raro xD, no se si enfermizo, pero bueno :v. Temo decir que la muñeca tiene otro significado u_u, pero estuvo muy interesante el planteamiento :3. Estas en lo correcto con lo de _la fuente de la juventud,_ aunque de parte de Sasori hay algo mas ;). Si, Sasori escondió a Sakura pero por razones muy diferentes :v. Sakura es pieza clave para abrir la puerta, en este capitulo doy cierta pista, pero no es el mapa.

2° Kaguya: Acertaste en la leyenda, si, ella la inicio (con ayuda de alguien mas), para ser liberada.

3° Sasuke y Amaterasu: No lo niego, pero tampoco lo confirmo :v, te acercas en la parte del rol de Amaterasu. Bueno, Sasuke, si, tiene relación con Indra, pero no se si llamarlo exactamente una reencarnación .-., lo mismo para Naruto.

Karin viene como ayudante de Orochi y obvio meteré a suigetsu 3 y Jugo, no pueden faltar, sobre todo Suigetsu (me encanta su personalidad :p). Jajaja, ok, me divertí y me gusto mucho tu comentario, esperare a leer mas de tus deducciones, espero y este capitulo te sirve de algo ;). Aquí tienes mi respuesta xD, me gusta responder para agradecer y hacer mas interactivo el asunto, siento que me acerco mas a ustedes cuando lo hago y es bonito :D cuando me responden :*, así que pierde cuidado que siempre lo hare :D. De nada, y muchas gracias a ti por tus comentarios :*. Nos vemos en el próximo, besitos :*.

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo. Me hacen muy, pero muy feliz :D, sin ustedes esta historia no seria lo que es, me animan mucho a seguir con ella.**

 _ **Datos:**_

-Kaguya actualmente tiene mas de 3000 años de vida, al ser un dios no envejece y puede tomar la apariencia que quiera. Su apariencia al bajar a la tierra era de una joven de 20 años, digamos que 100=1 xD. Lo mismo para Amaterasu, aunque ella actualmente se ha quedado con su apariencia de 20 años. Tsukuyomi es mas joven, se ve como una chica de 18 años. Imaginémoslas así :p.

-Utilice el nombre real del esposo de Kaguya en el anime, solo el nombre, la apariencia y personalidad es totalmente diferente. (Imagínenselo guapo, yo me lo imagine así xD)?

-Naho estuvo enamorada de Tenji siempre, por ese amor ella cria a sus hijos al morir sus padres. Inicialmente iba a ser Tenji el que los criara pero cambie de opinión :p. Ella no sabia que Kaguya era una diosa, hasta que llegan a juzgarla.

-El claro donde siempre se reunían Kaguya y Tenji es el mismo de la leyenda. Es un portal al cielo.

-Ya sabemos de donde sale el collar.

-Izanagui es el Dios Celestial. Tiene la apariencia de un hombre de 40-50 años.

-La tierra ya fue destruida una ves.

-Amaterasu admiraba mucho a Kaguya, aunque también siente celos y envidia de ella.

-Los dioses nombrados pertenecen a la mitología japonesa.

-PD: Susano´o es guapo xD. (Todos los dioses son divinos :v)

Creo que son todas las anotaciones, si se me escapo algo ahí me avisan :).

 ** _Espero sus, dudas, deducciones, teorías, quejas, señalamientos... en los comentarios, los cuales muy gustosamente responderé :D._**

 **PD2: Un adelanto como muestra de mi arrepentimiento :p.**

 **.**

 _Te ves muy feliz... Parece que fueron buenas noticias._

 _Mi subordina ha encontrado a la chica...esta en Konoha._

 _Konoha..._

 _Partiré pasado mañana a Konoha con el resto de mis subordinados, empezare con el proyecto, confió en que cumplirás tu parte._

.

 _¿Tienes un tocadiscos?_

 _Era de mi madre...Le encantaba poner ese disco... Era su canción preferida._

 _Fue la canción de la boda de mis padres, por eso mi madre la adoraba._

 _Eso es muy romántico_

 _¿Me permitiría esta pieza mi lady?_

 _Sera un placer_

 _¿Podríamos imaginar que este es nuestro vals de casados?_

 _._

 ** _Esto es todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Saludos! :D.(Perdón por el testamento :´v)_**

 _¿Comentarios?_

.


	17. De dulces pasteles y amargas melodias

**¡Hola!**

Les traigo el nuevo capitulo, les dije que no tardaría tanto ;).

Ya me estoy aplicando :v.

Este es continuación del capitulo 14.

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**_

Nos vemos abajo. ¡Disfruten!

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Capitulo XV

.

 **De dulces pasteles y amargas melodías.**

.

.

.

El sonido de pasos retumbaban con fuerza en el silencioso y oscuro pasillo. Un hombre, de larga cabellera negra y macabra sonrisa en su pálido rostro, camino de nuevo hasta la puerta de donde minutos atrás habia salido. Entro a la habitación donde su acompañante lo esperaba sentado cómodamente bebiendo vino. Su sonrisa nunca se borro.

-Te ves muy feliz...-Señalo su acompañante al verlo llegar.- Parece que fueron buenas noticias.

-Muy buenas-Contesto con su voz serpenteante.-Excelentes.

-Humm.-Profirió el hombre de larga cabellera azabache, mirándolo suspicazmente mientras bebía de su copa.- ¿Debo asumir que se trata de nuestro proyecto?

-Nada se te escapa como siempre.-Comento Orochimaru mientras se servía una copa de vino.- Así es, mi subordina ha encontrado a la chica...esta en Konoha.

-Konoha...-Susurro posando sus negros ojos en el liquido carmesí de su copa.

-Partire pasado mañana a Konoha con el resto de mis subordinados, empezare con el proyecto, confió en que cumplirás tu parte.

-Un Uchiha siempre cumple un trato.- Lo miro fríamente.- Yo debería ser el que desconfié de ti.

-No me atrevería a traicionarte, eres mi benefactor después de todo.-Orochimaru sonrió.-Debo irme, tengo asuntos que arreglar antes de partir.

-Lo dejo en tus manos entonces, Orochimaru.

-Cuenta con ello, Madara.

.

* * *

.

-Esperame aquí-Sentencio Sasuke señalando una banca cerca de la salida de la universidad.

El azabache la habia llevado hasta ahí sin decirle una sola palabra durante todo el camino.

-¿A donde iras?

-Entregare esto.-Levanto la carpeta.-No tardare.

Sakura lo miro.-Esta bien Sasuke, no necesitas hacer esto, puedo irme sola. No tienes que dejar de lado tus asuntos por mi. Solo dime como irme y me iré.

-No es eso..

-Se que mi presencia te molesta.-La peli rosa forzó una sonrisa.-Me lo dejaste en claro hoy, y se que no podía esperar menos después de todo, así que no te causare mas molestias mientras sigamos viviendo juntos.

-Sobre eso...-El Uchiha ladeo la cabeza ocultando su rostro. Disculparse era demasiado difícil.-Yo...yo quiero hablar contigo sobre eso, sobre todo esto. Así que esperame, solo dejare esto y podremos hablar seriamente sobre esta situación.

Después de decir aquello, el azabache dio media vuelta y se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud, en el mismo camino por el que habían llegado, sin darle tiempo de replicar. Típico de Sasuke.

Sakura suspiro y se sentó en la banca, después de todo no tenia otra opción.

.

* * *

.

Karin quedo inmóvil un par de minutos después de que la llamada se cortara. Su vista estaba perdida en la multitud de estudiantes que podía ver a través de la ventana del pasillo del segundo piso. Dio un largo suspiro y se alejo de la ventana, tomando dirección a la derecha para llegar a su siguiente clase.

El trabajo duro ya habia comenzado.

De la ventana a la izquierda de la que anteriormente se encontraba, un chico de ojos marrones salió y la miro con rostro inexpresivo. Estaba por casualidad recargado en el marco de la ventana, oculto por el pilar que dividía cada una de estas, tomando aire cuando aquella chica habia llegado ha sostener una rara pero interesante conversación telefónica. La miro por un instante mas y giro hacia la dirección contraria comenzando a andar.

 _Interesante, muy interesante_.

Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Gracias a la suerte habia descubierto algo muy conveniente para el. Ahora tenia un nuevo objetivo, vigilar a aquella pelirroja.

.

* * *

.

Después de unos diez minutos Sasuke caminaba de regreso a donde habia dejado a la peli rosa. Se sentía como un cobarde por haber evadido el tema y huir de ahí con la excusa de entregar el trabajo. Pero.. ¡ _Maldición!,_ disculparse era demasiado difícil, eso era algo que no hacia a menudo, no, era algo que nunca hacia. Su orgullo nunca se lo permitía, sin embargo ahora reconocía que se habia excedido y la culpa lo molestaba como un incesante piquete. _¿Por qué Sakura tenia que ser tan buena e ir corriendo a dejarle su trabajo? ¿No podía ignorarlo y ya?_ Definitivamente a es chica le gustaba complicar las cosas, especialmente, complicar _su_ vida.

Logro divisarla sentada obedientemente justo donde le habia indicado, aun no notaba su presencia. Se veía muy concentrada en observar cada detalle del panorama frente a ella . Ya era hora.

Con un largo suspiro camino a paso firme hacia ella, mientras que en su cabeza maquilaba la forma correcta de disculparse sin que empeorara las cosas, y claro, sin que su dignidad y orgullo se rebajaran hasta quedar por los suelos.

-Hmp.-"Anuncio" su llegada.

-Ah. Hola.- Respondió la peli rosa centrando su atención en el.

-Vamos. Hay un lugar donde podremos charlar cómodamente.

El moreno comenzó a caminar esperando que Sakura lo siguiera. Mas ella se quedo sentada.

-¿Por que no aquí?.- Cuestiono.

Claro, ella no podía dejarle las cosas fáciles. Suspiro deteniendo su andar.

-Hay demasiada gente.

-Oh.

De inmediato se puso de pie y camino a su lado. Sasuke agradeció internamente el que lo haya entendido y no complicara mas las cosas para el.

-¡Oy, Sasuke!

Pero claro, pensó. Al parecer el destino no estaba de acuerdo con dejarle las cosas fáciles. Siguió caminando, dispuesto a ignorar al rubio escandaloso.

-¡Sasuke , espera!

-Sasuke...

-No voltees.-Le ordeno a Sakura.

-Pero...

-Solo no lo hagas.

-¡Hey Sasuke!-El rubio los alcanzo corriendo, hasta situarse a lado del moreno y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo. Sasuke se resigno y detuvo su andar, alguien allá arriba lo odiaba y mucho.- Te he estado buscando, que te parece si vamos a comer...- El uzumaki se interrumpió al reparar en la presencia de la ojijade.- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a entregarle algo a Sasuke.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, me alegra verte Sakura-chan, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo? Conozco un lugar donde hacen el mejor ramen del mundo y necesitas probarlo. ¡Es delicioso, de veras!

Sasuke noto que habia sido excluido totalmente por el Uzumaki. Frunció el ceño.

-No puede.

-Le estoy hablando a ella, no a ti, teme.-Alego Naruto berrinchudamente.

-Eso no me importa.

-¿Que dices, Sakura-chan?- El rubio lo ignoro descaradamente.

-Bueno, en realidad...

-Vámonos.- Sasuke, harto, tomo la muñeca de la peli rosa y la arrastro al estacionamiento dejando atrás a su irritante amigo.

-Oye Sasuke, no seas brusco.-Naruto los siguió.

-No te metas, dobe.

-¡¿Que dijiste, teme?!

Sakura guardaba silencio viendo la discusión de ambos amigos mientras llegaban al estacionamiento. Un minuto y varios insultos después, el azabache la soltó cuando llegaron frente a una flamante motocicleta color negra.

-Solo largate quieres.-Ordeno Sasuke ya demasiado fastidiado.

-Vamos Sasuke, la llevare sana y salva.-Otra ves, Naruto lo habia excluido.- incluso, puedes venir... _si quieres_ -Dijo entre dientes. Sasuke le mando una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Porque no regresas por donde viniste y nos dejas en paz?.-Gruño.

-¿A donde van?.-Pregunto el rubio, ignorándolo, otra vez.

-No te incumbe.

-Deja de ser un amargado. ¿A donde irán, Sakura-chan?

-En realidad no lo se.

Ante su respuesta el Uzumaki exagero una reacción de espanto, cubriéndose los labios. Sakura lo miro enarcando una ceja, luchando contra las ganas de carcajearse. Sasuke solo lo miro aburridamente.

-No deberías aceptar ir con un amargado y emo como el a solas a quien sabe donde.- Comenzó con toda la intención de molestar al azabache, luego se acerco a Sakura y cubrió con su palma sus labios de forma secreta.- _Podría hacerte algo.-_ Susurro lo bastante fuerte como para que Sasuke a un metro de distancia lo oyera.

-No soy un pervertido como tu.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Grito el rubio molesto y apuntándolo con los ojos en blanco.

-Yo confió en Sasuke-kun. Se que no me hará nada.-Intervino Sakura con voz calmada y una sonrisa confiada al rubio.

-Mmm.- Naruto los miro con ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros- Bueno, parece que no hay nada mas que hacer, espero que te diviertas Sakura-chan.-Le dijo sinceramente dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, para después añadir con tono burlón.- Si es que te puedes divertir con emosuke.

-Callate, maldito descerebrado adicto al ramen.

-¿¡Ah?!

-No peleen.-Sakura volvió a interponerse, sujetando el brazo de Naruto. Ya no quería mas peleas.

-Te haz salvado por esta vez, teme.

-Hmp, usuratonkachi.

-¿Podemos irnos?-Pregunto la peli rosa cansinamente.

-Sube.-Indico Sasuke con un gesto de cabeza hacia la motocicleta. Con sus ojos verdes miro el vehículo de Sasuke e hizo una mueca, parecía peligroso.

-¿Quieres que me suba ahí?

-Si.

-Parece peligroso.-Dudó.

-No lo es.

-Sasuke, puedo prestarte mi auto si quieres.-Ofreció Naruto con una sonrisa. Era su oportunidad para poder usar la moto que el envidioso de Sasuke se negaba a prestarle.

-No me subiré a tu basurero andante, y no creo que puedas manejar mi moto.-Le contesto arrogantemente deduciendo sus intenciones.

-Tsk. Teme.

El azabache solo rodo los ojos y lo ignoro.

-Solo sube Sakura.

-Pero...-La peli rosa seguía dudosa de la seguridad que podría proporcionar la motocicleta brillante de Sasuke.

-Yo te ayudare, Sakura-chan.

Sakura asintió aun dudosa viendo como Sasuke subía al frente haciéndole una seña para que se sentara detrás de el. Dejo que Naruto la ayudara a sentarse y luego Sasuke le coloco un casco color negro y el se puso otro igual que previamente habia sacado de un compartimiento del asiento de la motocicleta. Estaba nerviosa, el azabache lo noto.

-Sujetate de mi...abrazame si quieres.-Le dijo con voz suave el pelinegro sin mirarla, concentrándose en el volante, sentía un ligero bochorno y para disiparlo añadió.-Para que estés mas segura.

-Gracias.-Sakura sonrió aceptando y rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con sus brazos.

-Hmp.

Sasuke se dispuso a arrancar con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Naruto observaba todo de cerca y en silencio.

-¿Adonde vamos Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto Sakura inclinando su cabeza hacia el.

-Ya veras. Solo sujetate fuerte.

-Hum.

Sasuke arranco y Sakura apretó mas su agarre.

-Adiós Naruto- Se despidió la peli rosa. El pelinegro solo lo miro haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a forma de despedida.

-Nos vemos Sakura-chan, teme.

El rubio quedo un momento de pie viéndolos salir del estacionamiento hasta perderse al doblar la esquina directo a la carretera.

Habia visto con detenimiento el rostro sonrojado de Sakura mientras abrazaba a Sasuke y la sonrisa que este intentaba ocultar tras el casco. Sonrió levemente. Nunca habia visto a Sasuke tan cómodo al ser invadido en su espacio personal, mas si la causante era una chica. Siempre que los veía juntos notaba las miradas que se lanzaban cuando creían que el otro no lo veía, pero sobre todo, notaba el cambio en la actitud de Sasuke. Ya no era tan arisco y se le veía mas tranquilo, mas en paz, hasta podría decir que mas...animado.

-Ese Sasuke-teme.

Naruto vio con cierta diversión, por donde se fueron sus amigos. Suspiro y miro al cielo.

-Bueno, pronto terminara noviembre ¿eh? Ya que no tengo nada que hacer, debería ir a verlo...-El sonido de su estomago se hizo presente.- Mejor después de unos buenos tazones de ramen.

Sonrió ampliamente y con las manos en sus bolsillos camino hasta su auto.

.

* * *

.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza viendo el blanco techo de su habitación. Era pasado el medio día y el sol se filtraba por su ventana, aun así el no tenia ganas de salir afuera, prefería estar en su habitación lidiando con sus pensamientos.

Afuera de su habitación, en el pasillo, se escuchaban pasos de las enfermeras y enfermeros que iban de un lado a otro, una que otra vez se escuchan los gritos de alguno de sus compañeros que sufría una crisis. Todo eso realmente no le importaba, llevaba siete años en ese lugar. Ya estaba mas que acostumbrado.

Súbitamente unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su momento de meditación. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con voz cansada respondió al llamado.

-Adelante.

-Buenas tardes, Itachi-kun.

Saludo la recién llegada, sin entrar quedando de pie en el marco de la puerta. Una mujer de largo y liso cabello castaño, piel blanquecina, con rostro amable de finas facciones, de ojos tan negros como los suyos y con un característico lunar en su mejilla derecha justo debajo del ojo. Vestida con una bata blanca, su doctora lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, Dra. Uchiha.-Respondió el saludo con una sonrisa. Su doctora hizo un puchero al oírlo y se asomo por la puerta en ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca antes de cerrarla.

-No hay nadie cerca que pueda oírnos, no necesitas ser tan formal.

-Lo se. Es solo que me gusta cuando haces pucheros, Izumi.

La castaña se sonrojo levemente por su comentario.

-S-si bueno...-Se acomodo su bata de forma nerviosa.- He venido a traerte esto.

Izumi le tendió un frasco de pastillas, que el no dudo en tomar. Se estiro y saco un frasco idéntico, de debajo de su colchón, lleno de pastillas, dejo el que le acababa de dar la castaña oculto y le dio el que habia sacado.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer.-La castaña le miro sosteniendo fuertemente el frasco en sus manos con una expresión de desconsuelo mal disimulada -Itachi, ¿no crees que ya es momento de decir la verdad?

-Aun no es tiempo.- Le respondió suavemente.

Izumi apretó mas el frasco.

-Llevas siete años encerrado aquí. Yo creo que es tiempo suficiente, con lo que tenemos podemos...

-No es suficiente.-Le corto fríamente, la castaña bajo la mirada. Itachi la miro y relajo su tono de voz.- No es suficiente, aun no puedo hacer nada, seria imprudente después de haber llegado hasta aquí. Necesito un poco mas de tiempo para estar seguro.

-Lo que menos tenemos es tiempo. -Menciono apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos-Itachi, necesitas salir de aquí cuanto antes. Lo necesitas y lo sabes.

-Lo siento Izumi, pero no puedo.

-¡Eres tan injusto! ¡Todo esto es tan injusto! ¡Itachi, por favor!-Grito en una suplica desesperada, conteniendo las lagrimas.

Itachi se acerco a ella y le dio un golpecito en la frente con su dedo índice y anular.- Lo siento, Izumi, pero aun no puedo hacerlo. Por favor, entiéndeme.-El pelinegro la miro a los ojos con una suplica silenciosa, la castaña no resistió mas y se lanzo a sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que Itachi no dudo en corresponder.

La puerta sonó sin previo aviso, ambos espantados se separaron.

-Adelante.- Indico Itachi.

-Itachi-san...-La enfermera comenzó, pero se interrumpió al ver a la castaña.- Lo siento.-Se disculpo.- No sabia que estaba aquí doctora.

-Si, estoy dando un chequeo a Uchiha-san.-Respondió rápidamente Izumi. La enfermera vio con disimulo lo tensos que estaban y la atmosfera pesada. Siempre que veía a esos juntos sentía una tensión asfixiante. La castaña noto su inquisidora mirada e intento desviar su atención.-¿Para que venia?

-Ah, si.-La enfermera respondió con torpeza.- Uchiha-san tiene visitas. Lo espera en el recibidor.

-Gracias. Enseguida voy.-Respondió con gentileza el pelinegro.

-Con permiso.

La enfermera hizo una reverencia y desapareció lo mas rápido que pudo.

La doctora se quedo mirando la puerta y suspiro.

-Bueno, yo te dejo. Tengo mas pacientes a los que atender. Hablamos luego.-Justo cuando estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta los brazos de Itachi la detuvieron. Su mano quedo en el aire rozando el borde de la manija. El pelinegro la habia rodeado con sus dos brazos y recargo su frente contra su cabeza.

-Perdón por hacer que te preocupes.

-Esta bien Itachi.-Izumi coloco sus manos sobre las de el y suavemente deshizo su agarre liberándose para abrir la puerta.- Te entiendo.-Aseguro.- Pero eso no significa que este de acuerdo ni, evita que me preocupe por ti.

Y salió por la puerta dejándolo solo.

.

.

Habia cosas que ella no podía terminar de entender de Itachi. Como su necedad de arreglar todo por si solo, de seguir en ese lugar. Sencillamente no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara junto a el, nunca terminaría de conocerlo. Itachi siempre tenia un misterio tras otro.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su bata y apretó el frasco vacio. Itachi era muy injusto con ella, con los demás, pero mas consigo mismo. El no se merecía todo aquello por lo que vivió y estaba viviendo y, sin embargo, parecía que no le importaba.

Camino mas rápido por los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina y encerrarse ahí. Era el único lugar donde podía llorar y desahogarse. Entro a su blanca y ordenada oficina y se sentó en su silla de cuero negro tras el escritorio viendo el jardín. Pronto una lagrima rodo por su mejilla seguida de otras mas.

No sabia cuanto mas podría soportar esa situación. Llevaba dos años trabajando en ese hospital psiquiátrico. Dos años siendo la doctora de Itachi, el amor de su vida.

 _Siempre, siempre lo amo._

Desde que lo conoció en la escuela cuando tenían siete años, sin embargo, antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de conocerlo bien, su familia y el se mudaron a Konoha dejando atrás a Inglaterra...y a ella.

Dos años mas tarde, cuando su padre murió, ella y su madre se mudaron a Konoha volviendo a sus raíces Uchiha. Ella también pertenecía a la tan famosa estirpe Uchiha pero su madre se enamoro de un extranjero ingles y se fugo con el a Londres, donde prontamente ella nació. Estuvo viendo ahí hasta los once años, su padre habia muerto en un accidente de auto y su mama decidió que lo mejor era regresar con sus abuelos a Konoha.

Ahí se reencontró con Itachi en su ultimo año de primaria, estaba muy feliz por volverlo a ver. Por fin se pudo acercar a el y se hicieron buenos amigos. Pero, dos años mas tarde la desgracia cayo sobre la familia principal Uchiha. Primero murió la madre de Itachi, luego su padre. Ella intento apoyarlo lo mas que pudo, hasta que en primero de preparatoria Shisui, el mejor amigo y primo del Uchiha, murió y todo se volvió un caos. Itachi se alejo por completo de todos, comenzó a saltarse clases y los rumores desprestigiándolo pronto se esparcieron como pólvora. Ella nunca creyó en ninguno, por supuesto, pero tampoco encontraba como defenderlo.

Hasta que el pelinegro fue acusado de herir a su hermano y matar a su mejor amigo. No encontraron suficientes pruebas para declaralo un criminal, pero se termino dictaminando que era mentalmente inestable y con adicción a sustancias prohibidas. Y su tío, Madara, termino encerrándolo en un hospital psiquiátrico, llevándose al pequeño Sasuke con el.

Ella aun confiaba en Itachi y al no saber como ayudarlo, decidió estudiar psiquiatría. Convirtiéndose en psicoterapeuta y con un poco de ayuda exterior, termino en el hospital como doctora del pelinegro. Quería ayudar a que se curara para que saliera de ahí lo antes posible y pudiera restituir su imagen.

Sin embargo, un año después de haber trabajado con el descubrió que, Itachi, en realidad, no tenia ninguna enfermedad mental.

Habia estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, ella también termino involucrada en sus mentiras y secretos.

.

.

El pelinegro se quedo en el mismo lugar por unos minutos mirando el suelo. Una vez que dejo de oír pasos salió por la puerta.

Camino en silencio por los blancos, fríos, y solitarios pasillos. Llego a una puerta metálica de color gris y entro por ella a la sala de visitas. Era un cuarto grande de color blanco, con dos grandes ventanas con vista al jardín trasero y sillones y mesas de tonos grises, donde los pacientes y sus visitantes podían platicar mas "cómodamente". A parte de unas escasas plantas de sombra, no habia nada mas en aquella habitación. Igual de deprimente que el resto del hospital.

Sentado en una mesa para dos y con una gran sonrisa, su visitante lo esperaba. Su cabello color amarillo brillante, junto a sus ropas de colores cálidos como el naranja y marrón, contrastaba y resaltaba en el monocromático lugar.

-Has venido antes de lo que esperaba, Naruto.-Saludo Itachi sentándose en la mesa.

-Tenia unas cosas que contarte y no podía esperar.-Su sonrisa creció aun mas.

-Por tu sonrisa parecen buenas noticias. ¿Es sobre Sasuke?

-¿Sobre quien mas?

Itachi sonrió.-Te escucho.

Naruto sonrió brillantemente y comenzó con su relato.

Desde hacia cuatro años que visitaba a Itachi cada mes, para platicarle de su hermano.

A diferencia de Sasuke, el nunca creyó en todo de lo que decían de el, habia algo que le decía que Itachi no haría nada de eso a menos que hubiera una razón, hasta que un día después de años de pensar en ello no soporto mas y decidió comprobar sus sospechas visitándolo y preguntándole directamente, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Itachi le confesó toda la verdad, y el se alegro al saber que no se habia equivocado pero luego el pelinegro le pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, especialmente a Sasuke, al ver la forma tan seria en que se lo dijo, el acepto. Después de todo Itachi nunca hacia nada sin una razón y así comenzó a visitarlo constantemente hasta que Sasuke volvió e Itachi le pidió que estuviera cerca de el y lo ayudara.

Se habia vuelto algo así como un espía para el. Su trabajo consistía en cuidar de Sasuke e informarle a Itachi. Para Itachi el bienestar de su tonto y amargado hermano menor era muy importante, y él también quería que Sasuke dejara de ser un amargado y comenzara a ser feliz.

El conocía la verdad y quería ayudar a que Sasuke e Itachi se reconciliaran.

Tenia muchas cosas que contarle sobre Sasuke-teme. Mas aun de cierto descubrimiento que involucraba a una nueva persona en la vida del pequeño Uchiha.

.

* * *

.

-¡Delicioso!

Exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa, al probar el pastel de chocolate y fresas que Sasuke le habia pedido. Éste solo la miraba fijamente mientras tomaba de su café negro sin azúcar.

Estaban sentados en una mesa de una pequeña cafetería, junto a la ventana de la esquina alejada de la puerta, donde difícilmente podrían ser escuchados y donde pasaban desapercibidos.

Sorprendentemente para ella, el pelinegro la habia llevado a una pequeña cafetería no muy lejos de la universidad. Era un establecimiento con pisos de madera, pequeñas mesas junto a las ventas, y un mostrador lleno de pasteles, y envases de café. A simple vista se contaba que era un lugar refinado, de aspecto modesto pero elegante.

No habia clientes, salvo ellos y un chico que dibujaba en una mesa alejada y un par de amigas. En el fondo se escuchaba una tonada de piano. No era un lugar muy concurrente y se ubicaba en un lugar donde pocas personas transitaban. Ya entendía por que le gustaba a Sasuke. Era un lugar calmado y vacio.

-¿Quieres probar? -Ofreció Sakura con una sonrisa extendiéndole su tenedor con un generoso trozo de pastel. El pelinegro la miro con indiferencia y luego al pastel con cierto deje de asco. Le dio un sorbo mas a su cafe.

-No me gustan los dulces.

-Vamos. Un bocado no te hará daño.- Insistió, al ver su rostro reticente, hizo una mueca y agrego.- No creo que sea suficiente azúcar como para quitarte lo amargado, así que no tienes que procuparte por ello.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y ella lo miro con diversión y una sonrisa inocente. Sin previo aviso Sasuke se inclino sobre la mesa acercándose al tenedor para tomar todo el trozo de pastel. La peli rosa se quedo estática mientras lo veía masticar con los ojos abiertos por el sorpresivo movimiento. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que Sasuke terminara de masticar.

-¿Y bien? verdad que esta delicioso.

-Estuvo asquerosamente dulce.

Sakura hizo un puchero ante su seca respuesta y clavo su tenedor en el pastel tomando otro bocado.-Definitivamente eres un amargado.

-Hmp.

Mientras masticaba, sus ojos verdes escanearon todo el establecimiento hasta que su vista se poso nuevamente en el pelinegro que veía aburridamente la ventana con su café amargo en las manos. Una pregunta comenzó a formularse por su cabeza y pronto termino brotando de sus labios.

-¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

-Tomalo como una disculpa por lo de esta mañana.-Le contesto con simpleza Sasuke sin despejar su vista de la ventana.

-¿Te disculpas con pasteles? .-Le dijo enarcando una ceja. El solo se encogió de hombros y bebió de su café aun sin mirarla.-Vaya forma de hacerlo. Deberíamos pelearnos mas seguido para que así pueda seguir disfrutando de estas delicias.

Al pelinegro no pareció afectarle su comentario ya que siguió con su vista en la ventana.

Sakura le dio un sorbo a su taza de cappuccino y lo miro fijamente.

En realidad a ella ya se le habia olvidado, no porque no le hubiera afectado, sino que sabia que Sasuke era una persona emocionalmente inestable y que se le dificultaba confiar en las personas. Después de todo habia sufrido mucho y entendía, o..., al menos justificaba su actitud. Y pues ella le habia prometido hacerlo feliz, y sabia que guardándole rencor y actuando de la misma forma que el no lograría nada de eso. Ella, enserio quería hacerlo feliz y no sabia porque, tal vez fuera por que Sasuke lo necesitaba, por un capricho de ella o porque no quería que terminara odiándola como Sasori e Indra.

El dejo de lado la ventana y poso sus negros ojos en ella con expresión seria, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Quiero que hablemos claramente sobre nuestra situación.

Ella bajo su taza hasta colocarla nuevamente en la mesa y lo miro igual de seria.

-Te escucho.

.

* * *

.

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte chirrido alertando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala. Uno, de cabello liso y celeste hasta por encima de los hombros giro en dirección a la puerta dejando de lado el programa de televisión que veía sentado holgazanamente en el sofá, y miro con cierto nerviosismo al recién llegado. Su acompañante, de aspecto robusto y corto cabello naranja dejo de alimentar a los peces de la gran pecera a un lado de la venta y enfoco su mirada en la puerta.

-Orochimaru-sama.-Saludo el pelinaranja.

-Juugo, Suigetsu.-Nombro acercándose hasta la mesa de centro donde el peliceleste recargaba sus pies. Suigetsu los retiro rápidamente, sentándose correctamente y Orochimaru tiro dos boletos de avión sobre ella.- Prepárense que pasado mañana partimos.

Ambos chicos miran con curiosidad los boletos sobre la mesa.

-¿Y hacia donde exactamente iremos?-Cuestiono con una mueca Suigetsu señalando los boletos.

-A Konoha.- Respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa y camino nuevamente hacia la salida.

El chico formo una sonrisa de diversión mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Así que iremos donde se encuentra la bruja, pffs, me nos mal ya me estaba aburriendo.

-Estaremos listos, Orochimaru-sama.- Aseguro de forma seria Juugo. El mayor solo asintió y salió.

.

* * *

.

-¿En que tanto piensas eh, Sasori-sempai?

El nombrado dejo de jugar distraídamente con su lápiz y miro al rubio frente a el.

-En nada importante.

-¿Es una chica?.- Pregunto de forma picara Deidara. El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado.

-Si.-Admitió.-¿Conoces a una chica pelirroja con lentes? la vi en el edificio de economía esta mañana.

-Pelirroja con lentes...-Deidara adquirió una pose pensativa, unos segundos después chasqueo los dedos recordando.-Hum. Es una estudiante de intercambio que llego unos pocos días después de ti, viene de Inglaterra. Su nombre es, Kari, Karie, ah, si, Karin. Creo que estudia algo relacionado con medicina...-Dudo un poco y luego lo miro pícaramente.-¿Acaso estas interesado en ella?

-Algo así.

Así que Karin. Parece que las cosas se han puesto un poco interesantes, Sakura.

.

* * *

.

-¿Has recordado algo?-Pregunto seriamente Sasuke.

-Si. Gracias a ti he podido recordar muchos detalles de mi vida pasada.

-¿Son importantes?

-Para mi lo son. -Afirmo de forma evasiva y lo miro con un poco de culpa.-Hay algo que no te he dicho. Un día en la biblioteca, el bibliotecario, Kakashi-san, me conto sobre una leyenda de la que habia escuchado en mis recuerdos. La leyenda sobre las puertas del cielo. ¿Has escuchado de ella?

Sasuke oscureció su semblante al escuchar sobre eso, desvió su rostro a la ventana y asintió levemente con la cabeza. ¿Qué si habia escuchado de ella? Hubo un tiempo en el que el también creyó en ella. Tiempos oscuros y tristes.

-Bueno, esa historia la escuche de Sasori cuando era pequeño. El creía fervientemente en ella. Incluso el tenia uno de los objetos.

-¿Un objeto?-Pregunto Sasuke un poco sorprendido.

-Si, el tenia el anillo.

-Hmp.-Sasuke asintió, guardando eso para analizarlo después.-Hay algo que no te he dicho.-Confeso.

-¿Que cosa?

-Naruto me dijo que encontraron en el cofre de donde saliste un diario.

-¿Un diario? -Repito la peli rosa un poco conmocionada.-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- Le reprocho.- Probablemente es mío y en el estén todas las respuestas que necesito- Comenzó a sentir un poco de emoción al saber que por fin encontraba algo sobre ella.- ¿Dónde esta?

-Precisamente por eso no te lo dije. -Sasuke suspiro, sentía un poco de pena al destruir las ilusiones que seguramente ya se habia formado.-Fue robado del museo donde lo resguardaban junto con el cofre. Desapareció.

-Eso..-La peli rosa se entristeció, volvían al mismo punto.

-Debe haber alguien a quien le interesa mucho saber sobre ti.

-Es imposible.- Negó frunciendo sus rosadas cejas.- Estuve años, no, un siglo encerrada en esa caja. Nadie que haya conocido puede estar vivo.

-Tu lo estas.

-Eso es diferente.

-Yo creo que de la misma forma en la que tu puedes estar aquí, puede haber mas personas que tengan esa condición ¿No te haz puesto a pensarlo?

Sakura se quedo callada por un momento. En realidad no lo habia pensado. Habia asumido completamente que ella era la única en esas condiciones debido a sus recuerdos, pero recordó que tampoco debía fiarse mucho de ellos ya que siempre venían confusos y fragmentados. Al final, analizando un poco la teoría del pelinegro era completamente factible.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Aun así debemos estar atentos a todo y averiguar hasta el mas mínimo detalle.-Sasuke hablaba con seguridad.- Así que si recuerdas algo procura decírmelo.

-¿Porque me ayudas tanto?- La peli rosa no pudo evitar que esa pregunta saliera de su boca.

-Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto.- Sakura suprimió el sentimiento de decepción que sintió ante la respuesta tan directa de Sasuke. Después de todo era la verdad no entendía que estaba esperando.

El pelinegro al ver su rostro ligeramente decaído junto con el ambiente pesado, no pudo evitar sentir que habia dicho algo malo y el sentimiento de haber dicho una mentira que tuvo después de contestar su pregunta hacía que su presentimiento se hiciera mayor.

Dispuesto a salir de esa incomoda situación, se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas.

-Bueno, es hora de que regresemos.

-Si.

.

* * *

.

-Y eso es todo.

Itacho asintió ante las palabras de Naruto. Se sentía feliz al saber que su hermano estaba bien. Lo que le intrigaba era aquella chica que apareció de repente. Por mas que pensaba no podía encontrar una razón convincente para que Sasuke la llevara a vivir con el.

-¿Hay algún problema, Itachi?

-No es nada, solo estoy pensando.

-Que bien, pensé que habia algo mal por el rostro tan serio que tenias.

-No pasa nada.-Itachi relajo sus facciones y le dio una ligera sonrisa.

Naruto lo miro por unos segundos debatiéndose en decir algo o no, al final decidió decirlo.

-Itachi. ¿No crees que ya es momento de que le digas la verdad a Sasuke?- Pregunto de forma seria, el pelinegro dejo de sonreír.- El necesita saberlo, no puedes mentirle todo la vida.

-Aun no es tiempo, necesito tener todas las cartas a mi favor antes de hacer un movimiento.-Contesto con tono sereno. El de ojos azules hizo una mueca de desaprobación ante la poca importancia que le daba al asunto.

-Pero Sasuke podría ayudarte. No mereces que tu hermano te odie toda la vida solo porque tu lo proteges.-Replico.

-Lo siento Naruto, se que odias mentir y se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado al ocultarle la verdad a tu mejor amigo, pero entiéndeme. -Le pidió mostrando un rostro sincero.-Solo dame un poco mas de tiempo.

El rubio suspiro pesadamente.

-Esta bien. Mas te vale que no sea mucho.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.- Naruto se puso de pie.- Mama me dijo que llegara antes de la cena.

-Saludame a tus padres.

-Claro.

Antes de que se fuera, el pelinegro lo llamo.

\- Un favor mas. ¿Podrías vigilar a la chica?

-¿A Sakura-chan?- El rostro del rubio mostro confusión.

-Si.-Confirmo.- Me causa un poco de intriga, intenta averiguar todo lo que puedas de ella y de porque esta con mi hermano.

-No me agrada mucho hacer esto, pero lo hare por ti, se que tienes tus razones.-Acepto con cierto grado de culpa. No le gustaba mentir, mucho menos a sus amigos.

-Gracias Naruto.

-Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos.

Itachi se quedo sentado un tiempo mas hasta que el rubio desapareció por la puerta de salida. El era un buen amigo y le estaba enormemente agradecido por aceptar ayudarlo.

Se puso de pie con una sonrisa y regreso a su habitación.

.

* * *

.

El sol de medio tarde brillaba en el cielo completamente despejado, los rayos de luz se colaban por el cristal de la ventana de aquella sala, iluminándola. Haciendo que con su luz, aquel lujoso piano de cola color negro brillara.

El sonido de la puerta rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Un joven, de llamativo cabello rojizo, entro por ella.

Habia olvidado su cuaderno de dibujo. Sus ojos marrones escrudiñaron la sala hasta localizarlo en la banca que habia ocupado. Cuando estuvo apunto de salir de ahí, el brillo del elegante piano llamo su atención, sonrió, y con paso calmado se acerco a el. Lo admiro por un tiempo y rozo las teclas con las yemas de sus dedos, unas ligeras notas salieron de estas.

Sasori se sentó en el banco del piano. Hace mucho que no estaba tan cerca de uno. Hace mucho que no tocaba uno.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a tocar su melodía favorita, aquella que le traía tantos recuerdos. De su antigua vida, de su familia, de su niñez,... _de Sakura._

 _Recuerdos felices...recuerdos tristes y dolorosos._

.

.

Ambos entraron por la puerta de cristal del edificio donde vivían. Ninguno decía nada. Solo caminaban uno a lado del otro.

Cuando estaban por cruzar la recepción para llegar a los ascensores, la recepcionista los detuvo.

-Uchiha-san.-Llamo una joven, ataviada en un pulcro uniforme azul marino.

-Hmp.-Sasuke se detuvo y la miro.

-¿Puede venir un segundo por favor? Le han traído un paquete y tiene un mensaje.

Sasuke miro por un breve segundo a Sakura, volvió su vista a la recepcionista y asintió.

-Esperame ahí.- Le indico a Sakura señalando la sala de espera. Después se giro siguiendo a la recepcionista hasta su lugar de trabajo.

La peli rosa camino hasta el sofá, pero se quedo parada en medio de la sala, la inspecciono por un segundo y alzo su vista hasta el elegante candelabro que colgaba del techo, se quedo mirándolo por un largo rato, perdiéndose en sus luces, y en el brillo del cristal.

En su ensimismamiento una suave melodía se filtro por sus oídos. Una canción de piano. Cerro sus ojos prestando mas atención a la música. Ella conocía esa canción.

- _Liebestraum*._..-Susurro abriendo los ojos y perdiéndose en la luz del candelabro.

 _Sakura..._

 _-¿Te gusta? Sera nuestro nuevo hogar ahora.-Dijo Sasori descubriendo sus ojos, dejando a la vista una gran casa con altos muros alrededor, y de un portón obscuro que no te dejaba ver el interior, pero sobre estos se alzaba como un castillo._

 _-Es muy hermosa, ...¡Me encanta!- Contesto con una gran sonrisa Sakura volteando a verlo, su vista paseo por la calle en donde estaban.-Este pueblo es muy hermoso ¿no crees? apuesto que a la abuela le hubiera gustado._

 _El ambiente se torno melancólico y un silencio los sumergió a ambos. La peli rosa se arrepintió de haberlo dicho y arruinar el momento._

 _-Si... así habría sido.-Susurro Sasori después de unos minutos mirando la entrada de la casa._

 _Ambos se acercaron hasta la entrada. Una placa de metal a lado de la puerta brillo, y Sakura se acerco para verla. Tenia un inscrito en letra cursiva._

 _- **Mansion Sandred**..-Leyó. Quedo pensativa y miro a Sasori buscando una explicación._

 _-Es un juego de palabras. -Explico.-Mi madre mando a hacerla ya que esta es su casa, decidió ponerla cuando se caso con mi padre y vinieron a vivir aquí. Esta escrito en ingles, " Sand" de arena y "red" de rojo, haciendo alusión a nuestro apellido "Akasuna", que significa Arena roja. Solo que mi madre lo invirtió y junto formando la palabra "Sandred", decía que era mas original y menos obvio._

 _Sasori hizo una media sonrisa al terminar, su madre solía ser una persona muy animada a la que le encantaban los misterios._

 _Por su parte Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, recordando a la madre de Sasori y afirmando que seria algo que ella haría._

 _La señora Akasuna era una persona muy alegre que gustaba de bromear y hacer ese tipo de cosas._

 _-Entremos.- Sakura salió de su estupor al oír la voz del pelirrojo, viendo como abría la entrada. Asintió, y entraron a su nueva casa._

 _La casa tenia un considerable terreno, del cual la mayor parte era ocupado por la edificación, sin embargo dejaba un espacio para nada despreciable como jardín._

 _La peli rosa se sorprendió de ver el pasto verde y podado, flores alrededor del camino de piedra que llevaba hasta la puerta de la mansión y los arboles y arbustos perfectamente cuidados. Todo indicaba que el pelirrojo siempre tenia alguien al cuidado de su mansión._

 _Observó son detenimiento la gran casa frente a ella. De dos pisos, pintada de color blanca, con una gran puerta de entrada hecha de roble, balcones de grandes ventanales, era una casa muy hermosa. Sasori abrió la puerta principal, dejando que entrara primero. Sakura se quedo en la entrada admirando el interior las paredes color crema, los piso de madera oscura, la escalera de semi-caracol que llevaba a la segunda planta, las lámparas pegadas a las paredes._

 _Camino explorando mas, abrió de par en par la puerta a su derecha, era la sala, todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas, los cuadros yacían en el piso también cubiertos, no habia rastro de polvo, pero era evidente que no vivía nadie ahí. Se acerco al mueble mas grande, estaba justo a lado de una ventana que dejaba ver el gran árbol del patio con un columpio. Justo en la ventana se distinguía una mesita con dos sillas frente a ella. Mas a la izquierda de la mesita se encontraba un gran librero, la peli rosa quito la sabana descubriendo en el muchos discos en la parte de abajo del librero. Sakura volteo a ver a Sasori que se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, observándola._

 _-¿Tienes un tocadiscos?_

 _Con un gesto de cabeza el pelirrojo señalo a lado del librero, Sakura camino hasta donde le indico, retiro la sabana dejando a la vista un tocadiscos, sobre este estaba colocado un disco._

 _-Era de mi madre-Sasori camino hasta ella.- Le encantaba poner ese disco.-Sasori lo encendió y pronto una melodía comenzó a sonar por toda la sala.- Era su canción preferida._

 _Sakura cerro los ojos. Recordaba haberla escuchado tararearla infinidad de veces._

 _-Siempre se sentaba en esa mesita- Señalo la mesa junto a la ventana.- Le gustaba leer ahí, algunas veces también tejía. Siempre ponía el tocadiscos, la mayoría de veces esta canción.-El pelirrojo guardo un corto silencio y continuo.-Me miraba a través de la ventana cuando estaba sentado debajo de ese árbol. Siempre que volteaba hacia la ventana,... veía el rostro sereno de mi madre, ella siempre me sonreía, en ocasiones ella misma tocaba la cancion en el piano, a mi me gustaba cerrar los ojos y escucharla._

 _Los ojos de sasori reflejaban tristeza con cada palabra que decía._

 _-Es Liebestraum (Love Dream) de Franz Liszt* ¿_ _cierto?- Pregunto en un intento de alejar esos recuerdos de Sasori._

 _-Así es, Liebestraum N.° 3 , fue la canción de la boda de mis padres, por eso mi madre la adoraba._

 _-Eso es muy romántico.-Sakura lo miro embelesada._

 _-Supongo.-Sasori se encongio de hombros, luego puso una mueca de picardía, mirándola.- Me permitiría esta pieza mi lady.- Pronuncio elegantemente haciendo una reverencia, y extendiéndole su mano derecha. La peli rosa se sorprendió por el acto, sin embargo sonrió de la misma forma que el._

 _-Sera un placer.- También hiso una reverencia y tomo su mano. Ambos comenzaron a bailar al compas de la melodía._

 _-De esta misma forma bailaron mis padres el día de su boda._

 _-Solo que nosotros estamos bailando solos en esta sala a la luz de ese candelabro._

 _-No siempre tiene que ser igual, ¿podríamos...-El pelirrojo se interrumpió ladeando su rostro. Sakura lo miro confundida._

 _-¿hum?_

 _-¿Podríamos imaginar que este es nuestro vals de casados?.-Dijo sorpresivamente Sasori mirándola fijamente. Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, sonrojándose extremadamente._

 _-Ah..mmm... y-yo..-Comenzó a balbucear._

 _-Solo di si.- Le susurro en su oído. Sujetando mas fuerte su cintura y acercándola mas a el._

 _-Si...-Susurro enrollando sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello y posando su cabeza en su hombro. Sasori sonrió. Ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras bailaban, disfrutando del momento._

La canción terminaba.

Una lagrima rojo por su mejilla.

-Oh, no sabia que tocabas el piano, no lo haces nada mal.

El pelirrojo sorprendido dejo de tocar y limpio discretamente su mejilla.

-No es gran cosa...¿Que te trae por aquí Deidara?-Pregunto mirando al rubio que estaba parado en la entrada.

-Te estaba buscando, ¿Qué haces aquí? las clases terminaron.

-Olvide mi cuaderno. -Sasori se alejo del piano y mostro el objeto.-Cuando estaba a punto de irme note el piano y no pude evitar acercármele.

-Humm..-Deidara hecho un vistazo a el piano.

-¿Para que me buscabas?

-¡Cierto! -El rubio volvió su atención a el.-Quería invitarte a una exposición en el museo hoy, ¿vienes?

-Claro.

.

 _Sakura_

 _Sakura._

-¡Sakura!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Pregunto alarmada la peli rosa ante el grito de Sasuke.

-Eso mismo pregunto, ¿porque te haz quedado ahí parada viendo hacia el techo? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-Pregunto preocupado sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Ah? - Sakura se toco las mejillas, efectivamente habia lagrimas en ellas.-Yo no se.

-¿Recordaste algo?

-Si.-Afirmo al volver completamente en si.

-Sera mejor que entremos.

.

-¿Que recordaste?- Fue lo primero que dijo el pelinegro cuando entraron al departamento.

-Recordé un lugar, puede ser una pista para saber quien soy.-Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.- El libro..

-¿Que libro?

-Tu álbum de fotografías. Préstamelo.-Le pidió de forma ansiosa. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Que hay con el?

-Recordé una mansión.- Le dijo impacientemente.- La mansión Sandred, esta en una foto de tu álbum, yo viví en esa casa.

-Hmp.-El Uchiha asintió y con pesar fue por el álbum. Al dárselo Sakura rápidamente busco la fotografía y se la mostro. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y sintió un nudo en el estomago. Esa era...

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Si.-Las facciones del azabache se endurecieron al contestar.

-Vayamos a verla.-Pidió la peli rosa con un deje de desesperación.

-Ya no esta, fue destruida. Ahora están construyendo un centro comercial en su lugar. Es de donde saliste.

Sakura hizo una mueca y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente. Una imagen vino a su mente.

\- ¡El candelabro!

-¿Que candelabro?

-El que esta en la recepción. Ese mismo candelabro estaba en mis recuerdos.

El azabache asintió.-Bueno, vayamos a investigar.

.

-¿De donde sacaron ese candelabro?-Pregunto rudamente Sasuke al gerente de su edificio.

-Ah, bueno se compro en una subasta de antigüedades.-Contesto el hombre, con cierto disgusto por el tono demandante del Uchiha, ¿acaso todos los Uchiha eran iguales?.-Ese candelabro es especial, solo existieron dos iguales. Uno esta en el castillo de la reina en Inglaterra y el otro esta aquí.

-¿Sabe de donde salió?-Pregunto mas amablemente Sakura.

-Fue subastada con otras cosas de una mansión sin dueño de konoha.

-¿Quienes eran los dueños de dicha mansión ?

-No tengo idea, hace diez años el antiguo ministro decidió subastar todo lo que tenia adentro debido a que ya casi estaba en ruinas, esa mansión llevaba sin ser reclamada durante casi cien años. Solo se sabia que la mansión tenia por nombre Sandred, pero nunca supe del nombre de los dueños-Sakura y Sasuke se miraron fugazmente.-Lamento no serle de gran ayuda señorita.

-Gracias.-Dijo Sakura desanimada. Seguían en el mismo lugar. Sin saber nada.

-Claro.

Ambos regresaron a su departamento.

.

-¿Recuerdas ese apellido? ¿Algo?

-Es un juego de palabras...-Contesto la peli rosa perdida en la mesita de centro de Sasuke.- O eso me decía Sasori. "Sand" de arena, "red" de rojo.

-¿Arena roja?.-El pelinegro comenzó a buscar alguna conexión entre las palabras.

-Es una pista.-Recordó Sakura.- Era parte de su apellido o algo así.

El azabache se dio cuenta del estado deprimido de Sakura. Le habia afectado mas de lo que creía el hecho de tener una pista que no los llevaba a nada.

-¿Al final seguimos igual, eh?-Comento mirándolo.

-Es una buena pista, solo dejame estudiarla un poco mas. Pronto descubriremos los orígenes de esta mansión.-Le aseguro Sasuke en intento por animarla.

-Esta bien, gracias Sasuke-kun.-Sakura le dio una leve sonrisa. Estaba feliz de tener al Uchiha a su lado.

.

* * *

-Sakura.

Sasori se encontraba leyendo el diario sentado en su escritorio. Ya era de noche y podía ver la luna desde su ventana. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la muñeca de porcelana vestida de blanco, de largos caireles color rosa y con enormes ojos color jade, que descansaba sobre el escrito justo a lado del diario. Estiro su mano y le acaricio el rostro.

-Sakura. Pronto, muy pronto estaremos juntos.-Susurro.- Una vez que te encuentre te llevare conmigo y seremos felices. Para siempre. ¿Por qué sabes una cosa?-Le sonrió a la muñeca- Ya encontré tu cura. He cumplido con tu deseo.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama. Tenia los ojos cerrados de su frente brillan pequeñas gotas de sudor. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

 _¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!_

 _¡Callate! ¡Eres una vil ladrona! ¿y sabes que les pasa a los de tu clase? Se pudren en un calabozo._

 _¡¿Que sucede?!_

 _Esta niña ladrona, me ha robado manzanas._

 _¡Déjeme!_

 _¡Suéltela!_

 _Lo siento señora pero no puedo, es una ladrona y tiene que ser castigada. No es la primera vez que lo hace, es una callejera que vaga, por aquí._

 _Que la deje. Tome, le pago lo que se robo._

 _Tsk. No se que pretende ayudando a basuras como ella, nunca cambian._

 _¿Cómo te llamas?_

Sakura dio una vuelta mas en la cama, su rostro tenia una expresión de sufrimiento.

 _No lo se. No tengo un nombre._

 _Huum, te llamare Sakura, si, partir de ahora tu nombre es Sakura._

 _¿Sakura? ¿Cómo los arboles?_

 _Si... Te pareces a los arboles, con tu hermoso cabello rosado y esos ojos verdes._

El sudor ahora también recorría su cuerpo. Inconscientemente apretaba las sabanas de su cama.

 _¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _"Sakura, partir de ahora eres Sakura"_

La peli rosa se levanto de golpe empapada de sudor.

-Mi nombre... no es Sakura.

Susurro en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación.

.

.

* * *

 **Liebestraum*** : Sueño de amor. Palabra alemana compuesta por : **Liebe** : amor; **Träume** : sueños. Forma singular: _Liebestraum._

 ** _Liebestraum (Love Dream) de Franz Liszt*:_** Es una serie de tres obras para piano solo de Franz Liszt. Fueron publicadas en 1850. A menudo se utiliza el término para referirse específicamente al tercer _Liebestraum_ , (Liebestraum N.°3)que es el más famoso de los tres. Originalmente los tres _Sueños de amor_ fueron concebidos como canciones sobre poemas de Ludwig Uhland y Ferdinand Freiligrath. El tercer nocturno habla sobre el amor incondicional y maduro. Aquí un fragmento del poema que encontré:

"¡Oh, ama, ama mientras puedas!  
¡Oh, ama, ama mientras te guste amar!  
Llegará la hora, llegará la hora  
en la que sobre las tumbas te lamentarás."  
 _Ferdinand Freiligrath_

 _._

 **Yo!**

Bueno , ¿que les pareció el capitulo? Ya saben que me encanta leer sus teorías y opiniones :* 3. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción, pueden encontrarla en YouTube, para que sientan los feelings :´v.

En fin, comienzan a destaparse las cosas.

Respuestas:

 ** _Mariana989_ :** Hola! Gracias por los dos reviews xD, fueron inesperados, nunca pensé que mi historia causaría eso :p, gracias o. Debo decirte que me hicieron muy feliz tus comentarios :*. Jajaja, Si Izanagui es tan "buen padre" (.-.) , Kaguya fue feliz al menos. En el tema de Sakura...ya pronto revelare como conoció a Hagoromo. Quizá en el próximo. Acertaste en todos los adelantos, excepto en el del baile, sorry :´v, pero fue Sasori. Me gusto tu teoría, temo decir que si esta un poco alejada de la realidad :(, aunque me pareció muy interesante , empiezo a sentir que la verdadera explicación de ese asunto es menos impactante :´v, pero bueno, ya que :v. jaja No creo que sea una completa locura xD, me gusto, y entiendo lo de las causas del insomnio ;). Yo escribo mayoritariamente de noche cuando no puedo dormir, así que si tu estas loca, yo estoy mucho mas :p. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo :-3. }Esperare tu comentario para este. Saludos y besos! :*

 ** _tatutu_ :** Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios :D. Si, Kaguya solo quería ser feliz, lo fue solo que le duro poco :v. Wow, si que eres paciente, no te preocupes no hare eso :), conozco ese amargo sentimiento así que no pienso hacerlo :´v.( me lo prometí a mi misma :p). Gracias por tu apoyo aquí estaré esperando verte hasta el final :D. ¡Eso es tu puedes, yo te mando buenas vibras! :D. Gracias, me esfuerzo para hacerlo lo mas entendible posible. Ok. Saludos, estaré esperando tu comentario sobre este. Nos vemos! Besos :*

 **Datos:**

 _-Todo sucede en un mismo día. La parte del recuerdo del baile es en el mismo momento. 3_

-En el capitulo V: Sakura hace mención que le produce cierta sensación el candelabro cuando lo ve por primera vez.

-En el capitulo VIII: Se muestra parte del recuerdo de la mansión debido a la fotografía y Sakura comienza a sospechar que es importante, sin embargo en el capitulo IX, Sakura menciona que Sasuke guarda el álbum y se rehúsa a seguir hablando del tema. Esto es debido que le trae malos recuerdos. Como lo vemos en este capitulo en su reacción cuando ve la foto de la casa de la que hablaba Sakura.

-Capitulo X: Naruto cuando estaba preocupado de Sasuke hace mención sobre que le diaria a Itachi, esto debido a las visitas que este le hace al hermano de í vemos mas sobre la verdad de Itachi, aparece un nuevo personaje, Izumi Uchiha. ¿Qué mas secretos tendrá Itachi?

-Naruto nota sobre los sentimientos crecientes entre Sasuke y Sakura. Se ven sus sospechas desde el capitulo XII.

-En el capitulo 13.5, Sakura le dice su deseo a Sasori, que es ser una humana normal. En este capitulo el pelirrojo dice que ya encontró la forma de cumplírselo, ya que se lo habia prometido el capitulo 14, Sakura le promete a Sasuke hacerlo feliz, en este capitulo lo reafirma y también en ese capitulo ella la habla sobre Sasori. Ella ya recuerda como es físicamente. Sasori mostrando su lado crazy :v. y su lado tierno :-3

-Aparece el que esta detrás de todo Madara, Orochimaru y su equipo se acercan. Karin esta en la mira ahora ¬_¬.

-Un nuevo recuerdo aparece. ¿Cuál será el verdadero nombre de Sakura? ¿Como le afectara esto a la peli rosa

 **Bueno eso es todo, ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 _Reviews?_


	18. Pasado

**¡Hola!**

Yo de nuevo, una disculpa por la tardanza. T-T

Soy la peor de las escritoras por haber tardado tanto después de que dije que ya no lo haría. ¡Lo siento! Espero no me odien. :´v

Se me complico un poco este capitulo debido a que me estuve debatiendo entre si hacerlo un especial sobre el pasado de Sakura o dejarlo como un capitulo normal. Al final decidí dejarlo como un capitulo normal y agregue otras cosas.

En fin no las molesto mas, ¡Disfruten!

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

.

Capitulo XVI

.

 **Pasado**

.

.

.

 _De acuerdo, "querido diario"._

 _Ya que serás mi confidente y prácticamente en estas paginas estará escrita mi mismísima vida, debo contarte... o bueno... comenzar a escribir todo desde el inicio._

 _En primer lugar...mi verdadero nombre no es Sakura..._

 _El nombre "Sakura", me lo otorgo una joven mujer llamada Nariko. Durante mucho tiempo olvide esto, también la olvide a ella y la vida que me dio, lo recordé después de enfrentarme a la noticia de que soy inmortal, pero eso es algo que contare mas adelante._

 _Todo en orden y a su debido tiempo._

 _Yo aun no conozco mi verdadero nombre. Lo olvide completamente._

 _Antes de Nariko-san, yo era una niña normal, con una vida normal. Tenia una madre y un padre que, aunque no recuerdo sus rostros ni mucho de ellos, se que me amaron mas que nada en el mundo. Yo era todo para ellos y ellos eran todo para mi. Éramos una familia feliz... Se que lo éramos. Sin embargo esa felicidad no duro demasiado, como todo en mi vida._

 _Mis padres encontraron algo muy valioso, una joya invaluable. Un collar que le perteneció a una princesa... o eso decían. La piedra que colgaba del grueso hilo de seda era de una gema de hipnotizante color verde que los maravillo, a si que decidieron crearme un regalo con ella, pues mi cumpleaños estaba próximo. Iba a cumplir siete años._

 _Le dieron forma a la gema creando un cristal alargado con un extremo en punta, que formo parte de un collar, ese era un encargo especial para alguien que después yo conocería, y fue quien me conto todo esto, Hashirama Senju y su esposa Mito Uzumaki. Con el resto de la piedra sobrante iban a realizar mi regalo, pero yo nunca pude saber que era._

 _Tiempo antes de que yo cumpliera siete años, unos bandidos atacaron nuestra casa, querían aquella misteriosa reliquia. Mis padres lucharon contra ellos pero eran demasiados, al final enfocaron todos sus esfuerzos en lograr que yo sobreviviera._

 _Mi padre se sacrifico para que mi madre y yo pudiéramos huir, **¡Corre! ¡Huye!,** esas son las palabras que mas recuerdo de el. _

_Los atacantes nos notaron y comenzaron a perseguirnos por un bosque, al ver que no quedaba escapatoria mi madre me empujo cuesta abajo de un pequeño barranco. Puedo recordar borrosamente la sonrisa triste en su rostro cuando me tiro, puedo escuchar mis infantiles gritos por pedirle que no me dejara sola y puedo escuchar retumbar en mi cabeza sus ultimas palabras para mi..." **Vive, por favor hazlo por nosotros".**_

 _Termine lastimándome por la caída, nada grave, quería volver y ver a mis padres, pero un grito de dolor me detuvo. Un grito de muerte exhalado por mi madre y en ese momento mi cuerpo se paralizo y solo sus palabras retumbaron por mi cabeza " **Vive", ¡Corre! ¡Huye!** . _

_Y así lo hice. Corrí con los ojos inundados en lagrimas por todo el bosque en busca de una salida, ya no tenia padres, me habia quedado completamente sola._

 _Recuerdo haber tropezado varias veces, ensuciando mi ropa, rasgándola y perdiendo mi calzado, caía pero seguí levantándome. Hasta que tropecé, cayendo en la orilla de un rio y una figura apareció ante mi. Era de noche y solo veía su sombra, llevaba una mascara que le tapa el rostro. La sombra se quedo inmóvil frente a mi y me miro por un largo tiempo, en ese momento supe que mi vida habia acabado._

 _ **"¿Encontraste algo, Haku?"** Recuerdo que alguien mas entre los arboles le hablo. Haku, se giro un instante hacia la dirección de la voz y luego volvió su mirada hacia mi._

 _ **"Encontré a la niña".** Le informo._

 _ **"Hazte cargo, ya me quiero ir",** y esa fue mi sentencia de muerte._

 _ **"Como ordene Sabuza-sama"** . Después de eso sentí un duro golpe en mi cabeza, escuche los pasos alejarse y termine en la oscuridad._

 _Desperté con el amanecer del día siguiente, estaba viva. No recordaba nada, me dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero estaba viva._

 _Aquella persona, de nombre Haku, me habia perdonado la vida. Esa fue la primera vez que vi la muerte de cerca._

 _Después de eso termine vagando sin memoria por mucho tiempo por el bosque, entre aldeas y aldeas hasta que termine en el pueblo en donde conocí a Nariko-san._

 _Una amable mujer que no podía tener hijos._

 _._

 _._

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!-Forcejeaba una niña de cortos cabellos rosas, su apariencia era sucia y vestía un kimono desgastado, estaba descalza. La menor era retenida del brazo por un robusto hombre. Era el dueño del puesto de manzanas del mercado.

Estaban parados en medio del mercado de la aldea y algunas personas miraban con curiosidad el escandalo.

-¡Callate! eres una vil ladrona ¿y sabes que les pasa a los de tu clase? -Le hablo muy de cerca el enfurecido hombre.-¡Se pudren en un calabozo!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-Intervino una joven mujer de lindos rasgos ataviada en una sencilla yukata color gris. Su expresión era molesta, y apretaba fuertemente la canasta en sus manos, habia sido atairada al lugar por los gritos y al llegar se enfureció al ver la escena.

-Esta niña mugrosa me ha robado.-Contesto el hombre zarandeando a la niña.

-¡Déjeme!-Se quejo intentando escapar.

-Suéltela.-Pidió la mujer mirando seriamente al hombre con sus ojos cafés.

-No puedo-Se negó el hombre.- Es una ladrona y tiene que ser castigada. Solo es una vil callejera que vaga por aquí.-Comento con desprecio.

-¡Que la deje!-Ordeno molesta y metió la mano en su canasta sacando un pequeño costal de arroz.- Tome, le pago lo que se robo.

El hombre miro lo que le ofrecía la mujer.

-Tsk. -Le arrebato el costal y soltó fuertemente a la niña haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo.-No se que pretende ayudando a basuras como ella.-Le echo una mirada de asco a la niña que intentaba levantarse con dificultad, escupió un poco y musito.- Nunca cambian.

La mujer vio con enojo al hombre mientras se iba y prontamente se agacho para ayudar a la niña a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto de forma maternal.

La niña guardo silencio y solo la miro. La mujer se sorprendió por los lindos ojos verdes de la niña, nunca habia visto ojos tan bonitos. A pesar de la mugre podía notar que la pequeña era muy bonita, sentía un poco de pena que siendo tan joven tuviera que vivir en las calles.

-Mi nombre es Nariko -Se presento pero la peli rosa no reacciono-¿Quieres acompañarme?, traigo un poco de pan, ¿ gustas?-Le ofreció una rebanada de pan. La niña se mostro reticente y dio un paso atrás pensando en huir.-Vamos, no te hare daño, esta recién hecho.-La castaña le sonrió y le tomo la mano llevándola a una banca echa de tabla que se encontraba cerca.

Ambas se sentaron y la castaña le ofreció el pan que con cierta desconfianza la niña tomo y luego comenzó a devorar.

-Entonces... ¿es cierto que robaste?-Pregunto sutilmente viendo como la pequeña estaba apunto de terminar la pieza de pan.

-No.-Susurro débilmente dejando de comer, la mujer la miro suavemente.-Esa manzana se cayo del suelo... yo solamente la recogí... -La pequeña miraba fijamente el pan entre sus manos.-pero tenia mucha hambre... así que no podía dejarla..-Unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas hasta caer en sus manos.-Yo no quería robarla.

La joven mujer la miro con lastima, sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y consolarla. Pero solo se limito a posar una mano en su espalda.

-Esta bien, yo te creo.

-¿Enserio?-La niña la miro con esperanza aun con lagrimas en sus verdes ojos.

-Si. -Aseguro en una sonrisa.-Ahora dime, ¿por que estas sola en la calle?

La peligrosa dudo un momento y poso sus ojos en los arboles frente a ella.

-Yo... desperté en el bosque, cerca de un rio, me dolía mucho la cabeza y tenia heridas en las rodillas, no recordaba porque estaba ahí y ...-sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía mientras que sus infantiles manos se volvieron puños- no recuerdo nada mas, mi casa, mis padres, ni siquiera mi nombre.

La castaña se sintió profundamente triste por la desgraciada vida de la pequeña peli rosa.

-Lo siento tanto.-Le palmeo la espalda.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Siete, tengo siete años. -Contesto rápidamente.-llevo vagando como tres meses por bosques y aldeas lejanas... hasta que llegue a este pueblo.

-¿Has estado viviendo en las calles desde entonces?

-Si..

Nariko la miro y tomo una decisión. A su parecer la pequeña era una niña buena y bastante inteligente, no le parecía justo que alguien así sufriera tanto. Ella siempre quiso una hija pero la vida no se lo permitió, ahora después de un tiempo de haberse resignado a nunca poder ser madre, el destino le ponía a una dulce niña frente a ella. Era una señal.

-¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?

La peli rosa abrió sus ojos muy grandes ante sus palabras y la miro.

-¿Por que?

-Porque yo creo que eres una niña buena y mereces una buena vida, ¿te gustaría que yo fuera tu mama?-Le hablo dulcemente acariciándole la mejilla. A la pequeña se le inundaron los ojos.

-¿Esta hablando enserio?-Pregunto con una sonrisa esperanza abriéndose paso por sus rostro.

-Si.-Le sonrió Nariko de forma maternal.

-¡Si, me gustaría.!-Acepto en una sonrisa y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Bien vamos a mi casa.-La castaña se puso de pie y le tendió una mano. La pequeña la miro dudosa.

-No tengo un nombre. -Musito.

-Huum,-Adopto una pose pensativa y un árbol de flores de cerezo entro en su campo de visión, sonrió y asintió.- Te llamare Sakura, si, a partir de ahora tu nombre es Sakura.

-¿Sakura? ¿Cómo los arboles?-Pregunto señalando el respectivo árbol.

-Si-Afirmó- Te pareces a esos arboles, con tu hermoso cabello rosado y esos ojos verdes. Eres tan bonita y fuerte como los arboles de cerezo.

La pequeña, recién bautizada Sakura, sonrió ampliamente.

.

.

 _Nariko-san era una persona muy amable, estaba casada con un hombre de aspecto gruñón llamado Ren. Ella deseaba ser madre pero le habían dicho que no podía tener hijos, así que al conocerme decidió darme una oportunidad y me acogió como su hija. Ella me dio una nueva vida, una nueva casa, una nueva familia y un nuevo nombre. Sakura, como los árboles que solo florecían en primavera._

 _._

Una vez llegado a la casa. Nariko se dedico a bañar y arreglar a Sakura para poder presentársela a su esposo y lograr convencerlo de adoptarla como su hija.

-¡No!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a ese callejera? -Se negó con el ceño fruncido su esposo ante la noticia. Era un hombre igualmente joven, delgado, de piel tostada debido a su trabajo como leñador, con corto cabello negro y ojos verde bosque.-No sabes las mañas que trae.

-Po favor cariño, ella es una niña buena-Insistió mirando a Sakura que se encontraba sentada en una mesa alejada de ellos-. Es muy inteligente y muy dulce, enserio me gustaría que fuera mi hija.

-Nariko..

-¿Por favor?-Suplico mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El hombre suspiro, no podía negarle nada a su mujer, la amaba demasiado.

-Esta bien, -Acepto y miro a la niña. No confiaba en ella, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto, solo lo hacia por hacer feliz a su esposa ya que no la veía tan alegre desde que se entero que no podía tener hijos.-Solo espero que no nos arrepintamos después.

Nariko le sonrió.-Gracias, se que no lo haremos.

Ambos se acercaron a Sakura. El hombre con rostro serio y la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Estarás aceptada como parte de esta familia solo espero que no nos decepciones. -Puntualizo el hombre rudamente.

-No lo hare.-Contesto la pequeña peli rosa segura.

.

.

-¿Adonde vamos? Nariko-san.-Pregunto la pequeña peli rosa. Estaban caminando por un sendero del bosque sujetadas de la mano.

-Llamame mama.-Replico fingiendo molestia la castaña. Sakura asintió nerviosa. Llevaba cerca de un año viviendo con su nueva familia y aun no se acostumbraba a llamarle mama. A su esposo, no le gustaba que le dijera papa, así que le decía Ren-san

-Mama.-Corrigió.

-Iremos a ver a la curandera.-Explico señalando una pequeña casa de madera que apenas se podía vislumbrar entre los arboles.

-¿Por que?- Cuestiono con preocupación.- ¿A caso se siente mal?

-No, nada de eso.-Negó rápidamente.-Solo me siento...cansada.-Menciono restándole importancia Nariko.

-Yo no quiero que enferme.-Expreso Sakura con tristeza. La mujer se enterneció y le dio una sonrisa, acariciando su cabello.

-No te preocupes, no lo hare.

Sakura asintió y ambas llegaron a la casa de la curandera. Una vez ahí, una anciana las recibió. Le indico a Nariko que entrara a un cuarto y dejo a la peli rosa sola sentada afuera pidiéndole que la esperara.

-¿Que te dijo la curandera, mama?-Pregunto ansiosa Sakura cuando la castaña salió. Nariko le sonrió y se agacho a su altura.

-Veras...-Tomo una de sus pequeñas manos y la coloco en su vientre y sonriendo le dio la noticia.-Tendré un bebe.

-¿Un bebe?-Dudo con sus ojos abiertos mirando donde estaba su mano.

-Si, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita. -Afirmo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo querrás y cuidaras mucho,¿ verdad?

Sakura abrió sus verdes ojos y miro su mano. Una gran sonrisa también se abrió paso por su rostro.

-Si.

.

.

-¡Mama! ¡mama!

-Esta bien, Sakura.

-Ya falta poco.

-Es un niño.

-Es muy lindo, ¿verdad, Sakura?-Le dijo suavemente la castaña enseñándole el rostro del recién nacido. Los ojos de la peli rosa brillaron al ver al frágil bebe de finos cabellos cafés y mejillas sonrosadas. Asintió embelesada.

Ren, su esposo, miro al niño con un profundo orgullo. Al fin podía tener un hijo suyo entre sus brazos.

\- Su nombre será Hotaro.-Anuncio la madre.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba recogiendo flores cerca del rio con su pequeño hermano de cuatro años.

-Onee-chan, mira, es muy bonita verdad?-Exclamo sofriendo el pequeño son su infantil voz extendiéndole una pequeña flor color morada.

-Si, muy bonita.-Aseguro la peli rosa en una sonrisa.

-Se la daré a mami.-El pequeño la guardo en la cesta llena de flores que llevaban.

-Bien, volvamos a casa, Hotaru-chan.

.

-¡Hotaru, Sakura! ¡ya les he dicho que no lleguen tarde para comer!.-Reprendió la castaña sosteniendo una cuchara en su mano derecha.

-Lo siento.-Dijeron los niños al unísono. Su madre solo sonrió.

-Esta bien, lávense las manos que pronto llegara papa.

-¡Si!

-¡Papa!-El pequeño Hotaru salió corriendo a recibir a su papa cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta.-Bienvenido.

-Bienvenido cariño.-Lo recibió su esposa desde la cocina donde se encontraba con Sakura acomodando la mesa.

-Estoy en casa.-Respondió levantando en brazos a su pequeño hijo, y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al entrar miro a la peli rosa por un segundo.

-Bienvenido a casa-Le dijo Sakura nerviosa sin mirarlo.

-Ah.

La relación entre Sakura y Ren habia mejorado aunque aun no la aceptaba como su hija completamente.

.

.

La lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza sobre la tierra.

Nariko corría apresuradamente entre el bosque bajo la lluvia. Estaba buscando a Sakura. La peli rosa habia salido por una hierbas para el té, cuando comenzó a llover y aun no volvía. Ella, preocupada, salió a buscarla dejando solo al pequeño Hotaru que dormía.

-¡Sakura!

Llevaba buscándola por diez minutos y aun no sabia nada de ella.

-¡Mama!

Escuchó un grito cerca del rio y salió dispara hacia ahí. Cuando llego se encontró a Sakura atorada entre unas rocas, en medio del rio que cada vez crecía y se volvía mas violento, se sujetaba fuertemente para que no se la llevara la corriente.

-¡Mama!-Empezó a gritar Sakura cuando la vio llegar.

-¡Sakura!-La castaña fue en su auxilio. Se sumergió entre las turbias aguas, tenia mas corriente de la que imagino. Con dificultad camino hasta ella.

-Sujeta mi mano.-Le indico estirando su brazo hacia ella mientras que con el otro se sujetaba en un tronco que habia sido arrastrado por la corriente terminando atascado entre dos rocas.-Vamos, Sakura.

-S-si...-Con dificultad la peli rosa se acerco hasta ella, hasta tocar sus dedos, y al tomar por completó su mano se sintió segura.

-Ya estas bien.- La castaña la jalo hasta situarla en el tronco y caminaron sujetándose de el hasta la orilla. Sin embargo el tronco se rompió antes de que Nariko llegara a la orilla y fue arrastrada por el rio.

La peli rosa abrió sus ojos de par en par.-¡Mama!

-¡Nariko!

Ren grito desesperado cuando vio a su esposa siendo arrastrada por la corriente, comenzó a correr rio abajo para salvarla. Habia llegado corriendo ahí cuando su pequeño hijo le informo al llegar a casa ,que su madre habia salido a buscar a Sakura. Después de correr por el bosque las localizo, encontrándose con esa escena.

Nariko era arrastrada por la corriente, luchando por no ahogarse. El se lanzo al rio cuando pensó que podía alcanzarla, sin embargo solo pudo rozar sus ropas. Salió del agua para correr hasta donde pudiera alcanzar. AL localizarla de nuevo, se percato que ella ya esta inconsciente. Logro atraparla cuando ella se acerco a la orilla, le golpeo el pecho y le dio respiración de boca a boca hasta que ella volvió a respirar.

-Cariño.

-Ya estas bien, ya esta bien.-La abrazo.

Todos regresaron. Sakura estaba aliviada cuando vio a su madre en brazos de Ren,. Al divisarla, el pelinegro la miro con rencor en sus ojos verdes.

Después de eso, Nariko contrajo una enfermedad por su exposición a la lluvia. Hasta que fue empeorando terminando con ella en cama.

Un mes después ella ya casi estaba muriendo, estaba pálida y mas delgada debido a que no podía comer debidamente por sus contantes ataques de tos.

-Perdoname...-Se lamento entre tosidos. Era de noche y todos estaban en su recamara con la vieja curandera, debido a que su estado habia empeorado.- Ren... Hotaru-chan, perdoname por no estar contigo. -Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y también por las mejillas del pequeño y de la peli rosa.-Cariño, prometeme que los cuidaras, a el y a Sakura.

-Nariko, no digas tonterías.-Le dijo, sosteniendo su mano-Estarás bien.

Ella negó con dificultad y volvió a toser.

-Por favor, prométemelo.-Suplico

-Te lo prometo.-El pelinegro le sujeto mas fuerte su mano. Sus ojos verde bosque reflejaban dolor.

-Gracias.-Nariko sonrió, después cerro los ojos quedándose quieta. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, el pequeño Hotaru comenzó a llorar mas fuerte. La curandero solo cerro los ojos, y Ren comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

-¿Nariko? ¡Nariko!-La comenzó a sacudir.

La curandera poso una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza. Y el profirió otro grito de dolor y comenzó a llorar. Junto con los niños.

Ella habia muerto.

.

 _Poco tiempo después de haber llegado a vivir con ellos y ante la tensa relación que yo tenia con Ren, mi nueva madre recibió la noticia que tendría un hijo. A pesar de eso, ella no me abandono y siguió queriéndome como una hija. Mi nuevo hermano se llamo Hotaru, era un lindo niño de cabello liso y castaño como su madre y de grandes ojos verde bosque como su padre. Todos eran felices, hasta que...cuando yo tenia trece años me vi enfrascada en otro incidente con la muerte, de la cual Nariko-san me salvo. Ella murió un mes después...por mi. Y comencé a vivir con la culpa de haber sido la causante de su muerte y acompañado del resentimiento de Ren._

 _._

Desde entonces Ren culpo a Sakura de la muerte de su esposa. Sin embargo, debido a la promesa que habia hecho y por su memoria siguió permitiéndole quedarse. Pero el la traba como una simple criada.

Sakura se hizo cargo de su hermano y la casa, tomando el lugar de su madre.

-Ren-san, bienvenido.

-Alejate de mi.-Profirió con odio el pelinegro al verla. La peli rosa retrocedió y volvió a la cocina.

-Padre, Bienvenido.-Saludo Hotaru, de ahora diez años.

-Hola, Hotaru.-El pelinegro miro a su hijo, se parecía mucho a su madre, con sus cabellos castaños y grandes ojos, solo que en ves de cafés eran tan verdes como los suyos. Hotaru era el único recuerdo que tenia de su esposa.

.

-¡Eres una inútil!- El pelinegro volcó la mesa, la peli rosa dio un respingo. Habia roto sin querer una cantimplora de agua en los pies de su padre adoptivo.

-L-lo s-siento-Tartamudeo, agachándose para recoger los restos de la cantimplora de barro.

-Porque no moriste tu en lugar de Nariko.-Escupió pateando los restos de barro frente a ella y saliendo de la casa dando un portazo. La peli rosa se quedo paralizada en su lugar.

-Onee-chan...

Hotaru llego a su lado y comenzó a recoger los trozos de la cantimplora.

-No llores Hotaru-chan.

-Pero Onee-chan... tu eres la que esta llorando.-Profirió con confusión y mirándola con tristeza.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.-Se limpio las mejillas forzando una sonrisa.-Hay que recoger todo, antes de que padre vuelva.

.

La puerta de sonó, estaba a punto de anochecer, el sol comendaba a ocultarse. Ren abrió la puerta encontrándose con un robusto hombre, vendedor de collares en el pueblo, sujetando de un brazo a Sakura.

-La cache robando.-Anuncio con desagrado zarandeando a la peli rosa.

-Eso no es cierto- Se defendió mirando a su padre con suplica e intentando zafarse del agarre.-Es un malentendido.

-¡Que malentendido ni que nada! -Rugió el vendedor.-Yo vi como te ibas con el collar. Si no fuera por que te alcance seguro te lo robas.

-¡Solo lo estaba mirando!, iba a devolverlo pero alguien me empujo y se me resbalo de las manos, ¡yo solo lo estaba recogiendo!-Sakura gritaba con desesperación hacia los dos hombres para que le creyeran.

Hotaru se acerco por el ruido y comenzó a ver todo escondido detrás de una mesa cerca de la puerta.

-Esos son puras excusas. Los ladrones como tu siempre las ponen.

-¡Créame! Le estoy diciendo la verdad...Por favor... ¡créame!-Sakura logro zafarse del agarre y se acerco suplicándole a su padre.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! Se que fuiste tu -El vendedor volvió a sujetarla y empezó a gritarle. - ¡Eres una maldita ladrona!

Ren se mantenía inexpresivo.

 _-_ ¡Créame! ¡estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor!- Ella volvió a suplicar, sus verdes ojo habían comenzado a inundarse.

Ren estiro su mano hasta alcanzar el brazo de Sakura y la jalo bruscamente-Yo me hare cargo.

El robusto vendedor, escupió con enfado a un costado y asintió.-Mas le vale darle un merecido castigo a esta ladrona, ¡ya sabia yo que era mala idea recoger a niñas como ella, solo traen problemas!-Volvió a escupir y apunto con su dedo a Sakura-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi tienda!

El hombre se fue molesto gritando improperios.

Ren arrastro a Sakura adentro de la casa. Hotaru al verlos salió de su escondite, viendo como arrastraba a su hermana por el pasillo directo al sótano.

-Sakura, sabia que por mas que hicieras, tarde o temprano sacarías tu verdadera naturaleza. -Comento con desdén.

-¡Yo no lo hice!- Comenzó a defenderse a gritos, con su rostro bañado en lagrimas.-Ren-san, por favor, creame.

El la ignoro mientras la arrastraba por las muñecas hacia la puerta de madera escondida al fondo del pasillo, en lo mas profundo de la casa.

A Sakura, un sentimiento de miedo la ataco profundamente. Odiaba ese lugar, era húmedo, frio y mohoso, tenia ratas y arañas. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, su padre siempre la encerraba ahí como castigo cuando hacia algo mal.

-¡No!-Sakura grito fuertemente - ¡ Por favor! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡ Créame!- Sakura dio un lastimero grito mientras lloraba, y forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre de Ren. El le apretó el brazo con mas fuerza y ella gimió por el dolor, el pelinegro apresuro su paso, abrió la puerta de pesada madera. Forzó a la peli rosa a entrar y cero con llave. Comenzaron a bajar por unas viejas escaleras de piedra. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro y era muy frio.

-Onee-chan...-Hotaru presenciaba todo con impotencia y miedo por su hermana. Habia intentado anteriormente evitar que su padre la encerrara ahí, sabia que a Sakura le daba miedo ese lugar, pero su padre siempre lo amenazaba con que no se acercase o si no también lo encerraría ahí. A veces incluso lo encerraba en su cuarto para que no molestase.

-¡Padre!, Padre ¡Por favor no le hagas daño a Sakura!- Hotaru comenzó a gritar golpeando la puerta cerrada.

-Vete a tu cuarto Hotaru.-Ordeno secamente su padre.

-¡No hasta que saques a Sakura!

-¡Que te vallas!

-¡No le hagas daño a mi hermana!

-¡Ella no es tu hermana! ¡largate ahora si no quieres que te castigue a ti también!

-¡Hotaru-chan, vete por favor, estaré bien!- Sakura intervino, no quería que le hiciera daño a su hermano, aunque estaba segura que Ren no lo haría.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Por favor Hotaru!-Suplico, no quería que viera ni escuchara.

-One-chan...

-¡Hotaru, vete!-Sakura volvió a gritar. Ren la miro por un segundo.

El pequeño cerro sus puños con impotencia y salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos hacia su habitación.

Una ves dentro Ren le soltó las muñecas. Ella cayo de rodillas al suelo al ser liberada.

Sin previo aviso una mano se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su cara.

Ren la habia abofeteado.

-¡A ver si con eso aprendes a respetar a aquellos que te tienden la mano! ¡Mugrosa!

Sakura se sujeto la mejilla, un hilo de sangre se escurrió por su boca.

De un jalón, el pelinegro la arrastro hasta la pared y la encadeno de cara a ella para evitar que escapara. Tomo una cuerda y comenzó a golpearla en la espalda.

Sakura soltó un alarido de dolor cuando sintió el primer golpe seguido de muchos mas..

-Eso te pasa por malagradecida ... ¡Ladrona!

Golpes... muchos golpes...

 _-¡P_ or tu culpa mi esposa murió.! ¡Por tu culpa Nariko murió! ¡Por tu maldita culpa!-Ren gritaba con la vista nublaba mientras le golpeaba. Estaba desquitándose con ella. Desquitándose de su dolor. Siempre lo hacia.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ..- Sakura suplicaba, con la vista perdida y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sus dedos arañaban el frio y mugriento piso como forma de resistir el dolor.

Ella era inocente...

Después de varios minutos de estar golpeándola, Ren se detuvo.

Tirada en el suelo, encadenada por las muñecas a la pared, con su espalada sangrando, y lagrimas, muchas lagrimas que caían al sucio suelo de piedra de esa obscura habitación, se encontraba.-El blanco yukata que llevaba puesto se habia roto por los golpes y poco a poco se estaba tiñendo del rojo de su sangre. La peli rosa lloraba de dolor, su espalda ardía.

-¡Te quedaras aquí encerrada! Como castigo para que entiendas que no debes desobedecerme...-Le dijo mirándola con desprecio en sus ojos verdes y caminando hacia la puerta.

Sakura se volteo enseguida espantada, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡Aquí no! ¡Por favor ! ¡No me deje Sola! ¡Se lo suplico!

Escucho una pesada puerta cerrarse y todo era obscuridad...

.

Cuando su padre se fue, Hotaru fue a ver a Sakura, le habia robado la llave a su padre.

-Onee-chan.-musito cuando vio al alumbrar con su vela a Sakura arrodillada frente a la pared con su espalda lastimada, bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta ella.

-Hotaru...¿qué haces aquí,?... debes irte..-Exclamo con preocupación. El pequeño la ignoro y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas de su espalda, habia llevado consigo todo lo necesario.

La peli rosa cerro los ojos y ahogo una exclamación de dolor al sentir el paño húmedo por sus heridas. _Dolía tanto._

\- No me gusta que papa te golpee.-Murmuro con tristeza Hotaru al ver sus heridas.-Esta ves se paso.

-No pasa nada.-Musito ahogando otro gemido.

-Lo siento..-Se disculpo el pequeño al verla temblar cuando comenzó a poner unas hierbas por su espalda.-¿Duele mucho?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

El castaño la abrazo por el cuello cuidando de no tocar sus heridas.

-Te protegeré, Onee-chan, de papa y de quien sea. No dejare que te lastimen de nuevo. Así que ya no llores.-Hotaru comenzó a temblar y pronto las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Quería mucho a su hermana, ella era muy buena con el, no se merecía ese trato por parte de su padre.

Sakura sollozo ante sus palabras. Todo era por el, soportaba todo eso solo por el. Lo quería demasiado.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, Onee-chan.-susurro abrazándola mas fuerte y derramando mas lagrimas. Un temblor sacudió a Sakura y poso una de sus manos sobre las de Hotaru.

-Y yo contigo, Hotaru-chan.

.

.

Sakura seguía encerrada en aquella habitación, no sabia cuantos días llevaba ahí ni que hora eran. Sus heridas habían comenzado a sanar gracias a Hotaru. Ren no se habia vuelto a asomar por su celda.

Estaba preocupada no sabia nada de su hermano desde hace horas, le habia dicho que juntaría algunas hierbas para sanarla, pero aun no volvía.

El ruido de la puerta se escucho y ella miro sobre sobre su hombro esperando ver al niño bajar por las escaleras.

-Hotaru, hotaru.-Llamo.

-Esta muerto.-La voz fría de Ren le contesto.

-¿Que..?-Se quedo en shock al asimilar sus palabras.-¿C-como..?

-Cayo al rio y se ahogo...-La miro con desprecio.-Todo es tu culpa...-La acuso- ¡ Estas maldita! ¡primero Nariko, ahora Hotaru!, ¡Tu solo traes desgracias!

 _Plaz, plaz, plaz._

El ruido de los golpes contra su espalda resonaron en esa habitación junto con sus gritos de dolor.

-¡Por tu culpa! ¡Tu me quitaste todo!

Ren seguía gritando mientras lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

-¡Basta! ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto, no es cierto!

Sakura se tapo los oídos mientras gruesas lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos.

-¡Eres una maldita! ¡Te odio, te odio! Te odio...-Los golpes se hacían cada vez mas débiles, el rostro de Ren estaba bañado en lagrimas.-¿Porque me quitas todo lo que amo?... ¡¿Por que?!

-Ren-san...-Sakura temblaba de dolor, aun así con sus ojos empañados vio como Ren dejaba de golpearla y caí de rodillas al suelo entre lamentos.

-¿Que te hice yo? ¿Por que me quitas todo? -El pelinegro se acerco mas a ella con sus ojos perdidos y la sujeto por su cabello- ¡Dímelo!

Sakura lo miro con horror y dio un grito ahogado cuando su cara choco contra la pared de piedra. Ren habia lanzado su cabeza contra la pared, ahora sentía un liquido caliente bajar por su frente. La peli rosa escupió sangre. Ya no podía mas, seguro moriría.

El hombre volvió a sujetarla de cabello y pego sus frentes, Sakura gimió ante el acto, definitivamente su frente tenia una herida profunda. Ambos se vieron a los ojos verdes del otro. _Unos reflejaban dolor y locura, los otros angustia y terror._

-Ahora, Sakura. -Susurro con una sonrisa desquiciada.-Es hora de que me vaya...-De una bolsa a lado de su pantalón saco un pequeño cuchillo y se lo puso en el cuello, deslizándolo por el, Sakura lo miraba con terror mientras sentía el frio metal presionaba sobre su piel.-Lastima...que tu te quedaras un rato mas.

Los ojos verde jade se abrieron horrorizados cuando con una sonrisa, Ren se clavo el cuchillo en el cuello, sangre salpico en su rostro.- _"Lo siento.. Nariko...Hotaru, no puedo vivir sin ustedes, espero que...podamos reunirnos de nuevo...Lo siento... Sakura.."-_ el cuerpo ahora muerto cayo al suelo junto a ella. La peli rosa quedo en shock. Moriría desangrada en ese mohoso sótano junto al cadáver de su padre adoptivo.

 ** _"¡Corre! ¡Huye! vive, por favor...hazlo por nosotros"_**

Sakura despertó de su trance. Reprimiendo el dolor de su cuerpo se acerco lo mas que pudo al hombre y rebusco hasta encontrar la llave de sus cadenas con desesperación, abrió los grilletes que la retenían. Libre. Con dificultad se arrastro hasta las escaleras para salir de ese lugar, tenia que huir lejos, muy lejos.

 _Aun no quería morir, no quería morir. No quería._

Cuando salió de la casa vio que era de noche, con paso lento se adentro al bosque. Tenia que huir, alejarse lo mas posible. Ya no habia nada para ella allí. Solo dolor.

Habia perdido a la mujer que le dio una segunda oportunidad, habia perdido al hermano que tanto quería, habia perdido su hogar. Ya no le quedaba nada. Y todo por su culpa...

Siguió caminando entre los arboles con su espalda sangrante, con su frente rota y sus muñecas en carne viva. Escucho el sonido del agua correr y camino hasta donde provenía.

-El rio...-Susurro con vos rota.-Tu me quitaste todo, tu te llevaste a todos, por tu culpa. Todo fue por tu culpa.- La peli rosa le hablaba con rencor a la cristalina agua iluminada por la luna llena...pero no le hablaba al rio, le hablaba a su ensangrentado reflejo.-Por tu culpa.

Sakura cayo al suelo de rodillas. Estaba exhausta y tenia sueño, mucho sueño.-Supongo que este es el fin... ya no puedo más. Ahora llevame, como te llevaste a ellos..-Susurro cayendo desmayada frente al rio.

Una gota cayo en su frente. Miro por ultima vez la enorme luna y cerro los ojos .

.

 _._

 _Viví atormentada_ _por Ren durante seis años mas, hasta que mi hermano murió...ya no habia nada que me atara a ese infierno así que escape con mis ultimas fuerzas cuando mi padrastro se suicido frente a mis ojos después de torturarme. Escape, tenia miedo de que me atraparan, me arrastre hasta que ya no pude mas, estaba punto de morir, yo lo sabia. Estaba demasiado herida. Caí cerca del rio, ese que se habia llevado a mi hermano y madre adoptivos._

 _Solo recuerdo haber sentido una gota sobre mi frente...¿quizá de lluvia?. Estoy segura que en ese momento debí morir ._

 _Yo debía fallecer esa noche de luna llena a mis diecinueve años, frente a ese turbulento rio._

 _Pero, nuevamente la muerte me perdono. O mejor dicho.. me castigo._

 _Desperté tres días después de aquello debajo de un techo de madera, recostada en una cálida cama. No tenia ninguna herida, ni siquiera una cicatriz. Lo único nuevo que yo encontré en mi en aquel entonces fue un pequeño rombo color azul tatuado en mi frente, ah, y claro. Yo no recordaba nada._

 _._

-Por fin despiertas.

Al abrir los ojos, la peli rosa se encontró con un alto techo de madera. Miro en dirección de la voz y se encontró con una bella mujer de cabello rojo y ojos negros mirándola con cierto alivio.

-¿D-donde estoy?- Quiso levantarse cuando pregunto pero la mujer suavemente se lo impidió.

-Estas a salvo ahora.-Anuncio en tono maternal.- Uno de los aldeanos te encontró en el rio. Casi mueres. -Informo y compuso una leve sonrisa cuando prosiguió.-Pero ahora ya estas bien.

-¿Casi.. .muero?

-¿Recuerdas que te paso? ¿Por qué estabas ahí?-Cuestiono de forma seria y ansiosa la mujer.

Sakura se desconcertó por el cambio de actitud. Intento con todas sus fuerzas recordar por que estaba ahí, pero le fue imposible. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-No puedo.-Musito con rostro dolido.

-Esta bien.-Le tranquilizo, volviendo a su faceta amable y se presento- Mi nombre es Mito, estamos en la aldea del remolino, yo soy la hija del líder de esta aldea...¿ Recuerdas tu nombre.?

 _Sakura, a partir de ahora eres Sakura._

-Sa...kura..-Susurro repitiendo inconscientemente las palabras en su mente.

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto la mujer y al verla con detenimiento, añadió.- Es un lindo nombre, te queda bien. Te dejare descansar.

-Ah

La pelirroja salió de la habitación dejando sola a Sakura mirando el techo sin prestar demasiada atención.

.

 _Mito_ _Uzumaki, la heredera de la aldea del remolino me salvo y me acogió. Unos meses después de llegar a vivir ahí, ella contrajo matrimonio con un joven heredero de uno de los clanes mas poderosos, Hashirama Senju._

 _Estuve_ _viviendo con ellos por dos años._

 _Uno de esos días Hashirama-sama se encontraba descansando en el jardín y le lleve té, fue cuando pude ver el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Era el mismo collar que mis padres hicieron, claro que yo no sabia eso en ese momento. Le pregunte sobre el, presa de la curiosidad, ya que nunca habia visto algo tan hermoso. Muy amablemente como siempre, el me conto que fue un encargo que le hizo su padre a un famoso artesano, era su cumpleaños numero dieciséis y como regalo, el líder del clan Senju, quería dárselo como muestra de que ya era todo un guerrero. Me conto que se rumoreaba que la piedra que colgaba del collar le perteneció a una princesa, también me dijo que era una piedra sagrada que le habia traído mucha suerte. Tiempo después recordaría que aquellos artesanos fueron mis padres._

 _Mito-sama_ _era buena con las artes curativas, y ella habia notado algo raro en mi desde que trato mis heridas. Cuando ella y Hashirama-sama se mudaron a una casa entre el bosque, junto en la mitad de las aldeas de los Senju y del remolino. Ella me conto mi condición a mi y a su esposo. Cuando me encontraron yo aun estaba herida y casi me estaba muriendo, al saber esto ella personalmente me curo, pero después de dos días mis heridas desaparecieron por completo, sin dejar una sola marca, incluso mis cicatrices anteriores también lo hicieron. Y todo esto mientras el diamante en mi frente emanaba una luz verde que rodeaba todo mi cuerpo._

 _Tanto Hashirama y yo quedamos en shock, eso nunca antes habia sido visto. Mito-sama sugirió que lo ocultáramos hasta poder definir que era, podría ser peligroso para mi si alguien se enterase, me tacharían de bruja, aunque yo no se si realmente no lo sea.. .Yo estuve de acuerdo y así lo hicimos. Hashirama-sama me dijo que habia sido bendecida por los cielos con el poder de los dioses._

 _Mito-sama me enseño todos sus conocimientos médicos, desde la fabricación de medicinas a base de hierbas hasta arreglar huesos rotos. En mi entrenamiento como medico, Mito-sama y yo descubrimos algo mas, ...yo tenia la habilidad de curar heridas con solo poner mi mano y emitir una luz. Aun no se exactamente como funciona, pero necesito estar concentrada en que sane, cuando lo hago. Eso sorprendió mucho a Mito-sama, al igual que a mi. Decidimos también guardarlo en secreto y me indico que solo lo usara cuando fuera absolutamente necesario y cuando nadie mas pudiera verme._

 _Así me converti en su mano derecha, éramos las mejores médicos en la aldea y zona, todos acudían a nosotros y yo no podía estar mas feliz con aquello, incluso comenzamos a educar a mas jóvenes interesadas en la aldea. Al convivir con ellas, las jóvenes comenzaron a preguntarme la razón de mi marca en la frente, como método de precaución Mito-sama lo proclamo como un sello especial para las médicos de alto nivel y se dibujo uno igual. Todas se emocionaron y comenzaron a desear convertirse en grandes médicos para poder poseer uno también._

 _Fueron momentos felices donde, yo pude encontrar mi vocación. Amaba ayudar a salvar vidas, y gracias a los poderes que me atemorizaban lo estaba logrando._

 _Pero una tarde todo se volvió un caos._

 _Otros clanes comenzaron a atacar a la aldea del remolino y todo se volvió una guerra. Poco a poco la aldea del remolino se reducía debido a que era el principal objetivo, ya que querían robar los secretos médicos y dominar las fértiles tierras donde se ubicaba. Hashirama-sama lucho con ellos para evitarlo, ganando siempre y adjuntándose el nombre de el guerrero mas fuerte._

 _En una de esas inquietantes batallas solo Mito-sama y yo estábamos a cargo de la aldea del remolino debido a que los Senjus habían partido a otra lucha. Fue en ese momento en el que luchábamos al intentar salvar las vidas de nuestros aldeanos. Yo quería salvarlos por lo que use mi poder, y lo logre. Pero un enemigo lo vio todo, y esa noche atacaron nuestra desprotegida aldea._

 _Mataron a todos los que se interponían en el camino para llegar a donde estábamos, destruyeron la aldea y la convirtieron en cenizas. Me querían a mi._

 _Yo estaba recogiendo unas plantas cuando alguien me lanzo una flecha en la espalda. Eso me sorprendió y corrí ignorando el dolor, cuando creí que estaba segura me la arranque del pecho y pronto la herida termino de sanar. Yo no habia notado que el que me la habia lanzado habia estado viendo. Y comenzó a perseguirme tachándome de bruja. Yo corrí de vuelta a aldea hasta que la encontré hecha cenizas. La casa donde vivía con Mito-sama estaba siendo incendiada._

 _Mientras intentaba acercarme para ver si estaba viva, alguien me sujeto. Eran los dueños de los clanes, junto con algunos aldeanos que salve. Me tacharon de bruja._

 _._

 **Bruja...**

 **¡Es una bruja!...**

 **¡Mátenla!...**

 **¡Quémenla viva! antes de que nos maldiga...**

Los gritos eran fuertes, incesantes... todos los presentes, enemigos, aldeanos, amigos...personas a las que ayudo. Todas ellas estaban ahí gritando con rencor mientras agitaban antorchas debido a la oscuridad, abucheándola y maldiciéndola mientras veían como la ataban a un tronco alto. A sus pies estaba amontonada madera seca que otras personas mas acercaban con ahínco. Dos hombres la estaban amarrando con una gruesa cuerda al tronco sujetándola fuertemente para evitar que escapase.

Forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así no podía zafarse. No podía escapar y estuvo mas segura de ello cuando estuvo completamente inmovilizada al tronco con sus manos a sus costados y los pies amarrados juntos, para evitar que corriera por si lograba zafarse de las gruesas cuerdas.

La peli rosa comenzó a removerse aunque apenas si lograba moverse unos centímetros, las personas seguían gritándole.

 **¡Es un monstruo! ¡Una maldita bruja! ¡Mátenla, hay que matarla!**

-¡No! ¡por favor! ¡yo no soy una bruja! Solo los quise ayudar, solo eso, ¡yo nunca dañaría a nadie!-Sakura grito con desesperación y lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

 **¡Mientes!**

 **¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Una bruja!**

 **¡Quémenla! ¡quémenla!**

-¡No por favor! ¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo ninguna bruja! ¡Yo soy como ustedes!

¡ **Bruja! ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!**

 **¡Monstruo!¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo!**

-¡Deténganse! ¡Callense! ¡Yo no hice nada malo!

 **¡Quémenla! ¡Quemen a la bruja!**

-¡Noo!

La hoguera se encendió a sus pies, no podía escapar estaba atada ,las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir por su rostro. Apreto fuertemente sus puños hasta que sus uñas se encajaron en la palma de sus manos, era su fin..

Cerro sus ojos, el humo, la desesperación y el temor eran demasiado para ella, estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

Ruidos de armas chocando se escucharon lejanamente, sintió a alguien cerca de ella, sus cuerdas dejaron de apretarle y unos brazos la sostuvieron, vio unos ojos violetas, y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

Sakura yacía en su cama echa un ovillo con rostro ausente y húmedo por las lagrimas

Las imágenes de su tormentosa vida habían estado filtrándose y clavándose en su mente durante toda la noche. Habia llorado imparablemente mientras cada recuerdo aparecía, uno mas dolorosa que otro. Ahogo sollozos y uno que otro grito, cada vez que rememoraba su pasado.

Ya sabia con exactitud que habia pasado con ella, que habia sido de ella...o al menos los primeros veintiún años de su dolorosa vida. Ya sabia quien habia sido...Nunca fue nada mas que una alma desgraciada que terminaba destruyendo todo a su paso.

A los diecinueve años debía a ver muerto, pero en cambio fue salvada consiguiendo algo que hubiera preferido nunca conseguir. _La vida eterna._

 _Ella lo pidió en un momento de desesperación, y en un macabro juego del destino, se le fue concedido. Ella deseo no morir y fue lo que consiguió, nunca morir ni envejecer. Quedándose con esa joven apariencia por siempre._

Respiro profundamente calmando su destrozado corazón. Ya no quería llorar mas, sufrir mas. No quería destrozar nada mas.

De la ventana comenzaba a filtrarse la luz que anunciaba el amanecer. Se levanto directo a darse un baño caliente. Habia recordado los inicios de su vida y no era momento para deprimirse. Tenia mas pasado que recordar, debía ser fuerte.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se levanto al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y observo con detenimiento el álbum de fotografías abierto en donde estaba la foto de la _Mansión Sandred._

En su estomago se formo un nudo al mirar la mansión que se alzaba majestuosa en la fotografía. Mientras sus oscuros ojos miraban vacíos la imagen, su mente rememoraba cosas que el prefería nunca recordar.

.

 _Lo despertaron_ _ruidos de cosas rompiéndose por toda la casa y luego pasos apresurados en el pasillo. Se sentó en su cama con miedo y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente lo espanto, viendo la silueta de su hermano que apenas y se distinguía en la oscuridad._

 _-Nii-san ¿que..._

 _-Ca_ _llate-Lo corto Itachi- Levantate rápido._

 _-Pero.._

 _-Solo_ _hazlo.- Sin ningún reparo o delicadeza, Itachi levanto a Sasuke de la cama. Apenas si espero a que se pusiera zapatos, cuando empezaron a correr hacia la puerta trasera de la casa y comenzó a arrastrarlo por las calles oscuras._

 _-Itac_ _hi, ¿Me quieres decir que pasa? ¿a donde me llevas?_

 _Itachi c_ _omenzó a correr arrastrándolo por callejones. Muchas veces el hermano menor se cayo haciéndose raspones en las palmas de sus manos y en las rodillas. Cuando eso sucedía su hermano maldecía y lo jalaba bruscamente hasta ponerlo de pie otra vez y seguir corriendo. Una que otra vez volteaba con ansiedad hacia atrás y apresuraba el paso._

 _-Nii-san ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Solo_ _callate y camina Sasuke._

 _Al ver s_ _u actitud pensó que alguien los seguía pero en ningún momento escucho o vio a alguien correr detrás de ellos._

 _Gotas de agua cayeron encima de ellos. Estaba por llover._

 _-¡Maldición!- Exclamo_ _el pelinegro mayor al reparar en la lluvia, apretó su agarre en la muñeca de su hermano, provocándole un ligero dolor y apresuro aun mas el paso entre las calles._

 _Sasuke comenzaba a inquietarse por la actitud apresurada y agresiva de su hermano. Últimamente lo veía mas serio y distante, siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación o incluso no llegaba a casa._

 _Siqueron_ _corriendo por la cuidad hasta llegar a una calle desolada, Itachi doblo una esquina arrastrando a Sasuke con el y entro por un portón caído hacia una gran construcción a punto de desmoronarse. Era la mansión abandonada que a los niños de su escuela le gustaba decir que estaba embrujada. Sasuke comenzó a angustiarse cuando pasaron por el descuidado jardín hasta entrar por la puerta de madera podrida. Adentro estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo. Se escucharon sonidos por toda la casa._

 _-¿Que_ _hacemos aquí, Itachi? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Comenzó a preguntar Sasuke apresuradamente al ver el lúgubre rostro de su hermano iluminado por un rayo. Acaba de empezar a llover con fuerza. Se aproximaba una tormenta._

 _-¡Cierra la boca Sasuke!_

 _-¡No!_ _¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Dímelo!-Exigió Sasuke calmando el temor creciente en su estomago._

 _-¿Quieres_ _dejar de ser un estorbo por una sola vez? -Amenazo el mayor fríamente. Ambos se adentraron en la vieja mansión, Itachi lo llevo hasta un cuarto, Y lo empujo al interior. Sasuke cayo de rodillas en el polvoriento suelo, poniendo sus manos para no golpearse el r_ _ostro._

 _-¿Pero que.._

 _-Te quedaras aquí-Sentencio su hermano mirándolo directamente._

 _Se_ _escucho otro relámpago y el sonido de algo rompiéndose por toda la casa. Itachi volvió a maldecir y miro por detrás de su hombro un segundo y regreso sus ojos nuevamente a Sasuke con una expresión indescifrable._

 _-Nii-san..._

 _-E_ _scuchame_ _muy bien Sasuke.- Ordeno el_ _mayor sin ninguna expresión o sentimiento.- Eres un estorbo para mi, siempre lo haz sido, no me importas en lo mas mínimo. -Comenzó a decirle lentamente, Sasuke se mantuvo impávido, completamente sorprendido.-Todo este tiempo estuve jugando a ser tu querido hermano mayor, he estado fingiendo ser el hermano amable y gentil que tu deseabas, que todos deseaban... ¿Pero sabes algo? ¡Ya estoy harto!_

 _-Eso_ _no es cierto...¡Estas mintiendo!-Grito Sasuke negando con la cabeza._

 _Itachi fruncio el ceño,_ _lo tomo del cuello en un ágil movimiento._

 _-Estupido hermano menor.- Insulto_ _con desdén en su rostro y se acerco hasta su costado derecho.-No sabes lo que me hubiera gustado que murieras al igual que papa y mama-Le susurro en el oído.- No eres mas que un llorón, un inútil. Un debilucho que nunca dejara de vivir bajo mi sombra-Itachi le apretó mas el cuello, Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, rojo por el esfuerzo en respirar y con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.- Ahora por que no nos haces un favor a todos y dejas de estorbar._

 _El pelinegro mayor le apretó mas el cuello y luego lo lanzo al piso con fuerza haciendo que Sasuke se golpera la cabeza con un mueble polvoriento. Al haberse liberado el menor comenzó a toser y a respirar por bocanas. Itachi lo miraba fríamente parado en la puerta._

 _-¿Por que_ _estas haciendo todo esto?- Pregunto débilmente cuando recupero la respiración._

 _-¿Por_ _que? -Repito burlón.- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Porque te o-d-i-o. Para mi no haz sido mas que basura estorbosa. Desde que naciste lo haz sido._

 _-¡No_ _me jodas! -Sasuke se levanto con enojo para golpear a su hermano, sin embargo este lo esquivo fácilmente, propinándole un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y luego le dio otro en la barbilla que lo tiro al suelo._

El pelinegro menor se sujeto el estomago con dolor en el suelo, con un hilito de sangre corriendo de sus labios y miro a su hermano con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Quedate aquí y muere a lado de las ratas.- Espeto Itachi cerrando la puerta.

 _Sasuke_ _se arrastró a la puerta en un intento por detenerlo, sin embargo Itachi le aplasto su mano con sadismo, haciendo que Sasule gritara de dolor, luego le mando una fuerte patada en la cara que lo lanzo lejos de nuevo._

 _Sasuke tosió_ _sangre, sentía un dolor inmenso en su cabeza y la mano fracturada. Itachi lo pateo en la cabeza una vez mas y se acerco a la puerta dispuesto a irse sin mirarlo de nuevo._

 _-Nii..san..._

 _Itachi volteo en su dirección una vez mas, mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke vio sus labios moverses diciéndole algo que no alcanzo a oir y quedo inconsiente._

 _Desperto con los gritos de afuera, alguien peleaba. Su puerta fue derribada y un policía llego hasta el diciendo cosas que no podía entender. Lo tomo en brazos y lo saco de ahí. Afuera pudo ver a su hermano siendo detenido por dos hombres. Pataleando y gritando, con una mirada psicópata y con la ropa sucia y manchada de sangre._

Sasuke cerro el álbum de golpe, alejando esos recuerdos de su mente y abrió el cajón de su comoda lanzando el álbum ahí y cerrándolo de golpe. Con el rostro enfandado y un nudo en la garganta, le echo llave al cajón, _encerrando todos sus recuerdos._

 _._

* * *

Una vez arreglado, el pelinegro se dirigió al comedor. Estando a pasos de llegar, el sonido de platos caer y el olor a quemado lo alertaron, con prisa se acerco a ver que sucedía.

Al entrar vio la estufa encendida con una sartén desprendiendo humo, mientras Sakura de pie, miraba los restos de platos y vasos con expresión ausente, de su mano corría un hilo de sangre. Se habia lastimado.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- Sasuke se acerco y sujeto su mano, viendo un corte atravesando su palma.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun soy muy torpe.- La peli rosa lo miro formando una falsa sonrisa e intento alejar su mano pero el se lo impidió.

-Dejame ver esto.

-¡No!-Sakura jalo su mano en seguida y la acerco a su pecho con temor. Sasuke la miro sorprendido por su actitud.-Lo siento...-Se disculpo.- No es nada. Ya me curo.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y vio como ella apagaba la estufa y se dirigía al lavabo para lavar su mano.- El desayuno se arruino, pero ya te preparo algo mas.- Le dijo desde el lavabo sin mirarlo.

-No importa. Comprare algo en la universidad.

-Pero...

-No es la primera vez que lo hago.-Le recordó, Sakura bajo la mirada.- Encargate de tu herida yo recogeré esto. Hay un botiquín en el baño.-Sasuke se agacho a recoger los trozos de porcelana y vidrio. Sakura lo miro pronunciando un _"lo siento"_ en su mente y salió de ahí directo al baño escondiendo su mano. Su herida ya estaba casi completamente curada.

Una vez dentro del baño, la peli rosa se miro al espejo. Estaba pálida y tenia ojeras, un aspecto demasiado desaliñado. Miro su mano y se coloco una venda para simular que ya se habia tratado la herida ahora inexistente. Volvió a mirar su desaliñado aspecto. No podía evitar que sus recuerdos la tuvieran así, ahora ya sabia parte importante de ella. Desde los inicios su vida estuvo llena de muerte, siempre habia muerte a su alrededor. Ahora no sabia si quería saber el resto de la historia, temía encontrarse con algo peor. Las palabras de Sasori empezaban a tomar sentido para ella y le comenzaban a carcomer la cabeza.

 _Una bruja, una asesina. Un bruja maldita que solo traía muerte. Eso era ella._

Agito su cabeza y alejo eso de su mente. No quería que fuera cierto,... _pero lo era_. Respiro profundo y aclaro su mente. No se lo diría a Sasuke, no quería hacerlo hasta que supiera mas. No era algo que le gustara que el supiera. Seguramente al saber que todo con el que interactuaba moría, lo haría temer y la sacaría de su vida sin pensarlo. Si, eso haría Sasuke.

Con una expresión de desconsuelo y sintiendo asco de si misma salio del baño.

.

Sasuke terminaba de tirar todos los restos de vidrio cuando vio a Sakura de nuevo entrar. Estaba rara, probablemente le habia afectado mas de lo que creyó todo lo que estaba pasando con su pasado. Parecía deprimida. Sintió pena por ella y tal vez ¿preocupación?... quería quedarse para evitar que cometiera otro descuido, pero no estaba seguro de como hacerlo.

-Perdona, Sasuke. Otra vez fui una molestia.

Sasuke compuso una mueca ante sus palabras.-No. Si no te sientes bien deberías descansar.- Recomendó saliendo de la cocina y tomando su maletín del sofá. -Ya me voy, intenta dejar de preocuparte por lo de ayer, encontraremos una forma así que...animate.

Sasuke salió rápidamente del apartamento sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo. Era un asco animando a la gente.

Sakura miro con ojos abiertos la puerta y una leve sonrisa se instalo en sus labios. Sasuke era tan bueno. Sintió una energía y confianza recorrer sus venas. El pelinegro tenia razón debía animarse y no dejar que eso le afectase.

-¡Bien!

.

* * *

.

No entendía por que razón, pero ese día mientras descansaba bajo el gran árbol del patio, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y recordó el día en que su vida cambio de rumbo.

 _Un_ _joven pelinegro se encontraba de pie frente a una puerta de madera, respiro profundo y dio dos toques en ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Desde dentro se escucho la voz ronca de un hombre que le daba permiso._

 _El niño entro,_ _encontrándose a un hombre concentrado en unos papeles regados por su escritorio. Vestía un traje negro y camisa blanca sin corbata. Su aspecto era desalineado, con su negro cabello sin brillo, largo hasta la barbilla sin peinar, en su rostro resaltaban profundas ojeras y una barba de al menos dos días. Por un momento, Itachi no reconoció al hombre frente a el. Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, siempre se habia mostrado como un hombre pulcro, imperturbable y frio para los negocios, como debía ser el dueño de la empresa mas importante de todo Japón. Ahora parecía un zombi que se la vivía enfrascado en la oficina, refugiándose en su trabajo para evitar que el dolor de la perdida de su tan amada esposa lo encontrara._

 _Se acababan_ _de cumplir dos semanas exactas de la muerte de su madre, y solo habia visto a su padre una vez en todo ese tiempo. El día de su funeral._

 _Desde_ _ese día su padre no habia vuelto a casa. Ordenaba que le llevaran la ropa a su oficina. Comía y dormía ahí, olvidando que tenia dos hijos igual de tristes y afectados que el._

 _Ese día,_ _Itachi, de doce años, habia tomado la decisión de ir a ver a su padre para pedirle que regresara y hacerle entender que tanto el como su hermano lo necesitaban ahora mas que nunca. Ya no quería ver a su pequeño hermano llorar por su madre y gritar la ausencia de su padre._

 _-Padre.-Llamo_ _Itachi con respeto. El hombre se paralizo un segundo y lentamente se enderezo en su asiento para mirar al niño que estaba de pie en la puerta frente a el._

 _-Itachi.._ _.¿que haces aquí?_

 _-Vine a_ _hablar con usted, padre.- Respondió acercándose al escritorio.- Quiero pedirle que vuelva a casa, Sasuke y yo lo necesitamos._

 _Itachi_ _se inclino ante el, al decir las ultima frase. Fugaku abrió los ojos ligeramente ante su primogénito, sintió un dolor en el pecho al asimilar las palabras de su hijo. Miro el cuadro que adornaba su escritorio con la foto de su familia. El tenia dos pequeños hijos que le habia dado su esposa y el los habia abandonado. Mikoto debía estar decepcionada._

 _-Necesitamos_ _a nuestro padre.- Agrego el pequeño levantando la cabeza, una expresión de suplica en su rostro.- Lo necesitamos._

 _-Itachi._

 _-Yo quiero a mi padre de vuelta.- El niño reprimió las_ _ganas de llorar, Fugaku lo vio sintiendo odio hacia si mismo.- Sasuke lo necesita, yo ya no se como explicarle que madre no volverá._

 _Fugaku_ _se paralizo ante lo ultimo. Tenia razón, Mikoto no volvería. Aunque se enfrascara en encontrar al culpable de su muerte para asesinarlo el mismo. Ella no volvería. Se levanto de su silla, rodeo el escritorio y se acerco a su hijo que lo miraba con suplica en los ojos._

 _-Per_ _doname.- Pidió el hombre estrujándolo en sus brazos. Itachi se sorprendió ante el gesto, su padre no era una persona afectuosa. Pero en ese momento al ser abrazado por él, sintió el dolor de su padre, no lloraba, pero podía sentir su dolor y también su cariño. Le abrazo también._

 _Unos_ _minutos después, Fugaku se separo de el y lo tomo de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente, sus oscuros ojos mostraban calidez._

 _-¿Que te parece, Itachi, que hoy regrese a la casa y mañana nos tomemos un día libre para salir?- Le p_ _ropuso con nuevos ánimos. Los ojos del pelinegro menor brillaron ilusionados._

 _-¿De_ _verdad?- Pregunto, el mayor asintió. Itachi sonrió.- ¿Podemos ir al zoológico a ver a los leones o al parque que tanto le gusta a Sasuke?_

 _-A donde quieran.- Concedió el hombre con una leve sonrisa en los labios al ver tan emocionado a su hijo.- A partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran, tu madre ya no esta con nosotros y yo debo comportarme como el padre que ustedes necesitan. Perdoname por dejarlos abandonados y hacer que cuidaras tu solo de tu hermano. Prometo que eso cambiara de ahora en adelante._

 _Itachi sonrió y asintió.- Esta bien, padre. Sasuke y yo te entendemos y perdonamos._

 _-Ese es mi hijo.-_ _Le revolvió el cabello.- Terminare unos asuntos, así que te pido que regreses a casa y le cuentes a Sasuke para que se anime. Yo regresare en un rato y hablare con el._

 _El meno_ _r asintió, se despidió de su padre con nuevos ánimos, estaba seguro que la noticia animaría a Sasuke. Camino por los pasillos para llegar al elevador que lo dejaría en el primer piso donde lo espera el chofer._

 _Justo_ _cuando el elevador iba a cerrarse vio a su tío Madara dirigirse a la oficina de su padre. Antes de poder saludarlo las puertas del elevador se cerraron._

 _Llegó al recibidor del edificio donde su chofer lo esperaba. Al divisarlo el chofer se puso de pie y ambos caminaron a la salida._

 _Cuando_ _estaba por bajar el ultimo escalón para llegar a la banqueta, un golpe seco se escucho cerca, seguido de un grito femenino y al mirar a su izquierda se encontró con un cuerpo inmóvil. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al distinguir a su padre tirado en el suelo, con cortes y sangre por todos lados. La sangre proveniente de su cabeza corría por el suelo creando un charco espeso color rojo._

 _Con paso lento_ _y tembloroso se acerco a la multitud de personas que se comenzaban a juntar alrededor del famoso empresario. Se arrodillo ante el cuerpo inerte de su padre, con una mano temblorosa le cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Las personas lo vieron con pena pero nadie intento alejarlo o consolarlo._

 _Su padre_ _estaba muerto, ya no habría un mañana libre para ir al zoológico o al parque. Nunca mas._

 _Itachi_ _levanto la vista hacia el edificio, justo en la ventana rota por la que su padre cayo, ahí pudo divisar el rostro de su tío que se volteo adentrándose a la oficina._

Abrió los ojos para mirar el escaso follaje del árbol. Pronto seria invierno.

Su tío habia matado a su padre, ahora estaba seguro y pronto pagaría por ello.

 _Muy pronto._

.

* * *

 **Yo!**

De nuevo, perdonen.

En fin, en este capitulo muestro la vida de Sakura antes de volverse inmortal y de alguna forma, el como lo hizo. El capitulo lo nombre así porque solo habla de cosas del pasado, el siguiente se llamara presente porque mostrare las cosas que están pasando.

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_

 _ **Erisassi:**_ ¡Hola! Es un gusto verte (leerte) de nuevo :3. Se reencontraran ;), pero no creo que sea tan bonito como para dar celos :v. Pero obvio que hare sufrir un poco a Sasuki :v. Muchas Gracias por tu comentario :* . Saludos, y nos vemos en el siguiente ;).

 **Mariana989:** ¡Hola! Traigo (retrasada nuevamente) la conti xD. El insomnio nos empuja a pensar locuras :v, yo empecé con esta en una noche que no podía dormir xD. Si, Karin ¬¬. Pues si, Itachi sabe algo, y ya saldrá que. Madara...¿Qué piensas ahora de el? :v. Itachi siempre ha sido un pan, :3, ahora solo falta saber las razones de sus acciones .-.. Si, En el próximo aparecerá su encuentro con Sasuke :v. Y Sasori, pues es el. Aunque en este estuvo ausente, en el próximo regresa con fuerza :p. Sakura, le esperan varias cosas mas, y aun falta para que revele su verdadero nombre. Sin mas, Muchas Gracias por el comentario. :* 3. Siempre es un gusto leerte. Saludos y Nos vemos en el próximo! :D

 **Ivette Uchiha:** Hola! Es un gusto leerte de nuevo. jaja, si ya regrese, perdona que haya tardado tanto, ya hasta se te olvidaron algunas cosas xD. Confieso que cuando escribo igual se me olvidan y tengo que releer todo :´v, ya he metido la pata algunas veces por olvidar detalles y tengo que cambiar ciertas cosas para arreglarlo xD, espero que no se noten. De nada, me gusta mucho leer los comentarios, y que mejor que agradecerles por que sin su apoyo ya hubiera dejado esto hace un buen, :p y si me gustaría realizar algo alterno pero primero me enfocare en terminar esta historia, es que enserio me gusto mucho tu, bueno tus teorías. :D. Así que espero leer las próximas, que tengas. Si, esto de el romance va poco a poco, principalmente por Sasuke xD. A veces siento que me estoy pasando con el Sasosaku :v, pero los recuerdos son mas fáciles de escribir :p. Si eso he visto, al inicio yo tenia en mente una historia corta, pero al paso que voy será mas larga de lo que imagine xD. Me gustaría mucho poner un capitulo especial por el cumpleaños de mi Sasuke 3 , pero en el fic estamos en Noviembre :´v, así que no puedo meterlo, de hecho si lo escribí, me apresurare para avanzar la historia y subirlo. O tal ves se me bote y lo suba como algo alternativo xD. Sin mas, espero tu comentario para este capitulo. Muchas gracias :* 3. ¡Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente!.

 **Notas:**

-En el capitulo 5 muestro el recuerdo donde la acusan de ser una ladrona, aquí esta completo.

-En el capitulo 6 se muestra el recuerdo donde la acusan de bruja, aquí ya muestro como sucedió.

-El collar del que se habla es el mismo que perdió Kaguya cuando la castigaron.

-La narración en cursiva al inicio son de las primeras paginas del diario. Ahí esta escrita toda la vida de Sakura.

-Sakura desde el inicio nunca fue inmortal, a los diecinueve años es cuando se convierte.

Creo que serian todas las notas, si tienen alguna duda, siempre estaré gustosa en aclararla.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Sus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir.

Sin mas, nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Saludos y besos! :*

.

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_

.


	19. Confusiones

¡He vuelto!

 **Antes que nada: una gran, gran disculpa.**

Se que dije que seria mas constante, :´v. Soy una mala persona ToT.

Pero no las molesto mas :´(.

Nos vemos abajo.

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Capitulo XVII

.

 **Confusiones**

.

.

Sakura se encontraba limpiando su desastre de la mañana con nuevos animos, ya no se sentia tan deprimida.

Mientras limpiaba la mesa de vidrio donde desayunaban, pudo apreciar su reflejo. Se le quedo mirando un largo tiempo e inconscientemente se llevo su mano al pequeño diamante color lila tatuado en su frente.

 **"Bruja" " Todo es tu culpa" "¡Estas maldita!" " Eres un monstruo" " Solo traes desgracias"**

Sakura cubrió sus oídos ante las voces que la atacaban.

-¡Basta! -Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, hasta que se sintió mas segura y comprobó que estaba en silencio de nuevo. Sintiéndose asfixiada en esa habitación y en todo el apartamento, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo.

Solo quería escapar de sus pensamientos, distraerse. Inconscientemente termino frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Con paso vacilante entro en el establecimiento y se encontró con el rostro sereno del encargado, Kakashi Hatake.

Al reparar en ella, el peliblanco dejo su atención de su libro de pasta naranja y le saludo con un gesto de mano, ella supuso que le estaba sonriendo detrás de su cubre bocas. Sintiéndose repentinamente triste camino hasta el.

-Buenos días, Kakashi-san-Saludo la peli rosa simulando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sakura, ¿todo bien?- Indago.- Pareces afligida.

Ante su pregunta, por alguna razón no pudo mas y se echo a llorar frente al escritorio. Kakashi se sorprendió de su reacción y agradeció que la biblioteca estuviera vaciá en ese momento. Rodeo el escritorio y se acerco a la chica guiándola a un asiento intentando darle apoyo moral mientras dejaba que se desahogara.

Unos minutos después Sakura comenzó a calmar su llanto hasta quedar en simples gimoteos. El bibliotecario le coloco una taza de té frente a ella y se sentó enfrente con otra igual esperando a que la chica se calmara para que pudieran hablar sobre lo que la tenia así.

-Gracias.- Espeto la peli rosa tomando del cálido té y dejando la taza entre sus temblorosas manos.

-Puedes hablar si quieres, yo te escuchare.-Animo el peliblando mientras bebía de su propio té.

-¿Se acuerda de la vez qué platicamos sobre los recuerdos? -Pregunto mirándolo con ojos aun cristalizados, Kakashi asintió.-Pues recordé algo que no me hace feliz.

-¿Como que?-Curioseo el hombre mirándola fijamente.

Sakura se mordió el labrio.- Recordé que no soy nadie...Nunca fui nadie...no tengo un nombre, yo lo perdí, lo olvide y alguien me ha asignado este.

-Mmm...-Kakashi ladeo la cabeza mirando a un costado, pensativo, tomo aire y continuo.-¿Sabes?... Es cierto que los nombres son importantes, pero los nombres no son los que le dan sentido a las personas, son las personas mismas. Es como yo, cuando escucho tu nombre, tu eres la que se me viene a la mente, incluso si te llamaras de otra forma, la que se me vendría a la mente seguirías siendo tu. Los nombres no hacen a las personas, las personas son las que le dan un significado a esos nombres. Ya sean significados, de amor, poder, miedo u odio. Esos significados no se dan por las letras de tu nombre, se dan por la persona que porta ese nombre.

Kakashi le sonrió debajo de su cubre bocas cuando termino. Sakura lo miro perdida en las palabras que habia dicho.

-Creo que...tiene razón, aun así...-Sakura apretó mas la taza en sus manos mirando el contenido.-¿Que pasa cuando ese nombre no trae mas que muerte y cadáveres en cada una de sus letras?-Pregunto mirándolo seriamente, el peliblanco se mostro descolocado por la inusual pregunta.-Solo hay desgracias, sangre y mucho dolor en mis recuerdos...Tenia razón Kakashi-san.

-¿En que?-Se atrevió a preguntar el peliblanco. Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

-En que saber la verdad no me haría feliz.

-Yo no recuerdo haber dicho algo como eso.-La pelirosa fruncio sus cejas, el bibliotecario continuo.- Yo solo recuerdo haberte preguntado si te haria feliz saber tu pasado.

-Bueno..-De repente se sintió molesta.-Descubrí lo que me pregunto, saber la verdad no me hace feliz. Soy una mala persona, y tal como dijo, no me gusto saber eso.

-No te molestes, Sakura.-El peliblanco le hablo suavemente.-Yo no dije eso para que te molestaras o para hacerte sentir mal. Yo te lo dije como una forma en la que pudieras entender que no siempre saber la verdad sobre uno mismo es lo mejor. Hay veces en las que es mejor no poder recordar ciertas cosas.-Un pequeño deje de melancolía bañaba las palabras del hombre.-Quería que tu vieras que por alguna razón tu tenias la oportunidad de olvidar aquel pasado que te daña, que tienes la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo sin cadenas ni arrepentimientos.

-¿Esta sugiriendo que viva como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué me olvide de todo el dolor y de todo el daño que hice, de todas las personas? ¿Así, sin mas? -Pregunto con cierto rencor.

Kakashi suspiro pesadamente.-Solo digo que deberías ver el lado bueno de esto, muchas personas quisiéramos poder olvidar el pasado que nos lastima, pero eso no es algo fácil de hacer...-Mientras Kakashi tomaba una pausa, Sakura pensó detenidamente en sus palabras.-No te estoy pidiendo que ignores todo eso, te estoy diciendo que lo superes, que no te aferres a ello. Por alguna razón tienes esta nueva oportunidad, aprovechala.

-Aun así no puedo olvidar todo esto, usted no entiende. -Comento con desesperación.-Todas esas personas murieron por mi culpa, yo las mate.

El peliblanco se sorprendió ante la confesión, miro con detenimiento el rostro de tristeza y desesperación de Sakura y supo que ella no seria capaz de matar a alguien. Ella se sentía culpable de las muertes que la atormentaban, pero el estaba seguro que ella no las mato directamente. Sintió un poco de pena por ella, habia sufrido tanto.

-Se que puede sonar cruel pero,...-Comento haciendo que ella le prestara su total atención.-Ya están muertos, todas esas personas de las que hablas, ya están muertas. Debes entender esto, Sakura. No importa cuanto te culpes o llores por ellos, no van a volver, nunca lo harán.

La peli rosa abrió ligeramente los labios como si quisiera protestar, pero los volvió a cerrar y bajo la mirada.

-Mira, Sakura. Yo no se exactamente lo que te paso. Pero puedo afirmar que todas esas personas de las que hablas no te culpan de lo sucedido. Sakura, tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, ya no hay nadie que te haga daño. Así que...solo se feliz. No puedes hacer feliz a nadie mas si no eres feliz tu primero. Vive, y si aun te duele, entonces haz esto... _Vive por ellos, vive por todos ellos, se feliz por todos ellos._

Sakura abrió completamente sus ojos verdes al escuchar a Kakashi.

 ** _"Vive, por favor...hazlo por nosotros"_**

Al recordar las palabras de su madre, entendió a lo que se refería Kakashi y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Sabia que su pasado habia estado lleno de dolor, pero Kakashi tenia razón, ya no podía hacer nada por ellos, ella tenia una nueva oportunidad de emendar sus errores y la habia ignorado mientras se revolcaba en su dolor.

Trataría de ser feliz, de comenzar de nuevo. Se esforzaría en lograrlo, por todos ellos. Ella seria feliz por todos ellos. Ella viviría por todos ellos. Quería saber mas, aun mas. Quería conocer todo su pasado. Pero ahora ya no era por su egoísmo de conocer la verdad, ahora quería saber la verdad porque quería saber cuan feliz tenia que ser, quería saber a cuantas personas tenia que pedirle perdón. Eso haría.

Se limpio las lagrimas con una leve sonrisa y una nueva resolución.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.- Sakura le dio una leve sonrisa con pequeños restos de lagrimas en sus ojos. Kakashi se sorprendió ante la forma en que lo llamo.

-¿Sensei?

La pelirosa asintió ante el rostro confundido del peliblanco.- Usted es muy sabio, me ha ayudado mucho, por eso lo considero un sensei, ¿a caso le molesta? Si es así puedo..

-Esta bien, no me molesta.-Kakashi sonrió.-De hecho así me llamaban antes. -Comento rascándose la cabeza.

-¿A si? ¿Era usted un maestro?

-Umm, Digamos que si.-El peliblanco sonrió.

-¿Como qu-

-Sakura, ¿te gustaría trabajar aquí?- Kakashi la interrumpió abruptamente. Sakura se sorprendió ante la propuesta. En realidad, si habia estado pensando en buscar un empleo, ya no quería ser una carga para Sasuke y además, se comenzaba a aburrir sola en casa.

-Si me gustaría...pero, ¿Por qué me lo pide tan de repente?

-Bueno, necesito ayuda para acomodar algunos libros, y como veo que te gusta mucho estar aquí y que no tienes nada mas que hacer, quise proponértelo.

La peli rosa intento no sentirse ofendida ante lo ultimo porque sabia que era verdad e intento sonreír.- Gracias, me gustaría ayudar.

-Bien, empiezas mañana.

.

.

* * *

.

Naruto manejaba sonrientemente en su auto color naranja hacia su restaurante favorito. Estaba muy feliz por haber salido temprano de clases. Pronto serian vacaciones de fin de curso, solo tenia que aguantar tres días mas de aburridas clases, exámenes y proyectos, para embarcarse en un mes entero de vagancia donde su sillón, (grande, muy suave, color naranja) y su pantalla plana serian su mas grande compañía, sin olvidar, claro, a cientos de botes de ramen instantáneo.

Estaba tan emocionado, casi podía sentir su mullido sofá debajo de él mientras veía su queridísimo programa de ninjas asesinos.

Dio una vuelta hacia una avenida con su permanente sonrisa, ya podía saborear el delicioso caldo y los suaves fideos.

Al momento que la sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas grande en su rostro un borrón rosa capto su atención en un semáforo en rojo, sin dudarlo asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla para asegurarse que era su rosada amiga la que caminaba por la banqueta.

Su sonrisa creció hasta convertirse en una demostración de perfectos dientes blancos. ¡Oh pero que día tan maravilloso era ese!

-¡Sakura-chan!- Llamo, orillándose donde la joven estaba a punto de pasar, ésta pronto reacciono al escuchar el grito y escaneo el lugar con sus verdes ojos hasta enfocar la brillante cabellera rubia del joven que le sonreía agitando un brazo desde la ventanilla de su llamativo auto.

-Naruto...

.

.

 _-¡Itadakimasu!_

Naruto comenzó a engullir alegremente los deliciosos fideos de su humeante tazón. Estaban en una mesa junto a la ventana del modesto restaurate de ramen, "Ichiraku", que tanto amaba el rubio.

Sakura, que se encontraba sentada frente a el, murmuro un _"Itadakimasu"_ y tomo con sus palillos una generosa porción de suaves fideos. La verdad era que no noto que tenia hambre hasta que el delicioso olor del caldo se filtro por sus fosas nasales, _no habia desayunado después de todo_.

Los ojos azules dejaron su atención de su plato para dirigirla al rostro de la peli rosa que estaba por terminar su primer bocado.

Naruto sonrió cuando los ojos verdes brillaron de gusto.

-¡¿Verdad que es el ramen más delicioso que has probado, Sakura-chan?! -Comento el rubio con los ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

La peli rosa asintió con entusiasmo.-Es muy delicioso.-Concedió y luego de pensar un momento, añadió.-Aunque creo que nunca habia probado el ramen.

Naruto abrió la boca tanto, que Sakura pensó que incluso le llegaría al suelo, y se levanto de su silla apoyando sus dos manos en la mesa, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas por su exagerada reacción.

-¡No puedo creerlo Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas probado el ramen? ¡¿Acaso haz vivido todo este tiempo debajo de las piedras como para perderte de uno de los platillos mas sabrosos que este mundo puede ofrecer?!

Pregunto el rubio de forma escandalosa con sus ojos aun abiertos de par en par, incluso unos clientes voltearon en su dirección. Sakura se removió incomoda en su asiento pensando que, efectivamente, _habia estado los últimos años debajo de la tierra_. Pero eso era algo que Naruto no tenia porque saber.

-Tranquilizate, Naruto.- Le indico con tono exigente e incluso un poco enojado. El chico hizo caso y se sentó de nuevo aun con la expresión de asombro en su rostro, un poco menos exagerada.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan, es solo que me sorprendí. No puedo creer que nunca hayas probado el ramen.

-Esta bien, no te apures.-Sakura le sonrió un poco y pensó en la manera de justificarse.-Umm, bueno, es que no es un platillo común de donde vengo.

Naruto pareció entender y asintió.- ¿De donde eres Sakura-chan?

En el momento en que el rubio termino de formular su pregunta, deseo no haber dicho aquello, _¿Qué le diría a ese escandaloso ahora?_ Maldijo su estupidez y se mordió la lengua. Debía pensar rápido que decirle a ese chico.

Naruto no era muy inteligente que digamos, podría despistarlo y decirle cualquier cosa, _¿verdad?_

-B-bueno, veras yo soy... v-vengo de...-Sakura comenzó a tartamudear con nerviosismo. Se mordió el labio con frustración cuando vio la cara confundida del rubio, seguro su actitud era muy sospechosa. Tomo un poco de aire, calmándose.- Si, bueno, yo soy d...

Antes de terminar de hablar, el sonido de algo rompiéndose retumbo por todo el establecimiento, interrumpiéndola. Ambos giraron buscando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, encontrando la fuente a dos mesas mas al fondo de donde estaban. Desde su lugar pudieron distinguir a dos meseros que se acercaban rápidamente a auxiliar a un hombre joven de cabello castaño que se sujetaba el pecho e intentaba respirar a grandes bocanadas.

Las personas comenzaron a alterarse, los meseros corrían de un lado a otro y los gritos de ayuda de un pelirrojo ponían mas tenso el lugar.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente y fue a ver que sucedía siendo seguida de cerca por el rubio. La mesa ya estaba rodeada por un buen numero de personas entre meseros y clientes. La peli rosa pudo distinguir rápidamente al castaño que se seguía sujetándose el pecho con dolor en su intento por poder respirar, su piel presentaba un tono rojizo, sus labios y parpados comenzaban a hincharse anormalmente. Una alarma se encendió en ella al verlo con detenimiento.

-¡Kankuro! ¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estas ahogando?...-Un pelirrojo le hablaba desesperadamente al castaño y le golpeaba levemente la espalda en su intento por ayudarlo.- ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!

-¿Que sucede?-Inquirió Sakura abriéndose paso hasta llegar a un lado de Kankuro. El pelirrojo detuvo sus golpes y la miro inspeccionar el rostro y los signos vitales de su acompañante.-¿Como comenzó todo?

-Estábamos comiendo normalmente y charlábamos...de repente el comenzó a toser, se sujeto el pecho y comenzó a inhalar como si no pudiera respirar.- Explico atropelladamente, Sakura asintió mientras colocaba su oído derecho en el pecho del afectado.-Le comencé a golpear la espalda pensando que se estaba ahogando con algo, pero no funciona. Cada vez se le es mas difícil respirar y su piel comenzó a tornarse roja.

-No se esta ahogando por alguna obstrucción en su laringe, eso lo puedo asegurar. ¡Por favor, háganse a un lado para permitir que respire!-Indico y comenzó a aflojarle la ropa, frunció el ceño cuando percibió que la inflamación en su rostro cada vez era mayor.-Presenta una respiración errática acompañada de tos y puedo distinguir silbidos en su pecho lo que significa que la mucosa bronquial se ha inflamado provocando espasmos en los bronquios que están dificultando su respiración, ha entrado en un broncoespasmo. ¿Ya le llamaron a una ambulancia?

-Esta en camino, estará aquí entre tres y diez minutos-Aviso una mesera. La peli rosa asintió con preocupación.

Ahora se dirigió al afectado- ¿Puede hablar?.-El castaño negó con dificultad y comenzó a toser.- De acuerdo, manténgase tranquilo por favor, le voy a hacer unas preguntas y usted va a asentir si esta sintiendo estos síntomas.-El castaño asintió.- ¿Le duele el pecho o siente alguna opresión?.-Kankuro asintió.- ¿Padece asma?-El castaño negó.- ¿Siente algún ardor o picor en las palmas de su manos, pies o alguna otra parte del cuerpo?-El joven asintió.-De acuerdo, ¿es alérgico a algo?-Una vez mas asintió y la alarma vibro en Sakura.- ¿A que?

-Mi hermano es alérgico al pescado.-Intervino el joven pelirrojo.-Pero no ha pedido nada que tuviera pescado, normalmente lo evita.

-¡El naruto! -Grito una mesera.

-¿Como dice?.-Pregunto el rubio, que hasta entonces se habia mantenido callado.

-Eso es.-Menciono el dueño del establecimiento.- Son los rollos que están en el caldo, están hechos de pescado. El joven pidió un tazón de ramen con _narutos._

-Creo que ya se lo que ocurre.-Anuncio Sakura mientras le volvía a checar la presión arterial, aun se encontraba estable. -Esta padeciendo una anafilaxia alérgica.-Diagnosticó con seriedad.-Empeora con cada minuto, debemos evitar que entre en un shock anafiláctico hasta que llegue la ambulancia. Ayúdenme a recostarlo en el suelo de lado por favor.- El hermano, Naruto y un mesero lo acomodaron en el suelo tal y como lo indicaba la peli rosa.-No lo muevan demasiado. Kankuro ¿Verdad?, guarde la calma, todo estará bien. Ahora dígame, ¿Cuenta con epinefrina de emergencia?-El castaño negó.

-En el botiquín puede que haya algo como eso.-Comento la hija del dueño del restaurante.

-Vaya rápido por el por favor.- Pidió Sakura.- Hay que cubrirlo para que no pierda calor.-El pelirrojo se quito rápidamente el suéter marrón que cargaba y cubrió a su hermano mayor con el, algunos clientes ofrecieron sus abrigos también y Sakura fue cubriéndolo con ellos, y seguía supervisando sus signos vitales.-Con eso esta bien.

Gotas de sudor comenzaban a bajar por la frente de Sakura, se sentía un poco presionada, estaba haciendo todo lo posible. Sentía que la ambulancia tardaba demasiado y los síntomas cada vez empeoraban agraviando la situación.

-¡Aquí esta el botiquín! -Anuncio la chica un poco agitada con una caja del tamaño de un maletín color rojo.

-Dámelo.- La peli rosa escaneo todo el contenido en busca de un dispositivo parecido a una pluma pero mucho mas grueso. Para su alivio y fortuna encontró justo lo que estaba buscando. Lo tomo rápidamente y leyó para verificar si era la epinefrina inyectable, efectivamente lo era. Lo abrió rápidamente, recordando la forma de aplicarlo que leyó en uno de los libros de medicina de la biblioteca.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?- La mano del pelirrojo detuvo la suya cuando estaba apunto de inyectar la medicina en la parte exterior del muslo del castaño. Ella levanto la vista mirando directamente los ojos verde agua.

-¿Quieres salvar a tu hermano?-Pregunto ella en cambio, siendo sincera, no sentía nada de seguridad en si misma, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se movía como si conociera todo a la perfección, se lo atribuyo a su pasado como medico y los recientes libros de medicina y programas de representaciones de casos de emergencia que habia visto. El pelirrojo soltó su muñeca.

-Confío en ti.

Sakura le asintió con una mirada de seguridad. De forma rápida y experta introdujo la aguja en el centro del muslo exterior del castaño y presionó la válvula para administrar el contenido. Pasado un minuto de que inyecto la epinefrina, Kankuro comenzó a respirar mas acompasadamente. Sakura sonrió y checo sus signos vitales. En ese momento las sirenas de la ambulancia se oyeron y un minuto después los paramédicos entraron rápidamente con una camilla, un tanque de oxígeno y demás instrumentos. La peli rosa se hizo aun lado dándole paso a los expertos que no tardaron en darle tratamiento al paciente.

-¿Alguien le administro epinefrina?-Pregunto una mujer de corto cabello negro, mientras revisaba al castaño que ya habia sido instalado a una camilla. Una vez terminado, el joven fue trasladado a la ambulancia. La mujer se quedo atrás esperando una respuesta.

-Yo lo hice.- Respondió Sakura.- El paciente entro en anafilaxia y era necesario...¿estuvo mal?

La pelinegra sonrió.- Gracias a ti se ha salvado, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

-¿Mi hermano estará bien?-Intervino el joven de ojos verde agua con ansiedad.

-Si, ya esta estable, lo trasladaremos al hospital, puedes subir a la ambulancia para acompañarlo.-El chico asintió y se volteo en dirección a la peli rosa.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermano. Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara y estoy en deuda contigo.-El pelirrojo se inclino ante ella, Sakura se sintió apenada ante el gesto.

-Esta bien, no tienes que hacer eso. Yo solo hice lo que estaba en mis manos.

Gaara se enderezo y la miro fijamente.- Has salvado la vida de mi hermano y siempre te estaré agradecido, se que Kankuro se siente igual. Espero poder retribuírtelo algún día...

-Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura.

-Sakura, espero volverte a ver pronto. Gracias.-El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa y se encamino a la ambulancia. Sakura respiro de nuevo una vez que lo perdió de vista, se sentía un poco abrumada ante su presencia, debido a que su flameante cabello rojo le recordaba a Sasori.

-¡Shizune-san!

La mujer volteo encontrándose con una caracterisistica cabellera rubia.-¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Lo mismo digo yo! ¡¿No deberías estar en la escuela con la vieja?!

-Hoy es mi día de guardia en el hospital.-Comento Shizune con paciencia.-Y sabes que a Tsunade-sama no le gusta que la llames así. Apropósito, ¿No deverias estar tú en clase?

-Salí temprano hoy.-Informo Naruto rascándose la nuca.-Vine a comer con Sakura-chan... y pues todo esto sucedió.

-Así que Sakura...¿Dime a caso eres medico o estudias medicina.?-Cuestiono la mujer. A decir verdad, se sorprendió de lo bien que habia procedido esa muchacha en esa complicada situación de emergencia. Sentía genuina admiración por la impecable actuación de la chica.

-¡Es cierto Sakura-chan! ¡Estuviste increíble! ¡No pude apartar mis ojos de ti! ¡De veras! ¡Actuaste como toda una profesional!

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder y un calor en el pecho.-Umm. Siendo honesta, me gusta mucho lo que tenga que ver con la medicina, así que me la paso leyendo sobre eso en la biblioteca, pero no soy medico ni estudio nada de eso.

-¿Y no quieres?

La peli rosa y Naruto miraron sorprendidos a Shizune.

-¿Que quiere decir Shizune-san?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Sakura tiene mucho talento eso puedo verlo, se que si hablo con Tsunade-sama sobre esto, no se negara a ofrecerte una beca en la Universidad de Konoha, dime ¿te gustaría?

-Yo...

-¡Shizune-san, esta todo listo para irnos!-Un paramédico la llamo asomándose por la puerta. Un poco alejado de ellos.

-Enseguida voy!-Respondió la pelinegra y se dirigió de nuevo a Sakura.-Piénsalo, cuando tengas una respuesta ve a la universidad y buscame, o ve directamente con la directora, dile que vas de parte mía si es que no estoy. Naruto te dará la dirección. Nos vemos.-Shizune comenzó a alejarse y antes de salir completamente por la puerta le dio unas ultimas palabras a la peli rosa.- Tienes talento Sakura, no lo desaproveches.

Con esto la mujer salio del restaurante y pronto las sirenas desaparecieron.

.

.

-¿Y que piensas hacer, Sakura-chan?-Pregunto el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Estaban en su coche y él manejaba hacia el edificio donde vivía Sasuke. La peli rosa miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla sentada en el asiento a su lado, le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

-No lo se.-Confesó.-¿Que crees que debería hacer?

Naruto reprimió el impulso de voltear a verla, el tenia muy en claro lo que debería hacer.-Aceptar, por supuesto. ¡Es una gran oportunidad Sakura-chan!-Le animo viéndola con entusiasmo, rápidamente regreso su vista a la carretera , no quería tener un accidente por _sus arrebatos de efusividad_ , como lo llamaba su padre. -¡Estuviste increíble ahí! Shizune-san tiene mucha razón, enserio tienes talento como medico. ¡Aun no me creo que solo hayas leído libros!

Sakura sonrió, siendo contagiada por la efusividad del rubio.-¿En serio piensas eso?

-¡De veras!-Afirmo con una gran sonrisa.-¡Definitivamente debes hacerlo! ¡Tu serás una gran medico! ¡Creelo Sakura-chan!

-Gracias, Naruto.-Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa que Naruto pudo ver al estar detenidos en un semáforo. El rubio le devolvió una sonrisa igual.

-¿Entonces lo harás?

-Si.-Afirmo.-Aunque no se que vaya a decir Sasuke-kun de todo esto. -Comento con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Y a quien le importa lo que piense el teme?-Alego Naruto con aire celoso.-¿Por que te importa tanto?

-Sasuke-kun es alguien...importante para mi.-Menciono un tanto evasiva.-Vivo en su casa después de todo, así que creo que es importante que sepa lo que hago, y...a mi me interesa mucho que este de acuerdo, _le he causado muchos problemas todo este tiempo_.-Rememoro mas para si misma, el de ojos azules estaba atento.- Ya no quiero causarle mas inconvenientes.

El Uzumaki no dijo nada, se sumió en un silencio donde se debatía entre decir algo o no. Al final decidió hacerlo.

-¿Como conociste a Sasuke? ¿Que...relación hay entre ustedes?

El interrogatorio descoloco a Sakura. No esperaba esa pregunta, se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación, _habia hablado de mas._ No sabia que responderle _, ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Qué tanto sabia Naruto?_

Ante su silencio, Naruto continuo.-Se que no son... _novios_ o algo por el estilo, Sasuke me lo aclaro, lo que no me dijo es como se conocieron y porque viven juntos. ¿De donde vienes Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué estas con Sasuke? ¿Que significa el teme para ti?

-Sasuke-kun significa mucho para mi, él me ha ayudado mucho y lo sigue haciendo. _Él me salvo._ Le debo mucho.

La respuesta confundió a Naruto.

-¿Sasuke te salvo? ¿De que?- Quiso saber, la peli rosa compuso una expresión de tristeza que el rubio capto enseguida. Al verla, las palabras de Sasuke hicieron eco en su mente. _"Es algo complicado, algún día te lo contare... cuando yo mismo pueda entenderlo"._ Se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Esperaría a que alguno de ellos se lo dijera. O tal vez insistiría después.-Esta bien, no me lo digas si no quieres.

Sakura suspiro aliviada y agradecida.- Lo siento, te lo contare cuando este mas...segura.

-Esta bien Sakura-chan, no insistiré mas por hoy.-Le sonrió.-¡Ah, llegamos!

Los ojos verdes de Sakura enfocaron el edificio, el rubio se estaciono. Ella se desabrocho el cinturón y bajo. Al ver que el rubio no hacia ademan de salir, pregunto.-¿No vienes?

-Mi mama me pidió comprar unas cosas para la comida y ya voy retrasado.-Naruto hizo una mueca, ya se le habia olvidado exactamente que era lo que su madre le de pidió.-Saludame al teme.

-Esta bien, cuidate.

El rubio asintió.-¡Nos vemos Sakura-chan!

La peli rosa vio como se perdía a gran velocidad por la avenida el llamativo auto. Con una sonrisa se encamino hasta su departamento.

Estaba feliz, ahora tenia trabajo, y una posible nueva escuela donde podría estudiar. Seria como una persona normal de esa época y con ello cumplir la nueva meta que tenia. Ser feliz y hacer feliz.

.

.

Entro al apartamento con una pequeña sonrisa, ya eran mas de las dos de la tarde, Sasuke no tardaría en llegar. Al adentrarse mas para colgar su bolsa en el perchero de la entrada, percibió un olor, bastante delicioso, proveniente de la cocina.

Con curiosidad, camino para ver que era ese delicioso olor entre carne frita y especias. Se quedo de pie en el umbral de la entrada al ver a Sasuke concentrado en freír lo que fuera que estaba cocinando. Se le veía tranquilo, serio y tan apuesto como siempre; Porque ella, a pesar de todo, aceptaba que el pelinegro era un joven muy atractivo, _demasiado_. Decidió mirarlo un poco mas, después de todo ver a Sasuke Uchiha cocinar era algo digno de admirar por las escasas oportunidades de verlo.

-¿Estabas en la biblioteca? -Sasuke no la miro, seguía concentrado en su sartén.

Ella pensó que era claro que él ya sabia que estaba ahí desde el momento en que entro por la puerta, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír y responder con un: _Estoy de vuelta_.

El pelinegro por fin se volteo a mirarla enarcando una ceja e intentado evitar que una sonrisa ladeada apareciera. Ella sonrió y añadió.-No estaba en la biblioteca...bueno, si estuve ahí...-Corrigió.-Pero no vengo de ahí. Me encontré con Naruto y me invito a comer ramen, el me trajo de vuelta. -El amago de sonrisa desapareció de Sasuke ante aquello.-Por cierto, te manda saludos.

El asintió y volvió a su labor. Repentinamente se sentía irritado.

-Hace mucho que no te veo cocinar.-Musito Sakura a un lado de él, mirando lo que hacia. Eso le sorprendió, no se dio cuenta cuando se acerco.-Seguro estará delicioso.

-Pero ya comiste así que...

-No he comido, en realidad tengo mucha hambre. No pude comer bien.-Se lamento Sakura mirando la carne. Si que tenia hambre.

-Te veo mas animada, ¿paso algo bueno?.-Pregunto con recelo Sasuke. Quiso añadir, con Naruto, afortunadamente se mordió la lengua antes de hacerlo.

-¡Si!.-Respondió animada.- ¡Conseguí trabajo!

-¿Trabajo? -No se espero esa noticia.-¿En que?

-Voy a ayudar en la biblioteca.

Sasuke apago la estufa y le devolvió la mirada.- No necesitas un trabajo.

-¡Claro que si!-Refuto la peli rosa.- Ya no quiero ser una carga para ti Sasuke. Tu me das asilo, comida...¡Incluso me compras ropa!

-¿Y eso que?

-Pues para mi eso es ser una carga. Tú no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Te lo agradezco mucho Sasuke.-Sakura le sonrió.- Pero debo aprender a hacer y conseguir las cosas por mi misma en este...mundo. _No siempre dependeré de ti._

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos. Sasuke volvió su atención en lo que habia cocinado.

-¿Comemos? Ya esta listo-El pelinegro cambio el tema. Sakura asintió, un tanto confundida por la repentina atmosfera tensa.

Se sentaron a comer en silencio.

-¡Esta muy rico!-Alago Sakura después de probar la carne frita con verduras, y extra de tomate, que habia preparado Sasuke. -Si que sabes cocinar, ¡yo creo que ya estas listo para casarte!-Bromeo.

El pelinegro la miro fijamente, con sus palillos tomo un trozo de carne y antes de introducirlo en su boca, murmuro con rostro serio.

-Tal vez lo haga.

Y comenzó a masticar ante la asombrada mirada de la peli rosa.

.

Sakura lavaba los trastes con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke los secaba y acomodaba. La comida habia sido deliciosa y agradable.

-Sabes Sasuke-kun, hay otra cosa que quiero contarte.-Comento Sakura con una sonrisa radiante, el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada de reojo para que supiera que la escuchaba, ella continuo.- Algo paso hoy en el restaurante donde comía con Naruto. ¡Fue algo muy sorpresivo para mi y Naruto!- Narraba sin darse cuenta en la forma tan ruda en la que Sasuke sostenía el plato entre sus manos.-Recibí una propuesta muy importante hoy.-Anuncio con una sonrisa.- _Me hizo muy feliz._..-El pelinegro, al ver su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas, se sintió mas molesto.- Al inicio me sentí confundía y dudosa...¡Pero Naruto me convenció! Fue muy lindo...logro que aceptara.-Entre cada palabra que decía su sonrisa crecía y la ira de Sasuke también.-Pero...antes de tomar cualquier decisión...-La peli rosa tomo aire y giro a su derecha tomando levente el brazo de Sasuke para que la mirara.- Quiero saber que piensas y si estas de acuerdo. A mi me interesa mucho tu opinión.-Sakura sonrió.

El pelinegro sintió su sangre hervir, se sentía insultado. _¡¿Quería que le diera su bendición para ser la novia del tarado de Naruto?!_ -Así que, Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué piensas en que yo acept...

El sonido de la porcelana haciéndose añicos contra el piso de madera, le sorprendió haciéndola callar. Al mismo tiempo las manos de Sasuke la tomaron por los hombros con fuerza. La ira en el interior del pelinegro estalló.

-¡¿Qué que pienso?!-Sasuke le grito en la cara completamente encolerizado, por alguna razón se sentía traicionado.-¿De verdad quieres que te diga que pienso? ¡Pienso que eres una traidora y una mentirosa! ¡Eso es lo que pienso!

-¿De que estas...-Un apretón en sus hombros la acallaron.

-¿Qué querías? ¡Que te felicitara por tu nueva relación con Naruto! ¡Felicidades Sakura!-Le escupió con desdén. - ¡Y pensar que creí en ti! ¡Que estúpido!

Sasuke la soltó y le dio la espalda, sus manos temblaban por la ira. No solo sentía rabia, también tenia una extraña y desagradable mezcla entre dolor, pánico y nostalgia, una sensación que se le hacia conocida, como si ya hubiera vivido aquello. La peli rosa se encontraba inmóvil ante la escena.

-Sasuke-kun...Te equivocas, yo no...- Ella se le acerco en un intento por aclarale las cosas y calmarlo, en eso el pelinegro volvió a tomarla de los hombros y la arrincono entre el fregadero y su cuerpo.

-¿Por que él, Sakura?.-Pregunto en tono amenazadoramente bajo.-¿Por que siempre él?...¡Él lo tiene todo! ¡Él tiene todo lo que a mi me falta, todo lo que yo quiero! ¡Ahora incluso a ti!-La peli rosa sintió el agarre intensificarse hasta llegar a dolerle, ella estaba mirando fijamente los ojos de Sasuke, estaban llenos de ira... y dolor.

-No, Sasuke, te equivocas.

-Yo te encontré.-Le recordó.-Tu me prometiste algo...Pero no eres mas que una mentirosa como los demás, diciendo que siempre estarían conmigo, que me harían feliz, al final todos se van y me dejan solo. -Sasuke la miro directo a los ojos y compuso una sonrisa llena de rencor.-Como lo suponía, resultaste ser otra mentirosa, otra traidora mas.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Has entendido mal! ¡Yo no te traicione de ninguna forma! ¡No lo haría nunca!

-Lo acabas de hacer.-El pelinegro se le acerco mas y deslizo sus manos por sus brazos.-Dime, Sakura. ¿Por que él? ¡¿Por que Naruto?!-En un intento por liberarse Sakura lo empujo perdiendo el equilibrio, resbalo y antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo, el pelinegro la sujeto. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo, su cabeza estaba flotando a escasos centímetros del piso de madera, siendo sujetada por un brazo de Sasuke, el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo con su brazo derecho como apoyo para que no cayera encima de ella. Ella estaba entre sus piernas y sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Sasuke en su cara.

Ella alzo la vista encontrándose con los oscuros ojos que la miraban fijamente, sus narices estaban a nada de rozarse. El brazo de Sasuke comenzó a tambalearse, ya no aguantaría demasiado su peso y la mitad del peso de Sakura. Aun así, él no quería separarse, a esa distancia podía distinguir perfectamente el tenue y dulce olor a flores que siempre acompañaba a la chica, podía sentir su suave cabello rosado entre sus dedos y el calor de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente se acerco mas para poder respirar el dulce aroma, las puntas de sus narices se juntaron y el aliento de ella choco contra sus labios. El desvió su mirada a su boca. Algunas veces se preguntaba que se sentirá besarla, si sus labios eran tan dulces como ella, o si serian tan suaves como se veían. Quería acercarse mas para comprobarlo, su brazo comenzó a mandarle una señal de que no resistiría mas.

Sakura por su parte estaba inmóvil, casi en shock, sentía que su corazón se habia detenido. Habían sido contadas las veces en las que tuvo a Sasuke tan cerca como ahora y siempre en todas ellas se quedaba sin respiración.

Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. El pelinegro no habia resistido mas y se abalanzo a ella cuando su brazo cedió. Sakura cayo completamente al suelo y él reposo encima de sus codos para no aplastarla mientras saboreaba sus labios.

 _Los labios de Sakura si eran dulces como supuso, odiaba las cosas dulces, pero ese era un sabor que le gustaba. Sus labios eran mas suaves de lo que imagino._

Sasuke le mordió el labio inferior para que abriera la boca, profundizando el beso.

 _Sakura era una molestia, habia hecho que él la deseara, que la quisiera._

 _No era mas que una presencia que lo incomodaba. Con su permanente sonrisa, con su amabilidad, con la suave voz con la que le hablaba, con ese aroma que siempre dejaba, con esos verdes ojos llenos de ilusiones, con sus rosados labios llenos de palabras en forma de promesas._

 _El rostro de Sakura desbordaba felicidad... y eso le molestaba._

 _Le molestaba porque el también estaba siendo contagiado con esa felicidad, porque cada vez se acostumbraba mas a ella, porque con cada día que pasaba ella se volvía parte de su vida, y eso era una molestia._

 _Su corazón cada vez se volvía mas cálido, porque su corazón volvía a latir y su tiempo volvía a girar cuando estaba con ella._

 _Y lo odiaba._

 _Le molestaba porque el no podía permitirse aquello...Él no podía. **Él no debía.**_

La peli rosa aun no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, su corazón se detuvo al sentir los labios del pelinegro y se acelero cuando el mordió su labio inferior para intensificar el beso. Ella cerro los ojos por inercia, sintiendo el beso que se habia vuelto mas demandante, agarro fuertemente la playera negra de Sasuke con sus manos.

Al cabo de unos largos segundos el pelinegro se separaron en busca de aire. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con sus rostros sonrosados y sus respiraciones agitadas. Sasuke vio el brillo de sorpresa en los verdes ojos, vio su rostro sonrosado, confundido,... y le pareció extremadamente lindo.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke se mostraban revueltos, y en ese momento recordó como llegaron a esa situación.

Él estaba enojado, muy enojado, y la razón era que ella le habia pedido su opinión respecto a la propuesta de noviazgo de Naruto, su irritante e idiota amigo.

Su ira volvió a emerger y su sangre comenzó a hervir. Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se volvieron rencorosos contra los verdes.

 _Ella habia llegado a su vida a revolverlo todo. No era mas que una molestia que agitaba su corazón, que lo hacía reaccionar de formas y sentir cosas que no entendía. Cosas que no quería sentir._

 _Y aun así,...y aun así..._

 _Ella se habia ido con Naruto._

-Traidora...

-¿Eh?- Sakura salió de su estupor y sus ojos brillaron en confusión.

-Eres una traidora, una mentirosa...-Siseo. _¿Por que él? ¿Por que Naruto? ¿Por que tenia que ser precisamente él?,_ con furia, Sasuke la volvió a besar, creando un beso agresivo y asfixiante, sus manos alcanzaron la blusa blanca, con botones al frente de la chica. Cuando sus manos tiraron violentamente de la prenda para abrirla, la peli rosa llena de pánico, tomo sus manos y se separo.

-No.

-¿Por que no soy él?

-Estas confundido, no es lo que crees, dejame explicarte.-Pidió, intentando levantarse. Sasuke se lo impidió sujetando sus hombros.

-¿Que cosa?- Gruño con enojo.-¿Que te iras con él y me dejaras? Pues dejame decirte una cosa...-Con rostro amenazante el pelinegro se inclino a su oído.-Tenemos un trato. Y _o te vi primero, yo te encontré, por lo tanto...me perteneces_.-Sasuke se alejo hasta sentarse para mirar su rostro sorprendido. La imagen de Naruto apareció en su mente. Eso lo hizo enfurecer y de un tirón abrió su blusa haciendo que los botones salieran disparados. Los pechos cubiertos por un sencillo sostén color blanco y el torso de Sakura quedaron al descubierto.-Y Naruto, y el que sea, se puede ir al infierno. Porque tu hiciste un trato con el diablo. H _asta que ya no necesitemos del otro...¿recuerdas?_

Sakura sintió genuino terror en el momento en que se vio expuesta, se cubrió con sus manos y sus ojos le comenzaron a picar avisando que las lagrimas llegarían pronto. Sasuke le quito las manos de encima, sujetándolas a un costado de ella y la miro.

-No, Sasuke. Para.

El ignoro sus suplicas y sus intentos de liberarse. Se acerco a su cuello, comenzando a besarlo recorriéndolo hasta llegar a sus hombros, su piel era suave y tersa, e igual tenia ese dulce aroma a primavera.

-¡Detente!

La peli rosa se resistía, removiéndose, buscando una forma de liberarse. No le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Ese no era Sasuke. _No lo era_.

Sasuke mordió el espacio entre su cuello y su clavícula hasta dejarle una marca. _Ella no podía estar con el idiota de Naruto. ¡No podía!_

-¡Sasuke! ¡Basta!

Sakura lo empujo hasta alejarlo completamente de ella. Sasuke se vio sorprendido y cayo de sentón al suelo, ella se sentó alejándose lo mas que pudo, con una mano se sujeto el lugar donde habia mordido y con la otra intentaba cubrirse con su blusa rota.

Él la miro. Su rostro se mostraba lleno de miedo con lagrimas asomándose en sus verdes ojos.

Entonces cayo en cuenta. Ella estaba asustada,.. asustada de él. Miro sus manos, estaba tan furioso que no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora estaba mas furioso, pero ya no con ella, ni con Naruto, sino con él. Sintió asco de si mismo.

En silencio y notablemente enojado, se puso de pie y salió del departamento azotando la puerta, dejando a Sakura aturdida y sola en el suelo.

Ella comenzó a sollozar, abrazándose a si misma.

 _No entendía a Sasuke, no podía entenderlo._

 _._

 _._

Llevaba llorando cerca de diez minutos en el suelo de la cocina, cuando una voz se alzo entre sus sollozos.

- _Vaya, eso si que fue intenso._

La peli rosa, espantada, levanto el rostro encontrándose cara a cara con el rostro sonriente de una mujer.

- _Hola_.-Saludo. Sakura profirió un grito y se alejo hasta que choco con algo. Sus ojos no dejaron de ver a la mujer de aspecto espectral que no dejaba de sonreírle.- _No te asustes._

-T-tú...-Tartamudeo apuntándola con un tembloroso dedo.-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto, la mujer sonrió mas. En eso ella se percato que todo a su alrededor estaba en penumbras, no podía ver nada, todo estaba completamente negro. Solo se distinguían la mujer y a ella misma. Nada mas. Estaban en un cuarto oscuro.

-¿ _No me recuerdas?-_ La mujer se mostro desilusionada.

Sakura la miro fijamente. Era una mujer joven, unos pocos años mayor que ella, su piel era muy blanca, casi pálida, sus facciones eran delicadas, sus ojos eran aperlados sin pupila, rodeados de espesas pestañas negras , sus labios eran rojos sangre y tenia un largo cabello blanco que llegaba al suelo. Vestía un sencillo kimono blanco. Era una mujer muy hermosa, y ella no recordaba haber conocido a una mujer así. Aunque su voz...

-¿Eres la que hablo conmigo aquella vez?

- _Si_.-Confirmo la de blancos cabellos componiendo una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro.

Sakura asintió y pregunto -¿Que este lugar ? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres?

- _Tranquila, tranquila. Una pregunta a la vez.-_ Hizo un ademan para que se calmara y con voz suave contesto.- _Estoy aquí porque quería verte. Estamos en tu mente._

-¿Como?-Pregunto la peli rosa sin entender nada.-¿En mi mente?

La de cabellos blancos puso un rostro pensante.

- _Bueno, veras, Sakura_.-Comenzó a explicar con seriedad.- _Yo estoy en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, con la única que puedo hablar de tu mundo, eres tú. Solo tu puedes escuchar mi voz. Me costo mucho trabajo poder reunime contigo, he encontrado una forma en la que podemos hablar viéndonos frente a frente, y eso solo podemos hacerlo dentro de tu mente. Digamos que es como un hechizo que realice para que pudiéramos conocernos y charlar mas cómodamente_.-La mujer sonrió.- _Estamos en una especie de dimensión dentro de tu mente, ahorita tu cuerpo se encuentra semi-inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina, es como si estuvieras en una especie de transe, aunque si mueves tu cuerpo aquí, como lo hiciste hace rato, tu cuerpo en el mundo real también lo hace, por eso sentiste ese golpe. En el mundo real te golpeaste con la mesa._

-¿Es la primera vez que nos vemos?

 _-Si. Yo siempre he estado contigo, pero no me encontraras en tus recuerdos porque tu y yo nunca nos conocimos hasta ahora._

-¿Por que hasta ahora? ¿Por qué decides aparecer ahora y no antes?

- _Porque antes nunca me necesitaste_.-La mujer compuso una sonrisa triste.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Pregunto un poco asustada.

- _Tu siempre has estado rodeada de desgracias y dolor...pero a pesar de eso, nunca necesitaste que yo interfiriera porque siempre supiste estar bien. Sin embargo, ahora estas mas confundida que nunca, has perdido todos tus recuerdos y por eso yo estoy aquí, para ayudarte_.-La mujer le sonrio maternalmente.- _Porque para mi tú eres muy importante._

La peli rosa se quedo en silencio un momento ante la atenta mirada de la joven mujer. Estaba reflexionando, intentaba digerir y comprender las palabras y explicaciones de aquella misteriosa presencia.

\- ¿Por que solo yo puedo escucharte?-Pregunto .

 _-¿No te lo habia dicho antes? Tu y yo, Sakura, compartimos una conexión especial._

-¿Conexión especial? ¿A que te refieres?

En un parpadeo la mujer estaba frente a ella y poso su dedo índice en el centro de su frente, justo donde estaba la figura del diamante.- _El sello en tu frente_.-Dio pequeños golpecitos con su dedo para enfatizar sus palabras y se alejo para verla.- _Este sello en tu frente es lo que permite que nosotras hablemos. Esa es la conexión que tenemos._

-¿Que es este sello, y por que puede hacer eso? -Pregunto con seriedad. La peliblanca regreso a su expresión seria.

 _-En ese sello esta encerrado mi poder_.-Revelo.- _O mejor dicho, una pequeña parte de el. Tu lo obtuviste por accidente._

-¿Accidente? Explicármelo claramente.

 _-¿Recuerdas cuando a tus diecinueve años estabas a punto de morir por los golpes que te dio tu padrastro_?- A Sakura le sorprendió que supiera aquello, aun así asintió, dejando sus preguntas para después.- _Ese día tu debiste haber muerto a la orilla de aquel rio, no tenias ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Ese día fue destinado para tu muerte...sin embargo, sobreviviste y la razón es que en el momento en que estabas a punto de dejar este mundo, obtuviste mi poder lo que te concedió una segunda oportunidad. Por ese poder mío que esta en ese sello en tu frente, tu conseguiste algo que solo_ nosotros _poseemos._ La inmortalidad.

-¿Estas diciendo que por esa razón yo no puedo morir? ¿Porque tengo parte de tu poder en mi?

- _Así es. Ese sello te dio la juventud eterna y el poder sanador que posees._

Sakura guardo silencio unos minutos, pensando.

-¿Como sucedió? ¿Por qué dices que fue por accidente?-Pregunto.-¿A que te refieres con _nosotros_?

-Nosotros, _somos seres especiales que vivimos en un mundo fuera de la realidad de la tierra_.-Respondió con seriedad.- _Y digo que fue un accidente, porque así fue. Aunque_ , _pensándolo bien...me alegra que hayas sido tú. Creo que fue el destino_.-La mujer sonrió ampliamente, miro a Sakura que mantenía su cara inexpresiva, se aclaro la garganta y continuo.- _Nosotros no podemos hacer ciertas cosas que los humanos si, como por ejemplo, llorar. Pero, ese día, yo pude llorar. Esa única lagrima que derrame, estaba llena de mis sentimientos, mis sueños y anhelos... gran parte de mi poder restante se acumulo en ella. Esa lagrima cayo en ti, convirtiéndote en lo que eres._

-Ya veo.-La peli rosa bajo la mirada, luego un poco asustada la miro.-Espera... ¿t-tu eres un fantasma?

 _-No.-_ Negó _e_ hizo una mueca como si hubiera sido insultada.- _Yo no estoy muerta._

-¿Entonces que eres?

La mujer sonrió con autosuficiencia y se irguió. Miro desde arriba a Sakura, que estaba sentada.-¡Soy un dios!

Sakura abrió la boca realmente sorprendida.

-¿H-hablas de ser un dios como buda o Zeus?

La albina rio.- _Si, algo así._

-Si eres un dios...-Sakura la miro.-¿Porque dices que no puedes hablar con nadie mas? ¿Qué no los dioses son todopoderosos y eso?

-No, _en el reino de los cielos también hay leyes_.-Respondió sentándose de rodillas frente a la peli rosa y mirando a la lejanía.- _Y yo las rompí. Este es el castigo por mi pecado._

-¿Pecado? ¿Qué pecado cometiste?

-Me enamore.-Contesto la diosa, mirando fijamente a la peli rosa con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la respuesta.-¿Te enamoraste?-Repitió en un susurro-¿Que hay de malo en ello?

- _En el cielo, amar es un pecado_. _Esta prohibido_.-La mujer miraba su regazo, acomodo un mechón blanco detrás de su oreja y sonrió levemente.- _Específicamente...enamorarse de un humano, un mortal._

-¿Te enamoraste de un humano?

 _-Si... por ese amor rompí todas las leyes divinas y el cielo me castigo por ello...-_ La diosa poso sus blancos ojos sobre los verdes _.- Mi condena fue perderlo todo. Mi amor, mis poderes...incluso mi libertad. Fui castiga a vivir una eternidad en una jaula, una cárcel._

 _-Yo...lo siento tanto.-_ Musito Sakura bajando la mirada. No entendía porque, pero sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. De un momento a otro sintió unos brazos rodearla por la espalda. _Unos fríos y delgados brazos._

 _-No llores.-_ Susurro en su oído la mujer _.-Sé que tú mejor que nadie entiende mi dolor. Sé que tú también sabes lo que se siente perderlo todo...-_ Las blancas y frías manos de la mujer se posaron en sus mejillas haciendo que levantara el rostro. La diosa estaba frente a ella.- _...personas queridas, hogares...el amor...tu libertad. Tu también lo haz vivido.-_ La estrujo entre sus brazos _.-Así que no llores...Que yo siempre estaré contigo._

-¿Lo amabas demasiado?-Musito Sakura deshaciendo el abrazo para mirar con sus acuosos ojos verdes el rostro de la mujer.

 _-Con todo mi corazón._

 _-¿Que...-_ La peli rosa se interrumpió, la albina le lanzo una mirada para que continuara.-¿Que se siente amar a alguien de esa manera?

Los ojos aperlados la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y pena _.-Así que no lo sabes, no lo recuerdas._

 _-¿Recordar que?_

 _-A la persona que amaste.-_ Respondió con una voz enigmática, tapando con la manga de su kimono sus labios rojos, los cuales se alzaban en una sonrisa _._ Dejando de lado su antigua expresión de melancolía.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par.-¿Q-que? ¿Quien?

Antes de contestar, la de blancos cabellos compuso una mueca de disgusto _.-Es hora de que me vaya.-_ Anuncio comenzando a desvanecerse _.-Estar aquí necesita mucho de mi poder, el tiempo limite se ha acabado. Lo siento, Sakura, nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar._

-Espera, aun no me contestas.-Protesto viendo como desaparecía la diosa.-No te puedes ir, tengo muchas dudas, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo recordar? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 _-Kaguya.-_ La albina sonrió ampliamente _.-Mi nombre es Kaguya Otsutsuki.-_ La diosa se acerco rápidamente y poso la palma derecha de su mano sobre la frente de Sakura _.- No se cuando podre verte de nuevo, pero antes de irme...te daré un pequeño regalo.-_ Cerro sus ojos en signo de concentración _.-Espero que funcione._

 _-¿Que haces?_

 _-Intento recuperar tus memorias.-_ Le susurro y retiro su mano con una sonrisa satisfecha, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo ya habia desaparecido _.-Sera un pequeño obsequio._

Sakura comenzó a sentir unas punzadas por toda su cabeza que hizo que se la sujetará.

-D-duele...duele mucho.- El dolor crecía y crecía.

 _-Nos vemos, espero que lo disfrutes.-_ Se despidió mirando como la peli rosa emitía un grito de dolor y caía inconsciente en la oscuridad. Sonrió y se desvaneció por completo dejando como eco su voz.

 _Dulces sueños, querida Sakura._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Kaguya abrió los ojos encontrándose sentada en una banca de piedra en el jardín de su celda.

- _Pareces muy feliz_.-Una materia de color negro comenzó a salir del suelo hasta tomar la forma de un hombre. Era como una sombra, no tenia un rostro, solo dos círculos amarillentos como ojos y una gran sonrisa espeluznante.-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

-Zetsu.-La diosa saludo.-Solo me divertía un rato. Al fin pude presentarme ante Sakura... ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Inconsciente, la lleve a su cama y la he encerrado bajo llave. Parece que se quedara así un buen tiempo. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad.-Kaguya sonrió.- Le dije quien soy y como es que se convirtió en lo que es...y también le mostré algo.-Termino mostrando una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

-Manipulaste sus recuerdos.-Adivino Zetsu.

-No.-Respondió con molestia.-No pude hacerlo. Es mas difícil de lo que creí. Su espíritu es mas fuerte de lo que imagine, su mente no es tan fácil de manipular...El poder que tengo no es suficiente para hacer algo como eso. Solo pude liberar ciertos recuerdos que podrían servirnos de algo.-Kaguya miro las palmas de sus manos con frustración.-No puedo seguir encerrada aquí, mi poder se hace mas débil.-Se dirigió con tono desesperado a Zetsu.-Tenemos que darnos prisa y sacarme de aquí antes de que mi poder se extinga por completo. Si eso ocurre será el fin.

-Pronto te sacare de aquí, solo se paciente.-Zetsu poso sus frías manos sobre sus hombros.-Las primeras piezas del tablero han comenzado a moverse. Hemos preparado este juego durante mucho tiempo, ganaremos no lo dudes. Solo espera un poco mas.

-¿Ya ha comenzado?

-Si. Las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de ahora.

-¿Que hay del chico? ¿Lo seguiste?-Pregunto Kaguya con notable interés.-¿Pudiste hacer algo con él?

-Lo seguí, pero no puedo acercármele ni deshacerme de él.-Su voz denotaba molestia.-Tu hermana esta constantemente al pendiente de él, si le pasa algo ella lo notara y puede que nos descubra.

-Amaterasu siempre es una molestia.-Musito la diosa con desdén.-No hace mas que estorbar.

-No estamos seguros que él chico sepa algo que pueda perjudicarnos, así que no significa una amenaza. Podemos manejarlo por ahora.

-Aun así lo mejor seria matarlo de una buena vez.

-No podemos hacer eso, seria imprudente. Además... podría servirnos de algo.-Zetsu sonrió.-Solo podemos acercarnos a él a través de Sakura. Amaterasu aun no sabe de ella, así que puede sernos útil.

Kaguya camino hasta un bebedero que se encontraba en el centro del jardín, miro su reflejo en el agua.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-El agua comenzó a cambiar hasta mostrar a un chico sentado en una banca del parque. La diosa acaricio el agua cuando vio el rostro del joven.- Me pregunto en que te convertirás... ¿En un peón o en un caballero? ¿Serás un armadura para mi o... quizás seas la espada que me destruirá?...eh, dime Sa...

-Al fin puedo conocerte, Kaguya.- La diosa giro rápidamente en dirección a la voz que la interrumpió, Zetsu se escondió rápidamente camuflándose entre las plantas, del otro lado de los barrotes dorados se encontraba Tsukuyomi mirándola sin expresión. Kaguya camino en su dirección con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh...,¿y tu eres?

-Tu actuación de loca no funciona conmigo.-Sentencio seriamente.-Se que no lo estás.-Con una sonrisa la de ojos azules le extendió la mano en un saludo pasando entre los barrotes de la celda.- Soy Tsukuyomi, es un gusto conocer a la diosa pecadora.

Kayura miro fríamente la mano que le extendía y luego la expresión de falsa amabilidad que le dedicaba la chica del otro lado, compuso una mueca altanera-Asi que tu eres mi reemplazo...-Ignoro el saludo con una expresión de asco.-Que desagradable.

Tsukuyomi ni se inmuto, dejo su brazo caer, volviendo a su rostro serio.

-Vine a hablar contigo, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte.

-Mmmm, ¿y por que razón crees que te diré algo?

-Porque yo se tu secreto...-La de ojos azules sonrió.-y porque puedo decirte algo que podría interesarte, ¿te suena el nombre de Tenji?

Kaguya al escuchar el nombre de su amado automáticamente frunció el ceño.

-Te escucho.

Al escuchar la respuesta, la sonrisa falsa de Tsukuyomi creció.

.

* * *

.

 _Hace frio, mucho frio. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué hace tanto frio?_

 _Mis brazos y piernas deben estar entumecidos, no siento mis dedos. No puedo mover mi cuerpo... ¿acaso estoy sentada?_

 _Esta tan silencioso. ¿Qué lugar es este? Quiero abrir mis ojos, pero mis parpados pesan tanto..._

 _¿Que esta pasando?_

-¡Maravilloso! Lleva tres días ahí encerrada y aun no muere, es tan asombroso.- _¿De quien es esa voz?_

-Deberíamos sacarla.- _Esa voz..._

-Mmm, solo un poco mas, ¿deberíamos bajar la temperatura?

 _¿Quiénes son? ¿De que están hablando?_

 _Quiero ver...quiero abrir los ojos...pesan, es tan difícil...debo hacerlo, debo ver._

 _Todo se ve borroso. La luz es tan escasa... como pensé, estoy amarrada a una silla. Hace tanto frio, parece que esto es una especie de congelador. ¿Quiénes son esas sombras?, puedo distinguir dos siluetas del otro lado de la ventana de vidrio frente a mi._

-Veo que has despertado, Sakura-chan...- _Esa voz otra vez, es la voz de un hombre, una voz ronca. Siento que me están mirando fijamente, pero yo no puedo distinguirlos. ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_

-Hay que sacarla.- _Esa otra voz...tan grave, tan conocida...escucharla hace que me sienta...triste..._

-¿Huumm? Pero todavía no conseguimos datos impresionantes, tal vez...- _Antes de que aquella sombra terminara de hablar, el otro hombre ya habia abierto la puerta, estaba entrando... vi su rostro...y recordé como llegue aquí._

 _Fue él, fue esta voz,... fue esta persona que me esta desatando, que no me mira a los ojos...fue él quien me trajo aquí...fue Sasori._

 _El no me dijo ni una sola palabra, solo me saco de ese congelador, no tuvo mucha delicadeza al hacerlo. Yo no dije nada, tampoco es como si pudiera hablar. Solo me deje llevar, mi cuerpo dolía..., mientras era arrastrada fuera, pude notar ojeras en el rostro de Sasori, también vi como su piel comenzaba a sonrosarse debido al frio._

 _Cuando salimos el me boto al suelo ante la atenta mirada del otro hombre. Mi cuerpo era tan débil que me quede ahí, por lo menos el piso era mas cálido que aquella habitación._

-Bueno.-Suspiró.-Tu tienes la ultima palabra, supongo que deberíamos proseguir con otra investigación.

 _Sentí un escalofrió al escuchar lo ultimo ellos se la pasarían experimentando conmigo._

 _Esto solo era el comienzo._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 ** _¡Yo!_**

Perdonen de nuevo por la tardanza.

Tuve un bloqueo en cuanto a este capitulo, fue muy difícil escribirlo,(aun sigo teniendo unas dudas respecto a como quedo), se me complico por que habia tantas cosas que quería poner, ya tenia toda las ideas que quería plasmar,pero no sabia como. Y fue un verdadero martirio, y pues mientras buscaba la forma de escribirlo, tenia otras responsabilidades y pues bueno...se me junto todo, y al final lo deje abandonado un tiempo en lo que ordenaba mis ideas.

Creo que se me paso la mano en cuanto a respirar y ordenar mis ideas, lo siento :( . Ya ustedes me dirán que les pareció, si es que sigue alguna por aquí T-T

Quiero agradecerles su apoyo, porque el capitulo anterior fue el mas comentado que he tenido y eso me hizo muy feliz :3 , gracias, son hermosas :*

 _ **Guest:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :*. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Saludos! 3_

 **DULCESITO311:¡** _Hola! Me gusto mucho tu comentario y te doy toda la razón :D. En unos cuantos capítulos todas tus suposiciones y dudas serán reveladas :v. Espero que este capitulo aclare un poco sobre lo que es o el porque de la existencia de Sakura. Gracias por comentar, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Saludos y nos vemos! :*_

 _ **Erisassi:** ¡Hola! Que gusto leerte de nuevo 3 . Aquí muy tardado, pero esta el nuevo capitulo :). A partir de este capitulo el sufrimiento de Sasuki empieza :v. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero el de este capitulo xD. Saluditos! :*_

 _ **BrieffsUchiha** : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y aprecio mucho tu opinión, en realidad también pensaba lo mismo xD, pero con este empiezo mas el Sasusaku, espero y te haya agradado :p. Seria genial leerte de nuevo. Saludos! 3_

 _ **Mariana989:** ¡Hola! ya se te extrañaba :* 3 pero entiendo, todos tenemos responsabilidades. Yo te pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar u.u. Te deseo mucha suerte en la prepa y tu trabajo :) . M_ _e encantan tus comentarios porque siempre le atinas al algo con tus suposiciones, y ahora si que haz acertado en todas, en los próximos capítulos revelare todo esto :D. Consuela a Itachi todo lo que quieras ¬3¬ xD. En el próximo si saldrá Sasori 3. Creo que me he empezado a enamorar de ese hombre xD (dibujito T-T) .En fin, espero tu comentario para este capitulo. Muchas gracias y Saludos! :*_

 _ **Ivette Uchiha:** ¡Hola! Una disculpa por tardar tanto u.u y muchas gracias por tu comentario :* . Espero que con este capitulo se haya aclarado mejor el porque Sakura es inmortal. Mmm, Itachi ya lo sabia, solo que apenas lo confirmo :p y esta en un psiquiátrico xD, pronto comenzara a hacer justicia, ya veras ;) . Gracias y a mi me encanta que comentes :3. Espero tu comentario para este. Saluditos! 3_

 ** _Notas:_**

-Este capitulo fue difícil de escribir :v, y tuve que investigar términos médicos para la escena del restaurante .-., también tenia planeado hacerlo mas largo, pero pensé que se vería muy atiborrado de información.

-En el próximo capitulo empezaremos con las torturas hacia Sakura, pensaba ponerlas aquí pero creí que seria demasiado así que lo corte ahí. También dejare de lado el pasado y comenzare a enfocarme en el presente. :D

-La escena del beso...la verdad tenia pensado otra escena para su primer beso, pero faltaría muchooo para ello, así que la dejare para un momento mas. La verdad me gusto escribirlo :p, mas los pensamientos de Sasuke respecto a ella, espero que haya quedado bien. Una disculpa por terminar así ese momento, pero es necesario para lo que se viene con ellos dos u.u.

-No esta de mas aclararlo, pero ya salió a la luz las verdaderas intenciones de Kaguya, y si, Sakura es inmortal porque tiene parte de su poder, lo que dijo respecto a eso si era la verdad. Aunque se estará aprovechando de su temporal amnesia :v

.

Mmmm, creo que seria todo. :p.

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Si no lo traigo de aquí a una semana máximo. Tienen todo el derecho de ahorcarme si quieren :v. u.u

 _¿Comentarios?_


End file.
